Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro
by rambaldi712
Summary: La guerra terminó. Que mal que no quedo nadie para celebrarlo. Harry hace un plan desesperado para retroceder en el tiempo, aun si significa devolverle la vida a Voldemort. Ahora un Harry de 11 años con memorias de uno de treinta comenzara Hogwarts.Podrá?
1. Prologo: El Final de los Días

**Ya esta revisado, espero no tener contratiempos para postear los demás. Si es que los ahí, espero que me perdonen**

**OoOoO**

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__yse puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. Los personajes son de J.K. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.

Chapter 1-- Prólogo: El fin de los días.

Harry Potter, 30 años de edad y último sobreviviente de la Orden del Fénix pestaño rápidamente intentando restaurar su visión. Sus oídos todavía resonaban por la explosión y el estar medio ciego lo dejaba casi desamparado. Seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, ignorando las ruinas a su alrededor. _Tengo que ver esto_, pensó, _he pasado tanto… Tengo que hacer esto_. Miro de soslayo, sosteniendo una mano temblorosa para cubrir su rostro.

Pequeñas gotas frescas de sangre, una pequeña lluvia de grava que eventualmente desaparecieron. Ante él había un cráter humeante, casi siete metros adelante. La respiración de Harry se detuvo dolorosamente en sus pulmones. ¿_Realmente había terminado?_ Otra vez pestaño con rapidez cuando vio una torcida masa media derretida incrustada en medio del cráter. La espada de Gryffindor ya no era más, habiendo cumplido su propósito de finalmente haber terminado la línea de Salazar Slytherin. Harry sintió el vago sentimiento de ganancia que emitía la espada.

_Cualquiera sea el pedazo de esencia que Godric dejo en la espada lo más probable que ahora este feliz. _Reflexiono Harry; _sirvió su propósito, y ahora puede seguir a su siguiente gran aventura, como solía decir Albus._

"Supongo que ahora es mi turno" dijo Harry en voz alta. Con una última mirada al campo de batalla, él desapareció.

Harry apareció en las ruinas de Gran Salón. Las continuas gotas de agua que caían desde techo eran el único sonido que marcaba los ya destrozados suelos. Parecía que la lluvia era constante en esos días y Harry se preguntaba si era la consecuencia de la batalla que se había librado ahí. Si los cielos querían limpiar lo que había pasado hace tantos años, ¿quién era él para impedirlo?

Aun así el patrón de las gotas en las piedras era relajante en su propia manera. Cualquier bálsamo para aliviar su pena era bienvenido. La rabia había desparecido, quemada en la furia apocalíptica que acabo la guerra, y ahora Harry quedo sintiéndose frió y vacío… como un edificio quemado luego de que las llamas murieran. Como el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

El demacrado hombre en sus túnicas llenas de sangre, se hundió de rodillas en el mojado piso de piedra. Memorias de tiempos felices en este lugar lo abrumaban y y lloró agriamente hasta que la oscuridad lo aclamó.

Harry se despertó, frío, mojado y tiritando. Lentamente se puso de pie, tratando de masajear y volver a sentir sus dedos. _Eso fue estúpido_, pensó mientras las viejas cicatrices y los mal curados huesos comenzaban a acalambrarse con su pulso. _Ya no estoy en mis malditos veinte, y voy a estar adolorido todo el día, si alguien intercepta-_

Detuvo ese pensamiento. La Guerra había terminado. Finalmente había matado al bastardo. Y si quedaban algunos Mortifagos, Tom los habría tenido con él esperando algo de ventaja. Aun, si algunos dejaron el conflicto. Harry recordaba lo que Hermione le dijo sobre sus investigaciones de la Marca Tenebrosa, una corrupción de un antiguo encantamiento Proteico. Con la muerte del Maestro de la Marca, todos los que la llevaban deberían ser terminados también. Aunque Harry imaginaba que esa pequeña sorpresa les había sido ocultada a los Mortifagos.

Harry inhalo profundamente y lo dejo ir. Había terminado y finalmente podría relajarse. Miro hacia arriba, mas allá de las cámaras de piedra y las nubes de tormenta que se elaboran encima. La guerra había terminado, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto. Sintió sus manos al cerrar sus puños, las uñas desiguales que se clavaban en sus palmas. _Demasiados…_

Los escombros a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, piezas mas pequeñas caían hacia abajo. Las pilas casuales de piedra dejadas por la limpieza de colocación. El ministerio apenas había estado organizado como para enviar Aurores a recuperar los cuerpos; nunca tuvieron la oportunidad para siquiera discutir la reconstrucción antes de que ellos también desaparecieran.

Harry trago, forzando despiadadamente la disminución de su magia. Una pequeña parte de su mente quería perder el control, aun si eso significaba que las paredes que quedaban cayeran el su cabeza. _Necesito decirle a Albus_, pensó para si mismo, desesperado por cualquier distracción a ese punto.

Todavía recordaba el camino a la oficina del director, y apenas noto cuando tuvo que desviarse alrededor piedras colapsadas o saltar un cráter en el piso. Cuando alcanzo a la gárgola medio derretida, puso su mano en el distorsionado rostro y murmuro "El fin de los días". El encantamiento que había repuesto en la estatua causo que se moviera a un lado con un gruñido. Lentamente ascendió las escaleras.

La oficina del director aun se veía como un área de desastre. Las paredes de piedra eran negras con marcas de quemaduras y los muebles eran un poco mas que cenizas. Harry recordó a Hermione hacer una mueca de dolor cuando vio por primera vez los impreciables tomos que habían sido reducidos a ceniza. Por supuesto que a ese punto ya estaban todos entumecidos, pero la reacción fue de la clase por la cual Ron la había molestado desde que eran de primer año. Esa memoria le devolvió todo, y bilis subía por su garganta mientras otros pensamientos se alzaban sin ser llamados.

"¿Harry?" la voz del director lo trajo de vuelta. Asintió agradecido. "Estoy de vuelta Albus"

El rostro en el retrato sonrió, pero las cejas se fruncieron sobre los ojos que no habían brillado en años. La esquina donde estaba el retrato de Dumbledore era la única área que había sido perdonada por las llamas. Tom Riddle había lanzado un escudo para proteger el retrato mágico cuando vino, trece años atrás. Quería hablar con el único vestigio restante de su antiguo profesor, para burlarse de cómo nunca habían detectado el Horcrux incrustado en el sombrero selecionador, el pedazo de su alma cubierto por la inteligencia mágica creada por Godric Gryffindor.

"¿Fue tu plan un éxito?"

Harry asintió lentamente, luchando contra sus memorias. Cuando la silenciosa alarma puesta en la taza de Helga Hufflepuff fue activada. Voldemort rápidamente chequeo los escondites de las otras piezas. Cuando descubrió la mayoría de ellos perdidos reunió sus tropas y se dirigió a Hogwarts a recuperar la pieza escondida en la oficina del director. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban buscando quietamente en Little Hangleton, su escuela fue saqueada y quemada. La primera advertencia llego al final cuando la alegría de Voldemort atravesó los escudos de Oclumencia de Harry como si ni siquiera estuviesen ahí… y para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde.

Fueron pocos los sobrevivientes de la Masacre de Hogwarts que la mayoría de lo que sabían era basado por las posiciones de los cuerpos y lo poco que los fantasmas podían decirles. Neville Longbottom, quien había tomado el liderazgo del ED cuando Harry y sus amigos se habían ido, dirigió a los estudiantes a los terrenos para ayudar a los profesores a defender a la escuela. Por el número de Mortifagos muertos parecía que habían hecho lo suyo. Finalmente Voldemort llego e hizo caer las paredes interiores con maldiciones horrorizantemente poderosas, y la resistencia rápidamente colapso.

Cuando Harry recupero la conciencia y los tres aparecieron en Hogsmade, ya había terminado. Vagamente recordaba la corrida sin descanso hacia el humeante castillo. Los aldeanos ya estaban recogiendo las ruinas, desesperadamente buscando sobrevivientes. Encontraron a Luna al lado de Neville en el centro de los terrenos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillosos, signos de la Maldición asesina. Entre los cuerpos vestidos en túnicas negras había un rostro familiar. Harry se detuvo y miro a Bellatrix Lestrange, su mascara hecha a un lado en su agonía y la mayoría de sus costillas estaban reducidas a una roja ruina. Esperaba que Neville hubiera notado antes de su final que se llevaría con él a la mujer que torturo a sus padres a la locura.

Se quedo ahí, no esperando irse. Había otro cuerpo que necesitaba buscar y temía encontrar. Mientras no lo viera, mientras no estuviese seguro, podía mantener un poco de esperanza. El estrangulado grito de Ron convirtió su sangre en hielo, pero no podía dejar que su amigo pasara solo por eso.

Ron estaba de rodillas en una esquina de los terrenos, Hermione arrodillada a su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros. Harry sintió sus pies moverse, pero recordaria lo mucho que le tomo caminar esa distancia en los próximos trece años. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el suelo frente a sus pies. Mientras no mirara, mientras que no lo aceptara, había una oportunidad, una esperanza… Harry se detuvo al lado de Ron y miró.

Ginevra Molly Weasley yacía en una extensión de la tierra. Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, ignorando las destrozadas túnicas, las heridas sangrientas, los signos de que no había muerto fácil ni rápido. Su rostro estaba pálido, el rastro de pecas en su nariz vividas en la caída de la luz… pero ahora se veía casi pacifica, relajada como si solo estuviese durmiendo, Harry solo había logrado verla durmiendo unas pocas veces. Después de que comenzaran a salir en su sexto año, una vez se había dormido en su regazo mientras estaban estudiando en la sala común. Sus cejas habían caído, sus labios se relajaron en una suave curva. Recordaba haberla mirado por horas, olvidando su libro hasta que se movió y se despertó avergonzada. Observo el rostro de la chica que amaba, sabiendo que nunca más despertaría. Ningún beso de un príncipe podría llevarse la muerte.

Su próxima memoria clara fue estar sentado en una cama en la Madriguera, mirando el final de su varita, sabiendo que solo tomaría dos palabras para que todo terminara. Pensando en el disgusto de Ginny hacia él si dejaba ganar a Tom le ayudo a poner su varita de lado e ir a dormir.

"¿Harry?" dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, sacándose así mismo de sus memorias. No estaba para nada sorprendido al encontrarse sollozando. Se encontraba haciéndolo más a menudo desde que comenzó a viajar solo el año que paso. No había querido preocupar a Hermione y a Ron le hacia sentir incomodo, aunque al final lo entendió mejor. Respiro profundamente para calmar su voz. "Tenias razón; alguien, junto a los Americanos le estaba traspasando información. El plan funciono".

Desde el colapso del Ministerio Ingles, junto con la mayoría de los ministerios Europeos de magia, el Departamento Americano de Asuntos Mágicos desplegó varias divisiones de sus war-mages en una fuerza expedicionaria. A su comandante se le dio la orden de hacer lo que fuese necesario para 'contener la situación' y mantener al Señor Oscuro en el lado este del Atlántico. Al principio las tropas verdes no fueron problema para los restantes Mortifagos. En cambio, aprendieron rápido y pronto fueron capaces de liberar las grandes ciudades, aunque el costo fuera alto. Diagon Alley fue dejado como una ruina de humo antes de que el último Mortifago cayera. Lo único bien equipado que los Yankis no podían aguantar era al mismísimo Voldemort. Maldiciones de grado militar que deberían haberlo convertido en carne rostizada no lo alcanzaban o casi no tenían efecto. A lo que la montaña de muertes aumentaba, reaciamente Harry hizo contacto con Alexander Hastings, el general Americano, y le explico el embrollo de su rol en la guerra y la profecía.

Los americanos eran algo valiosos, y el alivio que le trajeron a sus compatriotas, magos o Muggles era bienvenido—aun si llegaron tarde para la mayoría de las personas a las que Harry le importaban. Desafortunadamente, mientras continuaba el uso de su cicatriz en la búsqueda de Voldemort , su misión se convertía mas, y mas elusiva. Sus duelos de Oclumancia y Legilemancia eran prácticamente una ocurrencia nocturna, siempre terminándolos en empate. Aun que Harry obtenía un poco más de imágenes de los alrededores de Voldemort, algunas veces eso era más que suficiente para saber donde estaba ubicado. El loco mago siempre se mantenía, pero siempre se iba antes de que Harry pudiese llegar. Después de la redada de otro de los escondites de Voldemort que mostraba signos de haber sido vaciado minutos antes, Harry y Albus comenzaron a preguntarse si había un delator entre los americanos.

La trampa era cruda, pero efectiva. Harry se cubrió con sangre y gritando en dolor se apareció en el campamento Americano. Hablaba como si estuviese delirando, pero bastante alto sobre haber sido herido por algo en las mazmorras de las ruinas de Hogwarts. Una vez solo con el sanador, despiadadamente ataco al hombre y realizo un hechizo de memoria. Harry no tenia idea de quien era el que le estaba dando información a Voldemort así que no iba a tomar ningún riesgo.

El resto del campamento fue tratado a un Ruidoso argumento entre el jefe de la oficina médica y un muy obstinado Harry Potter. El camino fuera de la enfermería con un vendaje en su cabeza, y pedazos de gasa se mostraba por los agujeros de sus sucias túnicas. Mientras el sanador lo sermoneaba sobre trauma cerebral y el agotamiento de las reservas mágicas, Harry le grito que se había enterado de que algo crucial que significaría el final de la guerra estaba ubicado cerca de la casa de sus padres en Godric's Hollow, y nada lo detendría para ir a buscarlo en ese preciso momento.

Luego Harry se apareció cerca de la base de Tom Riddle en Surrey. Ignorando su cicatriz, Harry envió señales de Legilimancia al área que lo rodeaba. Sintió pequeñas señales de una malevola inteligencia en una casa urbana. Se sentó tranquilamente mientras la leve esencia de superioridad desaparecía completamente. Harry se acerco rápidamente al ya deshabitado edificio. La puerta era una sólida masa de hechizos de alarma y detección. Sonrió levemente mientras sacaba un set de herramientas. Recordando a los ya muerto gemelos mostrándole como abrir candados a la manera Muggle.

Harry encontró el sombrero seleccionador en una mesa en el sótano. Cuando lo levanto, escucho "Tu sabes lo que necesitas hacer". No había tiempo como para entender la complicada magia del sombrero y de la escuela en la cual enfocaba su existencia que ya no existía.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras llevaba el sombrero hacia fuera.

"No lo sientas" dijo. Los labios se curvaron en lo que Harry juro ser un gesto de malicia. "Ese fue un plan realmente inteligente. Todavía digo que hubieras ido bien el Slytherin"

"Es probable" acordó Harry mientras dejaba el sombrero en el suelo y daba un paso atrás con la varita en alto. "Gracias" murmuro. Para luego destruir el sombrero de la existencia.

Tom todavía estaba en las ruinas de la casa donde Harry nació cuando las barreras de anti-aparición aparecieron. "Ah Potter" siseo a lo que el asqueroso amante de Muggles apareció frente a él. "Me preocupaba de que te hubieras desmembrado camino aquí." Sus ojos viajaron desde la varita incrustada en el puño de Harry al vendaje que estaba alrededor de la cabeza del hombre joven.

"Lo siento" gruño Harry "Tuve que hacer una parada en Surrey para hablar con un viejo amigo" levanto su brazo y grito _"Reducto"_

El escudo de Voldemort fue lanzado con bastante tiempo, pero el pilar de luz blanca emitido de la varita de Harry cegaba con intensidad. La pared curvada de luz azul fracturada y Voldemort fue forzado a retroceder varios pasos "No eres tan malo como pensé" siseo Voldemort. "Bien, esperaba que esto no fuera aburrido"

A pesar de su tono, Harry pudo sentir que su enemigo temblaba por la destrucción del último de los Horcrux. Presiono su ventaja, forzando al Señor Oscuro a sucumbir hacia atrás a lo que traspasaba sus defensas.

"No hará ningún bien si me matas, sabes," dijo Voldemort como si estuvieran en una colina. "Ya gane. Mate a todos los que te importaban Harry. Todos murieron por ti, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo ahora" acaricio la espada de Gryffindor en su cinturón. El Señor Oscuro no podía empuñarla, pero era un trofeo de la Masacre de Hogwarts.

Harry se forzó a aumentar la intensidad de sus ataques, aun si las palabras fueran verdad. Ginny querría que terminara al bastardo sin importar lo que le llevara. Pensar en ella hizo que su corazón se sacudiera tal cual lo hizo trece años atrás, y sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Finalmente logro que un encantamiento cortador traspasara la guarda del Señor Oscuro y destruyo gran parte de su hombro. Voldemort se callo en una rodilla mientras su varita rodaba por el pasto.

Harry hizo a un lado el dolor de sus propias heridas y pensó en todo lo que había perdido durante la guerra, empezando con su padre. Pensó en sus amigos, sus profesores. Pensó en los Weasleys, quienes se convirtieron en la segunda familia que perdió. Pensó en Ron y en Hermione quienes habían estado con él desde el comienzo y casi hasta el final. Pensó en Ginny y en ese maldito rompimiento. Bajo sus escudos de Oclumancia y envió todo lo que estaba sintiendo por lo que lo unía a la mente de Voldemort. El césped frente a él brillaba con radiación verde que sabia que venia de su cicatriz.

Voldemort grito al sentir que el torrente de emociones derrumbaba sus defensas y destrozaba su mente. Su negra alma marchitada le daba tal agonía que hacia al Cruciatas como un cuidado amoroso al diluvio de amor y de pena 'del poder que él no conocía'. Harry se preguntaba si Voldemort ya estaba loco para cuando levanto el brazo y le lanzo una maldición. Suponía que ya realmente no importaba.

"¿Harry? ¿Funciono el plan?"

Harry pestaño embobado mientras que finalmente la voz del viejo director le llego. "Sí, sí funciono"

"O sea que ya todo termino" dijo el retrato con alivio.

"Supongo" dijo Harry quietamente.

"Sé, Harry que hemos sufrido muchas perdidas lamentables. Defender la luz siempre exige un peaje alto" dijo Dumbledore con sentimiento. Hubo un tiempo en el que esas palabras lo hicieran enojar, pero ahora, había llegado a entender que esa era la forma en la cual el anciano lidiaba con sus propias perdidas. Su formalidad excesiva lo ayudaba a mantener sus propios fantasmas alejados

Harry saco al anciano hacia fuera y conjuro una silla. Se sentó con sus manos en la cabeza y sus codos rozaban sus rodillas

"Harry has hecho algo bueno"

"No en verdad" contesto ausentemente, su voz sonaba vacía hasta para sus propios oídos. Finalmente termino. La guerra había terminado. Que mal que no quedaba nadie para celebrar.

"Creo que deberías descansar," sugirió el director. "Las cosas se verán mejor cuando hayas tenido tiempo para recuperarte y ganar perspectiva en lo que paso."

Los cuarto privados del director, adjuntos a su oficina, estaban fuertemente cuidados y sobrevivieron mucho mejor que el resto de la escuela. La Profesora McGonagall ni siquiera había tenido el corazón para tocar la habitación durante su corta estadía como directora y el fuego ni siquiera había calentado las paredes. El retrato le dijo a Harry y a sus amigos como abrir la puerta la primera vez que exploraron para ver que había sobrevivido.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron al estante de libros. La colección privada de Dumbledore de libros prohibidos estaba suplementada con todo lo que Hermione pudo salvar de la arruinada biblioteca. Solo pensar en ella hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a picar y mirar a un lado. Rápidamente se saco sus túnicas y se dio un baño. Cuando ya estuvo limpio sus miembros temblaban con fatiga. Se durmió al momento en el cual su cabeza toco la almohada

Por primera vez en más de una década Harry Potter durmió sin sueños.

Harry había desarrollado un hábito al paso de los años de constante lucha de hacer una lista de 'hacer' cada noche mientras practicaba Oclumancia y se preparaba para dormir. De esa forma, cuando se despertara, inmediatamente comenzaría a trabajar y parar de pensar en sus sueños. Al principio Hermione había alabado su esfuerzo, pero después comenzó a darse cuentas de que lo usaba como distracción. Al final aprendió a dejarlo lidiar con sus propias memorias en vez de tratar hacerlo hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Ron creía que estaba loco por comenzar a trabajar justo después de levantarse. En su último año juntos, después de la muerte de Hermione, Ron estaba haciendo la misma cosa.

Hoy, se despertó con el extraño sentimiento de pereza. Trato frenéticamente de recordar su lista antes de recordar que no tenia ninguna para hoy día. Todo estaba hecho.

Terminada.

_Oh Diablos._

Miro el techo, obligándose a sí mismo a no pensar en el pasado. ¿Debería dejar el país? Europa no estaba en mejor manera. América era una posibilidad, pero sabía que había poca posibilidad de estar solo. Suficientes palabras les habían llegados a los refugiados como para entender quien era Harry Potter. Podrían hasta tratar de encerrarlo o negarle la entrada razonando que alguien como el podía ser peligroso.

Además, había pasado los mejores años de su vida en Escocia, y Hogwarts era lo más cercano que podía llamar hogar. Por supuesto que su 'hogar' estaba todo quemado y destrozado, pero nadie lo podía tener todo. El tren de pensamientos de Harry se detuvo por el sonido de su estomago, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer.

Suspirando recupero su varita de su velador y conjuro un desayuno simple de té y tostadas. Uno podía sobrevivir por un tiempo si no era exigente con la nutrición. O el gusto. Después de un tiempo, la memoria de cómo debía saber la comida comenzó a decaer, y los ejemplos producidos por la memoria se volvían cada vez sin sabor. Las tostada de Harry era remarcablemente similar en sabor y textura a un cartón, pero silenciaba el sonido de su estomago.

Cuando termino de comer se levanto, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. El número acumulado de heridas y rasguños del día anterior, y estaba cubierto de moretones oscuros. Del dolor en el pecho y la fatiga que ya lo detenía, suponía también que tenia un mal caso de fatiga mágica. Camino a la estantería y saco unos pocos libros a la suerte, luego se sentó en la cama a leer. Todavía no quería hablar con Dumbledore.

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido un cambio drástico en los hábitos de estudio de Harry. Sin Hermione, se había convertido en su trabajo la investigación de nuevos hechizos y formas para destruir a Voldemort. Ron era un excelente estratega, pero era el menos escolar de los dos. También, la muerte de su esposa lo había dejado menos capaz de concentrarse que su amigo con las mismas penas. Harry era el solamente capaz de enfocarse al conducir una conversación mental de lo que fuera que estuviese leyendo con su castaña amiga. Solo imaginándola al sermonearlos sobre la última cosa que había leído lo ayudaba a mantenerse en una pieza. De alguna forma era su tributo privado a la bruja más inteligente que había conocido.

Una noche particularmente mala en una posada abandonada, Ron le exigió enojado saber por que estaba sonriendo mientras leía un libro que habían salvado de Flourish and Blotts. Harry miro a su furioso amigo y se encontró explicando sus conversaciones. Ron solo lo miro por el momento mas largo y dijo "Estas chiflado" y se alejo de la chimenea. Harry siguió a su amigo en la oscuridad. Vagamente podía distinguir la figura de su amigo en la tenue luz, y cuando puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo se encontró con que estaba temblando. Harry lo volvió y vio unas lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de su amigo. Harry lo abrazo por un tiempo mientras su amigo lloraba por primera vez desde que habían quemado La Madriguera.

Harry respiro temblorosamente y limpio su rostro. No podía parar de llorar, y sentía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos cada vez que se volvía. Necesitaba mantenerse en una pieza si quería seguir adelante. Se pregunto por un momento si había retenido una parte de Voldemort por su conexión, o a lo mejor estaba escuchando a esa parte de si mismo que quería morir luego de encontrar el cuerpo de Ginny.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras abría el libro mas grueso de los que había sacado del estante "Ensayos en Traumaturgia Avanzada, vol MCXII". Pronto la voz de Hermione retumbo en su mente explicándole como la interacción de precisamente cronometrados encantamientos animadores, calmantes y de confusión podían ser usados para tratar cierta variedad de desordenes psicológicos

Fue en el segundo día de descanso leyendo cuando le llego a Harry. Algo sobre el último artículo había llamado su interés. Volvió y lo leyó nuevamente, tratando de ver porque le había llamado la atención. Parecía ser un ejercicio puramente teórico en la teoría de la traducción temporal, y ambas notas del autor y el abstracto indicaban que había sido publicado solamente como un ejercicio aritmético y prueba de un teorema. Harry volvió a leer el teorema, tratando de canalizar la brillantez de Hermione al igual que su voz.

Las formulas lidiaban con la conjuración de tenciones espaciales balanceadas requeridas para crear un cambio temporal. El centro de la dinámica de interfase seria un campo curvado, los parámetros de los cuales dependerían las magnitudes de las fuerzas involucradas. Cualquier objeto que cruzara este campo experimentaría una traducción temporal, la magnitud de lo cual también variarían a lo que las fuerzas interactuantes fueran alteradas.

La razón por la cual este ejercicio era puramente teórico, uno era la energía requerida. Masa de la relatividad en función a la masa y velocidad al cuadrado. La energía requerida para el cambio temporal es una función de viaje en el tiempo y masa llevada al poder infinito, o básicamente el infinito menos uno. Cualquier masa actual que interactuara con el campo, aun una molécula de aire, consumiría instantáneamente toda la energía y el campo colapsaría.

Una vez que estuvo bastante seguro de que tenia la teoría, pensó en porque creía que era útil. Sí, si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, o solo enviar una palabra, un montón de miseria podía ser evadida. Pero hasta el más simple pergamino con un mensaje de advertencia a Dumbledore seria demasiado masivo. El artículo era una visión bastante clara de que no se podía traspasar ese campo, ni con ningún tipo de magia. No había ninguna forma de comunicación.

¿Como podía alguien mandar información sin una masa, y sin usar magia? Diablos,

¿Cuantas cosas conocía el que no tenían masa? Harry saco su Hermione interna con preguntas. Sabia de alguna forma que esto era sumamente importante. Algo en este articulo había llamado su atención y lo hacia sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Esperanza.

Finalmente, al atardecer del tercer día, Harry decidió dejar su santuario. Necesitaba comida que no viniera de su varita, y necesitaba hablar con su antiguo mentor.

"Harry esto es muy interesante, y me alegro de ver de que estés encontrando en que ocuparte. Pero, no entiendo porque el entusiasmo por ese articulo" dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Harry que leía el articulo en voz alta.

Harry se levanto de su silla conjurada y mientras pensaba comenzó a caminar. Era un hábito que había desarrollado primero en la sala común de Gryffindor. Solo pensar en esos días hacia que su estomago se revolviera, al recordar que la torre entera había sido destruida en la Masacre.

"Entiendo que el poder requerido hace cualquier uso ordinario imposible. Pero que tal transferir algo que no tiene masa"

"Por lo que he leído, ellos descubrieron que los hechizos no podían cruzar sin interrumpirla a la vez" replico el director. Harry no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que el brillo de sus ojos esta de nuevo en sus andadas. El retrato de su mentor no había tenido muchas oportunidades de teorizacion mágica, y se podía ver que era algo que el director disfrutaba muchísimo.

"Verdad" dijo Harry " Pero que tal memorias, espíritus… ¿almas?"

Dumbledore ajusto sus lentes de media luna a lo que pensaba "No, me temo que el hechizo de la proyección astral aun cargaría suficiente energía mágica como para interrumpir el campo."

"Que tal…" la voz de Harry se interrumpió "¿Que tal la magia que movió el espíritu de cuerpo como efecto secundario? Si el espíritu esta… moviéndose por si mismo…"

Dumbledore frunció el ceño "Harry no hay ningún hechizo conocido que mueve los espíritus fuera del cuerpo. A no ser que tu…" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente "Mi querido muchacho, no estarás proponiendo…"

Harry estaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, mirando al espacio "curvar el campo alrededor de mi cuerpo y usar Avada Kedavra. Con un poco de suerte, si mi espíritu departe, interactuara con el campo… ¿y luego?"

"Harry no puedes…"

"Albus" la voz de Harry sonó como un látigo "¿Si mi espíritu apareciera repentinamente en un tiempo donde mi cuerpo esta vivo, que pasaría?"

"Harry esto no es…"

"Harry ya cumplió tu profecía. Si alguna vez te importe, no el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, pero yo Harry James Potter, respóndeme la maldita pregunta" gruño Harry. El silencio que siguió entre los dos era como un abismo sin fondo.

El retrato del director lo miro abajo. "Teóricamente, el principio de Johanssen de unión se aplicaría aquí, y el espíritu seria reabsorbido por el cuerpo, similar a un muggle que casi se muere y experimenta fuera del cuerpo. De ahí fue donde Karl saco la idea originalmente. Es una historia muy fascinante, como llego a…"

"Gracias Albus" sonrió Harry.

"Harry" dijo el retrato quietamente "Lo que estas proponiendo es increíblemente estúpido. Te vas a matar a ti mismo, esperando que tu cuerpo se mueva físicamente a través del campo, esperando que el campo temporal se comporte como tú crees y transporte tu espíritu al pasado, y esperar que tu cuerpo absorba tu espíritu. Este no es un plan Harry, esto es un poco mas que un trabajo de adivinanzas y buenas intensiones"

"Supongo que lo es. Pero dijiste 'esperanza' tres veces. Y no he tenido esperanza por mucho tiempo" replica el joven suspirando.

"Harry" dijo Dumbledore con creciente exasperación por la primera vez que Harry podía recordad "Ganaste. Voldemort esta muerto. Tienes el resto de tu vida para vivir, no para desperdiciarlo…"

Harry se enojo "¿Dices el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué demonios tengo que vivir? ¡Todos a los que he amado, todos los que me importaban están muertos! ¡Todos los lugares que me importan están en ruinas! No tengo ninguna razón para seguir"

"Harry" respondió Dumbledore, volviendo a controlar sus emociones. "Muchas personas han dado sus vidas para defenderte, para asegurarse de que vivas. Tirar todo eso por la borda es deshonrar todo por lo cual se sacrificaron"

"No lo hicieron por mi" replico Harry fríamente "Al menos la mayoría no lo hicieron. Ellos lo hicieron por el Niño-Que-Vivió, su arma para destruir a Voldemort. Y si lo recuerdas, yo no le pedí a nadie que muriera por mi, ni siquiera a tu preciosa Orden del Fénix"

Dumbledore suspiro "Lo siento. No quise traer eso de esta forma. Me importas, y no quiero que tires tu vida por la borda. Con el tiempo la tristeza pasara. Esa es una lección que aprendí hace mucho tiempo"

Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla. Discutir con el retrato del director era tan extenuante como discutir con él cuando estaba vivo. "No creo que tenga tanto tiempo" dijo lentamente con su rostro entre las manos. "Estuve a punto de matarme luego de lo que paso aquí. Tengo que convencerme unas cuantas veces cada año. Y cada vez es más difícil. Detener a Tom era mi meta para trabajar, pero ahora no tengo nada por lo cual luchar" levanto la vista. Albus estaba quieto como un retrato Muggle. "Podría al menos hacer que valiera la pena"

"Harry" dijo Dumbledore "Nunca he lamentado tanto morir como lo hago hoy día. Estas demasiado solo, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer"

Harry respiro profundamente y se obligo a mantener la compostura. "Me puedes ayudar con esto"

"Esta bien" dijo Dumbledore "hay que considerar también que si todo funciona correctamente, tus acciones afectaran casualmente"

"He pensado sobre eso" dijo Harry enderezándose. La parte mas difícil de la conversación parecía haber terminado. "Puede que mi viaje cambie esta realidad, espero que sea para mejor, o creare una realidad alternativa. O si el Paradigma de Hobson es correcto mi viaje temporal me depositara en una realidad alterna donde el tiempo no ha progresado tanto. Cualquiera" dijo enfatizando "es mejor que vivir aquí"

"Si tu espíritu merge con el tu pasado, eliminaras a tu yo pasado. ¿Eso no es lo mismo que matar a tu yo mas joven?"

Harry lo pensó por un momento "Si supiera que renunciar a mi existencia significaría una oportunidad para salvarlos, entonces lo haría sin pensarlo. También lo hubiese hecho cuando era joven. No he cambiado tanto Albus" sonrió levemente.

El director todavía no terminaba "¿Entiendes que efectivamente resucitaras a Tom Riddle?"

"Si lo hago" permitió Harry "será un pequeño precio que pagare por las vidas de todos lo que murieron en esta guerra. Luchar con él no es nada, si tengo una oportunidad de hacerlo mejor esta vez."

"¿Hacerlo mejor, Harry?"

"Planeo hacer trampa como Draco Malfoy en un examen de pociones" replico Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

Después de que sus reservas mágicas se restauraron, Harry se apareció en el campo de la Fuerza Expedicionaria de los Americanos. Después de que llegaron la primera vez, Ron y Harry hicieron contacto con los war-mages e hicieron una alianza. Por supuesto que después de ver lo que Harry era capaz de hacer. El General Hastings no tuvo ninguna dificultad en tratar al perseguido joven como un aliado.

En una reunión con el general de pelo blanco, Harry le explico sus sospechas de algunos de los escapes de Voldemort y se disculpo por lo que hizo con el sanador. Al principio Hastings estaba enojado, pero se calmo al escuchar los comentarios de Voldemort confirmo las sospechas del hombre mas joven. Cuando le dijo al americano que Voldemort ya había desaparecido, el hombre suspiro y le ofreció a Harry un trago de algo llamado 'Jack Daniels'.

"Planeo irme. A algún lugar bonito y tranquilo y espero que también pacifico" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Me alegro oír eso" replico Hastings amigablemente "e imagino que hay personas en Washington que estarán felices de oír eso"

Harry solo alzo los hombros. Confortado por la sensación caliente en su estomago que casi compensaba la sensación de su garganta.

"Sabes, probablemente podrías postularte a Rey en este momento si lo quisieras" dijo Hastings con una mirada picara en sus ojos. "No queda mucho en el antiguo gobierno, mágico o Muggle. Tú le ofreces lo mejor al pueblo. Y todos te consideran un héroe, podrías escribir tu propio boleto"

El rostro de Harry tomo una expresión de horror absoluto. Y miro feo al general americano que comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

"Por Dios muchacho, deberías haber visto tu expresión! Vete y disfruta tu vida tranquila. Pero si alguna vez te aburres, búscame. Yo notificare a Washington que pueden comenzar a aliviarse ya que el hombre loco ya se fue.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Hizo una cruda aproximación de lo que era el saludo militar América y se apareció de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Paso un mes antes de que las preparaciones de Harry estuviesen completas. Lleno pedazos de pergaminos con ecuaciones y notas. No estaba seguro de haber podido terminar las calculaciones sin la ayuda del director. Afortunadamente las mazmorras de Hogwarts estaban relativamente sin daños, aunque los libros comenzaban a deshacerse. Aun así, Harry encontró materiales y herramientas que necesitaba para preparar el prisma que definiría y mantendría el campo temporal.

Cuando tomaba un descanso o comía, Harry hablaba con el retrato del director. Principalmente hablaban del pasado, y como las cosas llegaron a ser lo que ahora son. Era un tiempo agridulce para ambos. Hacia largo tiempo que Harry había perdonado al director por las cosas que le había hecho. Por su parte su muerte le había traído algo de humildad a la vista del Supreme Mugwump's. Al final acordaron que Albus había intentado hacer lo mejor para asegurarse de que las cosas funcionaran, aun si terminaban mal. Ahora seria el turno de Harry.

La pena que normalmente venia al hablar de sus amigos perdidos se calmaba por el hecho de que había una pequeña oportunidad de verlos otra vez. . De hecho, si sus asunciones estaban equivocadas, se encontraría repentinamente viendo un montón de personas otra vez- aun que tuviese que dar muchas explicaciones. Cuando observaba sus opciones así, Harry se sentía como si estuviera en una situación de 'no puedo perder'. El único destino que de verdad lo asustaba era envejecer en un mundo lleno de dolor y pena. Compartiendo esa observación con Albus lo sorprendió al comienzo, pero después de un tiempo parecía entender, y su asistencia en el proyecto de Harry se volvió más entusiasta.

Después de revisar sus notas por cuadragésima vez, cuidadosamente quemo sus notas, dejando la hoja final con la ubicación calculada del prisma. Ambos acordaron que ese tipo de magia no era algo que debían dejar por ahí. Harry también escribió una corta nota para el General Hastings y la dejo en sus túnicas.

"Puede que Hastings venga a verte algún día Albus. Le sugerí que podría mantenerte como consejero local"

El retrato del director lo miro con curiosidad. El joven sonrió levemente.

"No quiero dejarte solo hasta que te derritas. Si lo que hago no altera la línea del tiempo, entonces puede que ayudes mucho con las reconstrucciones" pauso Harry antes de continuar con voz rasposa "A lo mejor puedas decirle a las personas sobre la maravillosa escuela que fue construida para impartir conocimientote magia para cada generación que venia"

"Harry, no importa lo que pase aquí, se que harás un impacto positivo no importando a donde vayas. Y quiero que sepas que la pequeña ayuda que te he dado a través de los años a sido de lo que mas estoy orgulloso en mi vida"

Harry observo al retrato por un largo momento "Fue mucho mas que un poco de ayuda"

"Adiós Harry. Te deseo lo mejor en tu próxima gran aventura"

"Adiós Albus. Te deseo lo mismo" dijo mientras desaparecía de la dañada oficina por ultima vez.

El numero cuatro de Privet Drive era exactamente idéntica a las propiedades del otro lado de la calle, un hecho por el cual los Dursleys estaban inmensamente orgullosos. Por supuesto que el hecho de que todas las casas estuvieran en ruinas por el fuego era algo por lo cual no había que estar felices.

A lo que Harry caminaba por las ruinas, sintió un pequeño alivio de que la casa estuviera irreconocible. Había pasado bastantes malos tiempos en la casa de su tía y no necesitaba recordatorios de eso. Teóricamente, la transición temporal debería ocurrir en las mismas coordenadas espaciales. Su plan tenía tantas lagunas que no quería empujar su suerte. Así que quería que su espíritu apareciera lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo físico. Con eso en mente, calculo su llegada a mediados de Agosto de 1991. Así de lejos era difícil escoger un día para llegar, y el ataque de su tío haría que su llegada en Julio fuera un poco más difícil. Harry hubiese querido retroceder mas tiempo, pero el campo temporal habría requerido mas energía para ser establecido, y el necesitaba asegurarse de tener suficiente magia para un ultimo hechizo; uno sumamente poderoso.

Harry encontró un lugar relativamente vacío cerca de la puerta de entrada y al lado de lo que quedaba de las escaleras. Limpio el poco de madera destrozada y comenzó a poner el prisma en el piso. Mientras los posicionaba, usaba hechizos para chequear el espacio y el ángulo de cada uno. Tenia que tenerlos absolutamente perfectos la primera vez. El articulo sugería que aun si los problemas de energía estaban resueltos, un cambio 'temporal' era probable de ser acumulado durante el transito. Esto era el porque de que a lo mas que quisieras retroceder deberías concentrarte en el campo de transición temporal, requería mas energía también. Si no lo hacia bien, no había otra oportunidad para hacerlo de nuevo- la energía construida debería ser grandiosa.

Harry puso el último prisma en su lugar y volvió a medir las distancias. Después de volver a chequearlo con su carta, encendió un poco de fuego también. Cuando el pergamino estuvo consumido, apunto su varita a cada prisma en orden y lanzo un hechizo energizante. A lo que cada prisma comenzó a brillar, los bordes del cristal adyacente comenzaron también a unirse a la luz. Cuando todos los cristales estuvieron cargados, un alongado hemisferio se esparció alrededor de Harry. Se puso más cerca de los tres campos que lo envolvían. El primero y el tercer campo formaron una barrera que mantenía el aire fuera del segundo campo. El modificado encantamiento burbuja funcionaba perfectamente; de otra forma el campo transitorio hubiese colapsado por tratar de enviar un átomo de atmósfera 19 años al pasado.

Harry suspiro profundamente. Solo quedaba un hechizo que hacer, y todo terminaría. Puso su varita entre sus ojos y pensó en Ginny. Su memoria lo había mantenido abstenerse de hacer eso después de perderla… ahora él haría esto para recuperarla.

Harry empujo ese pensamiento y se enfoco en cuantas personas había perdido durante los años, a cuantos dejo morir. El hechizo requería verdadero odio para realizarlo. Afortunadamente Harry se odiaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Mientras la brillante luz verde se dirigía a sus ojos, Harry Potter escucho un sonido y no supo más.

Algunas veces cuando el cuerpo sabe que la muerte es inminente, reaccionara reflexivamente, aun si ya es inservible. Tocado por el hechizo, la espalda de Harry se arqueo, abriendo su brazo. Su varita de pluma de fénix salio de sus dedos. En el instante en el cual la madera toco el campo este colapso…

… y Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, cayo al suelo, muerto.


	2. Año 1: De Vuelta a Privet Drive

**Para los que no leyeron mi nota, estoy revisando los capítulos, corrigiéndolos ya que cuando comencé mi ingles no era tan bueno. Estoy viendo lo que debo hacer y cuando termine de corregir los 15 capítulos publicare el 16 que ya esta más que listo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2

Harry despertó de su pesadilla gritando a todo pulmón.

"Maldición chico, detén la bulla en este mismo instante!" la voz de Vernon Dursley traspaso la puerta como una bomba.

Harry quedo en trance, sus ojos mirando abstenidamente el techo. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que se sentía como si se la hubiese abierto con un hacha, como en uno de los juego de video de Dudley. "¿Estoy muriendo?" se preguntó susurrando. Se preguntaba si le había dado una embolia, como hablaban en uno de los programas de hospital favoritos de su tía Petunia. Pero no sentía como si un lado de su cuerpo estuviese durmiendo. De hecho, los dos lados de su cabeza le dolían horriblemente.

Yacía en la cama mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. A lo que cerró los ojos, imágenes comenzaron a pasar nuevamente. Vió a personas luchando y muriendo. Vio ojos rojos mirándolo desde la oscuridad, odio que quemaba como el fuego. No recordaba haber visto un show en la tele de personas luchando con varitas, así que se preguntaba si sueño no era la consecuencia de su visita al Diagon Alley con Hagrid.

Sonrió al recordar al inmenso hombre, el primer adulto mágico que Harry había conocido jamás, y realmente su primer amigo. Aun si imaginaba el rostro barbon del hombre, también veía el rostro del pálido hombre y los ojos brillantes mirando al infinito. El estomago de Harry se contrajo el una pequeña bola al realizar d que había visto muerto a Hagrid. El chico se estremeció y abrazo a su delgada y maltratada almohada.

"Sólo es una pesadilla" se murmuro así mismo "una pesadilla real, realmente horripilante."

A lo mejor si seguía repitiendo eso comenzaría a creerlo.

Pesadillas o no, Harry se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno antes de que tío Vernon fuera a trabajar. Era difícil concentrarse. Seguía viendo imágenes de su sueño, la mayoría eran bastante perturbadoras. Casi dejo caer el sartén al oír a su tía llegar a la cocina para ver por que el desayuno aun no estaba listo.

"¡Se mas cuidadoso, niñito entupido!" le grito "¡eres tan descuidado como tus buenos para nada de padres!"

Algo frío pareció estallar justo en el pecho de Harry, congelando el aire en sus pulmones. Puso el sartén a un lado y se dio vuelta. Petunia Dursley estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con su sobrino no querido; estaba acostumbrada a obediencia completa, respeto total y su evasión general. En cambio, no estaba acostumbrada al uso de rabia fría.

"Mis padres no eran unos buenos para nada. Mi padre era una estrella de Quidditch y mi madre era una de las mejores brujas en Encantamientos de su generación. Si tu no estuvieran tan endemoniadamente envidiosa de su relación con mi padre no tendrías la necesidad de inventar mentiras lastimosas."

La sangre de Petunia Dursley no podría haberse caído más rápido si se hubiese cortado la garganta.

Harry pestaño al ver que salió de la cocina tan rápido como si estuviese corriendo. ¿Qué lo había poseído a decir tal cosa? El no conocía a sus padres para nada. Hagrid le había dicho que sus padres habían sido premios anuales, pero ningún detalle más. Y la última parte… el sabia que por lo que su tía había dicho en la cabaña en la isla que había estado celosa de su hermana por sus talentos. Pero ella no había dicho nada de estar celosa del marido de Lily, su padre.

Aun así, las palabras de Harry la habían detenido.

Movió su cabeza mientras ponía el bacón en el fuego hasta que alcanzara su tamaño. Llevo la comida al comedor y le sirvió a todos. Tía Petunia estaba pálida y silenciosa, mientras que tío Vernon lo miraba con odio y Dudley solo se veía confundido. Harry puso el bacón y los huevos restantes en su plato y comió en le incomodo silencio. Lavó los platos en tiempo record y se retrajo a su habitación. En el camino, Harry sacó un par de aspirinas del lavatorio del baño y se las trago de una. Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto, chequeo la jaula de su lechuza y se fijo en que tuviera agua.

Harry se sentó en su cama con su rostro entre sus manos y los codos en sus rodillas. Mientras respiraba profundamente, recordaba haber estado sentado en una silla en una manera similar mientras discutía… ¿con un retrato? La memoria se sentía reciente, como si hubiese sido de este verano, pero las partes estaban todas mal. Tenía un montón de dolores. Pero Harry no recordaba haber estado tan herido, ni siquiera por la banda de Dudley.

Dándose por vencido, Harry se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo, y si su tía continuaba evadiéndolo era probable que obtuviera un poco de descanso.

Cuando Harry se despertó esa tarde, el dolor de cabeza ya había disminuido, pero sus pesadillas habían sido aun peores. Cuando bajo la escalera su tía estaba sentada quietamente en el living. No lo miro cuando le dijo que se sentía enfermo y que no se les uniría a la cena, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Saltarse la cena no había sido tan difícil, su apetito no estaba presente. No podía recordar sentirse tan lento y débil jamás, excepto la vez que tío Vernon lo empujo en la cocina y se golpeo la cabeza con el horno. Aunque esta vez era diferente. "¿Será magia?" susurro en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Todavía era difícil pensar de este lugar como su cuarto, su lugar era en la alacena bajo la escalera. Respirando profundamente, Harry arregló la almohada y dejó que la oscuridad lo aclamara.

Lo que paso después fue como ningún sueño que pudiera recordar.

Harry se encontró a si mismo sentado otra vez en su cuarto. La silla estaba alejada del escritorio y había un extraño hombre sentado en ella. Se veía bastante delgado, cansado y ojeroso. Largo cabello negro caía por su rostro y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. Miró a Harry; el shock era evidente en su rostro y débilmente se restregó los ojos.

"Debería haber esperado esto" dijo finalmente el hombre "Demasiada resistencia natural a esto como para que hubiese ido bien. Cualquiera que puede deshacerse de la Imperius a los 14 no lo haría fácil" su rostro se torno a una mueca. "Es probable que sea mejor de esta forma, en vez de forzado"

Harry trato de no quedarse mirando al hombre de apariencia extraña mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sueños extraños que no le hacían mucho sentido, como motos voladoras y flashes de luz verde. Pero nunca había soñado con una figura que lo ignorara para hablar consigo mismo.

El hombre miro a Harry y dejo ir el aire en sus pulmones. "¿No estoy explicando esto muy bien, cierto? Mira Harry, ya conociste a Hagrid?"

El chico asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Bien, entonces no jodi esa parte. ¿Estas listo para ir la escuela, cierto?"

Harry asintió de nuevo.

"Bien entonces. Vas a adorar Hogwarts y se convertirá en un hogar lejos de casa para ti. Mucho más de lo que has tenido aquí con los Dursleys" la voz del hombre sonó dura y Harry quedo con la boca abierta. Usualmente sus tíos eran brillantes en mantener las apariencias frente a los vecinos. ¿Y cómo este hombre sabía lo que pasaba? Harry comenzó a sentir vergüenza.

"Nada de eso" dijo el hombre con firmeza. "No tiene nada que ver contigo y todo que ver con ellos. Ellos mismos se construyeron un lugar en el infierno por lo que te han hecho."

Harry suspiro profundamente y trato de hacerse aceptar las palabras del hombre.

"No te preocupes. Tomara tiempo y alguien mucho más persuasivo que yo te hará entenderlo. De cualquier forma, vas a disfrutar tu tiempo en Hogwarts y los amigos que harás ahí, pero las cosas no siempre irán bien.

Harry miro al hombre con calma mientras él parecía reunía sus pensamientos.

"Muchas cosas van a pasar, y algunas de ella no serán para nada buenas. El hombre que mató a tus padres va a volver, y va a matar a muchas personas. Algunas… algunas de las personas que matará serán tus amigos, personas a las que has llegado… has llegado a amar."

Harry sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Él no sabía que podía entrar en shock en medio de una pesadilla. "¿P-Por qué me estas diciendo esto?" susurro. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

El hombre miro a Harry por un largo momento, y él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un verde pastoso. Finalmente su visitante sacó el cabello de su frente para revelar una cicatriz muy familiar en forma de rayo.

Harry miro al hombre por un largo momento. Abrió su boca y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Pero cómo? Si _tú eres_ yo, ¿como es que no tienes puesto tus lentes?

El hombre sonrió por primera vez en lo que pareció una mueca que hizo que el estomago de Harry se recogiera dolorosamente. "Hermione-, uh, una de mis, o mejor dicho de nuestros amigos que conocerás en la escuela, desarrollo un encantamiento que corrige la visión. Se aburrió de que mis lentes se cayeran en los tiempos menos convenientes."

Harry notó que el sujeto estaba pestañando rápido y sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo que lo habían estado antes. "¿No termina bien, cierto?" pregunto.

"No. Siento decirlo, pero no lo hace. Gané al final, pero todo estaba destruido y todos los que me importaban… murieron. Después me di cuenta de que no había nada ahí para mí, así que use una clase de magia avanzada para saque mí… espíritu… fuera de mi cuerpo y enviarlo en el tiempo. Puedo darte mi conocimiento de lo que pasa y lo que pasará. Esperando que podamos hacer una diferencia."

"¿Dices podamos?" pregunto Harry con cuidado.

Su yo más viejo asintió. "El plan original era que nuestros espíritus se unieran, lo que significaría que nuestras conciencias fusionarían también. Dejaras de ser tú, y yo dejaré de ser yo. Nos convertiremos en uno solo. O eso creo." El hombre quedo en silencio por un momento, y luego continuo con voz suave. "No quiero engañarte Harry, si lo aceptas no serás el mismo Harry Potter que eres ahora. Muchas de mis memorias no son… muy placenteras."

El chico miro al hombre con un comienzo de humedad en sus ojos. "¿De verdad tendré amigos en esta nueva escuela?"

El hombre asintió y respire lentamente. "Oh Harry, vas a tener grandes amigos. Vas a tener tanta gente que te ama que no podrás creerlo."

El chico se levanto de la cama. "Entonces no voy a dejar que les pase nada. No si puedo detenerlo." Estiro su mano.

Mientras le aceptaba la mano el hombre murmuró. "De alguna manera sabia que ibas a decir eso." El hombre desapareció a lo que un inestable viento entro a la habitación.

Harry se despertó con la piel quemando como si estuviese en fuego. Intento no gritar a lo que el dolor disminuía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se podía mover, se sentó y puso sus pies en el piso. Miró alrededor del segundo cuarto de Dudley. Era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto hacia mucho tiempo. Dirigió su vista a la lechuza blanca que lo miraba. "¡Lo conseguí Hedwig!" susurro fieramente. "¡funciono!" la lechuza no reacciono a su nombre, y Harry reviso sus memorias recientes con confusión. "Oh, lo siento pequeña," dijo mientras se levantaba a abrir la jaula y le acariciaba el plumaje, algo que su yo futuro no lo hacia hace años. "Qué te parece el nombre Hedwig? Es un lindo nombre para una bonita lechuza" la lechuza asintió en su propio lenguaje y arqueó la espalda de tal manera que los nudillos de Harry la acariciaron. Le dio algo de comer a la lechuza y esta le agradeció con su sonido gutural.

Harry suspiro feliz y miro al papel pegado en la pared que contaba los días para irse a Hogwarts. Todavía le quedaban casi dos semanas. El maltratado reloj en la pared le dijo a Harry que eran las dos de la mañana. Harry se quedó pensando por un momento antes de ponerse las malgastadas zapatillas y deslizando su varita bajo su camiseta grande. Finalmente, su llave de la bóveda y la bolsa de dinero fueron a su bolsillo. Harry salió de la casa con un cuidado que había aprendido de joven al querer evadir a sus parientes.

Harry se quedo en el borde de la oscuridad, con la luna solo comenzándose a mostrar entre las nubes y levanto su varita. La miro por un momento, sorprendido de ver la suave madera sin las marcas ni los rasguños que su memoria le mostraba. Salto al ver que el Autobús Noctámbulo aparecía frente a él con un ruidoso bang.

"Caldero Chorreante," dijo Harry fríamente al pagar su boleto. Un Stan Shunpike mas joven de lo que recordaba de su tercer año tomo su dinero. Harry evadió los ojos del joven y camino a una cama antes de que nadie notara su cicatriz.

Una vez llegado al camino Charing Cross, Harry entró a la taberna y camino hacia la pared trasera. Evito los ojos de todos y salió del pub. Tenia su varita así que toco los ladrillos antes de oír una voz tras de él. "Hey Tom, ¿quién es el chico?"

El Diagon Alley nocturno era muy diferente. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas aunque algunas estaban abiertas. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, y las pocas figuras que estaban en pie lo hacían cubiertas en capas oscuras. Harry se sintió horriblemente expuesto en sus maltrechas ropas Muggles, pero mantuvo su varita firmemente en su mano y marcho por el centro del camino. Realmente no quería ser interrumpido así que convoco el ceño que desarrollo como Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Solo esperando que no se viera cómico en un niño de once años.

Cuando llego al blanco edificio de mármol, se sintió aliviado al ver que sus deducciones estaban en lo correcto. Gringotts estaba abierto para negocios, aunque solo unos pocos estaban trabajando. Los Goblins que comúnmente vivían bajo tierra eran más flexibles en sus horarios de sueño que los humanos. También, el hecho de que algunos de sus clientes tenían una aversión a la luz del día casi garantizaba que abrirían hasta tarde, sino toda la noche.

Harry se dirigió al Goblin mas cerca y disponible y asintió respetuosamente. "Me gustaría visitar mi bóveda y hacer una preguntas referente a mi cuenta."

El goblin lo miro con curiosidad e hizo una señal para que Harry lo siguiera. Después de otro viaje en los carritos por el túnel, Harry abrió la bóveda con la llave que Hagrid le había dado. Esta vez saco una gran cantidad de dinero. Sabiendo que esta bóveda se llenaría por la bóveda principal de los Potter si alguna vez se vaciaba. La bóveda de la familia Potter le seria inaccesible hasta que cumpliera 17, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. No había sabido de la existencia de la bóveda hasta que recibió una lechuza de Gringotts el día después de su cumpleaños. Harry nunca termino de sentirse frustrado por todo lo que le habían ocultado, pero _esta _vez seria diferente.

La única complicación yacía en la utilización su conocimiento sin revelar mucho. Si el ministerio se enterara que tenia conocimiento del futuro, Fudge lo encerraría bebiendo Veritaserum hasta que quedara seco. Solo Merlín sabría lo que Fudge haría con la información. Albus también le había advertido sobre cambiar el pasado demasiado rápido. Si el curso de los eventos se desviaba de sus memorias, entonces el conocimiento se volvería inusable. Harry sabía que tenía que usar sus memorias con cuidado, pero tampoco quería quedar paralizado en sus decisiones. Mientras conducían hacia la superficie, Harry decidió ser lo más bajo perfil posible y ver que resultaba de ello.

Una vez de vuelta en el lobby y después de cambiar algunos galleones por libras, Harry se volvió a su guía. "¿Mis padres dejaron algo más aparte de dinero? ¿Papeles, diarios? No tengo casi nada para recordarlos" agrego con algo de añoro.

El goblin no parecía sentirse cómodo lidiando con humanos emocionales. "Creo que hay una bóveda familiar, e inversiones, pero por los términos de su herencia, me temo que no podrá acceder a ella hasta su mayoría de edad."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Harry fingiendo sorpresa. "¿Seria posible hablar con el manager de la cuenta?"

"¿Para que querría eso?" pregunto el goblin con suspicacia

Harry alzo los hombros como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, aunque después imagino que el gesto se vería raro viniendo de un niño. "Tengo algunas preguntas generales sobre como ha sido manejada. También tengo que considerar si quiero o no mover mis cuentas cuando sea suficientemente grande." Replico fríamente.

Los ojos del goblin se abrieron desmesuradamente. No era usual que los empleados de menos rango tuvieran la oportunidad de recibir la culpa por la perdida de una de las multimillonarias cuentas de Gringotts ante los competidores. "Veré si Goldfarb esta disponible:" dijo rápidamente antes de escaparse.

Después de minutos Harry fue escoltado a una confortable sala de conferencias con un goblin extremadamente gordo quien usaba un abrigo sin mangas y tenia un pequeño par de lentes de oro en la punta de su grande nariz. "Señor Potter:" saludo el goblin inclinando su cabeza sin sonreír.

"Maestro Goldfarb, que su oro siempre fluya." Replico Harry con una leve inclinación. El había sido el que intercedió entre las fuerzas militares americanas y el grupo de sobrevivientes de Gringotts después de la 'liberación' del Diagon Alley. Mientras los ayudaba a salvar lo que podían encontrar de las bóvedas subterráneas, Harry recogió un poco del lenguaje y costumbres de los Goblings.

Los ojos de Goldfarb se abrieron por un instante, sorprendido de oír tal recibimiento por parte de un mago, más aun de uno tan joven. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarle hoy?" dijo respetuosamente, observando al joven.

"Solo recientemente me he enterado de las cuentas familiares, y el hecho de que _usted_ maneja las inversiones de mi familia:"

"Eso es correcto." Replico Goldfarb con cuidado, obviamente preguntándose a donde iba la conversación.

"¿Tienen forma de invertir en los negocios Muggles?"

El goblin pestaño. "Er, sí, lo hemos hecho en ciertas ocasiones. Pero no usualmente hecho."

Harry escudriño sus opciones por un momento. "Seré franco con usted, Guardián de mis Bóvedas;" dijo usando el termino formal de los Goblins que denotaba gran respeto y confianza. Goldfarb inhalo y se enderezo en su silla después de eso. "Yo vivo con mi tío, un Muggle que odia a mi clase. El obtiene su forma de vida de una compañía de manufacturación llamada Grunnings. Consideraría como un favor personal si a mi portafolio fueran incluidos intereses de control en esa compañía."

"Desea que pierda su puesto por venganza?" pregunto Goldfarb, pero no era realmente una pregunta"

Pero Harry movió su cabeza, hacienda que el goblin levantara una ceja. "Deseo justicia no venganza. Ha habido… accidentes. Y los quiero terminar." Harry se vio pensativo por un momento. "Si ellos… continuaran… y algo me pasa a mi, la familia de mi tío constituyen mis únicos parientes vivos. Ganarían el control de mis bienes, e inmediatamente limpiarían las cuentas y pondrían el dinero en una institución Muggle."

Goldfarb no dijo nada por un momento mientras los agujeros de su nariz se dilataban. "Como el manager de su cuenta, es mi deber promover una estrategia de inversiones balanceadas. E notado que la esfera de inversiones Muggles esta desinclinada," dijo el goblin en voz formal. "Usted recibirá una notificación por lechuza una vez que hayamos adquirido el control de intereses:" agrego quietamente.

Harry asintió e inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa, un gesto de respeto que significaba que no quería desperdiciar mas tiempo de Goldfarb.

Harry salió a la oscura calle y miro alrededor. Las figuras caminando a estas horas de la noche no parecían prestarle atención, pero aun así sentía como si alguien lo estuviese observando. Rápidamente se acerco a una tienda de ropa de reputación cuestionable cerca de la entrada del Knockturn Alley. Todavía estaba abierta y tuvo que pagar mas de lo que valía por una túnica entera y negra. Se sintió un poco mas cómodo ahora mientras caminaba de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante. No era inmediatamente obvio lo joven que era – y una figura pequeña en una túnica, podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un enano a un goblin. Ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente querría acosar a un goblin en una calle desierta en medio de la noche.

Harry uso la túnica todo el camino de vuelta a Privet Drive. Pero se la saco y la llevo en su brazo cuando el Autobús Noctámbulo llego al número cuatro. Le asintió a Stan y salió nuevamente a la oscuridad. Los relojes del autobús acordaron que eran alrededor de las cuatro y media, y él estaba cansado. Harry guardo su varita dentro de la túnica doblada y lentamente se dejo entrar a la oscura casa. Casi fue descubierto por una tabla suelta, pero lo recordó justo a tiempo.

El chico estiro su vieja manta con un suspiro. Tenía que levantarse en una hora más para preparar el desayuno, pero había dormido la mayoría del día anterior. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se durmió por unos minutos.

El fuego quemaba innaturalmente brillante, aun así a esta distancia, la piel del brazo de Harry se sentía caliente y ajustado. Él y Hermione sostenían a Ron por lo brazos, tratando de contener al hombre más grande que ellos.

"¡Déjenme ir!" grito.

Hermione tambien sollozaba incoherentemente. Harry finalmente encontró su voz y consiguió la atención de su amigo. "Lo siento Ron. Llegamos muy tarde. Ella- ella ya no esta." Su voz se convirtió en un susurro a lo que las rodillas de Ron colapsaron en la sucia tierra.

"¡Mamá!" mientras sollozaba las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Hermione se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo poniendo su cara en su pecho, confortándolo.

Harry miro a otro lado y vio a La Madriguera quemándose.

Harry se sentó tan rápido que casi se cayó de la cama. Se agarro del desgastado borde de la cama para calmarse mientras su cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas. _¡No necesito eso!_ Pensó mientras extendía sus brazos sobre su estomago. _No __necesito vomitar ahora. Contrólate Potter._

Imagino a Snape mirándolo con desprecio por su debilidad y sus venas se enfriaron por ello. El chico necesitaba recordarse a si mismo que iba a hacer con el profesor de pociones. Mientras pensaba en sus opciones, debía admitir, con vergüenza, que el asesino a sangre fría no debía ser eliminado inmediatamente de la lista. _Al menos ese violador de mentes no va a hurgar en mi mente esta vez._

Todavía se pateaba a si mismo por las implicaciones que no había tomado en cuenta cuando descubrió que Snape era un maestro en Legilimancia. Todas esas veces que lo había molestado por ser un buscador de gloria, todas esas veces cuando culpaba a Harry cuando Draco saboteaba el calderón de alguien… el había sido capaz de mirar en la mente de Harry. Él sabia que Harry _no buscaba_ atención y fama. El sabia que Harry no era el responsable por esas pociones saboteadas. El _lo sabía_… y aun así culpaba a Harry y hacia su vida un infierno viviente cada vez que podía. A ese punto debió darse cuenta que de ninguna forma alguien tan malo y vengativo podría haber estado trabajando contra Voldemort. Debería haberlo matado en el lugar. Pero ahí tendría más problemas de los que jamás había tenido, pero Dumbledore no hubiese muerto. Con el director vivo, Voldemort no se hubiese atrevido a atacar la escuela. Una sentencia de vida en Azkaban haría que valiera la pena..

Harry movió su cabeza violentamente, alejándose de esas redes de memorias. Se levanto y tiro sus sabanas de papel. Tenía dos semanas para planear lo que tenia que hacer. Su rostro estaba teñido de resolución, el chico marcho hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno

Entre comidas y tareas, Harry hizo una rutina de escabullirse de los Dursleys en cada oportunidad que tenia. No que a tía Petunia le importara. Desde su explosión ella lo evadía lo más que podía. Leyendo los diarios de su madre de la Bóveda Familiar de los Potters después de cumplir los 17 habían pagado dividendos inesperados.

Así que cada mañana daba un paseo por el parque y tan pronto como estuviera fuera de la vista llamaba al Autobús Noctámbulo. Harry hizo varios viajes de compras al Diagon Alley y otras partes de Londres. Y trataba de recordar llevar la capa cada vez que visitaba el Alley, no queriendo que se reportaran 'vistas de Harry Potter" en El Profeta y que las personas comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

Durantes sus excursiones al Londres Muggle, Harry estuvo tentado a comprar algo de ropa que le cayeran en realidad, pero se detuvo. Quería que las personas le creyeran lo que les decía de los Dursley, así que no quería hacer nada que sugiriera que lo trataban bien, de ninguna forma. En vez de eso compro libros en psicología, artes marciales y enfrentamiento. Los últimos dos servirían de referencia y suplir una coartada por cualquier habilidad o conocimiento que pudiera dejar pasar. Los libros de psicología eran los más importantes. Necesitaba cambiar el como habían ocurrido las cosas, esta vez. No podía decirle al Ron y a la Hermione de 11 y 12 años, "ustedes se convertirán en amantes antes de que cumplan 20, así que paren de discutir y sean amables entre ustedes mismos." También estaba el asunto de que iba a hacer con Ginny.

Habían hablado mucho durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Ella le dijo que nunca había dejado de gustarle. El hecho de que hubiese esperado mas de cinco años para estar con el le parecía sorprendente y a la vez perturbador. De ninguna manera la iba a tomar por la hermanita de Ron, pero también necesitaba ayudarla con su timidez alrededor de él. Lo que le dijo después de lo que paso en la Cámara de los Secretos también lo perseguía. No sabía si necesitaba estar ahí para ella o evitarlo todo. ¿Qué tanto podía alterar los eventos sin hacerlos irreconocibles?

Al pensar en conocer a Hermione y los Weasley el primero de septiembre lo hacia estar contento y a la vez lo aterraba. No podía esperar verlos otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado de arruinarlo todo.

Eventualmente la última marca en el papel fue sacada. La mañana que tenia que irse a Hogwarts, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley se subieron al auto y se fueron. Iba a llevar a Dudley a una cirugía electiva para remover la cola de cerdo que Hagrid le transfiguro a su malcriado primo. Se fueron sin decir una palabra sobre la ida de Harry, lo cual estaba bien con él. Harry recordaba haber mencionado que necesitaba que lo llevaran a King's Cross la primera vez.

Una vez que se fueron, Harry arrastro su baúl por las escaleras. Con los libros extras y su pequeña talla fue una gran hazaña. Lo abrió y sacó una el carrito de una maleta Muggle. Después de hacerlo lo arreglo en su baúl "Esto no es ni siquiera tan bueno como un hechizo empequeñecedor." Dijo en voz alta, su voz resonó en la casa vacía, "pero servirá por ahora." Con eso subió a buscar su la jaula de Hedgiw y a revisar que no se le olvidara nada.

Si los tan temidos vecinos tenían algo que decir al ver sacar a Harry un baúl complementandolo con la lechuza en su jaula, no decidieron expresarse.

El Autobús Noctámbulo llevo a Harry a la estación a las 10, una buena hora antes de que saliera el tren. Decidió esperar en el lado Muggle de la barrera 9 3/4, figurando que preguntar como traspasar la barrera seria una buena forma de presentarse a su segunda familia como ninguna otra. Tras unos inquietantes minutos de observar el reloj, Harry estaba aburrido. Levanto la tapa de su baúl y saco uno de sus libros de psicología Muggle para releer. Trato, pero no pudo prestar atención a las palabras.

Estaba aterrado.

Conocer a los Weasleys había sido la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida, pero los comienzos eran unos asuntos delicados. Una palabra equivocada, un movimiento equivocado…podría resultar en una mala primera impresión. Perder a sus amigos no seria tan malo como verlos morir, pero lo que hizo en las siguientes horas podría hacerlo o romperlo. Agregando el hecho de que iba a tratar deliberadamente de cambiar algunas cosas. No quería manchar las fundaciones de algunas de sus relaciones que iba a construir, pero no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Le saldría el tiro por la culata y haría las cosas peor? ¿Tenia el derecho de hacer esto? ¿Iba a manipular a las personas que aclamaba amar?

Harry respiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Sus ejercicios de Oclumancia eran buenos para volver a ganar el control de sus emociones. A lo que el ritmo de su corazón comenzó a disminuir, Harry trato de ver sus preocupaciones de una manera lógica. Los Weasley siempre lo consideraron familia. Especialmente desde el comienzo de su segundo año. Hicieron eso la primera vez, cuando Harry no tenia conocimiento previo del futuro. Esta vez tendría que ser… mas considerado. Tendría que ser mejor amigo, eso era todo. Él sabia que algún día tendría que decirles de su viaje al pasado, y como resultaron las cosas la primera vez. Para ser honesto, ya estaba temiendo esa conversación. Hasta que eso pasara, solo tendría que tratar y hacer lo mejor con lo que estuviera disponible. Harry asintió a si mismo y abrió sus ojos. Una línea de pelirrojos comenzó su entrada a la estación de trenes. Puso su libro de vuelta en el baúl y comenzó a caminar entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

Harry se hecho para atrás mientras la matriarca Weasley dirigía a sus muchachos mas grandes a través de la barrera. Solo oír su voz era música para sus oídos. Tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar y Ron ya se estaba dirigiendo a la barrera.

"D-disculpe" dijo, maldiciendo a su voz por el temblor. "¿Yo… me preguntaba como pasar…?"

Molly, preocupada por el progreso de Ron, no lo había escuchado por primera vez. En cambio, una suave voz le respondió. "Yo puedo mostrarte" dijo. Se volvió y mostrándose tras su madre estaba Ginny Weasley.

Se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar al verla por primera vez. Por 'reacción' el no había anticipado un ataque cardiaco masivo. Su corazón dio una vuelta tan grande que estaba maravillado de que nadie mas en la estación lo notara. Su rostro era redondo, con algunos rastros de bebé, pero todavía podía ver las líneas de la belleza que se había convertido. Podía sentir como se le soltaba el baúl, mientras luchaba para ganar el control de sus emociones. ¿No estaba practicando Oclumancia tan solo unos minutos atrás? Gruño ligeramente mientras sentía que la sangre subía a su rostro.

Al menos sus mejillas también estaban un poco rosadas, noto Harry. "Er, de acuerdo." trago. "De verdad lo apreciaría." Dijo con voz mas clara.

"Sígueme" dijo tomando su mano libre y guiándolo a través de la multitud. Era un gesto inocente, pero le tomo a Harry todo su poder de voluntad para apretarla como si nunca la quisiese dejar.

Cuando se acercaron a la barrera de metal ella se volvió a mirarlo. "Todos mis hermanos me dijeron de este lugar. Solo tienes que correr hacia la pared como si no estuviera ahí. Si te ayuda puedes cerrar los ojos primero."

Harry hizo un pequeño show, mostrándose pensativo. "De acuerdo, tu eres la experta aquí." Consintió.

Su rostro se volvió un poco mas rosada por el comentario, pero se volvió y camino a la barrera. Harry no siguió su consejo, de hecho lo que hizo fue mirarla mientras caminaba a la pared. La siguió, y sonrió al ver el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry se volvió a su guía, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre emerger de la pared de tras de ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, tenias razon:" dijo sonriendo. "Te debo una. Por cierto, soy Harry. ¿También vienes a Hogwarts?"

Esa fue evidentemente la pregunta equivocada. Ella miro al suelo, "Soy Ginny. Y me gustaría ir, pero soy muy joven. Mamá dice que el año siguiente."

"Bueno, me alegro de conocerte Ginny," replico, pero sus ojos se quedaron donde estaban, aunque pudo ver que se estaba ruborizando. Harry rastreo en su cerebro una forma de seguir esto. Vio a Ron y a los gemelos dirigirse a ellos cuando le llego la iluminación. "¿Podría pedirte otro favor?" pregunto quietamente.

Ella lo miro intrigada.

"Bueno," comenzó Harry con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. "Tengo esta lechuza, pero a nadie a quien escribir. Veras, fui criado por Muggles, unos que no son tan amables. Dicen que no tengo permitido enviar a Hedgiw cerca de su casa. En todo caso, tengo muchas preguntas de cómo funcionan las cosas en las casas mágicas, cosas con las cuales otros chicos han tenido cerca desde que nacieron. ¿Tu no er, supones que puedo escribirte y preguntarte algunas cosas, tú sabes, si algo sale por ahí? No fantaseo verme como un idiota en frente de todos en mis clases, y tu obviamente sabes todo sobre las cosas que la mayoría dan por sentado…" el miro a otro lado un poco incomodo.

"Si-si tu crees que eso ayudaría, no me importaría," dijo tímidamente.

"Eso seria genial," dijo Harry sonriendo. "Si tu quieres, yo puedo decirte todo lo que sucede en mis clase, para que sepas que esperar."

"Me gustaría eso, Harry." Dijo ella.

Le sonrió nuevamente. Esto iba mejor de lo esperado. "Bueno, odio cortar esto, pero es mejor que ponga mis cosas en el vagón."

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su madre.

"No te preocupes," dijo Harry sonriendo, "Tengo un montón de preguntas para ti."

Ginny se sonrojo otra vez, pero aun sonreía mientras volvía hacia Molly.

Harry camino hacia el tren, sabiendo que ya estaba lleno hasta casi el fondo. Sonrió al ver a Neville buscando a Trevor. Ahí había otro amigo por el cual no quería esperar cinco años para conocerlo bien. Eventualmente Harry llego al último compartimiento e intento guardar sus posesiones. La jaula de Hedgiw no era el problema, pero el baúl de Harry estaba mas pesado esta vez. _De verdad necesito construir mi fuerza_, fue su exasperada observación. _Estoy realmente cansado de ser un maldito debilucho._

Como si fuera una señal, uno de los gemelos apareció como la primera vez y los ayudaron a poner su baúl dentro del compartimiento. Cuando terminaron, uno de ellos vio la cicatriz y dejo salir un largo silbido.

"Caramba" dijo unos, "se ve como-"

"Creo que es," dijo el otro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry estupidamente.

"¡Tu eres Harry Potter!"

"Sí, supongo que lo soy. Esperen un minuto," dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos. "Hay dos de ustedes."

"¿De verdad?"

"No lo había notado amigo."

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de horror. "U-ustedes son los famosos gemelos Weasley?

Fred y George se miraron con confusión.

"Me advirtieron de ustedes en mi carta de Hogwarts," continuo Harry con un tono acusador. "¿Dónde esta el pedazo de pergamino? No importa, ya recuerdo lo que decía. 'Bromistas notorios, acercarse con precaución, no toquen, coman o beban nada que haya estado cerca de ellos!'" Harry junto sus manos en sus espaldas y se alejo de los confundidos pelirrojos.

"Oi, hermano mío, creo—"

"—que nuestra reputación a comenzado a—"

"—salirse de nuestras manos. Especialmente si el director esta—"

"—incluyendo advertencias sobre nosotros—"

"—en correspondencia oficial de la escuela."

"Muy correcto, hermano mío."

"A menos que el Señor Potter este jugando con nosotros."

"Eso es."

Ambos se volvieron y miraron a Harry.

"Bromearía con un Weasley?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Hermano mío," comenzó el de la izquierda.

"Nos han engañado." Termino el que estaba a la derecha de Harry.

"Buena esa Harry!" dijeron los dos al unísono. El de la derecha saco su mano derecha, mientras que el de la izquierda saco la izquierda. Harry no perdió ni un segundo y estrecho ambas manos simultáneamente. Los gemelos se sonrieron y se fueron del compartimiento.

Harry se acomodo al lado de la ventana y escucho a los Weasley comenzar sus despedidas. Sonrió cuando Fred y George revelaron inmediatamente quien era él, aun antes de que Percy llegara. Esta vez Ginny no pidió entrar al tren para verlo, lo que hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

Ron, evidentemente uso la confusión para escapar de las garras de su madre y entrar al compartimiento mientras su madre sermoneaba a sus hermanos sobre no preguntarle nada al pobre Harry de cómo Tu-Quien-Sabes lucia.

"¿Podría sentarme aquí?" pregunto su futuro mejor amigo.

"Por supuesto." Replico Harry con una sonrisa. El todavía tenía una mancha en la nariz. "Soy Harry."

"Y yo Ron." El chico se detuvo por un momento, y Harry espero a que Ron le pidiera ver su cicatriz. "¿Por qué estabas conversando con mi hermana?"

Las cosas ya comenzaban a suceder diferente. Noto Harry mientras preparaba su excusa. Se pregunto sobre la ventana abierta tras de él. La conversación afuera parecía haber acabado. "Bueno, er, ella fue realmente amable y me ayudo a traspasar la barrera."

Ron frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Todos saben como llegar a la plataforma,"

Harry no comento como Molly todavía necesitaba verlos para estar segura de que estuvieran bien. "Bueno, yo no." Dijo, luchando contra la urgencia de responderle mal al chico. Ron siempre había sido un poco denso la mayoría de las veces. "Y ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerse a mostrarme." Harry volvió a pensar en la ventana abierta y agrego en voz mas alta. "Además es bastante bonita."

Ron miro a Harry con una especie de horror. "Estas ciego, ¿lo sabes?"

"¿Tu sabes que tienes algo en la nariz?" replico Harry sonriendo.

Percy llego en ese momento y Harry y Ron se sonrieron entre si, mientras los gemelos procedían a burlarse de su hermano mayor sin piedad. Ron continuaba observándolo hasta que Harry se levanto el cabello para que Ron pudiese ver su cicatriz. El chico se sonrojo pero aun así se inclino un poco para verla. Harry estaba tentado a usar Legilimancia para ver que estaba pensando, pero había dibujado una línea usándolo en sus amigos. Durante la guerra, él solo la uso en enemigos, hostiles potenciales y para comunicarse con los aliados que también sabían utilizarla. Harry estaba tentado, pero sabía que tenía que poner algunos límites y pegarse a ellos.

Mientras el tren comenzaba a andar los gemelos se inclinaron el la ventana a despedirse. Harry se inclino en la ventana siguiente para mirar alrededor.

"No llores Ginny, te mandaremos un montón de lechuzas"

"Te enviaremos un asiento del baño de Hogwarts."

"George!"

"Conseguiremos que Harry lo autografíe."

"Fred!"

"Solo bromeábamos mamá."

Ginny reía y corría con ellos en la plataforma a lo que el tren ganaba velocidad. Harry alzo su mano y se despidió de ella, y ella de él antes de que el tren girara en una esquina. Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente. No podría verla en un año más, pero al menos había tenido un buen comienzo. Suspiro y se pregunto cuantas cartas terminaría escribiendo este año.

Ron todavía lo miraba raro.

"Me alegro de haber salido de la ciudad," explico Harry.

"Escuche que vivías con unos parientes Muggles. ¿Cómo son?

Harry suspiro. "No tan malos, exceptuando el hecho de que odiaban a mis padres y deseaban que yo hubiese muerto con ellos."

Ron hizo un sonido de haberse atragantado.

Harry alzo los hombros. "No pueden aceptar la idea general de la magia, y pensaban que si me golpeaban lo suficiente, yo decidiría ser normal." Dijo agriamente.

"Eso es horrible." Dijo Ron, su voz era un poco mas alta que un susurro. Hubo una vez que el gesto de pena por su parte lo hubiera hecho enojar, pero ya había pasado eso. También esperaba que si le daba a Ron una mirada adentro en la vida del Niño-Que-Vivió mataría cualquier asunto de celos antes de que comenzaran.

Ron trato de alegrar a Harry, describiendo los sube y baja de ser el hijo mas joven de una familia llena de magos brillantes. Mientras escuchaba al muchacho, Harry se pregunto si podía hacer algo contra el sentido de inferioridad de Ron comparado con sus hermanos. Eso era algo más delicado, pero no quería esperar hasta el quinto o sexto año para que lo superara. Ron necesitaba encontrar su propia identidad y estar cómodo con ella. Se canso de oír sobre no tener dinero y le contó a Ron historias sobre la ropa de segunda mano que recibió de Dudley a través de los años.

Cuando Ron saco a Scabbers de su chaqueta, Harry se hecho para atrás. Dormido en la mano de Harry se encontraba el bastardo que había vendido a sus padres a Voldemort. Le costo calmarse, evitando matarlo.

Ron se hizo atrás y guardo a Scabbers en su chaqueta. Harry noto la reacción y comenzó a disculparse. "Siento eso Ron, solo me asustaste. He tenido malas experiencias con las ratas, las salvajes, sabes. Solo me tomo por sorpresa. Mis tíos, bueno, no importa."

Ron entendió "Lo siento, no pensé, yo-"

Harry levanto su mano. "Nadie salio herido, así que pienso que deberíamos parar de disculparnos entre nosotros."

Ron sonrió y pasaron el momento incomodo.

Cuando llego la señora del carrito le llego inspiración a Harry y compro una variedad de dulces. Las orejas de Ron se volvieron rosadas y murmuro algo sobre algunos sandwiches. Harry lo miro de lado y le pregunto de que tipo.

Ron abrió el paquete e hizo una cara. "Corned beef" suspiro.

"¿Verdad?" pregunto Harry felizmente. "¡Es mi favorito!" miro los dulces a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. "¿Supongo que no cambiarias algo de esta basura por un Sándwiches?"

Ron miro a Harry como si estuviera loco.

"Diablos, supongo que no." Harry suspiro, con una mueca pesarosa. "No puedes culpar a un chico por intentarlo, ¿o no?

Con los ojos realmente abierto Ron le paso un sandwich. Harry felizmente le paso un montón de dulce a su amigo y mordió el sándwich con evidente gusto. Agradecido de haber comprado una botella de jugo de calabaza porque estaba algo seco. Por otro lado, había dejado el hábito de comer dulces en el futuro después de que todo se fue al infierno, y la cocina de Molly Weasley era algo que él amaba, aun si era un sándwich de sobras.

Harry termino cambiando la mayoría de sus dulces por tres sándwiches y seguía actuando como si se hubiese llevado lo mejor del trato. Ron sostenía el último sándwich y lo mastico lentamente, mirando a Harry en todo momento.

"Supongo que hace sentido, con tantos chicos que tiene que alimentar tu madre supongo que debe ser una gran cocinera." Dijo Harry cuidadosamente. "No se que le hace distinto, pero su corned beef sabe mucho mejor que la mía.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" pregunto Ron un poco incrédulo.

Harry alzo sus hombros. "Mis tíos se aseguraron de que yo hiciera la mayor parte de la limpieza y de la cocina. No es que tenga muchas opciones. Creo que esa es una gran parte de las razones por las cuales no querían que supiera de Hogwarts. Mi primo no hace ninguna tarea, así que van a estar atascado hasta que yo vuelva." Harry sonrió un poco vengativo mientras Ron movía su cabeza.

Pronto, los dos estuvieron llenos y satisfechos. Ron le explico acerca las ranas de chocolate y Harry se quedo con la tarjeta de Dumbledore en su bolsillo. Era probable que necesitara dejar caer la pista acerca Nicolas Flamel en algún momento.

Estaban comiendo Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans cuando Neville metió su cabeza al compartimiento, preguntando si habían visto a su sapo. El chico se veía deprimido cuando dijeron que no lo habían visto, así que Harry hablo. "Creo que hay un encantamiento que puedes aprender para convocar cosas. Eso puede ayudar la próxima vez que desaparezca."

Neville se ilumino al pensamiento y se fue a reanudar su búsqueda. Ron estaba listo para volver amarillo a Scabbers, por el cual Harry sintió que era muy apropiado para la rata, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una chica de pelo enmarañado muy familiar pregunto si habían visto el sapo de Neville.

Ya habiendo visto dos de sus amigos más antiguos, Harry fue más capaz de controlar sus emociones esta vez. Fue probablemente porque se encontró con Hermione de última. Ella tendía a darse cuenta de cosas que otras personas no hacían.

Después de que el hechizo de Ron fallara, Harry decidió intentar aliviar algunas primeras impresiones.

"Estas seguro de que es un verdadero hechizo?" pregunto Hermione. "Bueno, no es muy bueno? Yo he-"

"Ron" interrumpió Harry, "Obtuviste ese hechizo de Fred o de George?

"George" respondió Ron ya entendiendo.

"Tu hermano solo estaba jugando contigo." Confirmo Harry.

"Bueno, eso no es muy amable de su parte, ¿no? Tratando de hacer que su hermano se viera tonto, eso es malo." Se quejo la chica mandona.

Al menos esta vez estaba siendo mandona en beneficio de Ron, pensó Harry con una sonrisa observo como los ojos de Ron se abrieron al escuchar a Hermione balbucear en lo difícil que era aprender magia, y que la broma de George era como los mitos que rodeaban la magia en el mundo Muggle y hacer mas difícil para alguien quien era Nuevo en el arte como para entenderlo. Concluyo con "-y eso es realmente porque es un tema delicado par mi. Nadie n mi familia es magico. Por cierto mi nombre es Hermione Granger. ¿Y tu eres?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"De verdad lo eres?" pregunto con un tono de felicidad. "He leído toso sobre ti en la Historia Mágica Moderna, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, y en los Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte."

"No creas en todo lo que leas." Prácticamente Harry gruño. Eventualmente Harry termino leyendo uno de esos libros, y cada uno de ellos era para burlarse en lo equivocado de los datos.

Hermione pestaño. "¿Por qué no?" pregunto, sonando casi sentida.

"Los libros son escritos por personas Hermione," dijo gentilmente, "Dicen que los libros de historia deben ser escritos por lo que estuvieron ahí. Y la única persona que estuvo ahí y aun esta vivo esta sentado aquí mismo, y estoy seguro de que jamás he dado alguna entrevista, sobretodo porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que fue lo que paso. ¿Así que honestamente como pueden aclamar que saben lo que paso?"

"Bueno, eso da algo en que pensar. Esperas entrar a Ravenclaw Harry? Yo espero quedar en Gryffindor, dicen que el profesor Dumbledore estuvo ahí, pero Ravenclw no suena tan mal, supongo:"

Harry movio su cabeza. "Mis padres fueron Gryffindor los dos, así que ahí es donde iré. Ron también."

"¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?"

_Diablos, tengo que cuidar lo que digo_. Harry se detuvo antes de hacer un gesto, "Ron, todos han oído de los Weasley: Pelo rojo, muchos chicos y demasiado valientes que terminan en Gryffindor."

Ron agacho su cabeza y tosió, pero Harry noto que sus orejas se volvieron de un delicado color fucsia.

"Bueno, yo no tengo tradiciones familiares en que dictarme," dijo Hermione preocupada.

"Escuche decir a alguien que si realmente quieres ir a una casa en particular, debes hacer tu deseo claro durante el proceso de selección, casi siempre te enviara a la casa que quieres" _déjales creer que lo escucho de un padre. Pensó Harry, en vez de salir de mi boca mucho tiempo atrás._

La chica se vio pensativa por un momento, y les agradeció para luego continuar la búsqueda del sapo de Neville.

"No creo estar muy convencido de que ella este en la misma casa que nosotros Harry." Dijo Ron lentamente, mirando la puerta cerrada.

"Yo sí. Creo que será de gran ayuda cuando tengamos que estudiar."

"¿Ya estas pensando en tareas? ¡ni siquiera estamos en Hogsmeade todavía!"

"Ron, yo tengo que tomarme mis estudios seriamente. Si fallas, volverás a casa con la comida de tu madre. Yo no tengo tanta suerte; si yo fallo tengo que volver al infierno de los Dursleys."

Harry hizo una cara con el comentario de Harry de lo afortunado que era. "Aun me parecía algo loca." Dijo obstinado.

"¿Lo dices cuando ella se enojo por que George te engaño? Ron, se estaba enojando en tu beneficio." Harry pauso e hizo un gesto de malicia. "¿A lo mejor le gustas?" pregunto.

Ron se atraganto y tosió. "Harry eso no es gracioso,"

"No mas divertido que cuando tu me acosaste al hablar con tu hermana."

Ron gruño ligeramente. "Eres bastante raro Harry."

_No tienes idea viejo amigo_, pensó Harry tristemente. Todavía había un camino tan largo por recorrer.


	3. Año 1: Creando Olas

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero terminar con el cuarto en un rato más. Gracias por los comentarios sobre todos los de ****Ginny2812****.**

**La verdad es que traducir un fic de esta magnitud es un trabajo arduo y bastante latero y creo que los dichos de ****Fanfic reader ****están muy fuera de lugar, pero como todos, tiene derecho a expresar su opinión. Ahora bien, yo también tengo derecho a expresar la mía. No soy una persona a la que le gusta discutir y mucho menos por nimiedades, pero si hay algo que detesto es que pongan en duda mi inteligencia, por que no he pasado nada un montón de años estudiando y estudiando para que llegue alguien y mencione mi "imaginación reducida". **

**Ahora, ¿Por qué caramba lees mi fic si te molesta mi manera de hacer las cosas? ¿No te saldría mejor leerlo en ingles? Y para terminar, le pido disculpas a los demás lectores si es que esto les incomodo, pero como ****Fanfic reader ****dejo el mensaje anónimamente no tuve otra opción.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3

Harry se relajo un poco mientras él y Ron conversaban de temas seguros: las carreras de Charlie y Bill, el intento de robo en Gringotts, e inevitablemente: Quidditch. Escuchar a su amigo hablar sobre su deporte favorito era como volver a casa después de un largo viaje, y Harry ni siquiera tuvo que fingir su sonrisa.

Fue tomado completamente con la guardia baja cuando Draco Malfoy, junto a sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle entraron al compartimiento.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por bajar su guardia. Harry tuvo grandes problemas para controlar su ira. El rubio hurón frente a él contribuyo directamente a la muerte de Dumbledore. No hubo pruebas de que si Draco participo o no en la Masacre de Hogwarts, pero algunas de las crueldades inflingidas en el cuerpo de Ginny le hicieron preguntarse. Era todo lo que pudo hacer para no sacar su varita y hechizar al Mortifago en entrenamiento.

"¿Es verdad?" pregunto el chico mirando a Harry. "Están diciendo que Harry Potter estaba en este compartimiento."

"Ese seria yo." Replico Harry en una voz baja.

"Estos son Crabbe y Goyle." Dijo Draco, mostrando a los dos grandes chicos. "Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Mientras Ron tosía, Harry gruño "Ya se quien eres."

Draco fulmino a Ron con la mirada. "Ya veo que te has estado rodeando con los equivocados. Algunas familias mágicas son mejores que otras, y no quieres hacer amistades con las clases equivocadas. Yo puedo ayudarte ahí." Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Harry sólo lo fulmino con su mirada. "¿La clase equivocada? ¿Dices como un Ex-Mortifago quien compro su salida de Azkaban? Tú no quisiste ayudarme cuando estuvimos en Madam Malkin, pero ahora que conoces mi nombre todo cambio. Haré mis propios amigos, gracias."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada. "Mejor cuida lo que dices Potter, o terminaras como tus padres. Aunque puedo ver que el andar con un Weasley degradara tus modales. Son una pobre excusa de familia, y quiero decir pobre."

Ron se levanto mientras Harry le dio un puñetazo a Draco. Crabbe y Goyle solo miraban sorprendidos como Draco caía de espaldas en el corredor. Los dos grande muchachos iban a agarrar a Harry pero Goyle suspiro fuertemente cuando la cabeza de Ron impacto en su estomago, botándolos a ambos.

La gran mano de Crabbe agarro a Harry por los hombros dándolos vuelta. Harry continúo la moción agarrando la mano del chico con las suyas antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Aprovechando el momento Harry aprovecho para agarrar el brazo de Crabbe y haciéndolo caer con un fuerte sonido afuera del compartimiento.

Se volvió justo para ver a Goyle intentar someter a Ron agarrándolo por el cuello. Se quejo en agonía cuando Harry lo pateo justo arriba del riñón.

"Déjalo antes de que te rompa el cráneo." Siseo. Goyle se movió incomodo y soltó el cuello de Ron.

"Debería haber sabido que pelearías como un sucio Muggle Potter." Dijo Draco con desprecio desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba en pie, pero sostenía su mandíbula con una mano. En la otra tenia la varita.

"Si quieres que las cosas lleguen a ese nivel, adelante," dijo Harry con voz suave. Su varita estaba todavía en su baúl, pero realmente no le importaba. "Hasta te daré el primer tiro." Lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Solo recuerda que tienes una opción para hacer lo que quieres con tu vida. Y también recuerda que yo era un bebé cuando destruí al maestro de tu padre. Escoge sabiamente Draco."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras Crabbe y Goyle se arrastraban fuera del compartimiento. Se que do ahí parado, sin moverse mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Harry se volvió a ayudar a Ron a levantarse. El pelirrojo se estaba frotando el amoratado cuello mientras se sentaba. "Caramba Harry, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Leí un libro sobre artes marciales Muggle. Puedo prestártelo si quieres." Harry no menciono que su futuro yo había recibido entrenamiento en varias disciplinas por la Orden del Fénix. Ron había sido su compañero de entrenamiento favorito por años. Esta vez le gustaría comenzar con el entrenamiento antes, solo si era posible.

Ron asintió con ganas mientras Hermione abría la puerta del compartimiento otra vez. "¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí? ¿No estaban peleando con esos chicos, o si?" pregunto. "¡Estarán en problemas y ni siquiera han comenzado las clases!"

"Hermione" dijo Harry en un tono de sufrimiento que por alguna razón lo hizo sentir nostálgico. "nosotros no lo comenzamos. Draco Malfoy vino a nuestro compartimiento e insulto a nuestras familias, el comenzó, y nosotros lo terminamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es verdad," agrego Ron. "Mi papá me hablo de los Malfoys. Ellos apoyaban a Quien-Tu-Sabes durante la guerra, y luego volvieron diciendo que habían sido embrujados. Papá dice que el papá de Malfoy no necesitaba una excusa para volverse al lado oscuro." Ron pauso por un momento. "Hermione ten cuidado con Malfoy. Dijiste que tus padres son Muggles, y los Malfoys creen que las personas como tu no deberían ser aceptadas en Hogwarts."

"Eso es perfectamente ridículo." Dijo Hermione mirando feo a Ron.

Ron miro hacia abajo. "Eso es lo que mi papá dice también." Tosió. "Me refiero a que dice que los Malfoys son ridículos por decir eso." Su rostro estaba volviendo mas rojo cada segundo que pasaba.

"Mi mama era hija de Muggles," dijo Harry, tratando de ayudar a Ron de salir del hoyo que el mismo cavo, "y cuando termino la escuela fue Premio Anual."

"¿En serio?" los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

Se veía tan sorprendida que Harry frunció el ceño. Entonces le llego la iluminación. Hermione y él habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, pero eso de ser la mejor en sus estudios era una parte de su naturaleza que él nunca había cuestionado. Sabía que le dolía cuando Malfoy y los otros la llamaban Sangre Sucia, pero Harry se preguntaba si Hermione se empujaba tanto porque tenía la necesidad de probar algo.

"Bueno, yo fui criado por Muggles, asi que prácticamente yo tambien soy un hijo de Muggles." Harry sonrió. "Podríamos estudiar juntos y recoger algo del cerebro de Ron."

Ron se vio alarmado cuando Harry menciono cerebro, pero se sonrojo al ver que Hermione lo miraba especulativamente. "No se tanto, de verdad." Dijo. "Mamá no me dejaba practicar en casa, ni siquiera encantamientos de limpieza, ni nada."

"Ron, no son los hechizo, son las cosas pequeñas, por ejemplo ¿como calientan agua para el té? ¿Es por un hechizo, o tienen aplicaciones mágicas para cocinar?" le aseguro Hermione. "Piensa que es como… una de esas clases de estudios Muggles de las cuales he leído que pueden tomar los alumnos de tercero, solo en reversa."

"Ginny dijo que ella también me ayudaría," dijo Harry quietamente. "También podríamos comparar notas" Harry sabia que no les iba a poder esconder sus cartas a sus compañeros de cuarto, así que era mejor que se abriera ahora.

Ron miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

"Dios," dijo Hermione. "Lo olvide. El conductor dijo que llegaríamos pronto. ¡Así que mejor pónganse las túnicas!"

"Sí señora" dijo Harry sonriendo. De alguna manera la mandoneria de Hermione no le importaba tanto esta vez.

Harry no pudo resistir romper en una gran sonrisa cuando Hagrid le pregunto como estaba. "¡Me rescato de los Dursley y me dijo que era un mago!" le explico a Ron. No iba a guardar secretos si no era necesario. Harry ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable sobre la forma en la cual estaba manipulando las cosas. Estaba pensando profundamente mientras caminaban hacia el lago_. Recuerda las cosas que Ron te dijo luego de la muerte de Hermione. La extrañaba tanto, su único arrepentimiento era el de que se demoraron tanto en darse cuenta como se sentian. No había forma de que la hubiese amado tanto en el futuro y que no sintiera nada en esta línea de tiempo. Solo voy a… a ayudar un poquito. Cuando todo este arreglado, podré decirles todo y darles la opción de hechizarme. Puede que este jugando un poquito a ser Dios, pero no puedo no hacer nada y dejar que las cosas pasen. No podría vivir conmigo mismo. Además necesitaremos ventaja si queremos detener al entupido antes de que comience a matar a todos._

Los pensamientos de Harry se interrumpieron a lo que rodearon la última parte y vio Hogwarts. Su corazón subió a su garganta y sintió ganas de llorar. Ver el viejo castillo sin quemaduras ni hoyos era como encontrar a un amigo perdido. Harry escucho el sonido de las gotas de agua caer en el piso de piedra, presentes en su memoria. Jurando que jamás dejaría que eso pasara otra vez. No al lugar donde por primera vez pudo llamar hogar.

Estaba en silencio mientras abordaba el bote junto a Ron, Hermione y Neville. El chico regordete se veía nervioso y con miedo, nada como el bien construido joven que dejo a cargo del E.D. _Fue como si yo lo hubiese matado_, pensó para si mismo, _a él también se lo debo._ "Longbottom…" susurro.

Neville levanto la vista del lago, dejando de lado el miedo que sentia al contemplar las oscuras aguas y lo miro.

"Tus padres son Aurores, ¿cierto?"

"Er, si, bueno, lo eran…" murmuro Neville mientras su voz disminuía. "Ahora vivo con mi abuela."

Harry odiaba recordarle a Neville de sus padres en St. Mungos, pero necesitaba forjar una conexión. "Lo siento Neville, alguien… creo que alguien menciono que tus padres eran amigos de los míos."

Neville lo miro, sorprendido. "Mi abuela dice que eran bastante populares."

"Bueno, yo no tengo familiares mágicos, así que me allegro de conocerte Neville. ¿Alguna idea de adonde te sortearan?"

"No- no en realidad, de hecho estoy sorprendido de haber recibido una carta.

"Bueno, nosotros tres esperamos entrar a Gryffindor. Espero que tu también."

"No soy tan valiente" susurro el chico miserablemente. "Hasta tengo miedo de caerme en el lago."

"Pero aun estas aquí," le recordó Harry. "Ser valiente no es no tener mido. Se valiente es tener miedo y seguir adelante y hacer lo que debes hacer."

Neville lo miro pensativo, pero no lo corrigió. Harry se hecho hacia atrás y miro alrededor. Ron miraba todo a su alrededor, pero Hermione estaba mirándolo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Todo después de eso sucedió como lo había anticipado. Minerva McGonagall era igual a como la recordaba. Un buen corazón, pero intimidaba como un demonio- aun así la extrañaba. Al menos esta vez trataría de hacer un mejor trabajo en las clases de Transformaciones

Se paro nervioso junto a los otros de primer año, no esperando entrar a las especulaciones de _cómo_exactamente iban a ser sorteados. No se confiaba a si mismo para no advertirles a sus amigos, y Hermione estaba a su lado murmurando unos cuantos hechizos por lo bajo. Si ya estaba sospechando, la última cosa que querría seria atraer su atención nuevamente.

Finalmente fueron guiados al Gran Salón, donde el Sombrero estaba listo con la canción de este año. Uno por uno fueron llamados adelante. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y se aseguro de que sus escudos de Oclumancia estuvieran arriba.

Cuando su nombre fue llamado, Harry ignoro los gritos de reconocimiento por parte los alumnos más grandes. _Esto ya se estaba volviendo bastante repetitivo_, pensó disgustado. Se sentó en el piso de madera y puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza con algo de recelo.

"Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" pregunto una voz en su oído. "Puedo sentir que ya has sido sorteado, pero eso es imposible porque recuerdo haber sorteado al ultimo de los Potters."

_Imagine que lo harías_, pensó Harry sardónicamente.

"SI, si. Entonces como… interesante."

Harry reforzó sus barreras mentales lo mas que pudo, pero fuese lo que fuese que estaba haciendo el Sombrero Seleccionador este no estaba para nada interactuando con su Oclumencia.

"No es usual que me encuentre con algo que yo no haya visto antes, Señor Potter. Veo otro Hogwarts, y otro Sombrero Seleccionador. Uno que te viste forzado a destruir."

_Lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo como para hacerlo de otra manera_. _Tuve que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Voldemort se diese cuenta de que era una trampa_, admitió Harry. Aun tenia sentimientos de culpa por haber destruido el Sombrero en su línea de tiempo original, aunque lo que había dicho recién era verdad.

"No. veo que el otro Hogwarts ya no estaba, y su propósito había terminado también. Tu plan es audaz; buscas mediar con el trabajo del mismo Destino."

_Bueno, ya no tenia nada por lo cual vivir, literalmente hablando_, pensó Harry agriamente.

"Verdad. Te deseo suerte en esta cruzada. No temas, guardare tus secretos. Mientras mas personas sepan, mas riego hay"

_Gracias. Er… ¿seria posible pedirte un pequeño favor?_

"¿Qué favor seria?"

_Bueno, Hermione ya fue sorteada en Gryffindor, y se que también pondrás ahí a Ron y a su hermana. Pero el próximo año abra una estudiante llamada Luna Lovegood. Ella será sorteada en Ravenclaw, pero la pasara realmente mal. Será una buena amiga, pero creo que el acoso de su propia casa no fue algo bueno para ella. ¿Podrías por favor ponerla en Gryffindor para poder vigilarla?_

"Veo lo que recuerdas. Permitiré esto, a menos que ella sea completamente opuesta a tu casa, lo cual dudo mucho. Matchmaking es el peor de los pecados mas pequeños, Señor Potter, pero ¿estas preparado para lidiar con las consecuencias de tu mediación?"

_Eso es lo que vine a hacer._

"Muy bien. Aunque debo felicitarte por ser tu plan digno del Slytherin mas prometedor; será mejor que te envíe a la casa donde estarán tus futuros amigos en GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry salto mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaba la ultima palabra, y la mesa bajo el estandarte dorado y escarlata rompió en aplausos. Puso el sombrero en el piso de madera y le dio un golpecito en la punta como queriendo decir gracias y corrió hacia la tan familiar mesa.

Estrecho la mano de Percy con entusiasmo y rió con los gritos de los gemelos, vagamente agarro su respiración antes de que sus ojos viajaran a la mesa alta. Sonrió levemente a la familiar vista de sus profesores y trato de no pensar en los cuerpos destruidos en la caída Hogwarts. Trago compulsivamente cuando vio los brillantes ojos azules del Director, brillando a través de sus lentes de media luna. Frenéticamente le dio toda su fuerza a sus barreras mentales nuevamente, y consiguió el efecto deseado.

Harry desvió su mirada justo para oír el sorteo de Ron en Gryffindor. Se levanto abruptamente y comenzó a aplaudir, haciendo que sus manos dolieran por el torrente de emociones. Los gemelos se le unieron un momento después, y sorpresivamente Percy también, segundos después se les unieron Hermione y Neville, quien recientemente se estaba recuperando del shock de estar en Gryffindor, se levantaron también aplaudiendo y animando. Y pronto el resto de la mesa se unió.

El rostro de Ron estaba casi púrpura cuando Percy le estrecho la mano en una manera muy formal, pero estaba feliz cuando lo sentó en su silla.

Harry no había estado en un banquete de Hogwarts hacia más de 15 años. Después del abreviado discurso de Director comió con entusiasmo. Estaba determinado a no ser el mismo flacucho de antes esta vez. Tan feliz de estar ahí que esperaba no levitar la mesa por completo solo por accidente. Harry se concentro en su felicidad. No quería mirar alrededor y ver a sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales conocerían muertes terribles. Si iba a hacer lo que necesitaba, tendría que encontrar una manera de lidiar con su duelo. Había estado tan solo en su antigua vida, y el último año antes de volver lo había pasado sin amigos. Esto seria más fácil si tuviera a alguien para hablar… alguien para hablar de lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando. Su corta conversación con el sombrero seleccionador lo hizo demasiado claro. Solo tendría que esperar.

Y a lo mejor escribir muchas cartas.

A lo que todos estaban llenos y el postre fue servido, Harry se sirvió una gran porción de tarta y escucho los fragmentos de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Cuando miro a la mesa Alta y vio al Profesor Snape mirarlo a través del turbante de Quirrel, Harry sintió una suave prueba en sus escudos de Oclumancia. Se detuvo unos segundos después y él continuo con su postre sin ser interrumpido por un dolor a su cicatriz.

Las cosas se veían bien para Harry Potter.

Por el letrero parcialmente quemado en la calle, el edificio solía ser un orfanato Muggle. Ahora era una casa quemada que olía a madera y a cuerpos quemados. Los tres volaban en sus escobas tan pronto como vieron la Marca Tenebrosa brillando en el cielo de la tarde sobre Manchester.

Hermione con la ayuda de Ron, sobrepuso su miedo a volar, y se dirigían a través del oscuro cielo, lo más rápido que podían sus escobas. Como si hubiese servido de algo, podrían haber ido caminando.

Para cuando llegaron, los Mortifagos se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Apareciéndose en casas seguras y en mansiones de Sangre Pura similares. Dejando nada vivo.

Figuras quietas se observaban en la tierra. Algunos de los chicos más inteligentes trataron de escapar por las ventanas o las puertas de emergencia. Algunos parecían haber saltado. Todos tenían cortes por maleficios, era probable que los Mortifagos se rieran por sus esfuerzos para escapar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron quietos, el shock los consumía. Las memorias de la Masacre de Hogwarts aun estaban frescas, pero esto era peor. Al menos en la Masacre algunos pudieron pelear. Esos chicos, algunos de cuatro o cinco años estaban completamente indefensos. Magos y Brujas obsesionados en el poder de la Marca Tenebrosa los torturaron y asesinaron sin ningún propósito mas que el de satisfacer sus propia sed de sadismo.

Ron y Hermione se abrazaron fuertemente, y Harry los podía oír sollozar suavemente. Se quedo ahí, sin moverse hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un flash rojo.

La brisa generada por el rugir de las llamas hacían volar el cabello de la niña, de no más de diez u once años. Brillante cabello rojo esparcido como un abanico alrededor de su cabeza y ojos brillosos que miraban al infinito. Harry tuvo una instintiva urgencia de cerrarlos, pero no podía mover sus pies. Sabía que esos ojos probarían ser café. Se veía como Ginny, tirada en el piso de la Cámara de los Secretos. Pero esta niña no reviviría cuando destruyera el diario de Tom Riddle. Estaba muerta para siempre, al igual que su Ginny…

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Levanto su varita con sus dos manos, sosteniéndola casi como una espada. Ni siquiera recuerda cual el haber gritado el encantamiento antes de que un masivo rayo de luz saliera de su varita. Harry fue enviado hacia atrás, la punta de la varita echaba humo, mientras la Marca Tenebrosa era removida del cielo.

Harry despertó con Ron moviendo su hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus dientes se movieran. Pestaño y se sentó. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban reunidos alrededor de su cama también. Harry pestaño por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla, y evidentemente despertó a todos con sus gritos. "Oh diablos, lo siento mucho chicos," dijo miserablemente

"¿Siempre tienes pesadillas como esas?" pregunto Ron quietamente.

"Algu-algunas veces." Admitió temblando."No había tenida una de esas por un tiempo." _Como hace mas de 13 años._

"¿Es por Quien-Tu-Sabes?" pregunto Dean rápidamente.

Ron lo miro con furia en sus ojos, pero Harry respondió. "Sí, si lo son."

_Voy a tener que 'aprender' encantamientos silenciadores a primera hora_, noto Harry sombriamente. Después de asegurarle varias veces a Ron que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ver a la enfermera de la escuela, eventualmente los otros chicos regresaron a sus camas.

Después de un tiempo, Harry se encamino a la Sala Común. Afortunadamente todos los demás parecían estar durmiendo, preparándose para el primer día de clases del nuevo semestre. Harry miro alrededor del cuarto que había conformado una gran parte de su vida. La noche anterior se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansado para ocultar sus emociones.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, así que Harry camino hacia uno de los ventanales más grandes y miro los oscuros terrenos. _No tenia idea que esto iba a ser tan duro,_ pensó Harry. _Solo que es… tan difícil… ver todas las cosas que he perdido, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Merlin, este va a ser un año tan largo._ Gruño y descanso su frente en el frío ventanal. Después de un momento subió a su dormitorio y saco pergamino y una pluma de su baúl. No había posibilidad de volver a dormir el resto de la noche, así que se sentó en la mesa más cercana al fuego y comenzó a escribir.

'Querida Ginny' comenzó.

Harry comenzó a contar cronológicamente desde el viaje en el tren, la ceremonia de selección y la mayoría del banquete antes de que anocheciera. El continúo sonido que hacia la pluma en el papel era como un bálsamo para sus oídos. Para cuando comenzó a escuchar bajar a las demás personas se sentía extrañamente calmado, como si el exceso de emociones hubieran sido drenadas. Doblo la mitad del pergamino escrito y la guardo con las demás. De alguna manera, escribir le ayudo tanto como si hubiese hablado de ello, y agregaba un bono el hecho de que podía elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente. Tuvo que recordarse muchas veces que esta era una Ginny mucho mas joven que la que él recordaba, una que apenas lo conocía- aunque planeaba cambiar eso lo mas pronto posible. Por ahora, haría lo posible para conocerla de nuevo, y dejarla ver al verdadero Harry Potter. Y si eso no pasaba su cascaron de timidez, bueno, cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara ahí.

Harry guardo sus pergaminos y las llevo consigo hacia arriba. Sus compañeros estaban comenzando a despertarse, así que rápidamente guardo la carta medio escrita y la metió en su mochila y se encamino a la ducha.

La primera semana de clase fue el mismo embrollo de confusión que recordaba. Mientras Harry conocía el camino mucho mejor que la ultima vez, también tenia que ser cuidadoso de no mostrarse muy familiar con sus alrededores. Harry reacciono igual a las introducciones de sus profesores que la primera vez, con una excepción. La caída de Flitwick de su silla lo hizo sonreír con vergüenza, algo que Ron compartió. Fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a McGonagall un poco más, pero Quirrel era tan distante y nervioso como la ultima vez. Harry suspiro, pero sabia que nada se podía hacer por el profesor de Defensa. Su destino había sido sellado en Albania cuando Voldemort lo poseyó.

Snape era completamente otro asunto. Harry reviso sus escudos de Oclumancia por quinta vez el viernes en la mañana mientras descendían a las mazmorras donde estaba localizado el laboratorio de pociones. Al menos la nota de Hagrid pidiéndoles venir a verlo en la tarde de daba algo por lo cual esperar. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras ponía sus cosas en la mesa y preparaba su pergamino parta tomar notas. Miro de frente sin pestañar cuando el Maestro de pociones entro al salón.

Al igual que antes el hombre lo miro mientras pasaba la lista de asistencia. "Ah sí, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva- _celebridad."_

Esta vez Harry ignoro a Malfoy y a sus perritos falderos. Intercambio miradas con el hombre tan pronto entro a la sala de clases. Esos ojos negros eran tan fríos y negros como los recordaba, pero esta vez podía detectar hasta el más pequeño toque de Legilimancia probando sus escudos. Harry mantuvo sus barreras, pero permito que cierta cantidad de duda e incertidumbre saliera a la superficie. Esas eran emociones que tenia en abundancia, y serian menos sospechosas que no sentir nada. Los libros de Oclumancia que había leído luego de la muerte de Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios aclamaban que había algunas personas que nacían con el don natural por el arte, y era casi imposible leer más allá de las reacciones emocionales básicas.

Mientras el profesor recalcaba la importancia de las pociones frunció el ceño, un pequeño gesto indicando lo difícil que le era entrar en la mente del joven. Por su parte, Harry tuvo que luchar para mantenerse impasivo. El conocer que el Némesis de su padre había hurgado en sus memorias desde el día uno lo enojaba mas que nada. Salio de sus cavilaciones cuando el hombre le lanzo una pregunta.

"¡Potter! ¿Que obtendría si agrego raíz pulverizada del asphodel a una infusión de wormwood?

"Droga de los Muertos Vivientes, señor," respondió Harry sin dudar. El silencio en la clase era palpable. Aun Snape pestaño. Harry recordó los cinco años de clases del odiado hombre, un año mucho mejor con Slughorn, y hasta había repasado sus libros la última semana de Agosto solo para este momento.

"¿Dónde encontraría un beozar?" pregunto el hombre. Usando también Legilimancia en los escudos de Harry.

"Dentro del estomago de una cabra," replico Harry. Trato de no reaccionar a la memoria de Ron cuando casi murió por envenenamiento.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre monkshood y wolfsbane?"

"Nada señor, son la misma planta. Los muggles la llaman aconita"

"¿Cuál es el uso mas popular de la bilis de armadillo?"

"Ese seria par una poción de agudización de inteligencia," replico Harry frunciendo el ceño. Esa poción era del currículo de cuarto año.

"¿Huevos congelados de Ashwinder?"

"Er, pociones de amor, profesor"

"Piedra de luna pulverizada y jarabe de Hellebore, Potter. ¿Qué poción usa ambos ingredientes?"

"Esa será la Droga de la Paz, señor." No podía olvidar hacer esa en su quinto año. Snape estaba tratando de sacarle conocimiento que cualquier conocimiento avanzado que Harry podía saber. El hecho de que el chico aun conocía las respuestas debería estar volviéndolo loco. Harry sabía que estaba siendo un poco indiscreto, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Jugo de granada?"

"Solución de consolidación, señor."

"¿Cuándo deben ser recogida el fluxwees para ser efectivo en la preparación de pociones?"

"Durante la luna llena, señor." Replico Harry. El rostro de Snape se estaba oscureciendo y la clase estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacia la pluma de Hermione mientras escribía rápidamente las respuestas.

"¿Cuáles son las aplicaciones de la raíz del jengibre, Sr. Potter?"

"Creo que también es usada en la poción de agudización. Oh, y es una buena opción para freír comida China." Eso saco una suave tos por parte de Dean Thomas, quien Harry recordaba ser hijo de Muggles.

Recibió una mirada furiosa del profesor Snape, quien continúo disparando preguntas a Harry por más de quince minutos. Un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando en Harry, pero manejo responder cada pregunta que le hacia. Finalmente el profesor parecía haberse cansado del juego.

"¿Para que son usadas las plumas de jobberknoll?"

"Creo que son usadas par alas pociones de memoria, señor?"

"¿Como la que tomaste antes de entrar a esta clase, Potter?" pregunto el profesor. "¿O si no, como explicarías a enciclopedia de ingredientes de pociones? ¿Decidiste mostrarte más que tus compañeros? ¿Agarrar un poco de luz?"

"Para nada" respondió fríamente. "Solo leí un poco adelantado después de que conseguí mis libros." Se detuvo por un momento. "No es que sea tan difícil, ¿o si? Solo hay que poner los ingredientes juntos y seguir las instrucciones." Alzo los hombros. "Es igual que cocinar, ¿o no?" pregunto con inocencia.

Harry se dijo así mismo que debía evitar moverse, por la Mirada de Snape y por su intento de traspaso en sus escudos. Las barreras de Harry aun se mantenían en su lugar, lo que sin duda enojaba aun más al hombre.

"De todos los insufrible-" exploto Snape. "¡Malditos Potters! ¡Fuera! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Y cien puntos de Gryffindor por tus malditas respuestas!"

Nadie cuestiono esto; los estudiantes solo agarraron sus cosas y corrieron, también la mayoría de los Slytherins. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, casi todos los de primer año estaban pálidos por la impresión. Su clase había perdido cien puntos durante la primera semana, y no querían enfrentar a los estudiantes mayores cuando se enteraran.

Harry estaba aliviado de ver que nadie lo culpaba por el fiasco, pero otra vez estaba furioso con Snape. Enojado dejo su mochila en una silla y comenzó a caminar, sus manos detrás de su espaldas y maldiciendo como un marinero por lo bajo. Se volvió y se detuvo cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

Hermione se tiro hacia atrás. Detrás de ella, Ron y Neville lo miraban aprehensivamente.

Harry respiro profundamente y lo saco. "Lo siento" dijo.

La chica de pelo enmarañado movió la mano. "¿Cómo sabias todas esas cosas?'" pregunto impacientemente.

Harry pestaño. Esa era Hermione más preocupada con esto que por los puntos perdidos. "Bueno, después de que compre mis libros, estuve en mi casa con los Muggles sin hacer nada, así que leí. Pociones era lo más fácil para estudiar. No estaría tentado a hacer magia."

Su humor mejoro con eso. "¿Así que pasaste tu verano estudiando?"

"Un poco, si. No es como si tuviera otra opción, pero quería comenzar bien. Mira a donde me llevo…"

"No te preocupes" dijo Ron. "Fred y George me dijeron que Snape odia a todos los Gryffindor. Quita puntos todo el tiempo sin razón. Todos mis hermanos odian a la bola de grasa." Continúo viéndose pensativo "excepto Percy. Él se lleva bien con _todos_ los profesores."

"Dudo que alguno de tus hermanos hayan perdido cien puntos de una." Dijo un dudoso Harry.

"Puede que no," acordó Ron. "Pero creo que le has dado a Fred y a George una nueva meta."

Hermione hizo un sonido exasperado mientras Harry movía su cabeza. Se sentó en un sofá sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza. Dejar que Snape golpeara sus escudos le quitaba más energía de la que creía. Miro a Neville que se sentó a su lado.

"Harry," dijo el chico un poco dudoso, "¿estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, Nev," replico y se maldijo así mismo por haber usado el sobrenombre de su amigo, uno que no usaría por muchos años.

Neville lo miro un poco divertido, pero luego puso una expresión de determinación. Harry sintió como su estomago se revolvía cuando vio esta imagen, sintiendo el fantasma de su amigo que estuvo junto a el en el Departamento de Misterios.

"Harry el no debió quitarte punto por responder sus preguntas, mucho menos quitar tantos. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre el Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts que sentía un poco de miedo al tener que tomar sus clases. Ahora veo que no es nada más que un abusador inmaduro. En lo que a mi concierne, puede descontar todos los puntos que quiera, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es una pobre excusa de mago," declaro Neville.

"¡Neville!" exclamo Hermione.

"Tu estuviste ahí, Hermione," dijo Ron.

"Sí, bueno," Hermione tartamudeo, "pero aun así no debes hablar de esa manera de un profesor."

"Eso es correcto, señorita Granger," dijo la Profesora McGonagall al entrar a la sala común. "Ahora, ¿podría alguien explicar por qué el Profesor Snape acaba de entrar a la sala de personal, al borde de un ataque de apoplejía?"

Harry honestamente esperaba que todos apuntaran en su dirección y gimió silenciosamente. Su cabeza le dolía como si fuera a explotar. En vez, Ron, Neville y hasta Hermione caminaron en dirección a su Jefe de Casa, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y denunciando el comportamiento de Snape. Harry sintió algo calido en el fondo de su estomago al escuchar a sus amigos en su defensa.

"¡Alumnos, por favor! Hablen de a uno," dijo McGonagall finalmente. Los tres se miraron entre si y Hermione hablo nuevamente, dándole una versión resumida de cómo Snape los saco del salón de clases y le quito a Harry 100 puntos. "¿Es verdad esto Señor Potter?" pregunto la dura profesora cuando termino.

Asintió lentamente, masajeando su cabeza. "Y algo me esta dando un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recuerdo haber tenido otro así."

Harry no se perdió la mirada de preocupación que paso por los ojos de su Jefa de Casa. "El director requiere su presencia en su oficina. Si tu dolor de cabeza persiste, te acompañare a la enfermería por una poción para tu dolor."

Harry suspiro y la siguió a través del retrato.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Snape ya los estaba esperando junto a Dumbledore. A lo que él y McGonagall se sentaron pudo sentir unos dedos mentales probando sus escudos. El "toque" era mucho mas suave que el de Snape, y Harry adivino que probablemente la curiosidad de Dumbledore estaba sacando lo mejor de el. Se quejo, poniendo inmediatamente sus manos en su cabeza y los dedos desaparecieron de inmediato. Harry miro a su alrededor. "Er, lo siento," murmuro, "Tengo un mal dolor de cabeza." No se perdió la ligera mirada del director al profesor de pociones.

"Esta bien Harry," dijo el anciano con voz suave. "¿Puede que eso haya contribuido a la interrupción que ocurrió en la clase del Profesor Snape esta mañana?"

"No señor," dijo con firmeza, ignorando la salida fácil que el Director había creado para él. "Mi dolor empezó ya avanzada la clase, cuando, er, el Profesor Snape me miro fijamente." Ignoro la mirada venenosa que el Maestro de Pociones le lanzo. En vez, Harry miro los Brillante ojos azules de Dumbledore y deseo poder decirle todo a su antiguo mentor. Sintió un leve toque en sus escudos y se movió incomodo en su silla, pestañeando.

"¡Director, el comportamiento de este malcriado Potter es imperdonable! El nunca debería-"

"Severus," interrumpió Dumbledore suavemente. "Harry, ¿te importaría explicar que paso durante la clase?"

"Sí señor, me gustaría hacer eso. ¿Tiene alguno de esos Pensaderos? Escuche a dos estudiantes mas grandes hablar de cómo los usan para tomar testimonios en las cortes mágicas."

"Creo que puedo obtener uno, ¿pero no seria mas sencillo solo decirnos lo que paso?"

Harry asintió. "Supongo que si, pero creí que salvaría tiempo. Vera, planeo llenar una queja formal con la junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, así-"

Harry no alcanzo a completar su frase. Sintió otra prueba mas, esta viniendo de donde Snape estaba parado, golpeando furiosamente sus escudos de Oclumencia. Harry se quejo, doblando su espalda. Reforzó sus escudos lo mas que pudo, mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en su silla con los ojos en blanco, aparentemente inconciente.

"¡Severus!" ladro Dumbledore. Harry que solo podía confiar en su audición, tuvo que detenerse así mismo de saltar. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Albus tan fríamente.

"¡Este mocoso nos esta ocultando algo, Director, y pretendo descubrir que es exactamente!"

"Albus esto es inverosímil," exclamo Minerva. "¡No tendré a alguno de mis estudiantes atacados por un Profesor! ¿Qué le hiciste Severus?"

Harry se sorprendió al oír a Minerva defenderlo tan vehementemente, solo después de conocerlo por una semana.

"Minerva," la voz de Dumbledore tomo un tono suave. "Lo que acaba de pasar no fue un intento de Severus."

"¿Entonces, por el amor de Merlín, acaba de pasar?"

"Al parecer el señor Potter tiene escudos de Oclumancia naturales. Aunque no están entrenados, instintivamente escudo sus pensamientos y memorias. Es un talento extremadamente raro, aunque puede ser una consecuencia de lo que paso esa noche. Aparentemente reacciono al uso de Legilimancia de nuestro colega de una manera muy desafortunada."

"¿Usando Legilimancia?" siseo Minerva."¿Severus Snape, has estado invadiendo la mente de estudiantes? ¿De _MIS_ estudiantes?" la voz de la Profesora McGonagall se alzo tanto que hizo que los pelitos en el cuello de Harry se erizaran.

Casi sintio pena por Snivellus. Casi.

"Hay otra posibilidad, Director," dijo Snape fríamente, ignorando al otro Profesor. "El Señor Oscuro fue un Oclumens muy eficiente como también lo fue en Legilimancia. Es… probable… que tomo como refugio el cuerpo de Potter cuando la maldición reboto. Eso explicaría que el chico tenga escudos que ninguno de nosotros pudo penetrar."

"No creo que Tom Riddle hubiese aceptado vivir tranquilamente en una casa Muggle por los últimos diez años, Severus," dijo Dumbledore con calma. "Y tampoco creo que hubiese consentido en ser sorteado en Gryffindor."

Harry tuvo que suprimir la urgencia de reír y revelarse a si mismo.

"Si te hace sentir mejor…" Harry escucho sonidos de movimiento. "Viejo amigo, ¿fuiste capaz de ver en la mente del joven cuando lo sorteaste?" le pregunto Dumbledore al Sombrero Seleccionador.

"Oh sí," replico el Sombrero con un tono de voz que parecía decir '_yo se algo que ustedes no saben'._

La sangre de Harry se enfrió.

"Oclumencia, o cualquier otra clase de barreras mentales no significan nada para mi una vez que alguien me pone en su cabeza bajo su propia voluntad."

"¡Excelente! Así lo pensé." Dumbledore sonaba complacido. "¿Y no había otra presencia invadiendo su mente?" pregunto

"Oh, no, ningún invasor. Nada entre sus orejas mas que Harry James Potter."

Harry estaba bastante seguro que no había imaginado el tono de superioridad del sombrero en su respuesta.

_Definitivamente necesito encontrar una forma de extraer el Horocrux sin destruir el sombrero. Si ellos pensaron que él podía ser Voldemort en disfraz, no habría forma en que lo dejaran ir hasta que revisaran mis memorias con detenimiento. Le debo una grande._

"Ahora, si ya terminaron de acusar a _mi estudiante_ de ser Un Lord Oscuro, me gustaría saber que ocurrió en esa clase que le dio el derecho a Severus de reducir 100 puntos de mi casa."

Harry nunca imagino que su Jefa de Casa tuviera un sentido del humor tan sarcástico, pero amaba oírlo. Dejo salir un pequeño quejido y trato de sentarse.

"Harry," dijo Dumbledore con voz preocupada. "Seria claramente conveniente si fueras a visitar a Madam Pomfrey. Definitivamente no te estas sintiendo bien, y siempre podemos continuar esta conversación en otra ocasión."

Harry permitió ser sacado de la oficina del Director. Los ojos de Snape estaban aun pegados en él, pero mantuvo sus escudos de Legilimancia en guardia. Decidió también dejar por un momento el asunto de la queja. La inesperada vehemencia de Mcgonagall lo hizo querer alterar su acercamiento. Disminuyo su paso para unirse al de Harry.

El corredor principal del Segundo piso estaba desierto, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes aun estaban en clases. Harry aclaro su garganta. "¿Profesora McGonagall?"

Lo miro, sus labios aun formaban una delgada línea. "¿Si señor Potter?"

"Gracias por ir conmigo, er, allá arriba. Fue bueno tener a alguien a mi lado."

Lo miro un poco curiosa. "Miembros del personal no toman lados, Señor Potter. Eres mi responsabilidad al ser un miembro de Gryffindor."

Harry asintió pensativo. "El Profesor Snape conoció a mi padre ¿cierto?"

McGonagall se detuvo y lo miro firmemente. ¿Cómo sabe eso Señor Potter?"

"Bueno, cuando el Profesor Snape me estaba gritándome, dijo "Malditos Potters", y yo no tengo hermanos, así que eso significa que se refería a mi padre, ¿cierto?

"Muy observador de su parte," dijo quietamente. "Creo que como el mismo lo trajo en cuenta es su culpa. Sí, conoció a tu padre. Ambos atendieron a Hogwarts en el mismo año, pero no se llevaban bien para nada. No es muy apropiado, pero creo que la animosidad a seguido a través de los años. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es ignorar las diferencias lo mejor que puedas."

"Supongo que debería." Acepto pensativo "Tampoco creo que usted este muy encariñada con el Profesor Snape, ¿o si?"

"Señor Potter, mis gustos o disgustos personales no son de su incumbencia. Ahora deberíamos llevarle a la enfermería."

"Lo siento Profesora, pero solo quería pedir su consejo en una decisión que necesito hacer."

Lo miro con curiosidad, pero no hablo.

"Obviamente el Profesor Dumbledore no quiere que yo presente una queja en la Junta de Gobernadores. Creo que lo que paso esta mañana alzaría algunas serias preguntas acerca de que si este hombre debería o no ser aceptado en un salón de clases. La pregunta seria ¿crearía mas problemas de los que resolvería si consigo que lo saquen?"

McGonagall lo miro con preocupación. "¿Qué hizo exactamente en tus propias palabras?"

Harry suspiro. "Bueno, después de un comentario sobre ser famoso, comenzó a dispararme preguntas, sobre todo tipo de ingredientes de pociones. Cada pregunta que respondía lo hacia enojar mas. Finalmente después de un tiempo exploto y me acuso de usar una poción de memoria. Cuando le explique que había leído con anticipación en verano, y que era bastante parecido a los libros de cocina de mi tía, exploto de nuevo. Me grito y ordeno que todos salieran del laboratorio de pociones, y descontó 100 puntos a Gryffindor."

La profesora de Transformaciones no pudo esconder su expresión.

Harry movió su cabeza. "El hombre es un educador profesional, y aun así lo perdió- completamente lo perdió- frente a un cuarto lleno de niños de once años. Eso no suena bien para mi."

Minerva suspiro. "No, supongo que no Señor Potter. Harry. No acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero no creo que pueda ser reemplazado con facilidad. No hay muchos maestros de Pociones que estén dispuestos a enseñar a estudiantes jóvenes que no son sus aprendices directos. El Profesor Snape tiene mucho que enseñar, al menos a aquellos que puedan lidiar con sus… problemas personales. Causaría una gran interrupción a muchos estudiantes que se están preparando para tomar sus MHB y EXTASIS, si lo despidieran al comienzo del termino y no hubiese reemplazo."

Harry fruncio el ceño. "No quiero dañar a otros estudiantes. Solo estoy preocupado en cuanto daño puede causar un hombre así si lo dejan donde esta."

"Si lo deseas, puedo hacer averiguaciones y ver si hay alguien disponible para reemplazarlo."

"Lo apreciaría profesora," dijo Harry, mostrando su primera sonrisa de verdad en la mañana.

"Bien. Ahora vamos a la enfermería, para que puedas unirte a tus compañeros a la hora del almuerzo."

Harry recordó como McGonagall lo defendió en su quinto año contra Umbridge. Aunque desde el comienzo se presento toda propia, una imagen formal, ahora se dio cuenta de que de verdad había estado a su lado desde siempre.

Solo que no se había dado cuenta.


	4. Año 1: Las Cartas de Otoño

Capitulo 4

… y luego Ron y Neville me acompañaron a visitar a Hagrid después de la hora de almorzar. Problablemente él es el hombre más grande que jamás he visto, pero es un buen tipo. Lo he visto enojado solo una vez, pero fue con mi tío cuando se estaba comportando realmente mal. Él es el guardabosque aquí en Hogwarts y realmente ama a los animales. Solo miro a Trevor, el sapo de Neville y dijo que la razón por la cual siempre se perdía era porque tenía hambre.

La Profesora McGonagall me dijo ayer que puede que tome unos cuantos días escuchar de alguno a los que contacto, así que me estoy conteniendo de hacer algo con respecto a Snape. Aquí no lo voy a llamar 'profesor' Snape, dado que se rehúsa a actuar como uno… ¡así que asegúrate de no mostrarle esta parte a tu mamá!

Volviendo al tema, si encuentra a alguien para el trabajo, llenare la queja. Por lo que he leído en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_, es probable que comience un gran problema… pero con un poco de esperanza espero que no tengas que lidiar con él el próximo año. Por otro lado, descubrí que la Profesora McGonagall es bastante agradable una vez que pasas esa imagen de estricta que proyecta. Estaba bastante horrorizada por algunas cosas que Snape ha hecho, y realmente se lo dejo saber a él y al director. No juega con favoritismo, pero es bueno saber que puedes confiar en ella. No hay muchas personas en las cuales pueda confiar. Me alegro de haberte conocido a ti y a tu familia antes de que todos en King Cross supieran quien era yo. Por lo menos ahora se que fuiste amable al 'simple Harry' en vez de la porquería de Niño-Que-Vivió. ¡Solo bromeo!

Ahora; mi pregunta semanal de la vida de los magos se relaciona al lavado: ¿cómo lavan la ropa las personas mágicas? Aquí en Hogwarts solo tenemos que dejar la ropa en un canasto y aparecen limpias dobladas en nuestras camas cuando volvemos. No se si es un hechizo u otra cosa. Fred (O a lo mejor George) dijeron algo sobre Elfos Domésticos, pero no se si me estaban agarrando o no. Se que existe un encantamiento de limpieza, ¿pero funcionan en la ropa? ¿O solo es para superficies sucias? Se que en la casa de los Dursley tenia que ser cuidadoso porque algunas telas no podían lavarse en la lavadora. ¿Ustedes tienen restricciones similares con los hechizos que usan? ¿O un método funciona para todo?

Creo que será mejor si termino aquí antes de que sea muy pesada para que Hedwig pueda cargarla. Le dije que esperara tu respuesta, e imagine que no extrañarías a un par de ratones. ¡No es como si me fueran a atacar unas inexplicables ganas de escribirle a los Dursley!

Espero oír pronto de ti!

Tu amigo,

Harry

PD- A Hedwig le encanta cuando le rascas la cabeza y detrás de las orejas.

Cuidadosamente, Harry doblo el pergamino, lo ato con una cinta y escribió la dirección. Le dijo a Neville y a Ron que después los alcanzaba y se fue a la Lechuceria. Ron ojeaba la carta en la mano de su amigo mientras hablaban, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

Sorprendentemente el paquete era bastante grueso. No había estado durmiendo bien, y las pesadillas lo despertaban después de dos o tres horas de sueño. Al principio de la semana se quedo en Encantamientos y le pidió al Profesor Flitwick que le enseñara un encantamiento silenciador. Le dijo que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un cuarto con cuatro chicos más y dejo que el pequeño hombre asumiera que hablaba de problemas de ronquidos. Al menos después de eso Harry ya no despertaba a nadie en medio de la noche, y nadie le preguntaría como aprendió el encantamiento.

Después de una de sus pesadillas no había forma de volver a dormir. Era imposible pretender que solo eran sueños- la mayoría de ellos eran memorias directas del futuro. Así que se sentaba en la sala común durante esas horas y le agregaba cosas a la carta. Tenia un efecto calmante que lo sorprendía, era como si estuviese sentado con Ginny y hablando directamente con ella. Eso lo preocupaba de una manera diferente.

Esperaba que recibiera la carta sin problemas. Trato de ser amigable, pero no demasiado familiar, amable sin sonar chupamedias. Esperando que hablándole de Hogwarts le quitara la tristeza por haberse quedado atrás, como también quitarle la ansiedad al comenzar el próximo año. Las preguntas sobre el cuidado de las casas le daban el pretexto perfecto para continuar escribiéndole. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, cosas que tenía que contener para no asustarla.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos atrás de él hasta el ultimo segundo. Se volteo y escucho un grito de "¡Accio pergamino!"

Harry mantuvo la carta firmemente en su mano. Sus ojos se relajaron visiblemente cuando se detuvo el poder del hechizo. Su varita apareció en su otra mano como por arte de magia.

"¡Te creíste tan inteligente esta mañana Potter!" le dijo el joven rubio con desprecio, "Siempre actuando para el publico, ¿o no Potter?"

"No Draco" dijo con tranquilidad. "Snape me hizo unas preguntas, y yo simplemente las respondí." Se detuvo. "No es mi culpa que tu no supieras las respuestas."

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Draco, apuntando la carta en la mano de Harry. "Tú no tienes familia. Al menos no una de verdad. ¿A quién le estas escribiendo?"

"Un amigo, Draco. Se que para ti es un concepto extraño. Es alguien a quien le agrado no importando si tengo dinero o cual es mi apellido. Ahora deja de molestarme a no ser que quieras que te maldiga de aquí hasta la China!"

Draco miro a los gorilas a su lado y alzo su mano. "Stupefy" gritaron los tres al unísono.

"Protego!" Harry lanzo un encantamiento escudo sin pensarlo. Los hechizos lanzados por Crabbe y Goyle golpearon las paredes a los lados de Harry. La puntería de Draco era mucho mejor, para su mala suerte. El rayo de luz rojo choco contra el escudo y reboto para darle directamente en el peco.

"Potter!" la voz de Snape rugió por detrás mientras Draco aun estaba en el piso.

Harry se volvió hacia el profesor, pero mantuvo su varita a su lado. De hecho si la apuntara al hombre solo provocaría más violencia. "¿Sí profesor?" pregunto con frialdad.

"Los duelos en los pasillos están expresamente prohibidos, Potter. Haré que te expulsen por esto."

"Creo que no profesor. Un chequeo en mi varita probara que el único hechizo realizado fue un encantamiento escudo. Su pupilo estrella fue el que lanzo el primer hechizo y manejo noquearse con el." Los ojos de Harry coincidieron con los de Snape sin pestañar, esperando que el hombre continuara. Sorpresivamente, no hubo ningún ataque.

"Muy bien," rugió Snape. "Veré si su historia es valida después de que el Señor Malfoy despierte. Crabbe, Goyle, lleven a Draco a la enfermería."

Después de que se fueron, el corazón de Harry comenzó a saltar. Corriendo llego a la lechucearía y ato la arrugada carta a la pata de Hedwig. "Espera la respuesta de Ginny, pequeña," le susurro a su familiar. Mientras la observaba desaparecer en la luz el peso de su corazón se levanto. Que Malfoy hubiera obtenido la carta hubiese sido un tremendo desastre. Le tomo unos segundos calmar su respiración. Había estado tan cerca de maldecir a Snape que hubiese sacado de control todo lo que pretendía hacer. Por alguna razón la inhabilidad del hombre para revisar sus memorias también lo enojaban. _¿Por qué era tan importante para él? Se que trabajaba como espía, ¿sospecha de cualquiera a quien no puede leer? ¿Estaba… estaba esperando hacer algo mas que solo ver lo que había ahí?_

La sangre de Harry se enfrió. Había leído que un buen legilimens podía implantar sugerencias o compulsiones. Lo había experimentado de primera mano con las visiones de Sirius al ser torturado en el Departamento de Misterios. _¿Qué fue todo lo que me hizo en mi primer año original?_

Hermione lo reprendió por su 'cosa de salvar a las personas' durante su quinto año. Y Ron lo hizo después por sus cambios de humor y estar depresivo todo el tiempo, aunque tenía una buena razón después de conocer la profecía. Ginny lo retaba por intentar protegerla siempre, alejando a las personas para 'mantenerlos seguros'. ¿Cuánto de eso era realmente él? ¿Cómo se le había pegado después de vivir con los Dursley? ¿Cuánto más quedaba de lo que no podía ser contado? ¿Era el resto el resultado de las compulsiones implantadas por Snape?

Harry noto las plumas perdidas a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos y forzó sus emociones de vuelta. No había hecho magia accidental en años, de acuerdo a su línea de tiempo personal, pero la urgencia no era desconocida. Su rabia y horros casi habían hecho contacto con él, y Harry sabia que no se podía costear la perdida del control.

Estaba aun perdido mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Y una mejor pregunta que _**qué**_ era _**por qué?**_ Voldemort ni siquiera estaba vivo en su primer año, entonces ¿por qué Snape trababa de hacerle cosas ahora? Ni siquiera era un espía activo hasta después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero Harry recordó algo que había leído en una novela de detectives: 'Primero siempre busca las explicaciones mas simples'. Severus Snape era un hombre malo y vengativo. Atormentando al hijo de James Potter le era tan natural como respirar.

Concluyo que el no descubrir cuanto cambio con respecto a su antigua vida podría ayudar a su propio crecimiento. No se permitiría pensar en que su decisión de dejar a Ginny y no volver a Hogwarts pudo ser influenciada. Esa forma guiaba a un camino de locura – o al asesinato.

Harry ignoro las conversaciones en el Gran Comedor, emanando de aquellos que venían temprano a cenar. Camino a través del pasillo y corrió a los cuartos del personal y suspiro cuando vio a la Profesora McGonagall. Ella entrecerró sus ojos al verlo.

"¿Profesora, podría hablar con usted un momento?" pregunto Harry casi sin aire.

Abrió una puerta del salón más cercano e hizo un gesto para que pasara. "¿Sucede algo Sr Potter?" pregunto una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

"Sí profesora. Fui atacado camino a la lechucería."

"No parece estar herido Sr Potter. ¿Quién lo hizo?

"Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. El profesor Snape llego en su primer ataque y me dijo que me iban a expulsar."

McGonagall inhalo con un ruido de rabia. "Bueno, hay una prohibición en las regulaciones de la escuela, aunque raramente se aplica a ese grado."

Harry gruño. "Draco solo fue golpeado con su propio hechizo, pero el profesor Snape hizo que lo llevaran a la enfermería en vez de revivirlo de inmediato. Creo que lo hizo para que pudieran trabajar en una historia para contar. Por lo que he leído hay un hechizo que se puede usar para mostrar que hechizos han sido usados por una varita. ¿Le importaría hacerlo para ver que lo único que he utilizado ha sido un encantamiento escudo?"

Lo miro con extrañeza, pero asintió. "Muy bien, déme su varita Sr Potter."

Harry lo hizo, aunque se sintió un poco expuesto sin ella.

"¡Priori Incantato!" dijo tocando su varita con la propia. Una forma etérea de un escudo apareció de la punta seguida por la tarea del día anterior. "Eso confirma su historia, aun que siento que debo felicitarlo. Esta es magia bastante avanzada para alguien de su edad." Sonrió un levemente y le devolvió la varita.

Harry encogió los hombros como si estuviera avergonzado mientras buscaba una forma de explicarse. "Bueno, no tenia mucho que hacer durante le verano. Mi tío no me dejo salir de mi cuarto por semanas. Afortunadamente pude enviar a mi lechuza a Flourish and Blotts con algunas ordenes de libros y que lo cargaran a mi cuenta. Al menos no desperdicie mucho tiempo."

McGonagall lo miro por un momento, y Harry se sintió culpable por esa mentira… aunque hubiese sido verdad si no hubiese ocurrido la fusión con su yo mas grande… y sus tíos lo habían encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras por semanas antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts. La magia accidental nunca fue vista como tal. "Muy bien Señor Potter," dijo ella, "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su respuesta y por venir a verme con esto. Deberías irte ahora, antes de que llegues tarde a la cena."

Las manos de Harry aun estaban temblando para cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos.

Ese fin de semana Harry se confino a si mismo a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando no estaba comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Se adelanto bastante en las tareas y aun más en la lectura. Hermione estaba estática por tener un compañero para estudiar quien parecía estar dispuesto a trabajar tan duro como ella. Ron y Neville también pasaron gran parte del fin de semana con ellos, tratando de alcanzar todas sus clases.

Las ansias de estudio de Harry se evaporaron la mañana del domingo cuando Hedwig aterrizo frente a él con una carta amarrada en su pata. Harry la alimento mientras con cuidado sacaba el mensaje. Ron lo miro con un poco de curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Harry solo guardo el pergamino en sus túnicas y volvió a comer su desayuno mientras Hedwig volvía a la lechuceria.

Harry logro trabajar en su ensayo de Trasformaciones con Hermione hasta el almuerzo. Para ese punto, no podía pensar en nada, excepto la carta que descansaba en su bolsillo. Después de almuerzo se retiro a su dormitorio para descansar un poco. Desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_Me sorprendí al recibir tu lechuza el viernes en la noche, pero no estaba tan sorprendida como mamá. Pensó que la carta era para ella, y Hedwig casi la mordió cuando intento quitarle la carta. Por cierto, ella es la lechuza más hermosa que jamás he visto, y bastante inteligente. No comió ninguna de las cosas que los gemelos dejaron acá. ¡Y eso es algo bueno!_

_Realmente me gusto tu descripción de Hogwarts y tus clases. Ron prometió escribirme, pero el idiota no lo a hecho todavía. No puedo creer lo malo que fue tu profesor de pociones. ¡Deberias hechizarlo! Yo puedo enseñarte uno, que es el que uso en mis hermanos. Se llama hechizo Moco-Murciélago y es real, pero realmente asqueroso lo que le hace a las persona. Por eso es que me gusta. Hasta Fred y George se impresionaron la primera vez que lo use en ellos. (Tiñeron mi cabello azul como broma, y no se salio por una semana! Mamá estaba enojadísima)_

_Me temo que mi carta no será tan larga como la tuya, tomando en cuenta de que aquí no ha pasado nada entretenido. Mamá esta un poco triste al estar sin chicos en la casa. Le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, pero lo único que quiere hacer es hornear cosas. Me gustan los pasteles tanto como legustan al vecino, pero si no me cuido me tendrán que llevar rodando al Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Retiro eso. Sí trato de enseñarme a tejer, pero eso fue un absoluto desastre. También descubrí que degonomizar el jardín sin hermanos te quita mucho tiempo. Al menos ahora se que Ron sirve para algo. (Por favor dile que dije eso, a lo mejor ahí recuerda que se supone que me escribiría.) Caminar a la villa por mercadería esta bien, al menos cuando no hace mucho calor._

_Antes de que lo olvide, le pregunte a mamá sobre lo que querías saber. Cuando le dije que me escribiste preguntándome sobre eso puso la cara mas extraña. Ninguno de mis hermanos limpiara algo a menos que tenga la varita en la mano, así que pensó que era un poco extraño. Cuando le explique que fuiste criado por Muggles lo entendió – Espero que no te importe. En todo caso, dijo que hay un encantamiento que se usa para lavar y otro para limpiar…_

Harry sonrió mientras terminaba la carta. Su carta estaba escrita con mucha conciencia. Le recordaba un poco de cómo ella se sentaba con él después de la muerte de Sirius y de Dumbledore y el estaba deprimido. No le preguntaba como se sentía o lo confrontaba. Solo se sentaba cerca de él, sostenido su mano y hablando sobre nada en particular. Su voz lo distraía de sus problemas; aun con su silenciosa cercanía asegurándole que no estaba solo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó a un mundo sin sueños, el primero que habia tenido desde que volvió a Hogwarts. No se despertó hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Harry fue particularmente cuidadoso cuando regreso a clases el lunes. La situación con Snape y Malfoy se estaba deteriorando más rápido de lo que recordaba. Esperaba que el accidente en el tren le hubiese ayudado al rubio a reconsiderar su camino. En vez, haber recibido una paliza parece haberlo enojado más. Al igual que las fallas de Snape a infiltrarse en la mente de Harry.

Al menos nada sucedió después de que Draco se noqueo. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que tenía que agradecerle a McGonagall por eso.

Ron lo molestaba casi todos los días para que le mostrara uno de eso trucos de pelea Muggle. Esa tarde solo tuvieron una sola clase, así que Harry lo llevo al campo abierto cerca de la cancha de Quidditch. Neville también los acompaño. Harry les mostró un par de candados e hicieron un par de ejercicios antes de que sus dos amigos estuvieran rojos y sin respiración. Harry frunció el ceño pensativo.

"Esta bien, ya es suficiente," dijo.

"Pero recién empezamos," protesto Ron. Neville parecía estar muy cansado para hablar.

"Sí, pero ya te estas cayendo Weasley,"

El rostro de Ron se enrojeció un poco más, pero no discutió, por lo que Harry sintió que había ocurrido un pequeño milagro. "Necesitamos programar nuestras alarmas una hora antes en las mañanas," dijo con firmeza.

"Caramba, ¿por que querríamos hacer eso?"

"Porque vamos a venir para acá cada mañana para correr alrededor del campo unas cuantas veces. Si quieres aprender estas cosas necesitas estar en forma. ¿O quieres ser el saco de boxeo de Goyle?" a decir verdad Harry sabia que el ejercicio también le serviría. Era más flaco que Ron, pero no estaba en mejor condición física.

"Supongo que no," admitió vencido.

"Además, tu siempre estas hablando de jugar Quidditch. Te apuesto que tus jugadas serán mejores si estas en forma. De hecho podrás moverte mas rápido."

Eso lo logro. Ron se enderezo y miro a Harry a los ojos. "¿Crees que una hora antes es suficiente?" pregunto con ferocidad.

Neville solo movió la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aire.

En cambio. Hermione no creía que la idea era tan buena… y se los dejo saber cuando Ron lo menciono en la cena.

"Harry no creo que deberías enseñarle a pelear a los chicos."

"Vamos Hermione, ¿Has visto el porte de los gorilas que andan con Malfoy?" le pregunto Ron.

"Eso es Ron. No deberías pelear con ellos."

"¡Pero el siempre se mete con nosotros!" protesto el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiro. Después de la desastrosa clase de pociones, era un milagro menor si algún Gryffindor manejaba terminar una poción antes de que le pusieran nota. Si Draco y sus gorilas no les tiraban cosas para interrumpir la cocción, entonces Snape hacia desaparecer la poción diciendo que estaba mal por falta de algo. Harry solo ignoraba la seguidilla de ceros que recibía y se concentraba en tomar nota para los venideros MHB. Esos importaban más que cualquier nota que el profesor asignara o no asignara.

"Deberías ir donde un profesor cuando hay un problema Ronald!" insistió Hermione. Ella solo usaba nombres completos cuando se estaba enojando.

"Hermione," pregunto Harry con tranquilidad. "¿Qué pasa si el profesor es el problema?"

Realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que se quedo callada.

La mañana del martes, Harry se levanto antes que sonara el despertador. Sus pesadillas no habían vuelto por completo, pero todavía le costaba dormir. Se puso una polera grande y unos pantalones cortos de Gimnasia que a Dudley ya no le quedaban. Se veía bastante ridículo al ser tan flaco, pero era todo lo que Harry tenia. Despertó a Ron y a Neville a las seis y quejándose buscaron en sus baules ropa de verano en la que pudieran correr.

Harry lo pensó por un momento y tomo un cordón roto de un zapato y lo ato a su varita. Lo enrollo en su cuello y la metió dentro de su camisa. No iba a ir a ningún lado desarmado si podía evitarlo. El sol estaba saliendo sobre el Bosque Prohibido, ensombreciendo al castillo, cuando corrieron al campo.

Harry los guío alrededor del perímetro del campo de juego, acomodándose a un paso lento. Los war-mages americanos que lo entrenaron junto a Ron hicieron un gran atado en mantenerse físicamente fuerte. Siempre estaban haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio, como si no pudieran mantenerse quietos. Harry no era tan fanático, pero no podía negar los efectos que tenia en sus peleas. Ellos esquivaban -daban, saltaban y rodaban como monos- todo mientras lanzaban una suerte de maldiciones. Tampoco tenían miedo de acercarse a sus enemigos. La mayoría de ellos cargaban pequeñas espadas o dagas de algún tipo, y todos conocían variedades de estilos de pelea. La ventaja inicial que tenían Mortifagos era su uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables y su voluntad para usar rehenes para distraer. Una vez que los americanos se adaptaron a sus reglas tácticas, algo que el General Hastings llamaba "Reglas de Compromiso", los Mortifagos estaban rápidamente a la fuga. Intentaba hacer que sus amigos fueran capaces de defenderse lo mejor que pudieran y el sabia como hacerlo. Si tenía que formar el Ejército de Dumbledore otra vez en esta línea de tiempo, trataría de hacer del ejército algo más que un nombre.

Mirando a sus amigos noto que comenzaban a decaer. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, pero el rostro de Neville se estaba volviendo a un alarmante color púrpura mientras trataba de respirar. Aun así, el chico más pesado estaba siguiendo a Ron por los talones. Harry comenzó a correr más despacio con un poco de alivio, e hicieron la última vuelta caminando rápido para calmarse. Ambos chicos se veían desanimados mientras luchaban por volver al castillo, pero Harry les dijo que con el tiempo mejoraría. Solo tenían que correr un poco más todos los días.

Se arreglaron justo a tiempo para llegar al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Hermione ya estaba sentada cuando llegaron, y Harry noto que los otros de primer año dejaron espacios alrededor de ella. _Al parecer su personalidad aun era un gran problema,_ pensó Harry. Se vio agradecida cuando llegaron, ron y Neville tenían un color más saludable en las mejillas después de las duchas. Aunque si Hermione lo noto no dijo nada.

Para cuando llego el jueves también lo hizo su lección de vuelo, Harry estaba desayunando aun preguntándose lo que debía hacer. Recuperar la recordadora de Neville fue lo que llamo la atención de la Profesora McGonagall e hizo que le dieran el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Quidditch. Por otro lado, Neville tenía que caerse de su escoba y quebrarse la muñeca para que eso sucediera. Harry estaba reacio a alterar mucho las cosas tan luego, ¿Pero entrar al equipo era tan importante? Disfrutaba inmensamente el juego, aunque no lo había jugado desde la última vez en La Madriguera después de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Harry pestaño y trago para mantener el sollozo, la boda había sido la última ocasión verdaderamente feliz de su antigua vida, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Harry tenso su mandíbula. _¡Al diablo con el destino! Haré esto por mis amigos y por los demás. Si cambio mucho las cosas, bueno no creo que puedan empeorar, ¿o si? Hasta que no revele mi secreto, cambiare todo lo que pueda, y que Merlin ayude a cualquiera que amenace a mis amigos o a mi familia esta vez._

"¿Estas bien Harry?"

Harry pestaño y miro los preocupados ojos azules de Ron. "Si, solo estoy pensando Ron."

Su amigo frunció el ceño. "No te preocupes por la lección de vuelo," dijo en un tono confortante. "Es más fácil de lo que parece." Su vista se dirigió a Hermione que buscaba frenéticamente en las páginas de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos._ "Bill y Charlie dijeron que sus amigos hijos de Muggles comenzaron nerviosos, pero terminaron haciéndolo genial."

Harry alzo sus cejas a Neville, pero el chico estaba mirando su plato. _¿Estaba Ron tratando de calmar a la 'imposiblemente mandona' Hermione?_ Se pregunto, no por primera vez cuanto tiempo había estado su amigo en negación la primera vez.

Neville que se ahogaba en su propia miseria, no lo había notado. "Mi abuela nunca me dejo subirme a una escoba en casa. Decía que podía romperme mi estupido cuello." Cualquier duda que Harry tenía sobre interferir en la vida del chico quedo aniquilada al ver su rostro.

"Yo tampoco he estado en una," admitió Harry, "Así que Ron va a tener que mostrarnos como se hace." Neville suspiro y comenzó a comer nuevamente. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron a la alabanza, pero no parecía querer mostrarse tanto como la primera vez.

Su rostro se alegro cuando Hedwig se acerco con una carta atada a su pata.

Esa tarde, el corazón de Harry no pudo evitar levantarse cuando llegaron al campo. Amaba volar, aun si era en una vieja escoba del colegio. También tenia otra carta de Ginny en sus bolsillos esperando que se acabara la cena para poder leerla.

"Mantén un ojo en Hermione," le susurro a Ron.

Su amigo lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Una cosa era hacer algo bueno espontáneamente, pero otra era que se lo sugirieran.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella aun es una Gryffindor, y tenemos que cuidar a los nuestros," le explico aun susurrando. "Además, no confío en los Slytherins."

Ron entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Harry se asegura de estar al lado de Neville cuando llegaron.

La introducción de Madame Hooch fue tal cual como la recordaba, pero esta vez cuando todos dijeron "¡Arriba!" las escobas de Neville y Hermione se levantaron un poco con las del resto de la clase.

Mientras se preparaban para volar, Harry se adelanto y agarro el hombro de Neville. "Asegurae de no pegar tan fuerte," le dijo suavemente. Esta vez Neville se mantuvo bajo control y solo se elevo un par de metros en el aire. Madame Hooch les hizo repetir el ejercicio un par de veces hasta que todos estuvieran confortables. Luego, comenzo a explicar como girar y él y Neville lo hicieron estupendamente.

Harry le sonrió al aliviado Neville, y solo tuvo tiempo de registrar su mirada de alarma antes de que algo lo golpeara en la nuca, botándolo de la escoba.

Hubo un instante de oscuridad y Harry noto que estaba mirando el suelo con las manos en las rodillas. Pestaño y se sento quejandose.

"¿Estas bien?" Miro a Ron.

"Creo que si, ¿Qué paso?" vio a Madame Hooch inclinándose sobre Neville, quien yacía en el suelo. Malfoy estaba a su lado, anunciando a todo volumen la pobre calidad de las escobas de la escuela.

"Crabbe y Goyle perdieron el control y chocaron contra ti y Neville. Estan actuando como si hubiese sido un accidente," dijo con disgusto y fulmino con la mirada a Draco. "Aunque de alguna forma manejaron caer sobre ustedes. Las escobas de la escuela no son tan buenas pero tampoco son tan malas, tan solo es otra gran mentira de esas serpientes buenas para nada."

"Neville aun no se ha movido," dijo Hermione con preocupación en su voz. "Creo que esta inconciente."

Madame Hooch saco a Draco con un gesto de impaciencia. Saco su varita y con un movimiento de ella levito gentilmente al inconciente Neville. "¿Señor Potter, estas bien?" pregunto Hooch. "Puedes caminar?" le pregunto por encima de su hombro mientras llevaba a Neville al castillo.

"Estoy bien," replico Harry.

"Bueno, dejemos que sea Poppy la que juzgue eso," contrarresto Hooch. "Por favor sígueme a la enfermería, pero a tu propio paso. ¿Weasley?"

"¿Si?" pregunto tragando.

"Por favor acompañe a Potter a la enfermería. Recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Si hay algún problema por favor llame al miembro del personal mas cercano. Voy a llevar a Longbottom a la enfermería. El resto de ustedes," concluyo elevando su voz, "las escobas abajo o estarán fuera de Hogwarts antes de que puedan decir Quidditch!"

Harry se levanto y pestaño. Ron le ayudo a mantenerse. "Estoy bien," le dijo suavemente. "Solo me noqueo por un segundo."

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, las piernas de Harry comenzaron a pesar. De hecho, el si se dio cuenta de que unos moretones en su espalda y un gran chichón en la nuca.

"¡Devuelve eso Malfoy!"

Ambos se congelaron al oír la voz de Hermione atrás de ellos. Harry se volvió, ignorando el dolor que sentía por todo el cráneo.

Hermione estaba tratando de pasar a Crabbe y a Goyle, mientras Draco sostenía algo sobre su cabeza. Se veía como si la Navidad hubiese llegado antes para él.

"No recibo ordenes de asquerosas sangres sucias," le dijo el rubio con desprecio. "¡Oh, y esta dirigida a Harry Potter! Debe ser de su correo de fans."

La sangre de Harry se enfrió mientras revisaba sus túnicas. La carta de Ginny ya no estaba. Sintió como su túnica daba un vuelco, siguiéndolo mientras volvía a donde estaba el imbecil. Vio brillar los ojos de Malfoy maliciosamente cuando se acercaba.

"Oh Potter una misiva de uno de tus adoradores fans… de seguro recibes muchas, no debe ser tan importante, ¿cierto? ¿De seguro puedes compartirlo con el resto de nosotros?"

"Devuélvemelo, bastardo ladrón de poca monta!" rugió Harry.

"No lo creo Potter," grito Draco mientras se subía a su escoba y se disparaba al aire, "¿Por qué no me obligas?"

Harry agarro una escoba y despego como si hubiese sido disparado por un cañón. Extrañamente, esta vez, Hermione no le grito por meterse en problemas. _A lo mejor estaba enojada por el comentario de Sangre sucia_. Harry se encontró demasiado enojado como para disfrutar su primer vuelo en la escoba como lo hizo la ultima vez, aunque si disfruto la mirada sorprendida de Draco al salir volando. Harry lo siguió más agresivamente que la última vez y lo alcanzo antes de que se alejara un poco más de un cuarto de los campos. El Slytherin se detuvo mientras Harry estaba frente a él.

"Aquí no hay guardaespaldas Draco. ¿Estas seguro de querer que te haga?" lo molesto Harry.

El rostro de Draco se puso púrpura, tomo la arrugada carta de su mano y la arrojo hacia abajo. "¡Atrápala si puedes!" le grito antes de devolverse.

Harry condujo sin pensarlo. No tenía tiempo para sacar su varita. Aparentemente Draco había arrugado el papel mientras volaba, porque caía como una roca… directamente al Sauce Boxeador. Harry maldijo y empujo la escoba hasta el último poco de velocidad que poseía. El animado árbol destrozaría la carta en piezas y las tiraría a los cuatro vientos. Cuando tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, se pregunto porque estaba tan determinado a salvarla, pero ahora solo estaba centrado en su tarea.

Harry esquivo dos ramas, una de las cuales lo estaba bloqueando. Se adelanto para evadir otra cuando el arrugado papel reboto del tronco a un punto de casi cinco metros sobre las raíces.

El árbol reacciono al contacto como siempre lo hacia. Cada rama se dirigió a la razón de la molestia. Harry apenas manejo evadir los golpes. Se adelanto y agarro la carta casi a un metro del suelo. Harry volvió a elevar la escoba en toda su gloria y manejo evitar las raíces lo suficiente como para elevarse en el aire, libre del árbol asesino.

Harry arreglo el arrugado pergamino con sus dedos temblando y uso sus rodillas para que guiara a la escoba hacia sus sorprendidos compañeros. Guardo la carta en sus túnicas mientras aterrizaba. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera salto cuando la profesora McGonagall grito su nombre.

Como tonto vio a Ron y a Hermione tratar d calmar a su Jefa de casa mientras su mente trabajaba. Concientemente trato de cambiar algo, pero esta vez ocurrieron eventos que… empujaron… las cosas a donde estaban antes. ¿Eso queria decir que el destino era inmutable? ¿Todo iba a suceder de la misma forma? Parecía que ya había hecho una diferencia con Neville, pero, ¿se estaba engañando así mismo? O el cambio en la actitud de Neville no iba a hacer una diferencia --- ¿aun iba a morir defendiendo el castillo en su séptimo año?

Estaba operando en autopiloto cuando McGonagall lo presento a Oliver Wood, pero esta vez sus miedos no eran tan simples como a ser expulsado. ¿Se estaba engañando al pensar que algo iba a cambiar? A la expensa de no jugar Quidditch en su primer año concientemente dejo que Neville se hiriera. Ahora aquí estaban: la herida de Neville era peor que la de la última vez, y Harry se iba a convertir en el Buscador más joven en un siglo.

Otra vez.

Harry nunca imagino que al conseguir jugar Quidditch le causaría sentirse tan muerto.

¿Era el destino inmutable?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOO

Lo siento tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!

Probablemente la mayoria de ustedes me quiere matar, y es muy probable que me lo meresca, pero antes de que me lleguen las amenazas de muerte dejenme decirles que al principio tuve un pequeño accidente y no pude usar mi mano izquierda por un buen tiempo, y despues llego la vida universitaria, que me ha mantenido mas que ocupada, estresada a mas no poder y francamente un poco aburrida de ver tantas letras.

Ahora, no digo que voy a dejar la historia, pero si les pido un poco de paciencia que los que estan en la Universidad saben que no es un lindo paseo por la playa y que en cualquier momento uno puede colapsar. En este momento tengo algo de tiempo libre y despues de dormir todo el fin de semana procurare agregar algunos capitulos mas.

No me maten porfa aunque se que me lo meresco....

Bye


	5. Año 1: Un Halloween Cambiado

Chapter 5

Harry mantuvo un perfil bajo con su mediación después de eso. Disfrutaba el entusiasmo de Oliver por el juego y sus expectativas para la nueva temporada. Las felicitaciones por parte de Fred y George particularmente calentaron su corazón. Últimamente no había visto a los gemelos – no había duda en que probablemente estaban metidos hasta las orejas en una travesura – pero eso iba a cambiar una vez que comenzaran a practicar juntos. Se concentro en el aquí y el ahora, y no en lo que sabia que iba a venir.

Aun con su deseo de evadir meterse con el destino, Harry rehusó enojarse cuando Malfoy trato de engañarlo a aceptar un duelo durante la cena.

"Te ganaría en cualquier momento por mi mismo," declaro.

"¿De verdad, Draco? ¡Entonces debemos sugerir un torneo de duelo al profesor Quirrel! ¡Y obtener crédito extra por ello!" la sonrisa de Harry se ensancho al ver como decaía la expresión de Malfoy.

_¡La pequeña rata había planeado desde el comienzo llevarme a Flich!"_

Se levanto de la mesa y fulmino con la mirada al Slytherin, ignorando a sus guardaespaldas. "No cometas un error Malfoy. Cuando patee tu trasero quiero que toda la escuela lo vea," le siseo.

Luego se volvió a sentar en su lugar y comenzó a comer su bistec con un pastel de hígado. Le sonrió a Ron, quien comenzó a reír abruptamente.

"No veo que es tan gracioso," dijo Hermione.

"Oh, solo la expresión de Malfoy," replico Ron. "No sabia si quería gritar o llorar."

"No se porque junto a Harry continúan molestándolo," y advirtió. "Nada bueno saldrá de esto."

"Bueno, no podíamos dejar que se saliera con la suya después de cómo te llamo," dijo Ron seriamente. "Tu eres una Gryffindor, y nosotros cuidamos a los nuestros."

Hermione pestaño y Harry casi sonrió mientras un suave sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. "Necesitamos terminar de comer e ir a ver a Neville," dijo y tomo un rápido sorbo de agua. Ron solo gruño y continúo comiendo.

Madame Pomfrey revivió con bastante facilidad a Neville, pero decidió mantenerlo en la enfermería por la noche por observación. Después de todo había sufrido una ligera concusión. Cuando entraron, lo encontraron sentado en la cama, recién terminando la cena.

"Acaban de perderse a mi Abuela," dijo sonriendo. "Al principio pensó que me había caído de mi escoba o algo tonto como eso. Cuando se entero de que Crabbe choco contra mi, se vino por flu y demando que lo expulsaran!" la sonrisa de Neville decayó un poco. "Desafortunadamente, Madame Hooch estaba mirando en la otra dirección cuando supuestamente perdieron el control, así que quedo registrado como un accidente."

"¡Eso es completamente ridículo!" grito Ron, ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Madame Pomfrey en su escritorio.

"Eso fue lo dijo mi Abuela, er, bueno, casi. ¡Pero Madame Hooch esta haciendo que los dos arreglen y enceren todas las escobas de la escuela!"

"¡Caramba, yo haría eso por tener la oportunidad de botar a Malfoy!" protesto Ron.

"¡Tu… tu eres imposible!" se enojo Hermione. "Me alegro de que estés bien Neville," le dijo sonriéndole al chico para luego salir caminando.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" gruño Ron.

"No lo se," dijo Harry pensativo. "¿A lo mejor le gustas?" pregunto con inocencia.

Ron se sonrojo. "¡Estas loco, lo estas!"

"¿Qué crees Nev?" dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo

"Bueno, no lo se," dijo con cautela, sacando una hilacha de su pijama de hospital, mientras Ron se veía mas enojado. "Me parece que es amor verdadero," dijo, absolutamente pensativo. Harry pestaño.

_¿De verdad se veía triste cuando dijo eso?_

Luego recordó que el antiguo Neville había reunido el coraje para invitar a Hermione al baile de Navidad, y se sintió avergonzado. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque los gritos de ultraje de Ron causaron que Madame Pomfrey los sacara de su ala. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry aliso el frente de sus túnicas, asegurándose por el sonido del pergamino de que la carta aun estaba ahí.

Como si leyera su mente, Ron lo miro mientras caminaban. "Er, ¿esa carta, la que Malfoy tomo…?"

Harry esperaba algo como esto. "¿Sí?"

"Era de mi hermana, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, si lo era," respondió Harry. Que lo esperara no significaba que se lo iba a hacer más fácil a Ron. "Tu sabes que me estoy carteando con ella sobre el cuidado de las casas magicas. Hasta le he dado copias de sus respuestas a Hermione."

"Bueno, solo me pregunto… Bueno, te enojaste bastante con Malfoy por tomarla…" su voz parecía incomodo. "Me pareció extraño, sabes."

Harry se detuvo junto a una armadura cerca del retrato de la dama gorda. "Ron, si te parece algo extraño, bueno. Déjame ponerlo de esta forma. ¿Sabes cuantas cartas he recibido en mi vida?"

Ron negó con la cabeza.

"Tres: mi carta de Hogwarts y dos cartas de Ginny. Supongo que es un poco extraño, pero cuando jamás has tenido algo, y alguien trata de quitártelo… bueno…" su voz se mantuvo en el aire, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando solo de cartas.

Ron se notaba horriblemente incomodo, y Harry sintió una puñalada de culpa por como evadió la pregunta de Ron. Seria mas fácil para el dejar que Ron siguiera pensando como lo hacia, ¿pero seria lo correcto?

Harry inspiro profundamente. Hacia tiempo que esperaba decir esto. "Ron, no te voy a mentir. Creo que Ginny es bastante especial. Fue amable conmigo y me ayudo en King Cross, antes de que nadie notara esta estupida cicatriz. Creo… que me ayudad tener a alguien a quien escribirle que no este en medio de estas cosas. Se que ella hecha de menos tener a alguien para hablar. Dijo que le habías prometido escribirle, y sonaba bastante sola encerrada en casa con su mamá y extraña a todos sus hermanos."

Ron había palidecido nuevamente. "Todavía estoy trabajando en una carta," murmuro sonando un poco culpable.

"No tiene que se una gran pieza literaria," dijo Harry un poco exasperado. "Ella solo quiere saber que no la has olvidado."

Ron asintió por un momento. Otra vez miró a Harry, con una expresión un poco horrorizada. "¿A ti… no te… gusta, cierto?"

No debo decir mentiras. "No lo sé," dijo. No era una mentira per se – esta Ginny podía resultar totalmente distinta a como la recordaba. "¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a ver que pasa?"

Ron, Dios bendiga su alma, todavía se veía un poco incomodo. Harry aguanto la risa con mucho esfuerzo. "Realmente eres un ser extraño Harry."

"Nunca he sido normal Ronald," replico Harry, imitando la voz de Hermione.

Ron rió en voz alta, y pasaron con facilidad un momento incomodo mientras reentraban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La determinación de Harry por evadir medir, fue testeada en las semanas siguientes. La primera vez, recordaba estar absorbido con tratar de averiguar que había sacado Hagrid de Gringotts. Esta vez sabia que era y donde estaba, la única pregunta era que debía hacer con respecto al profesor Quirrel.

Malfoy volvió a ver su Nimbus 2000 ser entregada, solo que esta vez Harry la hecho para atrás antes de que el la agarrara. Ron y Neville detuvieron a Crabbe y a Goyle como si quisieran reducirlos a pedazos. Las cosas se estaban volviendo un poco tensas antes de que Hermione viera al Profesor Flitwick. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a la expresión de Malfoy cuando el profesor de Encantamientos confirmo que se suponía que Harry debía tener la escoba.

"… y realmente fue gracias a Malfoy que pude tener una," la segunda vez sonaba tan dulce como la primera.

Durante las primeras practicas de Qudditch, Harry se tuvo que recordar que se suponía que aun era un neófito. Se sentó pacientemente durante las explicaciones de Oliver sobre que consistía el juego, y trato de no ser muy creativo al agarrar las pelotas de golf. También comenzó lentamente en las practicas de equipo, pero pronto saco Quidditch A través de los Tiempos e hizo un gran show al leerlo en la sala común. La primera vez que practico el Amago de Wronski, casi le produjo a Oliver un ataque cardiaco, pero al menos pudo decir que lo había estado leyendo.

Ginny había estado muy excitada cuando le escribo sobre entrar al equipo. Tanto así que su siguiente carta estaba manchada con tinta y su usual letra legible se redujo a jeroglíficos. Harry pudo imaginarla en su cabeza, moviéndose en una silla de la mesa de los Weasley, escribiendo lo más rápido que podía. También le dijo que Ron le había escrito, pero ella lo puso como si le estuviese agradeciendo. Evidentemente se dio cuenta de que Harry había dicho algo a su ocasionalmente denso hermano. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Ginny fuese tan buena en leerlo como lo fue en su anterior vida.

Se estaban escribiendo dos veces a la semana. Hedwig parecía estar disfrutando el ejercicio. Obviamente Harry no necesitaba estudiar mucho para pasar sus clases, algo que molestaba completamente a Hermione. Recientemente había tomado la costumbre de llevar un libro a su cama todas las noches. Diciendo que le gustaba leer antes de dormir, pero en vez trabajaba en sus cartas después de que sus pesadillas lo despertara. Nuevas cartas para Ginny aun le daban un descanso de sus pesadillas, lo cual era algo extraño para él. Supuestamente le daba a su imaginación algo más para trabajar en vez de revivir las escenas más horripilantes de la guerra.

También noto que en sus narraciones comenzaba a hablar más sobre ella y menos de lo que pasaba en la Madriguera. Sonrió cuando leyó su divagación sobre ser tratada como un infante indefenso por sus hermanos mayores, a excepción de Bill. Cuando hablaba de Quidditch, menciono que tenía que practicar vuelo a escondidas en la oscuridad y sacar las escobas de sus hermanos. Esto le dio a Harry un calido sentimiento, porque sabía que nunca se lo había mencionado a su familia. La primera vez Ron y los gemelos no se enteraron hasta su quinto año.

Lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga, y esperaba que no fuera alguien con quien no podría hablar el año siguiente. Si el destino trataba de embarrar eso, él iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con el bastardo.

Harry estaba casi al borde la noche de Halloween. Sabía que Quirrel iba a entrar un troll al castillo para cubrir su intento de robo de la Piedra Filosofal. Estaba medio tentado a buscar al profesor poseído y terminarlo, pero no podía buscar un pretexto suficiente. El hombre rara vez dejaba sus habitaciones y en clases siempre se mantenía alejado de Harry. Su fachada de persona nerviosa era perfecta para mantener a todos alejados – algo bastante útil si tienes al señor Oscuro saliendo por la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. No, el mejor tiempo para derrotarlo podría ser cuando intento robar la piedra.

Además, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podría manejar a un troll si tenía que hacerlo. Un encantamiento cortante o noqueador en la cabeza lo haría caer tan rápido como un humano. Además, si mantenía juntos a sus amigos, podrían dejar que los profesores se encargaran si querían. Desafortunadamente su tensión nerviosa fue evidente para sus amigos. Ron y Neville lo llevaron a un lado luego de la corrida matutina para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Harry sabia que no debía estar sorprendido, dado lo mucho que veían de él verdaderamente en el día.

Las corridas matutinas se habían convertido en algo más respetable y Harry había comenzado a mostrarle a Neville y a Ron poses básicas de pelea, lentamente por cierto. Como era, los tres chicos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, y Harry se preguntaba si Hermione se sentía dejada a fuera algunas veces. Trato de compensarla en otras formas, aunque no estaba seguro de cuan efectivas eran. De sus libros de Psicología, sabia que debía sentirse un poco incomoda al ser la única chica del grupo. Lavander Parvati eran personas ok, pero siempre habían sido muy niñitas para las clases de problemas en los que junto a sus amigos se metían. En el próximo año podría ayudar a que los géneros se balancearan, pero eso se demoraría.

También había otras formas de apoyarla. Hermione nació para los logros, y a Harry le iba bien en sus clases por otros motivos. Cuando se tenían que juntar en clases, Harry tendía a agarrar a Neville o a Nev. El accidentalmente sobrenombre aplicado había comenzado a pegarse, pero a Longbotton no parecía importarle. Intencionalmente dejo a Ron para que trabajara con la chica, todo de acuerdo al plan malévolo de Harry. Mientras aun peleaban por el trabajo escolar, Harry apoyaba mas la agenda escolástica de Hermione, especialmente en áreas donde podía ver algunas aplicaciones practicas. Sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, y los quería tan listos como pudiera.

Desafortunadamente, otras personas habían notado la formación de su pequeño grupo.

Harry insistió en que todos bajaran al Banquete de Halloween como grupo. Ron y Neville lo miraron un poco extraño. Cuando le preguntaron en la mañana porque estaba tan en el borde, Harry uso la única cosa en la que podía pensar.

Ambos chicos sabían de sus pesadillas. Hasta con los hechizos silenciadores, algunas veces se despertaban cuando el dejaba el dormitorio a las dos o tres de la mañana. El ocasional estudiante que se quedaba despierto toda la noche lo veía también en la sala común. Era de conocimiento general en Gryffinfor que Harry Potter era un insomniaco que solo tenia una o dos noches de sueño a la semana.

Así que aclamo tener una pesadilla de que algo horrible pasaba en la noche de Halloween. Dijo que estaba algo avergonzado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no era del todo fingido. Habían visto a través de él como en un vaso de cristal, y su excusa era algo estupida; su único consuelo era que dolia menos que la verdad. Fue gratificante el hecho de que decidieron seguirle la corriente, en vez de interrogarlo sobre el sueño.

En la clase del profesor Filtwick cuando estaban estudiando el hechizo levitador, la pluma de Harry se elevo al aire y comenzó a girar, seis metros sobre el suelo… a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para que bajara. Ron, quien a pesar de la ayuda que Hermione le estaba dando no podía sacarla del escritorio, puso sus ojos en blanco en su dirección. Como iban las señales, estas eran menos favorables.

Cuando bajaban por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry los retraso y dejo que pasara una jauría de Slytherins que ascendían de las mazmorras. Se sentía más seguro dejándolos pasar adelante que por atrás. Mientras iban atrás de unos estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, pudieron escuchar una de sus conversaciones.

"Creo que es bastante sospechoso como es que siempre están juntos," dijo Pansy Parkinson, la psicópata de Draco en entrenamiento.

"¿Lo crees? ¿No son un poco jóvenes?" pregunto una Slytherin mas grande.

"Bueno, escuche que los de clase mas baja comienzan desde temprano, todo mejor para exprimir lo poco y nada que tienen," espeto Draco. "Además, ¿puedes imaginar que alguien realmente espere a una asquerosa sangre sucia como Granger? Probablemente abra las piernas para todos ellos y luego les hace las tareas."

Desde las túnicas frente a ellos se escucho una risa cruda mientras que el pulso de Harry se comenzaba a acelerar. Estaba sacando su varita cuando escucho un sonido de sorpresas y pasos tras de él. Se volvió y vio a Hermione a la mitad de las escaleras. Los tres la siguieron al segundo piso, donde se metió al baño de las mujeres.

La siguieron y golpearon la puerta, pero ella no respondía. Sollozos de oían bajo la puerta.

"¡Vamos Hermione, te perderás el Banquete!" le grito Ron.

"Hermione, esta bien. No deberías escuchar a los que dicen eso," dijo Neville.

Harry estaba casi frenético. La historia se estaba repitiendo. "¡Hermione, o sales o te sacamos!"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo harás Potter!"

Harry se volvió para ver a su profesor menos favorito caminando hacia ellos. "Ella esta molesta, señor," dijo, tratando de mantenerse lo mas formal posible para calmar su temperamento.

"Los cambios emocionales de Granger son de su propia responsabilidad Potter," espeto el Profesor Snape. "¡Ahora, los tres regresen al Gran Comedor! ¡Ahora!"

Para su crédito, Ron y Neville no se fueron de inmediato. Miraron a Harry, lo que al parecer enojo más a Snape. Jamás, desde que Harry regreso se había sentido más inútil.

"¿Señor Potter, que esta haciendo aquí junto al Sr. Weasley y el Sr Longbottom?" la voz de McGonagall corto la tensión del aire.

"Es Hermione, profesora," hablo Ron. "Esta muy enojada."

"Escucho a unas personas," agrego Neville, fulminando a Snape con la mirada. "Decir cosas realmente horrorosas sobre ella." Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Harry hubiese pagado bastante dinero por ver a Neville desafiando a Snape.

La profesora McGonagall miro desde los miembros de su casa a su colega y de vuelta. Apretó sus labios en molestia. "Seria mejor si la dejaran sola y le permitieran calmarse. Si no se nos a unido en media hora yo misma vendré y hablare con ella."

Harry abrió su boca para protestar, pero la cerró. No había nada que pudiera decir, excepto "Gracias."

Harry guió a sus amigos de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron, Harry ignoro a los murciélagos vivientes y los intrincados diseños de las calabazas. En cambio, si noto como varios de los Slytherin los miraban y se reían.

_Lo hicieron a propósito, ¿cierto?_ Pensó para si mismo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus amigos esperaron a que comenzara el Banquete. Harry estaba esperando otra cosa. No mucho después de que se llenaran los platos entro Quirrel. Tan pronto como la palabra Troll salio de sus labios, Harry estaba fuera de sus labios. Ron y Neville, a lo mejor por la admisión de Harry de que tenia un mal presentimiento, estaban tan solo medio paso a su espalda cuando llegaron a la puerta.

A la distancia oyeron a Dumbledore llamando a los prefectos mientras subían las escaleras. Las circunstancias eran un poco diferentes; pensó con desesperación, puede que no tengamos tanto tiempo como antes. Por suerte la corrida matutina había servido para algo, porque mientras terminaban las escaleras se escucho una voz muy familiar. Mientras doblaban en un corredor, vieron la espalda de un troll bastante grande entrar al baño de niñas.

En un instante Harry tenía su varita en la mano, gritando "¡Reducto!" El hechizo saco un pedazo de la puerta, la cual choco con el lado de piedra del troll. Un rugido furioso se escucho desde el baño mientras retrocedía por la puerta hacia el corredor.

"¡Diffindo!" la maldición cortante de Harry llego a su hombro mientras emergía. El mazo gigante en su mano izquierda se vería claramente en la puerta. Hermione grito otra vez. _¡O mi magia es más débil de lo que creí o esa cosa es resistente a la magia!_ Pensó Harry, su mente en una carrera, tratando de recordar un hechizo para usar.

Cuando finalmente salio y se volvió hacia ellos, el corazón de Harry se detuvo. Su mano derecha estaba arrastrando a Hermione, los grandes dedos sucios estaban agarrando su túnica. Ella luchaba con sus manos y sus pies, tratando de encontrar algo para agarrarse, pero la fuerza del troll no era algo que se podía negar.

Harry obligo a sus brazos para que se movieran, levantando su varita otra vez, ambas manos en la brillante varita. Apunto con cuidado, y grito "¡Conjunctus!" una bala de luz púrpura salio disparada desde el final de su varita y le llego al troll entre sus ojos. El troll rugió y se restregó los ojos con su peludo antebrazo izquierdo. Harry suspiro aliviado.

_Si la maldición de conjuntivitis funciona en dragones, creo que funcionara en un troll. _

Neville estaba tratando de desarmar al troll, pero su "¡Expelliarmus!" solo sirvió para enojarlo. Ron se estaba acercando a Hermione, viendo nerviosamente al troll.

Harry se estaba preparando para otro hechizo cuando el troll dejo salir un rugido y movió su mano derecha con una velocidad impresionante dirigiendo a Hermione hacia él. Harry puso sus manos en frente para tratar balancearse, pero se estaba moviendo como si hubiese sido disparada de un cañón. Harry cerró sus ojos preparado para un gran impacto cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba gritando.

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron termino el hechizo y Hermione floto un par de centímetros frente a Harry. Mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente, los que había cerrado cuando fue tirada, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro dirigiéndose hacia Ron.

Harry suspiro con alivio cuando de repente el mundo se le movió y la pared decidió chocar contra él. Escucho un ruido de quiebre al mismo tiempo en que su brazo derecho dejo de funcionar. Necesitaba aire, el viento lo dejo nulo, mientras sentía eso, su varita caía por sus dedos.

El gran mazo de madera que lo tenía en contra de la pared de la nada fue sacado, y Harry cayó de rodilla. Se sintió enfermo mientras la sangre caía de su brazo. Miro. Un hueso salía a través de la manga de su túnica.

"¡Rictusempra!" grito Neville. El troll, que estaba retrocediendo para dar otro golpe, se detuvo. Abrió su boca y comenzó a hacer un peculiar sonido mientras el encantamiento comenzó a hacer efecto y lo hizo reír.

Harry, en sus rodillas, miro al troll, sintiendo el suelo hasta que cerró sus dedos en su varita. La levanto lentamente, aun si el hechizo decaía, centrándola en la boca de la monstruosa criatura.

Neville vio lo que estaba haciendo Harry y grito "¡Rictusempra!" otra vez, su voz estaba afónica. El troll comenzó a reír una vez más.

"¡Diffindo!" gruño Harry, y la maldición cortante choco contra la boca abierta del troll y salto a la parte de atrás de su cuello dejando caer un rastro de sangre en spray.

Harry pestaño.

De repente aparecieron tres personas más en el corredor. Harry noto que Neville estaba arrodillado al lado suyo. El chico tenía su túnica enrollada en su brazo con firmeza. Ron y Hermione estaban frente a él. El rostro de Hermione estaba sucio por ser arrastrada y lleno de lágrimas; Harry pensaba que jamás se había visto tan hermosa. Ron estaba a su lado, su rostro pálido y serio. Harry levanto su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía su varita en ella. ¿No era diestro?

Ron pareció leer su mente, porque se inclino y lo agarro de su antebrazo ayudándolo a levantarse. Ese era Ron, siempre ayudando a las personas a levantarse; era tan Weasley.

Ahí fue cuando los oídos de Harry comenzaron a funcionar y se dio cuenta de que las personas estaban gritando a su alrededor.

"Este es otro ejemplo de falta de respeto total por –" la voz mas fuerte por supuesto correspondía a su profesor menos favorito.

No se conformo con matar al Director en unos años mas, primero tenía que hacer miserable la vida de todos.

"Snivellus, cállate la boca," le dijo Harry.

El silencio que lo siguió fue agradecido. Snape se movió un poco mientras se volvía hacia Harry. Esos furiosos ojos negros contra los suyos, tratando de pasar sus defensas debilitadas por el dolor. Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, sus defensas creciendo poco a poco. Luego levanto su varita y escucho la sorpresa de Hermione.

"No voy a maldecirlo Mione, ¡por favor! Protego." Murmuro. El brillante escudo apareció y otra vez se detuvo el intento. Vio pedazos y fragmentos de memorias de otras personas, probablemente de Snape, pero estaba muy débil y desfocado como para darles sentido. "Así esta mejor. Ya sabia yo que me estabas haciendo algo."

"Severus," dijo Dumbledore quietamente, dándole una mirada al profesor. Harry estaba muy cansado como para interpretarla.

"Tiene razón, Director. A lo mejor Potter debería ser escoltado a la enfermería mientras discutimos una acción disciplinaria apropiada," Snape se volvió hacia una furiosa McGonagall.

Harry sintió movimiento en su brazo derecho y se dio cuenta de que Neville había asegurado el torniquete con su propio cinturón. Algo crudo pero efectivo. Mientras le sonreía dejo caer el escudo. "Gracias amigo.

Luego Harry respire profundamente y se volvió hacia McGonagall y Dumbledore. "Es probable que sientan que deberíamos haber esperado a que llegaran, Profesores," dijo con simpleza. "Pero el asunto es que el troll ya tenia a Mione cuando llegamos. Cualquier momento después quien sabe que podría haber pasado. Cuando se trata de mis amigos, prefiero no apostar." Podría jurar haber visto un brillo de respeto en los ojos de la profesora McGonagall.

"Ah, sí. La Señorita Granger," dijo Snape, sus ojos brillaban con peligro. "Si no hubiese estado fuera de los limites, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Su cambio emocional casi la mato a usted y a tres estudiantes más; ¿tiene algo que decir por usted?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry pudo ver como Hermione palidecía, como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada. Saco la mano de Ron de su brazo y comenzó a irse. Desafortunadamente se encontró con Malfoy. Le susurro algo mientras pasaba a su lado que la detuvo por completo. Se volvió rápidamente y le dio una cachetada. Evidentemente puso todo su cuerpo en ello, porque la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros de Draco fueron movidos por el impacto y su peso cayo en una rodilla.

Harry se hubiese reído cuando se fue, pero nuevamente sus ojos comenzaban a pesar. Se volvió y asintió pensativo a McGonagall. "De verdad no debería haberla llamado puta de sangre sucia," dijo en un tono certero.

Escucho el sonido de sorpresa de algunos, pero no pudo decir quienes eran.

Otro pestañeo.

"… No se en que estaban pensando esos pseudos adultos. Obviamente estabas en shock, una fractura saliendo por tu brazo, y el otro lado lleno de moretones. ¿Pero te llevaron a la enfermería? No, hagamos una inquisición en el mismo lugar. No se preocupen por las personas que se desangran en el piso," gruño Madame Pomfrey en una forma muy familiar.

Harry abrió sus ojos. La sanadora estaba restregando un limiento asqueroso en su brazo izquierdo – el bueno – el cual también estaba cubierto de moretones que había recibido al chocar contra la pared de piedra del corredor del segundo piso. Dolía un poco, pero la calidez que se comenzaba a esparcir estaba desapareciendo el dolor. Limpio el exceso y salto cuando noto que los ojos de su paciente estaban abiertos. "OH, Sr Potter. No sabia que habias despertado."

"No se detenga por mi. Estoy de acuerdo con usted." Susurro.

La enfermera escolar tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco. "Pero no es profesional hablar así frente a los pacientes. Aunque me pregunto que los poseyó a enfrentarse contra un troll adulto."

Harry se detuvo así mismo antes de que cometiera el error de alzar los hombros. "El troll tenia a una amiga nuestra, pero Neville fue el inteligente. El descubrió la forma de distraerlo para que yo me ocupara de el."

"¿Fue él, el que te vendo?"

Harry asintió.

"Fue un buen trabajo. No es usual encontrar a alguien que pueda pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Sabes? Probablemente salvo tu brazo."

Harry dejo salir un silbido bajo. "No pensé que estaba tan mal," admitió.

"Cuando te trajeron estabas en un estado de shock avanzado. También me asegure de que el Director lo supiera." _¿Se movieron los labios de Madame Pomfrey, o lo imagine? _"Entiendo que dijiste unas cuantas cosas mientras estabas así."

Harry se vio confundido por un momento, y luego se sonrojo. _No lo llame… oh maldición._

"Ah, bien. Su color esta mejorando así que la poción restaurativa de sangre debe estar funcionado. La fractura fue mala, pero limpia, y ya se esta sanando. Te permitiré regresar a clases mañana, pero tienes que pasar la noche aquí." La voz de la enfermera volvió a su tono usual, y Harry sabia por una larga experiencia que no serviría para nada discutir con ella. Así que solo asintió.

"No creo que nadie se tomo en serio lo que dijiste. El profesor Snape hasta me suplió de drogas para dormir para que puedas descansar bien," dijo mientras traía un vial de un liquido púrpura oscuro.

Harry se tenso. No quería beber nada de lo que el hombre hubiese preparado específicamente para él. Sabia de algunas pociones para dormir que tenían por efecto el de bajar la resistencia mental del usuario. Sabiendo que era posible que Snape hiciera una para bajar sus barreras de Oclumancia. "Er, esta bien," dijo rápidamente.

Madame Pomfrey se enojo un poco. "Señor Potter, mientras usted este a cargo mío, yo soy la responsable por su bienestar."

"Es solo que… bueno, tengo pesadillas. Bastante malas. Esta bien si me despierto, pero algunas veces no he podido, bueno, pasaron cosas malas," dijo Harry quietamente, esperando que lo dejara así, esperando que no lo presionara por detalles. No le gustaba mentir a la mujer que se había preocupado por generaciones de estudiantes en Hogwarts, incluyéndose a si mismo. "Cosas malas" podría incluir a Snape enterándose de la verdad como también magia accidental como prender las camas en fuego.

"Muy bien," dijo luego de un momento pensativo. "Si deseas después podemos discutir esto. ¿Has tenido estas pesadillas por mucho tiempo?"

Harry alzo sus hombros. "Lo suficiente; para ser honesto ya he aprendido a vivir con ellas."

Ella asintió pensativa. "Quiero que vengas a verme si persisten Potter. Las Pesadillas Crónicas no una condición normal en alguien de tu edad y la fatiga excesiva puede también afectar tu magia. Dicho eso, te dejare descansar."

Harry recostó su cabeza al disminuir la luz. Aun le dolía el cuerpo mientras hacia los ejercicios de Oclumencia, y la calidez lo envolvía como una frazada caliente.

La mañana siguiente Harry se perdió la corrida, pero llego al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Estaba tan aliviado de ver que todos habían sobrevivido que prácticamente estaba saltando en los pasillos. Se detuvo al llegar al Gran Comedor, notando que todos lo estaban mirando.

Los rostros alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor se veían particularmente infelices. Sus amigos ni lo miraban, y los estudiantes más grandes estaban en silencio.

Por supuesto que los gemelos eran una excepción.

"¡Oi, Potter! ¿Qué viene después?" pregunto un gemelo jovialmente, haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor saltaran.

"¿un gigante?" agrego el otro.

Harry se sentó en su puesto, viéndose pensativo. "Nah, creo que guardare eso para el próximo año," respondió seriamente.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si por un momento y luego comenzaron a reírse. "A nuestro pequeño Harrikins le están creciendo los colmillos," dijeron haciendo que el humor cambiara.

Harry gimió. Al parecer ese nombre en particular nunca lo iba a abandonar. Al menos Ron y Hermione dejaron de mirar sus platos, aunque no lo miraban a los ojos. Hermione aun tenía su barbilla pegada al pecho, mirando abajo. _Mejor acabar luego con esto._ "¿Estan bien chicos?"

Ron trago y se aclaro la garganta. "Harry, er, realmente sentimos que resultaras herido."

"¿Por qué? Yo fui el tonto que lo hechizo."

"Si, mientras nosotros estábamos—" comenzó Neville, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"Mientras Ron me salvaba a mi y a Hermione con el hechizo levitador, y tu pudiste hacer que abriera la boca para poder terminarlo. Oh sí, ustedes dos no hicieron nada…" dijo Harry mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Hermione dejo salir un sniff sonoro, pero no era su sniff usual de _"estoy siendo mandona"_, sino mas un sniff de _"Estoy a punto de llorar"_. "Y no hubiese estado ahí si yo no hubiese sido tan tonta."

"A lo mejor," permitió Harry, "pero no lo sabrías. Malfoy dijo cosas bastante ofensivas sobre ti y es perfectamente normal que quisieras calmarte antes del Banquete." El pensó que lo que dijo fue perfectamente razonable, pero de repente Hermione lo miro. "Además," agrego sonriendo, "valió la pena, solo para ver como le pegabas al arrogante idiota en la cara." Se movió un poco, pero aun seguía mirándolo. ¿Acaso sabia algo?"

"¡Pero terminaste herido!" dijo Ron.

"Nada permanente," insistió Harry. "Estoy bien." _¿Por que todos están tan molestos?_

"Madame Pomfrey estaba bastante molesta cuando te llevamos a ella. Cuando volvió dijo, le dijo al Director que casi moriste," dijo Neville con voz molesta.

_Oh diablos, no debieron escuchar eso. Ahora ya se porque están molestos._ "Pero no estoy muerto Neville," dijo Harry con firmeza. "Madame Pomfrey me dijo que hiciste un buen trabajo al vendar mi brazo," agrego. "Supongo que también salvaste mi vida.

Neville asintió, pero no del todo convencido.

Harry suspiro. Mirando atrás, la pelea con el troll fue un evento que solidifico su amistad con Ron y Hermione. Nadie salio herido, pero probaron algo, a ellos mismos y a los otros. ¿A lo mejor seria más fácil trabajar con el destino en vez de en contra?

"De acuerdo ustedes," grito Harry. Fue difícil no sonreír cuando todos saltaron y lo miraron. "Admitiré que la de ayer fue una escena fea, y descubrimos que Hogwarts no es tan segura como creímos que seria. Ese tampoco es un pensamiento agradable. Pero los guié por esas escaleras sabiendo que había un troll suelto, y quise pelear contra el sin esperar a los profesores. Si hay que culpar a alguien, es a mí. Y yo no estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Bueno, a excepción del asunto de esquivar." Estaba aliviado al ver como Ron sonreía un poco. "Ahora estoy completamente bien, así que no hay efectos secundarios. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los chicos se relajaron un poco, aunque Hermione aun se veía molesta.

"De hecho," continuo Harry pensativo, "Si dio un efecto a largo plazo. Se que ustedes tres estarán a mi lado, y jamás olvidare eso. Los tres probaron porque fueron seleccionados en Gryffindor," dijo, pero Hermione aun negaba con la cabeza, los ojos enrojeciendo, "y eso te incluye a ti Granger. Te defendiste de Malfoy enfrente de todos, hasta de los profesores."

"Y también le quitaron veinte puntos," agrego Neville con orgullo.

"Y valía 50. Los gemelos también lo dijeron cuando Percy comenzó a molestarla," agrego Ron. "Yo solo quería hechizarlo," gruño. Hermione le regalo una sonrisa tímida, pero Harry no creía que lo hubiese notado.

"Bueno," dijo Harry. "¿Ahora podemos comer antes de que todo este sentimentalismo arruinarme mi apetito?" Todos rieron, y Harry se sintió tan aliviado que se quería caer de espaldas en su asiento. Puso algo de salchichas en su plato mientras Hermione le pasaba las papas fritas.

Las cosas se estaban viendo mejor.

La mañana siguiente comenzó bastante fría y con niebla. Cuando Harry guió a Ron y a Neville por las escaleras para sus ejercicios matutinos, se calentaban lo mejor que podían. Se detuvieron al ver a Hermione sentada en la sala común, usando pantalones cortos y una camiseta grande, esperándolos.

Se levanto y se les acerco. "Tenias razón, lo que dijiste ayer de que Hogwarts no es completamente segura. Les importa si me uno, ¿o es solo para chicos?" se mordió el labio inferior, algo que Harry recordaba que solo hacia cuando estaba realmente nerviosa por algo.

"Para nada," replico Harry. "Nos sentiríamos honrados, ¿Cierto chicos?"

Ron y Neville asintieron con cansancio. Las pesadillas de Harry le garantizaban levantarse antes de que sonara el despertador, pero ellos aun estaban somnolientos.

Estaba oscuro y tranquilo cuando salieron, así que Harry los guió en una carrera lenta alrededor de los terrenos cercanos al castillo. Hermione estaba rojo y cansada al final, pero todos estaban rojos por el frío y agradecidos de estar de vuelta adentro.

_Las mañanas se están volviendo bastante frías. Me pregunto si debo encontrar el cuarto de Requerimiento por accidente. ¿Aunque como puedo hacer para que parezca un accidente?_

Harry pensó sobre eso mientras esperaba por la ducha.

Después de un rato suspiro y saco su ultima carta a Ginny. Se debatía consigo mismo cuanto debía decirle del accidente con el troll de montaña. Su primer impulso fue minimizar todo el asunto, para evitar alarmarla a ella o peor, a la Señora Weasley. Por el otro lado, habían tantas cosas que no podía decirle que se preguntaba si estaba destruyendo cualquier oportunidad que podría tener con ella. _Tengo que ser lo más honesto que pueda,_ pensó miserablemente, _o nunca me perdonará cuando se entere de la verdad. ¿Es justo pedirle que confié en mí si yo no hago lo mismo por ella?_ Suspiro otra vez. Cuando la voz de su conciencia lo ponía así, realmente no tenia otra oportunidad.

…_Ginny, algo terrible pasó en Halloween, y no me refiero a los ronquidos de Ron despertando a todos. Te diré lo que paso, pero quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que le vas a decir a tu mamá, especialmente hasta que Ron tenga la oportunidad de escribirle. Todos están bien, pero fue una llamada cercana. Todo empezó cuando estábamos camino al Gran Comedor por el Banquete de Halloween..._

Después de que Harry le asegurara que su brazo estaba recuperado al cien por ciento, Oliver comenzó el verdadero horario de práctica. Esta vez, Harry estaba tan feliz de estar jugando otra vez para quejarse sobre el ritmo, a decir verdad, hasta echaba de menos las habladurías de su fanático capitán sobre su amado juego. Ser capitán en su sexto año y al sentir la carga de responsabilidad también sintio mucha más simpatía por el quinceañero.

_A lo mejor no tendrá que esperar a su séptimo año para ver su nombre en la maldita copa_, pensó Harry mientras practicaba un movimiento

Harry sabía que podía atajar la Snitch. Por otro lado las Bludgers todavía eran un asunto. Después de unas practicas había tomado la de molestar a Fred y a George, tratando de que lo botaran de su escoba. Al principio, estaban un poco reacios a dañar a su Buscador e invocar la ira de Wood. Pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que Harry no era un blanco fácil y se metieron realmente en ello. Pronto, esquivar las Bludgers se volvió un trabajo de tiempo completo.

La primera vez que sus amigos fueron a ver las practicas; Harry tuvo que detener a Ron de decirles a sus hermanos que dejaran de intentar matar a Harry. Después de eso, Harry noto que al menos uno de sus amigos estaba sentado en las graderías vez que practicaban. Harry finalmente acorralo a Hermione en la biblioteca y le pregunto de qué trataba todo eso.

"Bueno, si debes saberlo, Ron... bueno, Ron estaba un poco preocupado."

"¿Preocupado?"

"Hablo con nosotros por las practicas. Él, bueno, acordamos que uno de nosotros debería estar ahí, por si acaso – con nuestras varitas. Tu sabes, solo por si acaso…"

"…por si acaso Fred o George me botan de la escoba, ¿es eso?"

Ella asintió, a lo mejor un poco preocupada.

"Eso es… bueno, realmente es…" Harry trago. Tener a alguien que lo cuidara era algo que había tenido que aprender a hacer solo por sobre un año, desde que Ron había muerto. "Realmente lo aprecio," dijo con sentimiento.

Hermione lo miro confundida cuando vio que no se iba a enojar. Sus ojos se centraron en el nuevamente. "Harry," dijo con quietud, "hay algo que no entiendo."

"Bueno, no es tan difícil de explicar," dijo con acidez, "mis tíos harían una fiesta si me caigo de la escoba y me rompo el cuello. Es… se siente algo extraño saber que ustedes me están cuidando. Se que suena raro, pero…"

"Harry," dijo suavemente. "Ron dijo que estabas casi seguro de que algo mal iba a pasar en Halloween. ¿Cómo sabias eso?"

Harry la miro, su estomago estaba contraído a una pelota, pequeña y dura. Deseeo con ansias haberse acercado a Ron o a Neville con respecto a las prácticas.

"Yo… yo puedo decir que hay algo que nonos has dicho Harry. No quiero entrometerme, pero se nota que te molesta. se nota que estas incomodo. Algunas veces nos miras y te ves… tan viejo y perdido." Trago y se ruborizo. "No solo es Ron el que se preocupa por ti. A mi también me gustaría ayudar." Termino casi susurrando.

Debería haber recordado lo inteligente que era y darse cuenta de que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta. Suspiro. "Eso significa mucho para mi, más de lo que probablemente sabes. Pero no puedo. Aún no. Es demasiado grande.

Hermione se vio pensativa por un momento, pero luego asintió.

"¿Puedo escribirte durante el verano?" pregunto Harry

Asintió otra vez, pero esta se notaba más segura.

"De acuerdo. ¿Podemos posponer esta conversación hasta entonces?"

"Sí. Creo que… creo que lo entiendo Harry. Al menos un poco..."

"Estoy seguro que sí," dijo Harry sonriendo un poco. "Eres inteligente, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora."

El pulso de Harry aun resonaba por sus oídos cuando salio de la librería. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. No lo sorprendía que Hermione hubiese notado algo. Solo deseaba que no hubiese sido tan pronto.

Supongo que no soy tan sutil como pensaba que era. Al menos se que Hermione entiende la necesidad de discreción.

Sonrió al recordar la hoja de Inscripción para el ED que creo. Debía admitir que también era solitario en algunas formas. No tenía a nadie para hablar sobre cambiar el destino, no desde el retrato de Albus. Sonrió al imaginar su rostro cuando se diera cuenta de cuantas reglas había roto.

Harry decidió evadir a Snape dado que esta vez no tenía interés en las actividades del hombre. Desde la noche de Halloween, su comportamiento hacia Harry había cambiado de odio a fría indiferencia.

Por supuesto que las razones por el incremento de odio no eran ningún misterio. Después de recibir un interminable sermón por parte de Percy de cómo se debe comportar un estudiante, el prefecto le dio los detalles de lo que paso después que lo llevaron a la enfermería. El profesor Snape quería que a cada uno le descontaran cincuenta puntos y que fueran expulsados. La profesora McGonagall no quería oír nada de eso, y una vez que aprendieron cual fue el rol de Draco en todo el asunto, ella dijo que si alguien tenía que ser expulsado debía ser el que cometió la ofensa deliberadamente. Al final, dado que las palabras de Harry fueron pronunciadas en un estado de shock, el director decidió que deberían ignorar el accidente en lo que castigos se refería. Dijo que las heridas de Harry fueron mas que suficiente para castigarlo a él y a sus amigos. El profesor Snape estaba lívido y comenzó a gritar, al punto en que el profesor Dumbledore los llevo a su oficina para mas discusiones… algunas de las cuales dejaron a las gárgolas saltonas.

Después de prometerle a Percy una vez más que iba a tratar de no meterse en problemas, Harry volvió a su dormitorio considerando que la historia que escucho valía el sermón.

Harry no durmió mucho la noche anterior a su primer partido, pero esta vez no era por los nervios previos al juego. Se despertó luego de presenciar una visión de las ruinas del Diagon Alley, y el gran cráter donde una vez se erguía los Sortilegios Weasley. Asustado, miro alrededor de su cama silenciada y espero que su pulso se calmara. Lentamente se arrastro hacia la sala común y trabajo en su carta mas reciente a Ginny.

Cuando el sol del invierno Salio por sobre las montañas, los nervios causados por las pesadillas ya estaban calmados. Estaba sorprendido al notar la excitación mientras comía un ligero desayuno, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros. El estaba demasiado feliz de estar jugando otra vez Quidditch.

Solo había un evento que probablemente era inevitable, y por esa razón tenia su varita guardada en su manga, asegurada en su muñeca por un cordón.

La charla de pre juego de Oliver trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Harry. Los gemelos lo molestaron mientras salían de los camerinos hacia el campo.

"No te preocupes Harrikins –"

"—mantendremos las Bludgers alejadas de ti—"

"-aunque puedes esquivarlas-"

"-como fuiste tan adepto en demostrarlo—"

"Nos estamos saliendo del tema hermano mío."

"Er, si. De todas formas, te cubriremos las espaldas—"

"Porque si no,"

"-Ronniekins amenazo con destruirnos-"

"-y creo que lo decía en serio!"

Harry dejo salir una risa que hizo que sus compañeros lo miraron extraño. Alzo sus hombros. "Sólo es Slytherin," dijo.

"Eh, Harry," comenzó un gemelo.

"Sabes que el año pasado nos aplastaron, ¿cierto?" pregunto el otro.

"Tal vez," Harry sonrió maliciosamente, "pero este no es el año pasado ¿o si?"

Harry sonrió y saludo a Ron, Neville y a Hermione cuando los vio en las gradería. Lo saludaron de vuelta con excitación y Harry sintió que su corazón se iba a desbordar. Era un día estupendo para volar.

El minuto en el que Harry se elevo sabia que este juego seria diferente. No pudo suprimir una sonrisa cuando Lee Jordan comenzó a nombrar a los jugadores quienes jugaban a ganar.

La primera vez que vio la Snitch, el cazador de Slytherin estaba mucho mas cerca que Harry. Condujo acercándose, pero la mala suerte favorecía Higgis. Harry acelero, tratando de alcanzarlo, cuando dos Bludgers lo golpearon botándolo de su escoba. Desafortunadamente el impacto también hizo que el Slytherin se interpusiera en el camino de Harry que tuvo que esquivar para evadir la coalición. Se reunieron en un círculo, esperando mientras el capitán de Slytherin llamaba un tiempo afuera para revisar a su buscador herido.

"Siento eso Harry—"

"—un poco de mala suerte en el rebote!"

"No se preocupen," les grito de vuelta a los gemelos. "Eso fue un trabajo brillante. Me hubiese ganado de otra forma."

Después de que comenzara el juego, Harry sintió como se movía su escoba. Antes de que lo botara, saco su varita, toco la escoba diciendo "Finite Incantatem," y así, el movimiento de detuvo.

_Buen intento Quirrel, bastardo de doble estándar_, gruño silenciosamente.

A la altura a la que estaba conduciendo, nadie pareció verlo. Probablemente estaban pensando que estaba esperando que apareciera la Snitch, especialmente dado que Higgs no parecía querer volar más alto. Mantuvo su varita en su mano, y la uso dos veces antes de que apareciera a Snitch.

Cuando la agarro, Ron y Neville saltaban a cada lado de Hermione mientras Lee Jordan anunciaba el resultado final, 270 a 20. Habían aplastado a Slytherin.

Harry y sus amigos visitaron a Hagrid después del juego para tomar el té, antes de volver a la sala común por la celebración del post juego. No había podido ver mucho de su primer amigo mágico desde que comenzó el año escolar, por lo que se sentía un poco culpable. Pensando atrás, noto que muchas de sus visitas a Hagrid parecían ser para sacarle información sobre las cosas misteriosas en Hogwarts. Eso lo dejo aun más culpable.

En vez de discutir sobre escobas hechizadas, o sacarle información, pasaron la tarde escuchando historias de cuando los Weasleys, Longbottoms y Potters asistieron a Hogwarts.

Ron estaba morado cuando Hagrid menciono inocentemente que había cubierto a Arthur y a Molly con el viejo Ogg cuando casi los atraparon en la torre de Astronomía después de horas. Evidentemente, Hagrid no conocía las razones por las cuales los estudiantes pasaban tiempo allí… en parejas. Harry supuso que tener cinco hermanos mayores significaba saber mas de ese tipo de cosas de lo que realmente quería a los once años.

Neville nunca sospecho que Hagrid conocía a sus padres. El Guardabosques les contó como habían comenzado a salir juntos después de ganar el primer y el segundo puesto en un concurso de duelo escolar. Para cuando la historia había acabado, Neville estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

Harry habia tenido la oportunidad de oír unas cuantas historias sobre sus padres al paso del tiempo, pero aun reía para cuando Hagrid termino de contarle la historia de cómo una Lily Evans de segundo año, enojada por unas cuantas bromas, maldijo a James Potter tan fuerte que cada pelo de su cabeza se cayo, incluyendo sus pestañas y sus cejas. Había estado horrorizada, pero James pensó que era gracioso, y la cubrió, diciéndole a la Jefa de su casa que había sido un accidente de pociones.

Hermione se veía un poco fuera de lugar, así que Harry le pidió que le hablara de sus padres. El trabajo de los dentistas era tan extraño y bizarro para las personas mágicas como la magia para los Muggles. Su audiencia estaba bastante metida y e hicieron un montón de preguntas, por las cuales aun estaba sonrojada cuando se dirigían al castillo.

Sip, las cosas se veían bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a todos por la preocupacion que mostraron por mi brazo, la verdad es que todo aquel que me conozca sabe que tengo una suerte horrible con cualquier cosa que corte. (o que queme, especificamente el aceite caliente y la plancha, siempre termino quemando la ropa de mi mamá) Esta última vez me corte la mano izquierda con un cuchillo cuando estaba preparando el desayuno, dejenme decirles que fueron requeridos bastantes puntos y a mi madre casi le dio un ataque de histeria. En fin, ahora mi mano esta mucho mejor y me mantengo lo mas alejada que puedo de objetos cortantes (aunque al parecer ellos me encuentran solos XD)

Cambiando el tema en unos días más subiré el otro capítulo y disculpen si se me pasaron algunas falta de ortografía pero ya a esta altura del año estoy aburrida de tanto leer y de editar.

Espero que les haya gustado y yo ahora me voy a acostar porque mañana tengo que salir de mi casa a las 6:40 am.

Bye


	6. Año 1: Navidad en Hogwarts

NADA ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO SOY LA TRADUCTORA, UNA CHICA QUE CUANDO COMENZO ESTO TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE....

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 6

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después del partido. Por supuesto que para el lunes siguiente la escuela aún continuaba entusiasmada, pero el miedo a la temida casa de Slytherin pareció desinflarlos considerablemente. Hasta Malfoy parecía haberse calmado un poco para el gran alivio de Harry. No le temía al Slytherin, pero estaba un poco alarmado por lo rápido que había crecido su antagonismo, aún comparado a su historia pasada.

Harry también admitió que por su antagonismo él no estaba basado por completo. Esa conversación de camino al Banquete de Halloween había sido un buen ensayado acto de crueldad deliberada. Honestamente estaba algo asustado al pensar que le haría al malcriado Slytherin si empujaba mucho sus botones. _Simplemente no le pegaría a un alumno de primer año usar una Imperdonable, _gruño para si mismo.

Al menos los ejercicios matutinos le daban una oportunidad para aliviar el stress. Ron aprendía rápidamente, aunque Neville y Hermione no se quedaban muy atrás. Harry había empezado a usar los libros que había comprado durante el verano para encontrar nuevas técnicas y ejercicios. Claro que cuando Hermione los vio, de inmediato quiso que se los prestara. Pronto, conocía los detalles al igual que Harry pero aún tenia que trabajar en hacer que su cuerpo realizara los movimientos correctos. Neville en solitario trabajaba hasta los poros.

Por supuesto que Snape seguia tan "agradable" como siempre. Harry se decepciono cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamo a su oficina y le informo que en este momento no había nadie disponible para tomar su lugar. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Horace Slughorn, pero recordó que había sido necesario todo su poder de convencimiento y el de Dumbledore para sacar al hombre de su retiro. Ahora Harry solo podía esperar que se esparciera la voz de su búsqueda hacia su profesor pesado instructor de pociones—aunque no podía imaginar que las cosas empeoraran más. Pociones se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

Al menos una vez en la clase podía sentir al profesor probando sus escudos mentales. Para evadir levantar mucha sospecha, Harry preparaba sus reacciones. Las primeras veces, fingía escalofríos mientras repelía el ataque. Luego, comenzó a mirar cuando Snape atacaba. Finalmente comenzó a responder con miradas fulminantes y usando un poco de Legilimancia. Comenzó lentamente, con pequeñas reacciones. Harry quería mantener la imagen de alguien que era un Oclumentista natural, y comenzó a desarrollar un poco de Legilimancia en respuesta a la constante prueba. La lucha constante no era muy interesante, solo irritante, aunque suponía que después de bloquear a Voldemort por años no había nadie que lo pudiera desafiar mucho.

Así que Noviembre pasó con nervios a Diciembre. El castillo de convirtió en algo frío y sombrío, la humedad en las mazmorras lo hacia peor. Después de que Harry le preguntara, el Profesor Flitwick se tomo unos minutos para mostrarles como realizar un encantamiento calentador. El pequeño profesor estaba excitado al ver lo entusiasmado que estaban los estudiantes para aprender esta magia en particular.

Por otro lado, el profesor Snape regaño a Hermione cuando la vio usándolo. Lo había usado en sus manos, las cuales estaban temblando por el frío y el corte de raíces. Tan pronto como termino le quito 5 puntos y confisco su varita.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardían con humillación, mientras Ron cortaba los ingredientes con tanta violencia que era un milagro que no se hubiera cortado un dedo. Malfoy dijo algo que Harry no alcanzo a escuchar. Ron se dio vuelta tan rápido con cuchillo en mano que Malfoy salto hacia atrás en sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Ron se volvió a trabajar antes de que Snape encontrara otra excusa para quitarle puntos a su casa.

Cuando la clase termino, Hermione fue una de las últimas en entregar su poción. Harry, Neville y Ron la esperaban en la entrada. Snape, ahora leyendo un grueso y antiguo pergamino la ignoro flamantemente.

Espero un momento y finalmente aclaro su garganta. "Er, ¿Profesor?"

Snape quito la vista del pergamino, sus ojos negros la fulminaban con la mirada. "¿Si Granger?"

Hermione retrocedió medio paso, pero se compuso. Alzando su mandíbula, respondió con simpleza. "Mi varita señor."

Se sentó ahí por un momento, sus ojos frente a los de ella, el estomago de Harry se contrajo. Sabia que el bastardo estaba revisando sus memorias mientras el estaba ahí no haciendo nada para evitarlo. Esperaba que ninguna de las pistas que le había dado a Hermione parecieran significantes para Snape.

Después de un momento Snape se levanto. Alcanzo la gaveta y saco la varita de Hermione. La sostuvo por unos instantes en ambas manos, sus dedos apenas tocando la pulida varita. Clavo su mirada en la bruja de pelo enmarañado, y parecían congelados mientras que los dientes de Harry empezaban a castañear.

"Te haría un favor si rompiera esto," dijo suavemente. "Hay muchos con menos paciencia que yo para Sangre sucias sabelotodo."

Harry contuvo sus emociones, aun cuando vio el rostro de Hermione. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio movimiento. Neville y Ron estaban en la entrada, los dedos de Neville apretaban los hombros de su amigo reteniéndolo.

"Aprecio su preocupación Profesor," dijo Hermione con un tono gélido." Aunque imagino que estaré forzada a tratar con personas así toda mi vida."

El Profesor Snape la fulmino con la mirada y tiro la varita a los pies de Hermione con un gesto de negligencia. Ella de adelanto y la tomo en el aire con una rápida moción poco común. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Un amargo sabor fluyo por la boca de Harry, y noto que se había mordido la lengua. Un suave sonido musical lleno el salón de pociones cuando los jarros, viales y todo objeto de cristal comenzaron a vibrar. Los ojos de Snape se movieron de la retrayente figura de Hermione a la mirada furiosa de Harry. Instantáneamente sintió la mente del hombre probando sus barreras nuevamente.

Al principio, Harry pensaba en usar su magia para sacar al hombre de su mente. En cambio, estaba tan enojado como para mantenerse al margen, y su Legilimancia envolvía y dispersaba la confianza del maestro de pociones, de pronto su mente fue invadida con imágenes.

_Snape hablando con un hombre en negro… pelo blanco pero no era viejo… noticias de una pelea en el tren… una pesada bolsa cambiando de manos… entérate de todo lo que puedas Severus… Puedo ser muy generoso… _

Después de un instante se aclaro la última visión. Snape había retrocedido unos pasos de su escritorio y su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual. Harry recordaba el papel que tenia que jugar, así que puso sus manos en su sien y cayo de rodillas al piso. "¿Qué demonios me ha hecho?" grito y dejo escapar su temperamento. Su pulso aumentaba mientras una docena de botellas se rompían.

Ron y Neville lo medio arrastraban y medio cargaban fuera del laboratorio, y Hermione azoto la puerta a sus espaldas. Harry no se resistía y dejo que sus amigos lo llevaran de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Controlarse le había costado más que si hubiera vaporizado al grasoso imbecil.

Comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza, se estiro en la cama por un poco de descanso, mientras sus amigos iban a almorzar. Su latente dolor de cabeza lentamente comenzaba a desparecer y comenzó a sortear las piezas que Snape dejo salir.

_Apostaría mi mano derecha que el hombre de pelo blanco es Lucius Malfoy. Ha él… ¿contrato a Snape para investigarme? Maldición, ¿Lo habrá hecho antes? ¿O lo hizo por que me enfrente a Draco en el tren?_

Preguntas sin respuestas se perseguían entre si en su cabeza hasta que exhausto entro a los brazos de Morfeo.

_La Mansión Malfoy estaba en ruinas, el techo y dos paredes ya no existían. Harry se arrodillo en el maltrecho césped afuera, cerca de los cuerpos de capas negras que eran más de una docena de Mortifagos. Tonks yacía con su cabeza en su regazo. Su estomago era una ruina roja y sus piernas estaban en un ángulo extraño._

"_Hey Harry," murmuro, el shock la arrastraba aun si disminuía el dolor._

"_Hey Tonks," susurro Harry. Sintió como su mano apretaba la suya. _

"_Lo agarraste, ¿cierto?"_

"_Ron lo hizo. Le quito la cabeza, desearía que lo hubiese hecho un poco mas rápido…" _

"_No te preocupes amor, ahora voy a ir a ver a Remus y a Sirius," dijo Tonks, sonriendo soñadoramente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. _

"_Debe ser una gran fiesta ahora," dijo Harry incapaz de ocultar la dureza de su voz._

"_Lo será Harry. Solo asegúrate de mandar a Tom antes de ponerte al corriente, ¿de acuerdo?" tosió un poco y palideció. _

"_No te preocupes, lo haré," le aseguro. Su mano se soltó un poco y sintió como se cerraba su garganta. Podía decir que le quedaba poco. "Dile a Ginny que pronto estaré ahí," le susurro._

Harry sintió como sus manos temblaban y se sentó. Tratando de escapar de sus memorias. Ron y Neville saltaron al verlo. Podía ver como se movían sus bocas, pero ningún sonido salía de ellas. Harry suspiro y puso sus pies en el piso e inclino su cabeza hasta que estaba fuera de los encantamientos silenciadores.

"Por Dios, Harry esa debió ser una pesadilla terrible," se sorprendió Hermione. Estaba parada al lado de Ron con un gesto preocupado cruzando su rostro.

"Roncando, cierto," dijo Ron con simpleza. "Aún sigues con esas malditas pesadillas ¿cierto?"

Por un momento, Harry estaba tan desorientado que no pudo mantener sus mentiras, con lo que podía y no podía contarle a las personas. Solo asintió, mirando a sus manos temblantes.

_Ver a Lucius en las memorias de Snape debe haber activado eso. Soñé la noche en la que Ron lo mato, mato al hombre responsable de la muerte de Arthur. _Harry tomo un gran respiro y miro a sus amigos.

Ron aún lo fulminaba con la mirada de una manera acusadora. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Somos tus amigos, ¿o no?" Harry abrió su boca para responder y luego la cerró.

"Ronald, por favor," dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Harry," continuo de una manera mas amable, "¿sobre que estabas soñando?"

Harry la miro desesperanzado

"D-dejalo en paz Hermione," dijo Neville saliendo de la cama. "A-a lo mejor no quiere hablar de eso."

Ron sólo suspiro y salio de la habitación.

Hermione se mantuvo en sus cabales. "Algo debe estar molestándolo para tener sueños así," insistió.

"Si algo le pasa a alguien quien tu quieres," dijo Neville lentamente, "puede darte malos sueños después."

Harry sabía que lo que dijo Neville significaba más que a simple vista.

"Hermione estaré bien," dijo Harry recolectando sus pensamientos. "Me pregunto si esa pesadilla tiene algo que ver con lo que hizo Snape. Creo que me hizo algo."

"Harry el no tenia su varita afuera," objeto la chica.

"¿Hay algún otro tipo de magia que no requiera la varita?"

Se vio pensativa por un momento y asintió.

"¿A lo mejor podrías revisar eso?"

Hermione tenía un brillo maniático en su ojo, ese que Harry recordaba muy bien. Se volvió para irse, probablemente derecho a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo en la puerta y lo miro. "¿Cómo fue que me ofrecí a hacer esto?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Porque estoy algo noqueado" replico Harry. "Y porque eres mas inteligente que yo."

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo nuevamente. "Solo para estar segura," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. _Si lo descubre por los hechos que ha recibido, aún si Snape saca los detalles de su mente solo podrá concluir que yo no se nada y ella es realmente brillante._

Neville se movió para seguirla. "Voy a hablar con Ron," le dijo.

Harry llamo al chico y este se detuvo. "Gracias por todo Neville."

Neville solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba sus pies.

Harry se aclaro la garganta. "Leí sobre el juicio de los Lestrange en _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Hay un capítulo completo."

Neville se congelo, mirando a Harry.

Sus miradas se encontraron. "Tenemos mucho en común, ¿o no?"

El chico asintió pensativo.

"Me alegro de que seas mi amigo Nev. Es bueno tener un Longbottom a mi lado, ¿cierto?"

Neville Longbottom trago y se enderezo. Mantuvo su cabeza firme y asintió para luego salir por la puerta.

Harry lo miro por un momento, preguntándose a lo que puede llegar un montón de palabras. Negó con su cabeza y metió la mano en su mochila, sacando su última carta. Escaneo la última página, tocando su mandíbula con la pluma de auto relleno, y luego comenzó un nuevo párrafo.

Harry esperaba con ansias a la que anticipo que seria la mejor navidad en años… de cualquier modo que se quisiera contar.

Ginny escribió que estaba excitada por ver a su hermano Charlie en Rumania, pero parecía un poco reacia a preguntarle a Harry cuales eran sus planes para navidad. Le escribió de vuelta diciéndole que no tenía ninguno y que se iba a quedar en Hogwarts con Ron y los gemelos. No le pregunto porque se quedaba, pero Ron no tenía tanto tacto. Finalmente Harry le dijo con simpleza que los Dursley no lo querían cerca, y que de todos modos, aun cuando estaba ahí jamás lo hacían participe de la celebración.

Harry resistió la urgencia de gritarle a su amigo. No era que estuviese siendo tan denso que no podía abrazar el hecho de que existieran personas como los Dursley. No es que no le creyera a Harry, pero no podía entender que hubieran personas que trataran a un miembro de la familia así. Los Weasley no eran una tribu de santos pelirrojos, pero eran una amante familia que se protegían entre si. La actuación de Percy después del Torneo de los Tres Magos los había molestado terriblemente.

No sin esperarlo, Malfoy hizo unas cuantas bromas sobre Harry por no tener una familia propia. La respuesta de Harry fue sonreírle al Slytherin, pensando un _a lo mejor todavía no…_ Draco pareció encontrar esto desconcertante, y dejo el tema después de un par de días.

Hermione y Neville sentían una inexplicable necesidad de disculparse ante Harry por tener que irse en las festividades. Cuando hablaron de ello en la cena antes del final del término, Harry solo pestaño confundido.

"Hable con mi Abuela, pero no quiso escucharme," dijo Neville deprimido. "El tío Algie esta planeando una reunión después de Navidad, y quiere que todos estemos ahí…"

"Yo no tengo una excusa Harry," interrumpió Hermione, "es solo que soy hija única y mis padres realmente me extrañan. Lo dijeron en la última carta, y no tuve corazón para preguntarles."

Harry los miro a ambos y luego a Ron, quien estaba sentado sin expresión visible en su rostro, masticando pollo asado. "Esperes un momento, yo no quiero que pierdan tiempo con sus familias," les dijo.

"Sí, pero vas a estar aquí-" dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

"Conmigo, ¿cierto?" dijo Ron con disgusto.

"Ron, no quise decir eso," dijo Hermione.

"…y partieron!" le murmuro Harry a Neville.

Al parecer Ron escucho eso, porque no respondió nada y miro a Harry.

Harry levanto sus manos. "Además, tendremos a los gemelos con chaperones, ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Eso hizo que los cuatro rieran, e hizo que dos pelirrojos sentados mas adelante los miraran un poco más allá de su lugar en la mesa.

Hermione movió su cabeza. "Yo, bueno, nosotros no queríamos que pensaras… nosotros…"

Harry hizo un ruidito de indiferencia. "Continúen entrenando… puede que yo no este ahí para trabajar en la kata siguiente, pero les serviría trabajar la resistencia. Continúen corriendo y nos pondremos al día cuando vuelvan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry pensó en la conversación mientras volvían a la sala común y los estudiantes comenzaban a empacar. Neville no era tan cercano al grupo la vez pasada, pero no recordaba a Hermione disculpándose por volver a casa la primera vez. ¿Qué trajo eso?

Ron y él eligieron una esquina tranquila para comenzar un juego de ajedrez mágico. Le había preguntado a Ron sobre el juego meses antes en este tiempo porque recordaba que jugarlo siempre parecía de poner a Ron de buen humor. Harry también sospechaba que las habilidades en ajedrez de Ron tenían algo que ver con las habilidades que mostró durante la guerra. Motivos interiores aparte, su amigo también amaba el ajedrez casi tanto como amaba el Quidditch.

La silenciosa lógica del tablero de ajedrez también ayudaba a Harry a pesar, aun si su jugada era una porquería. Después de varios movimientos tenia una idea de lo podía haber pasado antes de la cena. Miró a su amigo quien fruncía el ceño ante el tablero.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Si?" replico mientras se comía la torre de Harry.

"¿Le dijiste algo a Neville y Hermione sobre las vacaciones de invierno?"

"A lo mejor… Mira, es sólo que no lo entiendo, esos Muggles te recibieron, ¿por que lo iban a hacer si te odiaban?

"No lo sé, puede que alguien lo haya hecho, puede que estuvieran preocupados por como verían si se rehusaban. Ya me canse de desperdiciar energía tratando de descifrarlos."

Ron lo miro con una expresión oscura en su rostro.

"Mira," comenzó Harry con firmeza. "En lo que a mi me concierne, ya casi gane. Paso nueve meses del año aquí en Hogwarts, ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir los veranos. En unos cuantos años más estaré totalmente libre y jamás tendré que ver a un Dursley nuevamente.

Ron solo suspiro y dejaron la conversación mientras veían como las piezas de Ron aniquilaban las defensas de Harry. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_, pensó Harry con un suspiro resignado mientras arreglaban las piezas para otro juego.

El descanso de las clases era bastante relajante, aun si no estaban las preocupaciones de la vez anterior. Con la mayoría de los no-Weasley afuera, Harry y Ron arrimaron los muebles a una pared y practicaron sus artes marciales en la sala común. Aunque el piso era un poco más duro que el congelado suelo de afuera, el cuarto era más calido.

Fred y George bajaron la primera mañana, pestañando y bostezando para ver su hermano pequeño y a su amigo practicando. Corrieron a separar la pelea, solo para que los dos chicos comenzaran a reírse histéricamente. Estaban un poco sorprendidos al pensar que les habían jugado una broma, hasta que Harry les explico sobre las artes marciales Muggles.

Los gemelos pensaban que todo el asunto era una locura, una vez que notaron el por qué de que los 'pequeños niños de primero se levantaban endemoniadamente temprano cada mañana'. Aunque comenzaron a verse pensativos, después de que Ron les dijera que podían aprender una o dos cosas de Harry. Ron se ofreció a entrenar con cualquiera de sus hermanos, con Harry como réferi, y prontamente puso a George en una llave de sumisión. Ron aún era más pequeño que sus hermanos, siendo dos años menor, y su estructura era mucho más ligera… un hecho que no paso desapercibido por los gemelos.

Después de eso, los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a sentarse en sus prácticas en la sala común, entrenando entre ellos, pero no sin su buena dosis de bromas. Harry se preguntaba, (era un poco mórbido), si algo que les enseñará podría ayudarlos cuando los Mortifagos atacaran el Callejón Alley.

En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se quedo despierto hasta un poco más tarde de lo usual, esperando que su pequeños patrones de sueño lo dejaran en paz hasta la mañana. Trabajo en otra carta para Ginny mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer la tensión que estaba apareciendo en su estomago. Había hecho las cosas un poco diferente esta vez, y estaba preocupado de arruinar las cosas. Si la Señora Weasley no se sentía de la misma manera con respecto a él esta vez, sabía que mañana no llegaría ningún chaleco. Ella no lo había escuchado preguntarle como pasar la barrera en King Cross, en vez, su hija le había ayudado. Ahora, su única hija estaba intercambiando cartas con un chico que había conocido sólo una vez y de pasada. Todo el asunto haría que Molly Weasley se sintiera muy incomoda. Probablemente ya tendría muchas preocupaciones sobre tener a un chico tan extraño en La Madriguera, aun si era o no amigo de Ron.

Harry alejo esos pensamientos antes de que lo volvieran loco. En vez, le escribió a Ginny sobre su día, dejando que el sonido de la pluma en el pergamino calmaran su mente. Sabía sobre las artes marciales que practicaban en las mañanas, pero él sabia que ella apreciaría el conocimiento de que Ron le había sacado lo mejor a uno de sus bromistas hermanos mayores. Harry se sentó, masticando el final de su pluma por un momento antes de continuar escribiendo. Por puesto que le escribió de pasada que una vez que llegara a Hogwarts seria bienvenida en el grupo. Le escribió como Percy evadía a sus hermanos para sentarse con los otros prefectos que se quedaron en las vacaciones, y como eso molestaba tanto a Ron como a los gemelos. Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y luego le dijo que disfrutaba mucho sus cartas y que estaba feliz de que le escribiera. También le dijo que esperaba que disfrutara el libro que había ordenado para ella de 'Flourish and Blotts', viendo que era uno de sus libros favoritos junto a Ron de la biblioteca.

Harry firmó y cerró la carta, doblándola y sellándola antes de que perdiera el nervio. Salió del dormitorio sin despertar a Ron, su amigo había insistido que después de la emboscada cerca de la Lechucearía Harry no viajaría solo en el castillo. Mientras Harry no discutía su lógica, sabia que Malfoy y sus perritos falderos se habían ido por las vacaciones de invierno así que el castillo estaba a salvo.

Aún así, Harry guardo su carta en sus túnicas y cargaba su varita en la mano, escondida en la gran manga, no iba a ningún lado sin prepararse si podía evitarlo.

Llego a la base de las escaleras de la Lechucearía antes de que una voz lo detuviera.

"Hola Harry."

Harry salto, pero reconoció la voz así que no saco su varita cuando se dio vuelta.

"Hola Profesor Dumbledore."

El director estaba vestido en una túnica de color verde oscuro. Pequeños elfos domésticos de color rojo estaban alineados con los brazos entre cruzados bailando a una música sin sonido. El anciano sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, "Pareces haber salido un poco tarde esta noche."

Harry estaba fuera de la hora de dormir, pero no sabia si se aplicaba o no en ese momento. _Supongo que se aplica si él lo dice,_ pensó Harry, _mejor ir con la verdad._ "Estaba terminando una carta de Navidad y se me paso la hora," dijo extrayendo la carta y mostrándosela.

"Ah, ya veo. Estoy seguro que tus guardianes se alegraran al oír de ti."

Harry no pudo suprimir un escalofrió. "Oh, no señor. Esto es para un amigo."

Los ojos azules del director comenzaron a parpadear un poco más rápido y Harry sintió ese toque ligero en su mente una vez más. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y retrocedió un paso, frunció el ceño y lo miro en confusión. "¿Qué fue eso?" demando, "Sentí como si algo me tocara, ¿Fue Peeves?" Harry dejo que una nota de pánico saliera de su voz y saco su varita.

"Harry, por favor cálmate."

"Es fácil para usted decirlo," contesto Harry, olvidando sus modales. Haciendo girar su varita de atrás a adelante. "A usted no lo están tocando a cada momento del día. Siempre pasa en… espere," dijo Harry mientras se volvía hacia Dumbledore. "Solo pasa cuando estoy en pociones y en su oficina. Y ahora."

"Harry, Hogwarts esta llena de magia, alguna de ella puede parecer extraña en algunos momentos—"

"Ninguno de mis amigos están sintiendo esto, señor, no importando a donde vayan."

"Puede que tu seas un poco más sensitivo a cierto tipo de magia que otras personas," dijo el anciano antes de hacer una pausa. "Harry, algunas veces es necesario hacer cosas que uno prefiere no hacer… pero te aseguro que la seguridad de Hogwarts siempre ha sido mi más alta prioridad."

_¿Esta implicando que sabe que Snape esta tratando de probar mi mete? El antiguo Albus nunca menciono eso, así que debe ser nuevo. ¿Es acaso un plan para darle falsa información a Lucius Malfoy sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió? ¿O Snape esta tratando de vender esa información al otro lado?_

Harry tuvo que recordarse así mismo que se suponía que tenia once años y no comenzar a usar el vocabulario que recogió con los americano. "Señor, lo- lo siento, pero es difícil aceptar eso cuando no entiendo que esta pasando, especialmente cuando duele. Estoy comenzando a pensar que venir aquí fue un error."

Harry casi rió a la expresión de shock que cruzo por el rostro del director. Un Harry Potter que renuncia a la magia seria un desastre terrible para el director y sus aliados. Harry nunca lo haría, pero el anciano no tenia forma de saber eso.

"Harry, tus padres no querrían que abandonaras tu herencia," dijo Dumbledore jugando su carta de triunfo.

Harry admiro su nivel. Eso hubiese sido devastadoramente efectivo para persuadir al Harry original, de eso no había duda.

_Pero dos pueden jugar el juego de la culpa._

Harry retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. "¡Jamás mencione a esas personas en mi presencia!" siseo enojado.

Dumbledore se veía realmente shockeado.

"Puede que ellos hayan sido los responsables de mi estadía en la tierra, pero cuando murieron me dejaron aquí para ser enviado a esos _Dursleys,_" siseo. La última palabra sonó como si hubiese escupido algo venenoso. Harry había hecho las paces con Albus años atrás, y entendía que el anciano lo había puesto con sus parientes Muggles para evitar que su ego fue del porte de un buque. Solo deseaba que Dumbledore hubiese tenido un poco más de fe en su carácter innato, y un poco de menos fe en los Dursley. Harry sabía que sus padres querían que fuera cuidado por Sirius, pero se hizo parecer desinformado. Eso hizo que le fuera más fácil trabajar en romper el sentimiento de Dumbledore de saber siempre lo que era mejor para todos.

"Creo que seria más feliz estando muerto que tener que pasar por lo que hago en esa casa, ¡así que no me hable de lo que mis padres hubiesen querido!" escupió Harry, dejándose enrojecer – parte por vergüenza. Sabía que sonaba infantil, pero ese era el punto.

El rostro del director palideció, y se veía como si hubiese comido algo que no le cayó bien. Le recordaba a Harry a la expresión del retrato con el cual tuvo la discusión la noche antes de volver. "Harry, lo siento por lo que ha pasado, más de lo que crees. No quise que te molestaras al traer ese tema. Te prometo también que veré lo que puedo hacer con lo otro."

Harry asintió abruptamente, aún ruborizado.

"Es tarde mi muchacho, deberías mandar esa carta e irte a la cama de inmediato," dijo Dumbledore antes de sonreír y el brillo de sus ojos regresara. "Probablemente San Nicolás te visite pronto."

Harry se volvió para irse, pero murmurando su última bala sabiendo que el director lo escucharía: "¿Por qué debería ser diferente este año?"

Harry se quedo en la Lechucearía por varios minutos, viendo como el blanco brillo de las plumas de Hedwig desaparecían en la distancia, dejando que el frío aire enfriara su rostro. Había tocado un poco de la ira que sentía sobre su niñez para hacer creíble su presentación, pero ahora estaba pagando el precio; su estomago estaba contraído. El hecho de que lo anterior a su cumpleaños numero once lo había vivido **dos veces**, una por cada espíritu, solo hacia que la cruz fuera más y más pesada. El hecho de que un Mortifago mal informado hubiese matado a sus tíos después fue lo que hizo todo aún peor. En un sentido estaba bien, él _había_ arruinado sus vidas. No por decisión propia, pero por la de ellos. Les ofreció por un sentido de deber a su madre, moverlos a una casa segura después de que expiraran los escudos de sangre. Su carta regreso sin abrir, y múltiples llamadas de teléfono solo lo dejaron decir un par de palabras antes de que el número fuera cambiado a un número privado. Aun así, puede que haber sobrevivido la guerra si no fuera por la conexión con Harry.

No que haya llorado en su funeral.

Harry se quedo un rato en la fría Lechucearía, escuchando el calmante murmullo que veía de las perchas. Finalmente, suspiro y se dirigió de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Harry despertó; momentáneamente desconcertado por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Luego recordó y salto de la cama. Ron ya estaba sentado al lado de su pila de regalos al pie de su cama. Harry ignoro el frío piso de roca bajo sus pies desnudos mientras caminaba hacia el final de su cama.

Faltaba un regalo.

El primero estaba envuelto en un grueso papel café con la gruesa letra de Hagrid. Harry sabía que contenía una flauta de madera, pero también estaba conciente de que Ron lo estaba viendo abrir su primer regalo de Navidad. Sintiéndose como un actor en escena, Harry se centro el abrirlo con cuidado. Cuando soplo el final de la flauta, se pregunto donde estaba Hedwig en ese momento.

Cuando Harry movió los envoltorios a un lado, el pequeño paquete de los Dursleys que contenía los 50 centavos ya no estaba. Se pregunto por un momento, hasta que recordó lo silenciosa que se había vuelto su tía después de su última discusión, pretendiendo que no existía. _Bien para mi_, pensó abstenidamente, mientras miraba el abultado paquete de abajo.

Ron miro sobre su hombro, "Creo que ese es de mi mamá. Puede que haya mencionado que no esperabas muchos regalos." Dijo como si estuviese disculpándose.

Harry estaba ocupado abriendo el papel.

"Oh, chico," suspiro Ron. "Te tejió un chaleco Weasley, lo siento Harry."

Harry sostuvo la gruesa fábrica verde esmeralda, tragando para tratar de que su garganta no se cerrara. "¿Estas loco?" manejo decir. "¡Esto es brillante!"

"Es solo un chaleco Harry. Hace uno para cada uno todos los años. Aunque el mío siempre es marrón."

"Hay un dicho Muggle," comenzó Harry, su voz estaba de vuelta.

_¡No la he jodido! ¡Todavía puedo hacer que esto funcione!_

"La intención es lo que cuenta. Tu mamá ni siquiera me conoce y se dio el trabajo de tejerme esto… es solo. No se que decir." Tartamudeo Harry.

"Calmate Harry," Ron se rió. "¿Asumo que te gusto?"

Harry rió y se puso el chaleco sobre sus pijamas. En cambio cuando miro la caja del fudge había otro pedazo de lana. Era un tejido algo irregular, tenía un pedazo de la misma lana del chaleco y un poco de otro color para compensar la falta de lana. Los puntos eran algo irregulares y los bordes tendían a estar un poco separados, pero el irregular tejido negro y verde era algo llamativo. Harry lo sostuvo por un momento, desenrollándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una bufanda. Fue distraido del modelo cuando Ron comenzó a reírse.

"Oh Merlín, otra vez mamá esta intentando que Ginny aprenda a tejer, ¡y parece que tu eres la victima! ¡Espera hasta que Fred y George vea ese revoltijo!" grito Ron.

Harry fulmino con la mirada a su amigo, quien parecía estar tendido en el frío piso de piedra. "Si Ginny te escuchara decir eso es probable que busque si de verdad existe un hechizo para castrar."

La cabeza de Ron se asomo por el piso con una expresión de horror.

"Ginny menciono lo que paso la última vez que intento tejer, así que se que esto fue un gran esfuerzo para ella," dijo Harry con firmeza. "¡Te agradecería que no hicieras comentarios como un maldito Malfoy!"

Harry sabia que ese era un golpe bajo, pero hizo que Ron se callara inmediatamente. "Lo siento Harry, pero sabes que si no quieres no deberías usarlo."

"¿Por qué no? Es abrigador y me gustan los colores, y le pega a mi chaleco favorito," replico Harry con el gesto aun en el rostro. Había pasado muchas cosas en las últimas doce horas y no estaba listo para lidiar con los lapsus de Ron.

"Caramba, olvida que dije algo," murmuro Ron.

Harry suspiro, "De acuerdo, Ron, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque me enoje tanto cuando Malfoy robo mi carta?"

Ron asintió, mirando hacia abajo, "¿Lo mismo, cierto?"

"Bingo."

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron un poco, "No estaba tratando de hacer un Malfoy en tus Navidades, Harry."

"No lo hiciste Ron. Si no fuera por ti, esta no seria ni tan especial, ¿sabes? Solo no olvides que tienes una brillante familia… especialmente cuando gente ignorante trata de bajarlas de donde estan."

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes luego se sonrieron entre si y volvieron a abrir regalos otra vez. Harry se sentó y mordió un pedazo de un realmente buen fudge hecho en casa cuando vio a Ron abriendo el paquete de entrega de Flourish y Blotts. Cuando la tapa naranja brillante de _Volando con los Cannons_ fue revelada, la boca de Ron se abrió en shock.

_A lo mejor ahora no me comprará ese tonto libro la próxima navidad_, pensó Harry riéndose por lo bajo.

Harry le envió a muchas personas libros de regalo. Parte para reforzar su imagen de libroholico, y parte porque no tenía permitido salir de la escuela y los vendedores de libros en Diagon Alley tenían negocios de encargo por lechuza.

Ron, verdadero a su yo obsesionado con la comida, le dio una caja de dulces. Hermione le envió a Ron algo de Every Flavour Beans, pero le envió a Harry un libro Muggle en Aikido, junto con una nota, diciéndole que podía encontrarlo interesante para sus sesiones matutinas. Harry sabia que comprarle a Hermione era una propuesta peligrosa dado lo rápido que los compraba. Así que en vez le envió una nota explicándole que había separado una pequeña cuenta para ella en Flourish y Blotts, y como funcionaba su sistema de entrega por lechuzas.

Harry también recibió un pequeño paquete por parte de Neville. Esperaba que su amigo disfrutara su guía de Herbologia de bolsillo que había ordenado para él. Cuando abrió el paquete, Harry aguanto la respiración. Ahí, en un simple marco de madera había una foto mágica con dos parejas sonriéndole. Las mujeres estaban acostadas en lo que parecían ser camas de hospital, cada una sosteniendo a un bebé para que pudiera ver. Al lado de cada mujer había un hombre parado brillando con orgullo por un instante el siguiente mirando a su familia maravillado. Harry inmediatamente reconoció a sus padres a la izquierda. La mujer en la derecha tenía el rostro redondo que se parecía bastante a Neville. No se veía como la mujer de cabello gris, delgada y gastada, que Harry conoció durante las vacaciones de Navidad de su quinto año. Sorprendido, Harry se sentó ahí.

_Nacimos con un día de diferencia, ¿cierto?_

Alzo la vista para ver a Ron que lo miraba con curiosidad, y Harry se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba algo rojo. Simplemente sostuvo la foto para que Ron pudiera verla.

"¿Ellos son tus padres?" le pregunto Ron quietamente.

"Sip," respondió con suavidad. "Nev y yo casi tenemos el mismo cumpleaños. Me imagino que nuestros padres terminaron en el mismo hospital o algo parecido. ¿Tienen un ala maternal en St. Mungos?"

Ron movió su cabeza y encogió los hombros. "No lo se, Todos los chicos Weasley nacieron en casa. ¿Por qué te ves como si hubiese visto un grim?"

"Bueno, nunca he visto una foto de mi mamá y papá," dijo Harry mientras volteaba la foto. "Me parezco un poco a él, ¿cierto?"

"Mas que un poco," acordó Ron aunque su rostro había palidecido un poco. "¿Tus tíos nunca…? Pregunta estúpida, ¿cierto?"

Harry encogió los hombros mirando a las felices parejas.

Finalmente, movió su cabeza y abrió el último paquete. Ron estaba sorprendido de ver caer la capa de invisibilidad, pero manejo no hacer tanto lío esta vez. La nota de compañía con cursiva letra estaba escrita de manera distinta a la que Harry recordaba.

_Tu padre dejo esta capa en mi posesión antes de morir. El hubiese querido que tú la tuvieras, y por ello te la regreso._

_Usala bien._

_-Una muy feliz navidad para ti._

Harry miro la nota por un largo momento.

_Supongo que lo dijo en la forma en que dirigí lo que dije hacia mis padres anoche. Supongo que si muestra que estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo. Aunque veremos que tan bien lo recuerda después. _

El resto del día fue tan bueno como Harry lo recordaba. Se unió a los cuatro hermanos Weasley usando los chalecos y la bufanda todo el día, no importando lo mucho que Gred y Feorge lo molestaran. Se sentía bien relajarse y solo disfrutar el día. Un día en el que no había nada que cambiar, y podía ser él mismo otra vez, ciertamente era un tesoro.

Después de eso, Harry cambio su acercamiento con la capa esta vez. No tenía ningún interés en reexplorar el castillo ya que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. También quería evadir el Espejo de Erised como una maldita plaga. Si Dumbledore tenía idea de lo que Harry veía en el espejo, el trabajo terminaba ahí. Harry tampoco estaba seguro si pudiera soportar ver el más profundo deseo de su corazón, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su sanidad después de todo este trabajo.

En vez, se puso a revisar la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Un simple hechizo de para detectar fue suficiente para mostrar que libros tenían trampas, y algunas veces era fácil evadir la condición que levantaba la alarma, o sacarla con un simple _Finite Incantatem_. Harry solo había tenido la oportunidad de leer unos pocos de esos libros antes de que la biblioteca fuese destruida durante la masacre. Escaneando a través de los títulos, Harry escogió todo lo que tuviera que ver con tiempo, destino o paradojas. Si estaba próximo a pintar una pared, lo mejor era saberlo lo antes posible.

Harry paso el balance de su vacaciones ya sea trabajando con Ron y los gemelos en la mañana, leyendo libros encogido en la Sección Prohibida, acostado en su dormitorio, o agregando mas líneas a su ultima carta a Ginny.

_Querido Harry, _

_Rumania tiene que ser el lugar mas frio de la Tierra. Y si no lo es, ni siquiera quiero pensar en visitar al ganador. Volviendo al tema, mamá, papá y yo la pasamos bastante bien visitando a Charlie. Esta absolutamente loco por los dragones, y parece que ni siquiera nota que siempre esta con una quemadura a medio sanar. Aun así, son unas criaturas preciosas, y puedo ver porque las ama. Yo solo prefiero admirarlas a distancia._

_¡Muchas gracias por el libro! leyéndolo, no tenia idea de que el juego tenia tanta historia. He leído sobre todas las posiciones, pensando que a lo mejor pueda tratar de hacer pruebas para el equipo mientras estoy en Hogwarts. Fred y George dicen que este año todas las cazadoras del equipo son chicas, así que creo que me voy a ir por eso. Se que probablemente también puedo jugar como buscadora, pero por lo que Ron escribe creo que tu tendrás el puesto hasta séptimo año, ¡y no quiero esperar tanto! Se que estoy asumiendo que voy a quedar en Gryffindor, pero me acuerdo de lo que dijiste de la casa que tu __quieres__ quedar es el factor más grande, y yo pienso en grande. Mientras no quede en Slytherin con ese idiota de Malfoy del que Ron escribe…_

_Por cierto, siento mucho lo de la bufanda. Mamá estaba otra vez tras de mí para que volviera a tejer. Ella dice que 'los regalos hechos a mano significan mucho más', pero creo que también ayuda que la lana es mas barata cuando la compras por mayor. Mamá quería que hiciera al menos un regalo este año, y se que por lo menos tu no me molestaras mucho. También ayuda el hecho de que mamá no andará tras de ti para que la uses y no me hagas sentir mal. Como si eso me molestara. Estúpido tejido. _

_Cambiando el tema, el campamento es bastante frío a menos que estés cerca de un fuego. Ya me prometí un baño caliente cuando regresemos a casa, quedándome hasta que mi piel se arrugue. Los otros domadores también son bastante geniales. Todos están tan locos por los dragones como mi hermano, lo que probablemente es algo bueno ya que están en medio de una montaña medio congelada con nada más que hacer…_

_Hablando del rey de roma, Charlie viene hacia acá para llevarnos a uno de los centros cerrados. Creen que uno de los huevos puedo romperse hoy ¡y queremos verlos si se puede! ¡Así que voy a envolver esto y desearte un Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry!_

_Tú amiga, _

_-Ginny_

_PD- logre que mamá hiciera una copia de la foto que tomamos para Bill. Si no puedes adivinar, yo soy el montículo pequeño a la derecha._

Harry miro la foto mágica en las que estaba envuelta la carta. Mostraba a Arthur, Molly y a Ginny en línea recta y saludando, con lo que parecía ser un durmiente dragón a sus espaldas. Los Weasleys adultos estaban usando túnicas abultadas con algo de piel. Por otro lado, Ginny parecía estar enrollada en al menos tres pares de chalecos sobre su traje de nieve, con una gruesa capa encima de eso. Apenas podía ver los brillantes ojos cafés y el flash de cabellos rojo saliendo de la capucha de su capa.

Cuidadosamente puso la foto en su capa y saco la carta en que estaba trabajando. Se veía que necesitaba agregar un párrafo o dos.

_Ginny, creo que tu mama tiene razón en una cosa. Ese sweater y esa bufanda son los mejores regalos que jamás he recibido. No te voy a molestar por la bufanda; ¡la voy a usar! es calida y me gustan los colores, y nadie puede ver los bordes de la bufanda a menos que este doblada en un cajón. Voy a mandarle a tu mamá una nota de agradecimiento, pero quiero que sepas que ustedes dos hicieron de esta, ¡una de mis mejores navidades!_

_Por cierto, Hogwarts en invierno puede entrar en competencia con el frío de Rumania. Esa es otra razón por la que los regalos tejidos son una buena idea. Tu mamá fue a Hogwarts, ¿cierto? Que te apuesto que se acuerda…_

Harry se concentro en su carta, y trato de no pensar en Ginny sentada en un baño caliente. Su mente seguía conjurando imágenes de una Ginny mas adulta, y pensamientos que un niño de once años no debería tener sobre una niña de diez.

Harry y Ron se sentian algo reacios a dejar su área de entrenamiento en la sala común, pero estaban felices de ver a Hermione y a Neville. Harry frunció el ceño cuando entraron al Gran Comedor para la cena, habiendo recién llegado del Expreso de Hogwarts. El ojo izquierdo de Neville estaba algo hinchado y el pelo de Hermione estaba aun más desordenado. Al mismo tiempo ambos estaban sonriendo como si compartieran una broma.

Por primera vez en la memoria reciente, Ron ignoro los platos que se llenaban frente a él, "Esta bien, ¿Qué paso?"

"Nada muy extraordinario, Ron," dijo Hermione con altivez.

"Bueno…" comenzó Neville, mirando hacia Hermione. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió. "Escuchamos por algunos Hufflepuffs que Malfoy sabia que estábamos en el tren y que nos estaba buscando, junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y algunos otros. Así que fuimos capaces de evadirlos."

Harry alzo una ceja, "¿Pero?"

Neville incline su cabeza y sonrió. "Nos encontramos con Blaise Zabini y Millicente Bulstrode en el ultimo compartimiento," dijo.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si. "¿Y?" urgió Ron.

"Estábamos muy cerca cuando la puerta se abrió para dar uso a las varitas. Blaise trato de agarrarme, así que yo, uh, use un golpe de cadera en él y golpeo el suelo bastante fuerte. Millicent me pego, pero entonces Hermione le hizo una llave en el cuello. Se calmo algo después de eso," dijo Neville mientras el y Hermione se miraban algo avergonzados.

Harry miro a Ron suspirando.

"Hubiera pagado buen dinero para ver eso," dijo Ron con disgusto.

"Aun están en la enfermería," dijo Hermione. "La nariz de Blaise no paraba de sangrar, y Millicent termino con una gran herida en un lado de su rostro."

"¿… y no están perdiéndose la cena en detención por qué?"

"Porque ahí no había ningún miembro del personal, Ronald," se enojo Hermione. "Y nadie en la enfermería quería hablar de cómo habían resultado heridos."

"Supongo que estaban avergonzados de ser sorprendidos por personas como nosotros," dijo Neville quietamente, frunciendo el ceño en su plato.

"Considéralo una ventaja de táctica, Nev," dijo Harry sonriendo. "¿Qué tal te pareció la expresión en el rostro de Zabini?"

La media sonrisa de Neville Longbottom daba algo de miedo.

Después de la cena todos fueron al vacío dormitorio de los chicos y hablaron de lo que había pasado. Harry estaba algo reacio a decirle a Neville algo sobre la foto, pero cuando el chico de rostro redondo vio que Harry la había colgado en la pared, sonrió con felicidad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando Harry le mostró su capa de Invisibilidad, pero eso no fue nada comparado a las noticias de que Harry estaba revisando la Sección Prohibida. Harry podía ver que estaba aproblemada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni una vez amenazo con ir a un profesor. Harry sospechaba que el venenoso encuentro con Snape cuando amenazo con romper su varita era la razón; comenzó a desarrollar un sano desafio por la autoridad. De hecho, era un alivio a cierto punto. Harry sabia que su camino seria más difícil en algunas cosas; al estar él asociada con ella estaba creando fricción con un profesor y Hermione siempre había urgido a Harry para que no peleara. Por otro lado, recordaba lo aterrada y avergonzada había estado después de que Snape la probara equivocada, asesinando al Director.

Por supuesto que si Harry estaba revisando la Sección Prohibida, entonces Hermione también lo quería hacer. Pronto, Harry le estaba llevando libros sin trampas a ella también. Aunque la urgió a solo leerlos en su dormitorio. Las posibilidades de que Lavander Brown o Parvati Patil reconocieran que libros de Hermione eran prohibidos a los estudiantes eran bastante pequeñas. También Harry leía bastante en su cama. Eso también podría dispersar algo de las conversaciones sobre sus patrones de sueño. Harry había olvidado lo eficiente que era el canal de chismes en Hogwarts, y a veces lo hacia estar algo nervioso.

Durante la primera mañana que corrieron juntos, Harry pudo ver que Hermione y Neville habían continuado durante las vacaciones. Neville parecía, al no entrenado ojo de Harry, perdido algo de peso. El chico nunca había sido realmente gordo, solo un poco redondo a los lados. Los padres de Hermione hasta le compraron un bonito traje por las Navidades.

"Dijeron que se alegraban de ver que estaba tomando las medidas para mantenerme en forma," dijo sonrojándose cuando Ron le pregunto sobre eso. "Mi padre seguía con eso de cuerpo sano, mente sana hasta que le pregunte si podía volver antes a la escuela."

Después de que pudieron hacer correr su sangre, se pusieron en pareja en el pasto seco cerca de la pared del castillo. Estaban cercanos a la pared, así casi no había nieve que los hiciera resbalar. Harry estaba entrenando con Hermione cuando hizo algo inesperado. Estaba apunto de hacer una combinación de puños cuando ella agarro su muñeca y la doblo, dirigiéndola a una extraña posición. Lo próximo que Harry supo fue que estaba en una rodilla con el brazo doblado en su espalda. Ron se congelo por la incredulidad y el Puño de Neville lo bloqueo antes de detenerse también.

Harry miro a Hermione después de que lo dejo levantarse. "Veo que leíste mi regalo antes de mandármelo," la molesto.

"Sí, bueno, tenia curiosidad," dijo, algo sonrojada al haber sido descubierta. "Leí en la parte de atrás de la portada que el Aikido que mas de habilidad que de fuerza. Yo no soy físicamente mas fuerte que ustedes tres, y la disparidad solo va a aumentar mientras crecemos."

Ron movió su cabeza. "Hermione es la única persona que conozco que usa 'disparidad' en una conversación casual."

Se volvió hacia Ron, abriendo su boca, pero la cerro cuando lo vio sonreír. Se conformo con cruzar sus brazos.

"Ese no es un mal punto Hermione," dijo Harry pensativo. "Estaba planeando mezclar unas cuantas cosas. Sugiero practicar de todo un poco, porque puede que lo necesiten en el futuro. Aun así, cuando entrenen deberían mantenerse en cosas que les funcionen. Yo solo tendré que asegurarme de no emocionarme con los golpes y hacerlo mas fácil para ustedes."

Harry volvió a su posición de guardián y volvieron al trabajo.

Las cosas volvieron a la rutina otra vez. La clase de pociones era horrible, aunque los abusos mentales de Snape habían disminuidos. Parecía que el director había hablado con el profesor, porque no trataba constantemente de hacerse un camino en la mente de Harry. Los pocos intentos que hizo fueron más sutiles. Harry aun tenía que estar en guardia, pero no tenia que perder comidas por las migrañas.

La práctica de Quidditch se resumió tres veces por semana. Gred y Feorge, como se llamaron así mismos después de recibir sus chalecos Weasleys, aun estaban tratando de botar a Harry de su escoba. Estaban haciéndose mejores y habían dado unos golpes que casi le daban, hasta que Oliver insistió en que Harry usara un gorro que repeliera a las Bludger. Dicho equipo era ilegal para los juegos, pero aseguraba que los gemelos no le rompieran el cráneo al buscador mientras la hacían de bromistas en el campo. Harry estaba silenciosamente impresionado. Los gemelos deben estar haciéndose buenos, porque Oliver jamás había sugerido que Harry usara ropa protectora.

Malfoy y compañía también estaban siendo discretos. Los Slytherin evadían a Harry y ocasionalmente le hacían comentarios hirientes a sus amigos cuando el no estaba cerca. Harry se preguntaba si alguien miraba algunas de sus prácticas matutinas, pero no iba a cuestionar su buena suerte. No quería que la cosas con Dracos se le fueran de las manos demasiado rápido, y no iba a dejar su ventaja más grande.

Para la segunda semana de febrero, el minucioso examen de la Sección Prohibida fue completado. Desafortunadamente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Casi todos los libros que se aplicaban a la situación estaban escritos nada más como ejercicios teóricos. Y los que no lo eran aclamaban cosas conflictivas. Un libro marcaba con énfasis que la primera vez que Harry intentara cambiar algo, seria sacado horriblemente de la línea temporal, obligado a vagar eternamente por el limbo. Dado que Harry no se sentía volando en un espacio vacío, sintió que era seguro dejar ese libro de lado.

Los libros que trajo de vuelta para Hermione cubrían una gran variedad de tópicos. Harry tuvo mucho cuidado en no dejarle ver los libros que él estaba leyendo. no quería que Hermione hiciese adivinaciones académicas antes de poder bloquear a Snape de sus memorias. Su visión de magia sin varita era bastante extensa. Había culturas mágicas alrededor del mundo y solo unas pocas usaban varitas para enfocar su magia. Por ejemplo, algunos magos Asiáticos usaban complicados signos, llamados sellos para enfocar su magia. Por lo que Hermione les susurraba en la sala común, los sellos creaban campos temporales de energía mágica para los magos, o Wu Jen como se llamaban así mismos, pudieran canalizar su magia. El proceso era mas lento que el de usar una varita, excepto por los hechizos mas simples. Por otro lado, también significaba que no podías desarmar a un Hechicero Asiático con un simple hechizo desarmador.

"Por alguna razón," concluyo ella, "casi cada sistema de magia requiere algún tipo de foco para que realmente funcione la magia, ya sea las varitas para nosotros, o gestos, o la invocación de algunos espíritus de culturas shamanicas. Nadie hace magia sin preparaciones."

"A lo mejor es como tener el seguro en una pistola," murmuro Harry. Vio las expresiones en blanco de de Ron y Neville y elaboro. "Si pudiera lanzar un hechizo cortador diciendo solo 'Diffindo' y sin tener una varita, ¿Qué tan seguido nos hechizaríamos los unos a los otros teniendo una simple conversación? Puede que la varita actúe como una manera de controlar cuando la magia no intencional sea invocada."

"Entonces estas diciendo que usamos varitas porque queremos... ¿por que lo necesitamos?" dijo Hermione pensativa.

"Eso tiene sentido," concordó Ron. "Si tienes un grupo de personas que pueden hacer magia cuando lo piense se hechizarian unos a otros la primera vez que discutieran."

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron, haciendo que sus orejas tomaran un tinte rosado. "Ronald, ¡Creo que estas absolutamente en lo correcto!" exclamó Hermione sonriendo. Sus orejas tomaron un tono bastante oscuro y miro sus manos.

Harry decidió que era el momento de que volvieran al tema. "Puede que la solución no sea tanta como para buscar por un sistema completo de magia sin varita. A lo mejor necesitamos averiguar si ahí una rama especifica de magia que no requiere varita," dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Alguno que cause un tremendo dolor de cabeza," agrego.

"Muy bien," acordo Hermione, "dame un dia y te dare otra lista de topicos."

"Gracias Hermione," dijo Harry.

Ella lo movió. "Esto es bastante interesante. De cualquier forma, aún más interesante que nuestra tarea."

Harry tuvo que acordar con eso. Entre Hermione que no tenia que molestar tanto, y las memorias de Harry del material que ya había aprendido, a los cuatro les estaba yendo bastante bien en clases. Harry había olvidado lo ligero que era la carga de trabajo comparada con las de las preparaciones de las MHB del quinto año, o su ultimo año de clases, donde se estaba preparando para los EXTASIS. Suponía que lo hacían fácil para los de primero porque la mayoría de ellos estaban realizando grandes ajustes en el tipo de educación, o por estar lejos de casa por primera vez.

Al principio, Harry estaba preocupado por sobresalir mucho en el trabajo de clases... pero Hermione aun manejaba ganarle, su inteligencia pura ganándole a sus memorias. Hermione también era una mucha mejor organizadora y escritora de ensayos. Excediendo en ambos, Ron y Neville se sintieron algo presionados a poner más esfuerzo en sus estudios. No era poco común para ellos recibir las mejores cuatro notas en los exámenes.

Apuntando que Malfoy obviamente sabía el hechizo convocador, algo que no se les enseña a los de primero, también los motivo a trabajar más duro. Harry figuro que esos golpes bajos a la familia de Ron iban a servir para algo después de todo.

El día de San Valentín pasó sin ningún comentario por parte de sus amigos, aparte de divertirse con las acciones de los estudiantes más viejos. Harry sintió alivio al no tener que soportar el horror de Madame Puddifoot por unos años más.

Por alguna razón, Snape no se ofreció a ser réferi entre en juego de Gryffindor/Hufflepuff esta vez. Harry estaba aliviado, pero los leones aun marcharon al campo como un equipo que tenia que probar algo.

Y vaya que lo probaron. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff fueron destruidos por los gemelos, y manejaron solo dos tiros a los aros. Oliver bloqueo ambos y Harry atrapo la Snitch después de 10 minutos en el juego. Los Puff perdieron 230 a 0.

Mientras las graderías se vaciaban, Harry estaba tan feliz como lo estaba desde que había dejado el futuro.

Después del partido, Harry uso su capa para seguir a Snape cuando salio del castillo para hablar con Quirrel. Escuchando la conversación por segunda vez, Harry estaba aliviado. Snape aun estaba en el lado de Dumbledore, al menos donde la Piedra concernía. Se había preocupado por los pequeños cambios que estaba haciendo cambiaran eso.

Eso lo calmaba en cierta forma, porque Harry también tenia unas cuantas cosas porque preocuparse. Cuando vio a Hagrid en la librería, se acerco al gran hombre y miro sobre su codo.

"_¿Crianza de Dragones, por Placer y Ganancia?"_ susurro Harry haciendo saltar a Hagrid.

"¡Caramba Harry! ¡Me asustaste!" dijo el guardabosque, escondiéndole libro bajo su enorme mano.

"¿Por que estas leyendo ese libro, Hagrid?" pregunto Harry con un tono preocupado.

"Bueno, ¿no puede ser que quiera algo de lectura ligera?"

"Hagrid, esta es la primera vez que te veo en una libreria."

"No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿cierto?" murmuro Hagrid. "Hagamos esto, ven a mi cabaña después del almuerzo, ¿esta bien?"

Harry asintió y volvió a la sala común pensando con frenesí. _¿Cambie esto antes o después?_ Una vez reunidos sus amigos en la esquina, los dejo saber que había visto leer a Hagrid. "Creo que salio e hizo algo estúpido," concluyo Harry.

"Si podemos, aun tenemos que ayudarlo," comento Hermione. Ron y Neville asintieron en acuerdo.

Salieron del castillo después de la comida del medio día. Harry miraba sobre su hombro con frecuencia. Seria de bastante mala suerte que los siguieran en este viaje en vez del siguiente.

Hagridd le enseño con orgullo el huevo incubado en el ardiente fuego. Actuando de la misma manera que la vez anterior. Finalmente, salieron de la ardiente cabaña para respirar aire fresco y volver a las clases de la tarde.

Esa tarde se sentaron todos juntos en la sala común trabajando en la tarea de Transformaciones. Se estaban retrasando más de lo usual, pero eso era porque estaban preocupados por otras cosas.

Harry suspiro y se hecho atrás en su silla. "Si ese huevo se rompe y sale un dragón, ¿Qué tan rápido crecerá?"

Neville frunció el ceño. "Creo que es bastante. Mi tío Algie dijo algo una vez sobre como sus rosales mágicos crecían mas rápido que un dragón en crecimiento."

Harry hizo un gesto. "Genial. Eso significa en poco tiempo va a ser más grande que toda la cabaña de Hagrid. En todo caso, ¿Qué diablos haces con un dragón?"

Ron alzó sus hombros. "La mayoría son mantenidos en reservas mágicas como especies de peligro." Se levanto repentinamente de su silla. "Me pregunto si Charlie puede ayudar, él trabaja en una reserva. Si Hagrid no puede mantener el dragón aquí…"

"Esa es una idea genial," dijo Harry.

"No lo sé," dijo Hermione algo dudosa. "¿Vieron como se iluminaron los ojos de Hagrid? No creo que acepte."

"Creo que si le decimos que es Charlie se sentirá mejor. Fueron grandes amigos cuando Charlie estuvo en Hogwarts, y los dos están locos por los dragones."

"Siempre podemos preguntarle," sugirió Harry con diplomacia.

Cuando Hagrid les aviso de que el huevo estaba pronto a romperse, Harry tomo unas cuantas precauciones. Había tomado la manía de llevar su capa de invisibilidad enrollada en el fondo de su mochila. Mientras sus amigos se dirigían a la cabaña, Harry se metió en una sala vacía y se puso la capa.

Camino atrás de sus amigos a cierta distancia, esperando para ver si alguien los seguía. Y no espero mucho al ver que una figura vestida con una capa y una capucha negra dejo la escuela siguiendo a sus amigos a cierta distancia. Harry le hizo la sombra al acechador, tratando de figurar quien los estaba acechando. _Se ve muy alto para ser Malfoy. ¿Ahora tiene estudiantes más grandes para ayudarlo?_

Cuando la figura saco la varita, apuntando a la dirección de sus amigos, Harry no dudo ni por un momento. _"¡Stupefy!"_ susurro. El rayo de luz roja le dio al blanco en medio de su espalda, noqueándolo de inmediato.

Harry se dirigió con facilidad hacia la prominente figura. Camino en silencio, con una gracia felina que parecia drásticamente fuera de lugar en su yo mas joven. Con la varita lista, uso una vara de un árbol para mover la capucha de la capa. Harry inhalo con fuerza al ver el odiado rostro de su profesor de pociones.

Pensando rápidamente, levito al hombre inconciente atrás de un árbol, fuera de la vista. Entonces lo noqueo otra vez para asegurarse de que continuara estando inconciente por varias horas. _Bueno, no puede hacer nada sin pruebas, ¿o si?_

"_¡Obliviate!"_ dijo y un rayo de luz gris toco al inconciente profesor en la cabeza. Los hechizos de memoria eran algo engañosos, y Harry odiaba usarlos, afortunadamente, todo lo que quería hacer era borrar los últimos veinte minutos y esa era la aplicación mas fácil del hechizo.

Dejo al profesor sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra un árbol, estaba tentado a hacer más, pero se contuvo. Si no había prueba de quien lo había noqueado, probablemente no podía hacer nada. _A lo mejor se resfriara_, pensó Harry con venganza.

Harry corrió a la cabaña y llego justo antes de que el huevo se rompiera. Harry miraba el rompimiento mientras recordando el daño que Charlie y Norberto hicieron durante la guerra. El segundo Weasley llego montando el Ridgeback Norugo a Inglaterra después de enterarse de que su hermana pequeña había sido asesinada en Hogwarts. El misterio ya había colapsado a ese punto, pero el reino del terror que esos dos habían inflingido a los Mortifagos era ya una leyenda. Llegaron a tal punto que el mismo Voldemort tuvo que matarlos, pero no sin antes hacer que la sangre volara en sus fuertes. Harry siempre sospecho que Norberto recordaba mas de sus 'mami' de lo que sospechaban.

Antes de que salieran, Harry uso unos encantamientos para asegurarse de que las cortinas se mantuvieran seguramente juntas. Después de todo, no quería que Malfoy o nadie mas pudiera mirar hacia adentro.

Tomo una semana, durante la cual el bebé creció tres veces su tamaño, antes de que Hagrid aceptara contactar a Charilie. Harry estaba tan feliz de que Hagrid lo llamara otra vez Norberto. Esas pequeñas sincronías eran casi confortantes en una extraña manera.

Harry tenía una corazonada de que había estado en lo correcto sobre el Obliviate, y las memorias de él viendo salir a sus estudiantes también habían sido borradas. Si la memoria de decidir seguirlos, no había ninguna razón lógica para que Snape sospechara de Harry. Harry no le dijo nada a sus amigos de que el profesor los estaba siguiendo, porque sus mentes aun estaban abiertas a la Legilimancia. Al final, el hombre seguía siendo normalmente horrible

La noche en la que los amigos de Charlie iban a llevarse a Norberto, Harry sintió algo de un desastre inminente. La primera vez habían sido atrapados y perdido 150 punto de Gryffindor. Sin olvidar la Capa de Invisibilidad que los ayudaría a dejar el techo y que probablemente serviría, pero Harry quería algo mas solidó que eso.

Al final busco a algo menos sólido. Llamado Peeves.

Harry encontró al poltergeist dando vuelta todos los escritorios en un salón vacio del Segundo piso. El pequeño hombre translucido se encamino hacia Harry cuando este levanto una mano se detuvo.

"Tengo una pequeña propuesta de negocio…" comenzó, y la expresión de Peeves cambió.

Al final, Harry acordó suplir a Peeves con un equipo complete de Bombas Fétidas, lo que realmente vaciaría su bolsa de dinero después de la visita de Fred y George a Hogsmade.

Subir a Norberto a la cima de la Torre de Astronomía fue tan doloroso para su espalda como lo recordaba. Los ejercicios matutinos ayudaban, pero aun así sabia que le iba a doler en la mañana. También ayudaba que Neville lo acompañara esta vez, ofreciéndose después de que Ron fuera mordido. El era notablemente mas fuerte que Hermione, y Harry tenia una corazonada de que le daría una buena pelea a Ron cuando crecieran.

Los amigos de Charlie llegaron justo después de media noche para recibir a su carga –un cuarteto de magos con un arnés entre sus escobas. Para Harry parecían estar muy felices tomando en cuenta que lo que iba a hacer era altamente ilegal. Se pregunto si planeaban desilusionarse así mismos una vez que salieran de las protecciones. No paso mucho tiempo después de que Harry pusiera la capa en sus hombros y en los de Neville cuando un horrible sonido se escucho desde la Torre de Adivinación.

"Doce cinco en punto," murmuro Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"¿Que significa eso?" susurro Harry.

"Soborne a Peeve para que desviara la atención de nosotros, en caso de que alguien viera las escobas," susurro Harry como respuesta.

"Oh."

Harry se dejo caer en su cama con un suspiro de alivio. Neville también lo hizo al caer en la suya.

"No quiero ni saber que estaban haciendo," la voz de Seamus provino de su cama.

"Podría decirte, pero entonces tendría que matarte," replica Harry. Seamus dejo salir un gritito, pero Dean solo rió y el estudiante hijo de muggles le explico la broma a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí va el capítulo seis, espero postear el otro en unos dias más y aunque no lo crean a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones estoy más ocupada que nunca.

Bye


	7. Año 1: Un Encuentro con Quirrel

Chapter 7

Para Harry el resto de mayo pasó más placenteramente. El no ser despreciado por la escuela al perder 150 puntos era mucho mejor que la última vez_. Esos han sido unos de los mejores galleons que he gastado,_ se maravillo mientras caminaba a Transformaciones con una conciencia limpia y tranquila.

Eventualmente los gemelos consiguieron las Bombas Fétidas para que Harry se las diera a Peeves… pero solo después de que, er, le weaslearan la historia completa. Cabe decir que estaban impresionados.

"Déjame ver si entiendo esto-"

"Necesitas las Bombas Fétidas-"

"Para dárselas a Peeves, de todos-"

"Sin mencionar para que las va a usar-"

"Muy cierto hermano mío-"

"Para pagarle por destruir la torre de Adivinación-"

"Romper todas las tazas de té de Trelawney-"

"Para que pudieras sacar un dragón-"

"Que fue criado ilegalmente por Hagrid."

"Quien lo gano en un juego de cartas."

Harry se vio pensativo por unos instantes y luego asintió. "Eso lo resume."

Gred y Feorge se miraron entre si y luego se inclinaron, para mirar a Harry de más cerca.

"No hay signos de tintura."

"Hasta las raíces son negras."

Se acercaron más.

"Ni una peca a la vista."

"¿Encantamientos cosméticos?"

"No se mantendrían por una practica de Quidditch completa."

"Muy cierto, Angelina me lo dijo una vez."

Se miraron otra vez y asintieron.

"De acuerdo Harrikins, ¿de que color era el cabello e tu mamá?",

"Er, rojo," respondió, preguntándose a donde se dirigía esto.

"Bueno no puede ser su madre la que se lo dejo- -"

"No con todo ese cabello negro que tiene."

"Y no pudo ser nuestra madre-"

"Porque estaba ocupada con el pequeño Ronnikins."

"Podrían explicar de que están hablando," les pregunto con frialdad. "¿Mientras aun puedan?"

"Bueno, estamos tratando de descubrir-"

"Por que a mi me parece imposible-"

"¿Cómo es que existe un Weasley-"

"Con el pelo negro?"

Harry miro de un gemelo a otro y comenzó a reírse.

Terminada la crisis de Hagrid, Hermione se dedico a su proyecto de estudio. No les dijo precisamente en que estaba trabajando; a lo mejor notando que la resistencia de Harry era por una razón.

Por supuesto que era demasiado bueno como para que durara.

Harry había llegado recién a la sección prohibida a reemplazar _Los encantamientos más Oscuros_ cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿De vuelta otra vez, Harry?"´

Harry se movió debajo de la capa. Se volvió lentamente para ver al profesor Dumbledore pasando un dedo por uno de los sucios estantes.

"Supongo que hay un cierto gusto por el conocimiento prohibido. Pero hay una razón por la que tenemos una sección prohibida. Muchas de estas cosas son peligrosas Harry, para ti… o para tus amigos."

_¡Él sabe, maldición! _Grito Harry en su mente mientras trataba de mantener una expresión calmada. Dejo que la capucha cayera y trato de no verse tan culpable. _El también dijo amigos… Snape debe haber reconocido algo de las memorias de Hermione, eso significa que aun la esta utilizando, ¡bastardo!._ No contuvo su ira. La ira era más fácil de manejar, y en esta confrontación era más útil. "Bueno, ¿entonces para que esperaba que utilizara esto?" pregunto mostrando la capa de invisibilidad. "¿Atormentar a la Sra Norris?"

Solo alguien que pasaba horas al día hablando con el animado retrato de director hubiera notado el gesto de sorpresa. El director sonrió con benevolencia. "Esa es un idea interesante."

"No particularmente," dijo Harry con frialdad. "La nota decía que habían obtenido la capa por mi padre. Dado cuando murió eso podría significar a alguien quien estuvo en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que él. La profesora McGonagall fue su Jefa de casa, pero usted sabe como es con las reglas y nunca haría nada atrás de su espalda. Hagrid era un amigo, pero no puede guardar un secreto." Harry trato de parecer que no tenía mucho conocimiento. "El profesor Snape iba en el mismo año que mi padre, pero no puedo imaginar que él la entregara," agrego.

Dumbledore asintio, "Bien pensado, pero debo admitir que no espere que abusaras de una herencia familiar de esta manera. Aquí hay libros peligrosos Harry, unos que se mantienen alejados de los estudiantes por una razón."

"Gracioso, siempre pensé que el conocimiento no era malvado. En vez, lo malvado era como se utilizaba… Aun lo hace, sabe. Snape."

"Profesor Snape, Harry," lo corrigió Dumbledore automáticamente, "y el me aseguró que no a hecho nada para herirte a ti ni a otros alumnos."

Harry movió su cabeza. "Esta siendo mas sutil con lo que sea que este haciendo, pero aun puedo sentir… bueno, algo. Si usted me dijera lo que es le ahorraríamos todos mucho tiempo."

Los ojos azules del director aun estaban brillando, pero sus cejas bajaron una fracción. "Harry, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que dictes los términos. Debes aceptar que el profesor Snape tiene toda mi confianza, y no se esta haciendo nada que o sea malo para tus intereses. Será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio antes de que el Sr Flich te pille fuera de ellos."

Harry se quedo mirando los ojos del Director, retándolo a probar nuevamente su Oclumancia. Aunque el anciano no tomo el reto, algo por lo que Harry estaba algo contento. Por fuera, solo alzo sus hombros. "A lo mejor Beauxatons no es tan fría en invierno," dijo mientras se ponía la capucha y se iba.

Harry apretó sus dientes todo el camino e vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se quito la capa solo al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuando entro, Hermione era la única de sus amigos que estaba despierta. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con su mochila abierta a su lado y su libro de Transformaciones en su regazo.

Lo miro expectante mientras él se sentaba. "¿Lo encontraste?" le pregunto en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Dumbledore estaba esperándome. Él sabe Hermione. Y sabe que estas involucrada."

Se tiro hacia atrás y trago. "¡Pero Harry, yo no le he dicho a nadie sobre esto!"

Harry se vio pensativo. "¿Estas segura Hermione?"

Ella asintió con los ojos desmesurados. Harry noto que su labio inferior estaba temblando.

Harry dejo escapar un ruidito. "No te preocupes, por supuesto que te creo. Solo estoy tratando de descubrir como se enteraron. ¿No has escrito nada en papel?"

"No, solo las listas que te doy a ti," dijo con preocupación.

"Y yo después las queme."

Hermione quedo mirando el espacio, completamente en blanco. Harry contuvo su aliento. "Supones que…" comenzó, su voz se mantuvo en el aire. Frunció el ceño y lo miro directamente. "Puede que esos dolores de cabeza que tenias… ¿Crees que estaba tratando de leer tu mente o algo así? He leído de personas que lo hacen en libros, aunque usualmente son aliens o algo así, aunque el profesor Snape si actúa como uno. A lo mejor me lo esta haciendo a mi, solo que yo no lo siento. ¡Oh no!"

Harry tuvo que luchar para no sonreír y que su rostro reflejara sorpresa. Lo había descubierto por si misma, solo por unas cuantas pistas, las cuales fueron dadas por Snape y Dumbledore. Pero no se veía triunfante; en vez se veía lista para llorar.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Harry con preocupación.

"Pero Harry, eso significa que yo si te traicione," explico Hermione. "Debe haberlo leído en mi mente. Esa es la única explicación que se me encaja con todos los hechos. El… el estaba dentro de mi mente," Sintió un escalofrío, "¡Ese hombre malvado!" grito.

"Hermione, de ningún motivo esto es tu culpa," dijo Harry con firmeza. "Creo que ahora tenemos otro proyecto de verano… solo trata de no pensar mucho antes de que nos vayamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió silenciosamente. Se inclino de la nada y le dio a Harry un rápido abrazo. Luego salto del sillón y se volteo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry quedo en el sillón un poco sonrojado. El no pensaba que ella quería decir algo con eso—ella siempre había sido afectiva, al menos con el. Este era el primer abrazo real que había recibido en esta línea de tiempo, al menos desde que sus padres murieron.

Con ese pensamiento alegre para hacerle compañía, Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y a su última carta. Esa noche se mantuvo despierto bastante y a penas se despertó para su corrida matutina.

Después de esa discusión, Harry sabía que tenía que distraer la atención de Hermione, al menos hasta las vacaciones de verano. Cada vez que entraba al laboratorio de pociones, deliberadamente hacia sus escudos mas débiles. Haciendo que las pruebas de Snape se multiplicaran y en vez de dejarle ver ciertas imágenes, también lo hacia sentir toda la rabia que estaba dirigida hacia el.

Claro que Snape cayo y constantemente trabajaba en debilitar las defensas de Harry desde el comienzo de la clase al final. En realidad Harry estaba bastante aliviado al sentir al idiota grasiento tratando constantemente de entrar a su mente. Aunque el dolor que irradiaba de su cicatriz era otra cosa. Eso solo podría significar la anticipación de Voldemort al edificio.

Con el trabajo de Hermione al descubrir la Legilimancia, Harry podía centrarse mejor en el final de término. Sus amigos estaban preocupado por lo exámenes de final de termino, pero Harry también estaba pensando en su confrontación con Quirrel.

Personalmente, Harry no tenia nada en contra del joven profesor. Él solo fue otra victima de Voldemort, pero Harry también sabia que el destino del hombre estaba sellado. Una vez que se abstuvo de luchar la posesión de Voldemort, una vez que la maldad había entrado a su cuerpo y alma, removerlo lo mataría enseguida. El hombre había muerto realmente al momento en el que había sido poseído. El Némesis de Harry solo lo estaba usando desde ahí, como un abrigo viejo.

Hermione hizo horarios de estudios para todos, y Harry estaba complacido de ver que ninguno la estaba molestando por ello, ni siquiera Ron. La bruja de cabello enmarañado tenía más confianza que la vez anterior, a lo mejor por sus amigos, a lo mejor por las artes marciales. De cualquier forma, no era tan histérica por las notas y no era una organizadora compulsiva de su grupo de estudio.

Harry se sentía un poco extraño mientras sus amigos se sentaban cerca del lago después de su examinacion de Historia de la Magia. Iba a enfrentarse a Voldemort esa noche cuando intentara tomar la Piedra Filosofal. Estaba bastante confiado pero todo podía pasar, cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Esta podría ser su última oportunidad de ver a sus amigos, y se sentía un poco desconectado de todo. Estaba contento de haber tomado el tiempo para no enviarle la carta a Ginny; el riesgo era muy alto si dejaba escapar algo, algo que aun no podía dejarla saber. Por mucho que temiese contarle a sus amigos, todas sus manipulaciones y engaños, no tener a nadie con quien hablar era peor. Solo esperaba que estuviese dispuestos a hablar con el después de revelar la verdad.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" la voz de Neville saco a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

Harry miro la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Se restregó la cicatriz en su frente. "Me esta doliendo un poco, es probable que solo sea estrés."

Ron y Hermione interrumpieron su conversación y miraron a Harry.

"Estoy bien," dijo de manera irritable. "Solo estoy un poco cansado y siento como si algo extraño sucediera por aquí."

"¿En Hogwarts? ¿Quien lo pensaría?" dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry sonrió y se recostó en el tibio césped y hablaron de sus planes de verano.

"Mi Abuela esta hablando de arreglar el invernadero este verano," les informo Neville, pero después frunció el ceño, "solo si mis notas de Herbología son lo suficientemente altas."

"Neville, prácticamente nos has enseñado Herbologia este año," le recordó Hermione.

"Ella tiene razón, amigo," acordó Ron. "No creo que haremos nada especial en La Madriguera, aunque puede que Bill nos venga a visitar por un tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu, Hermione?"

"Usualmente mis padres me llevan de vacaciones por el continente. Solo por un par de semanas. Espero mantenerme ocupada," miro a Harry.

Harry sabia que estaba hacienda. El ya había enviado una carta a Flourish y Blotts agregando una gran cantidad de galeones a su cuenta.

"¿Y tu, Harry?" pregunto Neville con curiosidad.

Harry alzo los hombros, "Lo mismo de siempre. Cocinar, limpiar, y cuidar el jardín por los Dursleys."

Ron gruño, "hablare con mamá. Puede quedarse unas semanas en mi casa. Todos."

"Ron, ¿estas seguro de que no será una imposición?" pregunto Hermione.

"Nop, debo preguntar antes. Bill y Charlie llevaban a sus amigos todo el tiempo cuando estaban en la escuela. Lee Jordan paso la mitad del verano pasado con los gemelos, el asunto no es tan grande," dijo Ron, respondiéndole a Hermione, pero estaba mirando a Harry todo el tiempo.

"Veré si me dan permiso," dijo Harry con resignación. "Solo mándame una lechuza cuando sepas." _Espero encontrar una manera de mantener a Dobby alejado de mi correo esta vez. _

Cuando finalmente se dirigieron a la cena, Harry sintió un extraño vigor. Pronto iba a confrontar al loco que mato a sus padres, y que también lo quería matar, pero aun estaba en paz.

Harry tenía varias ventajas, incluyendo la que esperaba que fuera una sorpresa total. Desafortunadamente con los Horcruxes aun afuera seria imposible hacer más que hacerlo abandonar su actual cuerpo. Salvar la piedra seria más que suficiente por ahora. A este punto, Harry tenía mucho mas que perder que eso.

Después, a Harry le seria difícil recordar lo que comió esa noche, en vez, recordaba mirar a sus amigos y preguntarse si los vería otra vez. Alejo de su mente esos mórbidos pensamientos y volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron y Neville hablaban del próximo partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Con el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza y sobandose la cicatriz, Harry se fue a acostar temprano. Una vez llegado a su dormitorio se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y salió por el agujero del retrato. Harry se apuro lo mas que pudo, esquivando a los últimos estudiantes que volvían a sus salas comunes. Prefería confrontar a Quirrell temprano, en vez de tener que luchar con los puzzles para llegar a su profesor de Defensa.

Su suerte duro hasta que llego a la escalera de tercer piso y se encontró con Peeves.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" llamo el poltergeist. "Se que hay alguien ahí, aun si no puedo verte. ¿Eres un fantasma fantasioso o una bestia de estudiante?"

"Fuera de mi camino, Peeves," susurro Harry con fiereza. "No es momento de jugar. ¡Y de ninguna manera le digas al Profesor Dumbledore que estoy aquí! Dile a cualquier persona que quieras, ¡pero no a él!"

"Bueno, ya que lo pediste tan amablemente, ¡eso es exactamente lo que haré!" Los negros ojos de Peeves brillaron y se apresuro al pasillo. "¡Tengo un mensaje para Dumbly-Door! ¡Si Peeves tiene uno! ¡Voy a decirle ahora mismo!" y su risa maniática se perdió en el pasillo.

Harry sabia que Dumbledore había sido llamado por el Ministerio – por eso fue que Quirrell decidió usar esa noche. Peeves con algo de esperanza estaría demasiado alejado hasta que todo esto terminara.

Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Fluffy, la cual estaba media abierta, justo antes de que las últimas notas de música se apagaran. Una figura enrobada estaba acercandose a el lugar que cuidaba el gran perro cuando Harry le lanzo un hechizo al perro de tres cabezas.

Tres pares de ojos muy enojados se abrieron y el masivo perro dejo salir un violento gruñido. En unos segundos Quirrell fue tomado y lanzado a la pared, sangrando por múltiples mordidas en sus brazos y su torso.

Pero no soltó su varita, en vez una voz bastante chillona grito _"¡Stupefy!"_ el rayo de luz roja tiro a Fluffy hacia atrás y el masivo perro choco contra la pared opuesta.

"_Expelliarmus!" _el hechizo de Harry sonó un instante después, y Quirrell, quien fue pillado con la guardia baja, miro en shock como su varita voló a través del aire hacia la aparentemente vacía puerta. Harry la agarro en el aire, dejando que la capa se cayera.

"Potter," Quirrell jadeo al sentarse. "¡No!" gruño una voz mas aguda.

"Tom, no me digas que pensaste que el directo simplemente se iba a ir, ¿o si? No cuando se podría presentar una… tentación a los miembros del profesorado menos confiables," dijo Harry fríamente.

"¿Él sabia?" murmuro Quirrell. Su piel ya de por si pálida estaba tomando el color de la leche y sus heridas sangraban libremente.

Harry sabia que el hombre no había dejado este mundo; su información estaba dirigida hacia Voldemort. "En el momento que llegaste Quirinus. El solo no pudo encontrar a nadie que tomara tu lugar en ese momento. Al menos puedes agradecerle eso a tu maestro." Concluyo con tristeza.

"El puede… haz que nos traiga la piedra…" los ojos de Quirrell se cerraron e hizo una mueca de dolor por la voz chillona que se escucho por la parte trasera de su turbante.

Harry dio un paso atrás al sentir que Voldemort atacaba sus defensas mentales. Su cicatriz le dolía de una manera abominable antes de que pudiera desviar el ataque.

"Harías… mejor… si te nos unes. Tráeme… la piedra, y yo…"

"Lo siento viejo amigo," dijo Harry en un tono aburrido. Guardo su varita y puso a Quirrell sobre su hombro. "Tu hiciste tu eleccion cuando mataste a mis padres," Dio un paso adelante. "Hagamos una prueba del trabajo de mamá ¿te parece?" Dio un paso adelante y agarro la muñeca de Quirrell.

Las rodillas de Harry cedieron por el dolo de su cicatriz que hacia que su cabeza se sintiera como si lo estuviesen partiendo en dos. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Quirrell gritaba. Harry lo apuñalo con Legilimancia y los chillidos de Voldemort acompañaron los de su lacayo.

Los oídos de Harry estaban apunto de estallar por el sonido cuando la parte de atrás del turbante se prendió y el hombre cayo al suelo. El dolor de su cicatriz cedió y se cayó de rodillas.

En el repentino silencio Harry pudo oír pasos rápidos y voces acercándose. Con dedos que no funcionaban mucho saco la capa de invisibilidad y la metió en sus túnicas. Estaba temblando, al tratar de ponerse en pie cuando la Profesora McGonagall entro y dejo salir un estrangulado gritito.

"Hola Profesora," dijo Harry mientras se arrastraba adelante. "tuve un mal presentimiento por mi cicatriz y sabia que algo iba a pasar," Pestaño y movió su cabeza, "Voldemort estaba en su cabeza, pero cuando lo toque comenzó a quemarse."

Harry estaba algo más que un poco noqueado, así que dejo que la Profesora McGonagall lo llevara a la enfermería. Honestamente estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera completamente noqueado como la última vez. Aunque se sentía horriblemente débil.

Estaba descansando en la cama cuando Dumbledore llego, viéndose bastante grave.

"Harry, quiero que me digas porque fuiste al corredor del tercer piso esta noche," dijo con una voz bastante suave.

"Bueno señor, me dolió la cabeza por el día entero. Ese dolo que tengo cuando el _Profesor_ Snape hace lo que sea que hace. Este era más fuerte y centrado alrededor de la cicatriz en mi frente. Trate de dormir después de la cena, pero no pude, me sentí atraído… no, esa no es la palabra correcta. Sentí como si algo fuese a pasar y tenía que estar ahí. Cuando vi al Profesor Quirrell tratando de pasar a ese gran perro supe que estaba planeando algo. Cuando el perro despertó, lo mordió y ellos lucharon. Cuando vi una oportunidad aleje su varita… pero ahí comenzaron a sonar dos voces. Había una voz bastante chillona que hacia que mi cicatriz doliera bastante. Ellos querían que los ayudara a obtener algo, una piedra. Pero cuando me toco, el Profesor Quirrell comenzó a gritar y se cayó. Yo también comencé a sentirme bastante débil, y ahí fue cuando la Profesora McGonagall me encontró." Harry estaba temblando cuando termino, y solo pudo recostarse en las almohadas.

El Profesor Dumbledore miro a Harry por un largo momento." Has hecho algo grandioso Harry," dijo Dumbledore con gravedad. "Por lo que podemos determinar, el Profesor Quirrell estaba ayudando a Voldemort. Si se enteraba de lo que había en ese cuarto, las consecuencias serian bastante severas."

"De Voldemort era la otra voz que oí ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Harry, era de él. Estaba buscando una manera de volver a la vida. No te preocupes; el ítem que buscaba ahora será destruido para asegurar que no tenga otra oportunidad."

"Señor, también dijo otra cosa… dijo… dijo que me mataría, y que ninguna profecía lo detendría esta vez. ¿Sabe de estaba hablando?" Harry se sentó con algo de dolor y miro al Directo directamente a los ojos.

Dumbledore dejo salir un fuerte suspiro. "Harry esto no es algo que debamos discutir en este momento."

"Entonces hay una profecía. Él… el… Voldemort estaba muy enojado. Esta profecía habla sobre mi, ¿cierto?"

"Harry, te prometo que discutiremos esto cuando llegue el momento," dijo Dumbledore débilmente.

Harry lo miro por unos instantes antes de acomodarse en la cama. "Voy a seguirle esa promesa."

"De eso, no tengo ninguna duda, Harry." No había discusión en lo divertido que sonó el director antes de salir.

Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba esperando cerca de la puerta, entro y comenzó a tomarle la temperatura. Dejo salir un suspiro. "Beberé las pociones mas malas que tenga en las manos, sin discutir, si puedo estar fuera de aquí el sábado."

La enfermera de la escuela miro a Harry, aun sosteniendo la varita en el centro de su cicatriz. Sus labios subieron un poco. "Lo veremos señor Potter, aun muestras signos de fatiga extrema y deshidratación. Un día completo de descanso con suficientes fluidos harán el trabajo, pero tendremos que ver."

Harry sonrió débilmente mientras ella se volvía hacia su gabinete de pociones. Miro a su estomago y tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio. Podía sentir el suave material de la capa de invisibilidad bajo su túnica.

El sol brillaba, el césped era verde y las graderías estaban llenas de rojo y dorado en un lado y azul y plateado por el otro.

Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en su escoba.

Madame Pomfrey solo lo había soltado esa mañana. La mesa de Gryffindor lo aplaudió cuando llego para un rápido desayuno. Oliver dejo salir un "¡SI!" que conllevo unas miradas feas de la mesa del personal, aunque Harry pensó que Harry trataba de no verse tan satisfecha.

Cuando se sentó, hubo un silencio por parte de sus amigos. En particular, Ron se veía visiblemente enojado. Harry se desinflo un poco.

"¿Por que hiciste eso, Harry?" pregunto Hermione con rapidez. Ella tampoco se veía muy complacida con el, pero por las miradas que le daba a Ron se notaba que quería explotar. Hasta el bueno de Neville se veía molesto.

"Pensé que éramos amigos," susurro Ron con voz dolida. Harry deseo que le estuviesen gritando.

"Yo- mira, yo," tartamudeo Harry antes de tragar, se había concentrado muco en la confrontación que no había anticipado su reacción a su enfrentamiento con Quirrell. "Mire, no había ninguna razón lógica para pensar que algo estaba pasando. Solo tuve un mal presentimiento así que me puse la capa y fui a ver. Cuando, cuando lo vi, a ese punto supe que no tenia tiempo de pedir ayuda. Lo siento," dijo con sinceridad, "No pretendí herir a nadie." _Pude querer dejarlos afuera_, racionalizo_, pero no pensé que les dolería, no merezco amigos como estos… _

Neville suspiro, "Sabemos que no querías eso, Harry. Pero todos estábamos preocupados. Todo el día viernes, Madame Pomfrey no permitía que nadie te visitara."

"Oh, no sabia eso," dijo Harry moviendo un poco su cabeza.

"Ves Ron, no era un insulto personal," dijo Hermione.

Ron dejo salir un suspiro exasperado. "¿Cómo manejas meterte en problemas con solo sentarte en tu maldita cama?" pregunto, aunque su tono era conciliatorio.

"Es un don," replico Harry algo decaído. Ron puso sus ojos en blanco mientras Neville reía y Hermione sonreía. Y con eso las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Harry ni siquiera objeto cuando Ron y Neville hicieron un punto de asegurarse de tener sus varitas listas para el partido, y sonrió mientras practicaban los movimientos para _Wingardium Leviosa _mientras caminaban al campo, Harry acepto la burla con una sonrisa. Estaban determinado a jugar con una red segura, dado los rumores que volaban en la escuela.

El camarín estaba extrañamente quieto --- Oliver apenas podía hablar mientras el equipo se ponía los trajes. "Esta es la primera vez… que tenemos un equipo… que llego tan cerca," el estudiante de quinto año tomo un gran suspiro, su rostro rojo de emoción.

"No te preocupes Ollie—" Harry dejo de respirar. Nadie sobrevivía si lo llamaba 'Ollie', ni siquiera los gemelos. Miro a su capitán pero ni siquiera lo noto.

"¡Vamos—"

"A destruirlos!"

Todo el equipo dejo salir un grito sangriento, y Harry se unió con voluntad.

Eso pareció traer de vuelta a Oliver a la realidad. "Tiene la razón. David se estaba jactando con algunos de sus amigos que iban a 'botar a Potter de su escoba' en este partido, así que quiero que ustedes Weasleys lo sigan como una sombra. ¿Entendido?"

"El pequeño Harrikins—"

"esta a salvo con nosotros!"

Oliver asintió y se volvió hacia Harry, "Ahora no dejes que eso te asuste. Estoy seguro-"

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es atrapar la snitch, ¿cierto? Es sencillo," lo interrumpió Harry con jocosidad. _No quería_ que Oliver cambiara a su modo materno… aunque sabiendo que Fred y George cubrían su espalda era bastante confortante.

La advertencia de Oliver fue bienvenida. En el segundo en que madame Hooch sonó el silbato, los bateadores de Ravenclaw tomaron la postura de un águila, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Harry en vez de las Bludgers. En cambio, Harry se volvió y subió. Eso resulto en que hizo un giro bastante vertical, dejando a los bateadores de Ravenclaw chocando entre si.

_Deben querer intimidarme,_ se divirtió. _Si me pegaran, los llamarían por falta._

En vez, lo bateadores estaban bastante alejados de su posición mientras Alicia agarraba la Quaffle y se la pasaba a Angelina. Mientras la seguían la cazadora de Gryffindor siguió a los aros de Ravenclaw y anoto con facilidad.

Harry alzo su puño en el aire, gritando tan fuerte como sus amigos en las graderías. Antes no había podido jugar este juego y todo era nuevo para el.

El buscador de Ravenclaw, un alto chico de séptimo llamado Kyle Frobisher, estaba chequeando a Harry lo mas cerca que podía. Fred y George regularmente lo alejaban. Permitiendo que Harry tuviera momento sin interrupciones para buscar la snitch más arriba de la acción.

Durante uno de estos intervalos, Harry decidió después de ver nada dorado ir al campo, para moverse un poco. Mientras Kyle esquivaba una Bludger y se acercaba, los cazadores de Ravenclaw estaban dirigiéndose hacia los aros que Oliver resguardaba. De repente Harry rodó a su lado y se dirigió hacia abajo. Frobisher ni siquiera se molesto en buscar la snitch, solo lo siguió.

Harry continúo con sus giros, como si siguiera una snitch imaginaria. Mientras trataba de hacerlo mas estrecho, la fuerza centrifuga forzo que su giro lo amenazara a botarlo. Sabía que tenia que ser peor para Frobisher, quien era más grande y también estaba tratando de alejar a Harry de su curso.

De repente, treinta metros sobre el césped, Harry levanto su escoba en la dirección opuesta y se levanto en una curva agraciada. Frobisher había vuelto su cabeza cuando Harry se dirigió a uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw, mandando a ambos girando al suelo, haciendo que Roger Davies llamara frenéticamente tiempo fuera. Harry se rió al "¡Maldición!" que escucho de los gemelos.

Un par de minutos después, los jugadores de Ravenclaw volvieron al aire otra vez, con un suave aplauso de las dos partes. Frobisher mantenía su brazo izquierdo bien pegado a su lado y ya no marcaba a Harry tan agresivamente.

El cazador herido también bajo la ofensa de Ravenclaw, y Gryffindor estaba arriba por 80 puntos cuando la snitch hizo su primera apariencia de la tarde.

Como la suerte lo querría, la bola dorada apareció mas cerca del buscador de Ravenclaw, y él y Harry la vieron simultáneamente.

Harry obtuvo algo de velocidad por la jugada, pero aun estaba cuello a cuello con Frobisher mientras cruzaban el campo. Sus movimientos activados de la nada, la snitch viajaba por el campo, su curso era inusualmente lineal.

Ambos se lanzaron adelante, a centímetros de la bola dorada, cuando de repente subió y bajo. Harry ni siquiera pensó e lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a sus pies en su confiada Nimbus 2000 y se lanzo de arriba abajo. Su escoba continúo hacia delante, pasando al buscador de Ravenclaw sorprendido mientras Harry arqueaba su espalda y cerraba sus dedos en la snitch.

De la nada, Harry se sintió arrancando a un lado en una manera horriblemente familiar.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y cuando tenga un momento libr publicaré el otro.

Bye


	8. Año 1: El Festin de Despedida

Chapter 8

El estomago de Harry bajo, y casi dejo ir la snitch mientras recordaba la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos y el Traslador que lo llevo a él y a Cedric a Little Hangleton.

Afortunadamente la sensación continuo mientras iba de atrás a adelante. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que lo estaban agarrando por la parte de atrás de sus túnicas de Quiddictch. Levanto la vista y vio a Fred y George fruncir el ceño mientras trataban de controlar sus escobas solo con sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con sus bates y las túnicas de Harry.

"¿La conseguiste—"

"—pequeño Harrikins?"

Harry mostró la luchadora Snitch, aunque al hacer eso esta se puso a pelear con muchas más ganas.

"De acuerdo. No hay mas—"

"…Bludgers para bloquear."

Con eso dejaron caer sus bates y usaron sus manos libres para guiar sus escobas mas abajo. Cuando Harry estaba a tres metros del suelo, dejaron salir un grito y botaron a Harry directamente sobre una masa de estudiantes de Gryffindor que estaban abajo. Harry nunca piso el suelo, ya que una docena de manos lo sostuvieron por sobre la multitud.

Oliver voló hacia allá, con la escoba de Harry bajo su brazo, pero su rostro estaba pálido. Le paso su escoba a Harry sin una palabra y Harry subió rápidamente para unirse a sus compañeros en un abrazo grupal volador.

Eventualmente los profesores lograron que la mayoría de los estudiantes volvieran al castillo. Los ojos de la profesora McGonagall estaban brillantes y brillaron más cuando Oliver la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla… a lo cual ella solo respondió. "Oh, ¡vaya a lavarse señor Wood!"

Harry estaba algo sorprendido cuando encontró a Ron, Hermione y a Neville esperándolo a fuera de los camarines. "Oliver dijo que nada de autógrafos," anuncio.

Jugando, Ron le pego en la cabeza. "Probablemente ahora mismo Malfoy te quiere muerto. Ganar eso puso la copa de las casa totalmente alejadas de sus manos."

"Me rompen en corazón, Ron, de verdad lo hacen."

"De verdad tiene un punto, Harry. Esta seria una oportunidad demasiado buena para el como para dejarla pasar," ofreció Hermione.

Ron miro a Hermione con evidente shock en su rostro.

Harry se rasco la nuca, sintiéndose tocado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. "Gracias," murmuro.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo, Neville y Ron caminaron con sus varitas afuera, mantenidas bien cerca de sus lados. Harry estaba pensativo mientras noto los obvios signos de desgaste. Como recordaba, Neville tenia la varita de su mientras que Ron usaba la vieja varita de Charlie. Ninguna de las varitas los habían elegidos, lo que se consideraba una desventaja razonable. También tenía que hacer algo sobre eso.

Caminando al Gran Comedor el lunes y verlo rebosante de rojo y dorado para el banquete de fin de año de verdad lo tajo a casa. Dumbledore no le iba otorgar a Gryffindor un montón de puntos como la última vez para cambiar el resultado. Después de sus duras palabras en la sección prohibida, no imaginaba al anciano muy dispuesto a ayudarlo. Pero el hecho de que no tenia que hacerlo fue lo que hizo que su corazón se encendiera mientras se sentaba con sus amigos.

Algunas cosas pueden ser cambiadas. A lo mejor lo que el llamada destino era una coincidencia después de todo.

Era un pensamiento que daba miedo y liberaba al mismo tiempo. A lo mejor podía hacer que todo funcionara… o lo mejor podía joderlo aun peor. Aunque no podía ser el hijo de James y Lily sin al menos intentarlo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado hace unas horas.

Pensar sobre sus padres también le recordaba unos asuntos que lo estaban molestando. Sabía que no se atrevería a hacerle nada a Scabber tan temprano. La rata Animaga jugaba un papel esencial en la resurrección de Voldemort. Si lo exponía ahora, podía escaparse y buscar a su maestro más pronto de lo esperado. Harry necesitaba tiempo para prepararse.

Pero también significaba que Sirius aún estaba muriéndose en Azkaban.

Ese pensamiento amenazaba con arruinar su apetito. Mientras Harry trataba de tragar una cuchara de puré de papas, sus ojos viajaron a la mesa alta donde vio al Profesor Dumbledore sonriéndole.

De repente un plan se formo en la mente de Harry, no estaba garantizado, pero era mejor que nada. Sonrió y volvió a comer mientras escuchaba las charlas de la mesa y trabajaba los detalles.

Las dos siguientes semanas no tenían ni exámenes ni clases, y usualmente servían para que los alumnos más grandes completaran sus proyectos de investigación independientes. Harry y sus amigos se volvieron a entrenamiento con voluntad, trabajando, dos o a veces tres veces al día. Entre medio, Hermione prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca. Estaba trabajando duro en su 'investigación de verano', y dado que no tenía clases de pociones para asistir, todo lo que tenía que hacer era evadir a Snape en los pasillos.

Después de la corrida matutina del día después de banquete, Harry hizo su camino hacia la oficina del director. Mientras se acercaba la gárgola de deslizo por si misma mientras la voz del director lo insto a entrar

"Hola Harry. Felicitaciones por la copa, esa fue una atrapada asombrosa."

Harry miro abajo, preguntándose porque el anciano estaba tratando endulzarlo tanto. "Fred y George merecen la mayor parte del crédito señor. En mi opinión ellos hicieron la atrapada mas importante del día."

"Me sorprendería si te sintieras diferente. Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Gustarías un caramelo de limón?"

Harry meneo la cabeza negativamente. "Quiero hablar con usted… sobre lo que trataba de encontrar en la Sección Prohibida. Quería mantenerlo en privado, pero no he tenido suerte y creo que es importante…" dejo de hablar y miro al director.

"Harry, de verdad quiero ayudarte. Se que ha sido difícil para ti, pero me gustaría hacer lo que pueda."

Harry lo miro por un momento. El de verdad quería hacer lo correcto, es por eso que era mas difícil lidiar con él. Una vez que pensaba que estaba actuando para bien haría lo que fuese necesario para asegurarlo. Mientras Harry tenia que admirarlo, tenia que admitir que el hombre era alarmantemente cerrado de mente en ciertos temas y eso lo hacia peligroso. Su propio retrato le advirtió que una vez que estuviera claro que no se podía retractar una vez que estuviese en el pasado. Harry respiro profundamente y trato de verse incomodo. "Yo, bueno, he tenido pesadillas."

"Ya veo," replico el director. Su falta de reacción no era alarmante. Dean y Seamus no eran los más discretos y la Red de Chismes de Hogwarts era aterradoramente eficiente. Además todos los retratos se reportaban con el director.

Harry respiro profundo, "Al principio eran realmente cortos, solo escuchaba algo de risa y brillaba una luz verde," Harry noto que el ceño del director se frunció un poco. "A-Ahora, primero escucho las voces. Creo… creo que escucho a mis padres… antes de que murieran."

"Lamento mucho oír eso Harry," comenzó el director con tristeza.

"No es el hecho de que los oiga lo que me molesta sino lo que estaban diciendo, no tiene sentido alguno… escucho a mi padre gritando '¡Esta aquí Lily, esta aquí! ' y luego ella pregunta '¿Qué hay del hechizo?! Y el responde 'No lo entiendo, ¡Peter era el Guardián Secreto!'"

Harry respiro profundamente otra vez. "Luego hay una explosión y sonidos de pelea. Luego escucho la voz de mi madre por última vez… Señor, ¿Qué es eso del Guardián secreto del que estaban hablando? No pude encontrar ninguna referencia en los libros que sacamos."

Albus Dumbledore estaba muy quieto. "Harry ese es un encantamiento muy viejo, y no se puede usar a la ligera. Peter era un amigo de tus padres, uno que murió en la guerra."

"¿Qué encantamiento señor?" presiono Harry. _Finalmente lo sorprendí_, pensó.

"Harry me temo que no se que significa esto, Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo antes de entender las implicaciones de lo que me dijiste."

Harry solo asintió, luchando por contenerse. _Él sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando,_ pensó.

"Harry, si tienes mas sueños, o si recuerdas algo mas de ese, por favor déjamelo saber lo mas pronto posible." La voz del director era lenta mientras trataba de ver a Harry en los ojos.

El chico no levanto la vista. En vez suspiro cansado y susurro un "Sí señor," antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Una vez que estuvo en el corredor, Harry apretó sus puños para no gritar en frustración. _He esperado todo este tiempo, y esta es la primera oportunidad que he encontrado para aclarar el nombre de Sirius sin que nadie más muera. ¿y que es lo que hace el viejo tonto? ¡Nada! _

El sonido de algo metálico saco a Harry de sus ensoñaciones. La armadura que acababa de pasar estaba vibrando como loco. Con gran esfuerzo, empujo su ira antes de que activara otra escapada de magia accidental. _A lo mejor va a hacer algo, a lo mejor no quiere levantar mis esperanzas. _Suspiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar. _A lo mejor va a hacer algo antes de que yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo yo mismo. _

Los resultados finales de sus exámenes no eran realmente sorprendentes, excepto a excepción de Hermione. Al final, estaba contenta de recibir una confirmaron independiente de su total brillantes y se relajo. Se sentó junto a Harry y le ayudo a idear un plan de entrenamiento para que cada uno lo siguiera en el verano. Todos se encontraron disfrutando las artes marciales que estaban practicando y se formo una amistosa competencia.

Harry apenas estaba manteniendo lo propio frente Ron, quien tenia un poco más de alcance que él. Neville y Hermione no estaban tan atrás de ellos. Hasta los gemelos se les unían unas cuantas veces, cuando no estaban muy ocupados planeando una de sus elaboradas bromas.

La creciente eficacia de sus amigos complicaba lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Pensó en comprarle a Ron y a Neville varitas nuevas para sus cumpleaños, pero sabia como los Weasley sentían sobre la caridad. No estaba seguro si la abuela de Neville seria peor. Aunque algo de actuación seria mejor…

Siempre llevaban sus varitas cuando practicaban. Esto era para acostumbrarse a ella y para evadir ser pillados indefensos por Malfoy o sus aliados. Harry mantenía la suya amarrada en su antebrazo. Neville la tenía en el bolsillo del pecho de sus túnicas y Ron en su antebrazo.

En una de sus ultimas practicar que tuvieron un día antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a Londres, Harry anuncio que quería probar un nuevo modo de escape que había leído en un libro. Hizo que los dos chicos le agarraran los brazos y que trataran de mantenerlo ahí. Cuando Harry salto hacia atrás y se giro, sus pies hicieron que los tres cayeran al suelo. Hubo un ruido que anunciaba algo quebrado y los tres se congelaron.

La rodilla de Harry llego a la varita de Ron y la rompió en la mitad.

Harry se disculpo profundamente mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a levantarse. Cuando se tocaron para revisar alguna herida, Neville descubrió que su varita también se había roto en su bolsillo, probablemente cuando Harry aterrizo en el. Su amigo estaba horrorizado y no se detuvo de disculparse hasta que lo dejaron que los llevara a su baúl. Tenía el dinero suficiente para darles a los chicos y que se compraran una de reemplazo en Ollivanders.

Esa tarde, después de la cena, Hermione camino a su lado mientras la ruidosa multitud caminaba de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor,

"Fue lindo lo que hiciste," susurro ella.

"No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando," dijo con cuidado.

"Harry tu no eres tan descuidado. Se algo que es fingido cuando lo veo," dijo quietamente.

_Diablos_. Harry suspiro. "Sabes que usar la varita de otro es una desventaja."

"Entiendo que hace las cosas mas difíciles, pero eventualmente tendrán su propias varitas, ¿o no?"

"Si fuese hecho cuando es hecho, entonces seria bien seria hecho rápido," cito Harry haciendo tiempo. **(N/T: Yo no he leído Macbeth, así que no se si esta frase esta bien o no traducida, si alguien lo ha leído, por favor díganme si esta bien o no para cambiarla.)**

Hermione lo miro. "¿Cuándo leíste Macbeth?"

"Er, tuve que hacer un reporte el año pasado." _Genial, esperaba distraerla, no darle otra pista. _

Caminaron algo alejados, pero Harry pudo sentir un par de ojos cafés que lo seguían. "¿Harry, esto es… urgente?"

"Mejor estar preparado, ¿cierto?"

"Creo que voy a comenzar con mi proyecto de investigación en el instante en que llegue a casa."

"Haz eso," dijo Harry, aliviado que no iba a continuar con el tema.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, todos comenzaron a empacar sus baúles para el viaje de vuelta a King Cross. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Harry no esperaba con ansias el verano. _Supongo que hay algunas cosan que nunca cambian,_ pensó.

Aunque ya tenía todo guardado y pasó una hora abajo en la sala común, terminando su última carta a Ginny. Estaba un poco nervioso de contarle todo lo que había pasado al final del término, pero quería guardar la menor cantidad de secretos hacia su persona. _Como si ella fuera a hacer la diferencia, con todo lo que no lo has dicho. Nunca va a confiar en ti después de que se entere. _

Harry miro el final de su carta, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya estaba cansado de las mentiras y las decepciones, no importando lo importante que hayan sido. ¿De verdad tenia amigos, o eran personas que había manipulado para que lo quisieran? De acuerdo, probablemente estaba siendo algo extremista... estaba usando lo que aprendió de ellos sobre los años para ayudarlo… ayudarlos a ser mas felices, para asegurarse de que sobrevivieran lo que venia. ¿Pero que le daba el derecho de decidir lo que era mejor para ellos? ¿Estaba comenzando a pensar como Dumbledore y 'su bien más grande'?

El Niño Que Vivió se sentó con su pluma botando tinta en sus manos. Dejo salir un suspiro. _El yo más viejo murió por ellos. Lo recuerdo a él/yo muriendo para volver y hacer bien las cosas. El es tan yo, como yo soy el. Voy a tener que soportarlo lo mejor que pueda. Y decirles tan prono como sea seguro, tan pronto como sepa que pueden guardar mis secretos. Y si se enojan… bueno, van a tener el derecho. Pero si aun son mis amigos, entonces me perdonaran. _

Harry bajo su pluma y miro la carta. Otra vez comenzó a escribir.

_Ginny, eres una chica inteligente así que probablemente puedas ver que hay cosas que he dejado fuera de mis cartas. Ya siento como si te conociera, y me molesta que hay cosas que no le digo a mis amigos –pero a ti sobre todo. Puedo prometerte que esto no será algo permanente. Estamos trabajando en una forma de mantener nuestros secretos a salvo, una vez que lo hagamos lo sabrás todo. Siento mucho tener que hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero una vez que lo haga, espero que lo entiendas y que me perdones. _

Miro el párrafo y frunció el ceño_. Probablemente va a pensar que estoy loco después de leer eso_, pensó. Al mismo tiempo se sentía más ligero por dentro. Solo escribir eso lo hacia sentir de algunas forma… mas limpio.

_Después de leer eso, lo más probable es que pienses que estoy loco. O al menos totalmente paranoico y no te culparía ni un poco. Una de nuestras amigas, Hermione Granger, ya sabes, con la cual Ron disfruta discutiendo, descubrió que uno de nuestros profesores esta usando un tipo de magia para meterse dentro de la cabeza de las personas y leer sus memorias, la uso muchas veces para meternos en problemas y Hermione lo descubrió. Esa es la razón por el asunto de la capa y la daga. Por alguna razón tiene problemas para meterse en mi cabeza, lo que es bueno, porque estaría en muchos problemas si se metiera en mi cabeza y viera todas mis memorias. Otra vez, mantén esto solo para ti. Ron todavía no lo sabe, pero si quieres saber como es el profesor pregúntale sobre la clase de pociones –solo prepárate para cubrirte los oídos cuando se vuelva muy ruidoso. _

_Espero verte mañana cuando salga del tren. _

_Tu amigo, _

_Harry_

Harry salio de la sala común y cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, saco su capa de invisibilidad de la mochila. Todos los demás debían estar preparándose para el viaje de final de año, porque no quería que nadie lo viera ni de ida ni de vuelta por su viaje a la Lechuceria. Cuando regreso a su dormitorio, Harry tuvo la mejor noche de sueños desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Harry y Hermione hicieron un punto de no perder de vista Ron ni a Neville mientras viajaban en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry no recordaba a Draco tratando de molestar a nadie en su primer año, pero el heredero Malfoy había sido mucho mas agresivo este año. Harry sabía que su intervención había causado esto, pero no sabia que mas podría haber hecho diferente.

Sabía que someterse al abuso de Malfoy después solo traería problemas más grandes. El chico ya tenia un gran séquito de seguidores en su propia casa, y si nadie le hacia frente Harry estaba bastante seguro de que los otros alumnos también se acobardarían. Pensó en ello mientras Neville les mostraba bosquejos para el Invernadero que iba a ayudar a organizar durante el verano.

Aunque, todavía le quedaba un verano entero para planear y preocuparse. Esta era su última oportunidad para estar junto a sus amigos en meses, y sabia que debía disfrutarla mientras duraba. Así que Harry se unió cuando Ron comenzó a hablar de que a lo mejor haría las pruebas para unirse al equipo de Quidditch en uno o dos año más. Como todos los miembros del equipo eran bastante buenos, razono, su mejor oportunidad era esperar que Oliver Wood se graduara el año después del próximo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, aunque tenia que tener cuidado de no aparecer muy seguro. Para sorpresa de Harry, Neville se pregunto en voz alta quien reemplazaría a los gemelos después de que se fueran de Hogwarts.

"Bueno, deberías venir en el verano Neville, y practicar un poco con ellos," lo animo Ron. "Es parte de los jugadores del equipo asegurarse de entrenar bien a las reservas." No había ni un rastro de burla en el tono de Ron –había tomado ese tono totalmente serio que siempre adoptaba cuando discutía su deporte favorito.

"A lo mejor," dijo Neville pensativamente. "Aunque no soy muy coordinado."

Ron alzo los hombros y sonrió. "Tampoco Fred y George. Mi hermano mayor, Bill, cuenta que cuando eran pequeños siempre se caían. Él y Charlie los llamaban 'Crash' y 'Bang' hasta que mamá los hizo detenerse."

Eso le saco una risotada completa a todo el compartimiento.

"Hablando en serio, le voy a preguntar a mamá cuando pueden venir en el verano," continuo Ron.

"Solo no le digas primero a Fred y a George," dijo Harry con preocupación, y todos se largaron a reír.

Como todas las cosas buenas, el viaje eventualmente llego a su final. Harry estaba contento al notar que podía llevar su baúl con más facilidad que al principio del año.

Él y sus amigos se quedaron en medio de la plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, buscando a sus familiares. La abuela de Neville llego primero, viéndose muy intimidante.

"H-harry, Ron, Hermione, esta es mi abuela," tartamudeo Neville.

Harry dio un paso adelante y estrecho su mano. "Soy Harry," dijo.

"Augusta Longbottom, señor Potter. Encantada de conocerle," dijo, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. "Debo decir que te pareces remarcablemente a tu padre."

Harry asintió. "Tanto como Neville se parece a su mamá. Quiero agradecerle por ayudarlo a encontrar esa foto, significa mucho para mi."

"No pienses en ello. Me alegra saber que Neville finalmente esta haciendo amigos," Neville se movió incomodo ante eso.

Harry alzo los hombros sonriendo. "Difícil no se amigo de alguien quien se enfrenta a un troll para salvar tu vida," ignoro la boca abierta de la Señora Longbottom y puso su mano de manera afectuosa en el hombro de su amigo. "Que pases un buen verano, Nev."

No fue difícil reconocer a los Granger en la multitud. Estaban vestidos bastante bien en lo que a Muggles se refiere, pero mirando desmesuradamente a los magos vestidos tan extrañamente en la plataforma.

"¡Mamá, Papá!" grito Hermione obteniendo su atención. Rápidamente le presento sus amigos a sus padres.

"¿Así que tu eres el Harry que intereso a mi hija en ejercicios?" Pregunto su padre mirándolo especulativamente.

_Yo no soy del que debería preocuparse_, pensó Harry con diversión. "Bueno, no tenemos ninguna clase de educaron física o de deportes en Hogwarts," dijo sobriamente. Hermione le dirigió una mirada escandalizada a su padre.

La señora Granger solo miraba a su esposo e hija con diversión.

"Er, un gusto conocerlos a todos," dijo el señor Granger. "Déjame ayudarte con el baúl querida."

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco en dirección a Harry. "Lo haré," le dijo moviendo los labios antes de seguir a sus padres en la multitud.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Ron.

"Solo algo para que posiblemente Snape salga de nuestras sombras," dijo Harry. "Descubrió que era lo que estaba haciendo."

"¡Ha! Sabia que si la podíamos subir al barco iba a encontrar algo," prácticamente Ron estaba brillando. "Ella es brillan, eso si que es. El idiota grasiento tiene los días contados."

Harry miro a Ron con diversión. Los gemelos se les unieron diciéndole adiós a Lee Jordan. Angelina y Katie, las dos Cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor se despidieron de ellos. Percy venia por atrás hablado con una alta morena que Harry reconoció como una Raveclaw.

"Oi Ronnikins—"

"¿Alguna señal de mamá?"

"Aun no," replica Ron tratando ver en la multitud. Finalmente, se subió a su baúl y comenzó a mover sus brazo. "¡Por aquí!"

Harry sonrió cuando vio a la Matriarca Weasley emergiendo de la multitud. Vio a Ginny caminando detrás de ella y su sonrisa creció aun más.

"¡Ronald, estas tan grande!" dijo mientras llevaba a su hijo a un abrazo de oso.

"Mamá, ¡déjame!" la voz de Ron salio entrecortada.

Lo dejo ir algo reacia y le dio a cada gemelo un abrazo que con algo de reticencia aceptaron, aunque Harry no pensaba que estaban avergonzados.

Ginny le dio a Ron un rápido abrazo y se volvió hacia Harry. "Hola," dijo quietamente, mirando hacia el suelo. Estaba usando una blusa con un estampado de flores y una pollera a la rodilla de color verde que contrastaba vividamente con su cabello.

"Hola Ginny," dijo Harry incapaz de no sonreír. Había pasado trece años pensando que jamás volvería a decir esas palabras. Era suficiente.

Su voz hizo que lo mirara algo reacia. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Cuando Harry se cambio las túnicas, saco la bufanda de su baúl y se la puso en los hombros. Harry tosió un poco, poniendo una mano en su boca. "Pesque un resfriado en las corridas matutinas," dijo quietamente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Bueno, ¿están listos para irse?" pregunto la señora Weasley. "¿Harry ya has visto a tu familia?"

Harry alejo sus ojos de Ginny y miro a su madre en confusión. "Oh, no van a venir. Supongo que tomare el Autobús Noctámbulo para volver a Surrey."

La señora Weasley pestaño, "Oh, ya veo. Bueno, nosotros vamos a tomar el Autobús para volver a la villa, así que será mejor que nos sigas."

Harry asintió y reviso la jaula de Hedwig antes de seguir con su baúl, a los Weasleys fuera de King Cross. Ginny se atraso un poco, caminando al lado de Harry. Él estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero al menos ella no lo estaba evadiendo como lo hizo hasta su quinto año.

"Recibí tu carta es la mañana," dijo silenciosamente.

"Ah, bien," Harry no sabia que otra cosa podía decir.

"Sobre esa parte al final, er, esta bien. De verdad, no me debes ninguna explicación."

"¿No te las debo?" dijo Harry mientras un frío dolor comenzaba a propagarse desde el orificio en su estomago. "Yo, er, bueno… pensé que al menos éramos amigos."

Ella lo miro, frunciendo el ceño con rapidez. "¿No quieres que seamos amigos?" pregunto con un tono herido.

"¡No! es decir, si quiero…" Harry se interrumpió mientras manejaba el carrito del equipaje. "Si quiero ser tu amigo Ginny, solo que no quiero que nada mas lo joda."

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo mientras volvía a estudiar el suelo por el cual iban caminando. Lo que Harry pudo ver fue que sus mejillas eran casi del mismo color de su cabello. Él estaba solo levemente conciente de pasar la barrera y seguir a la señora Weasley camino al Autobús Noctámbulo.

Se subieron al bus en orden, y Harry estaba feliz de que él y Ginny estuviese compartiendo uno de los asientos. Ella se sonrojo profundamente cuando los movimientos del bus hicieron que se deslizara hacia el, pero Harry no se estaba quejando.

Ron se sentó con su madre… aunque 'trato de alejarse' seria una mejor descripción. Ella obviamente lo había extrañado durante el año; las cartas de Ginny mencionaban que su mamá se ponía algo llorona cuando algo le recordaba a sus ausentes hijos.

Los gemelos también se sentaron juntos, planeando algo que solo Merlín sabe mirando que a Percy que estaba sentado solo en un asiento.

Después de un movimiento espectacular mientras el bus trataba de pasar entre cuatro autos, Ginny casi se cayó al suelo. Harry sin pensarlo la agarro de los hombros. Detuvo la caída, pero un instante después los dos estaban sonrojados y quitaron sus manos como si algo los hubiese quemado.

_Eso es realmente extraño_, reflexiono, _estoy actuando mas como alguien de once años que de treinta- o hasta veinte si se divide la diferencia. Supongo que mis glándulas afectan mi comportamiento. Las alegrías de la pubertad revivida_, pensó agriamente.

Demasiado pronto, Stan Shunpike se levanto y anuncio que habían llegado a Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny le otorgo una tímida sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Su familia estaba reuniendo sus pertenencias. Harry hubiese dado lo que fuera por unirse a ellos, pero no era posible. "Te escribiré pronto," susurro.

La miro y sonrió. "Por favor hazlo," susurro de vuelta. Ella sonrió otra vez y siguió a sus hermanos fuera del bus.

Harry miro por la ventana mientras veía como los Weasley caminaban hacia La Madriguera, hablando y riéndose. Se sentía solo y miserable mientras el bus echaba a andar, dirigiéndose al camino y eventualmente a Surrey.

Fin del primer año.

OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoO

Lo siento!!!!

La única excusa que tengo se relaciona con la cantidad de trabajo que me han dado en la Universidad. Y para ser sincera ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto, sino leyendo las 1000 que me dieron para una prueba y dos presentaciones que tengo la otra semana.

Sorry por el tiempo, no daré una fecha exacta con la próxima actualización pero tratare de no demorarme tanto.

Bye


	9. Año 1: Una Palabra con los Weasleys

**Para ver porque estuve desaparecida tanto tiempo les recomiendo que lean la nota que esta al final de la historia.**

**OoOoO**

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

**Chapter 9: Una Palabra con los Weasleys**

Molly Weasley estaba preocupada.

Ella no era una de esas madres sobre protectoras que se preocupaban y estaban encima de sus hijos. Sus dos hijos mayores habían elegido carreras particularmente peligrosas, y ella respetaba sus deseos – bueno, después de un tiempo. Era su prerrogativa desear que se hubieran ido a algo un poco más…seguro… que romper tumbas selladas mágicamente y preocuparse de dragones salvajes. Pero aun así, después de convencimiento… y lagrimas… respeto sus deseos.

Trataba de convencerlos no más que una vez al año.

Aun, era enteramente otro asunto cuando sus hijos más jóvenes se comportaban de una forma extraña. Ronald y Ginevra eran bebes prácticamente.

Primero había sido su hija con todas esas cartas. No se oponía a que su hija tuviera un amigo por correspondencia. Estaba orgullosa de ella por haber ayudado a un extraño niño en ropas maltratadas a traspasar la barrera. Fue una sorpresa descubrir después que el era el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió. Ella solo había visto a los Potter unas cuantas veces antes de esa terrible noche. Ella sabía que Arthur había hecho algunas cosas con James para ayudar a la Orden, pero como regla esas misiones no eran discutidas. Bastaba con saber que eran peligrosas. Aun, sabia que eran de una familia rica, y no podía entender porque el niño se veía tan mal nutrido y descuidado.

Mientras dejaban King Cross, notó que su hija no la miraba a los ojos, y estaba sonrojándose. No tenia que ser una vidente para reconocer un enamoramiento cuando veía uno. Esperaba que su hija no quedara destrozada cuando terminara, pero parecía ser una parte tan esencial para convertirse en mujer que no le dio mucha importancia.

Ginny había estado muy silenciosa durante el viaje a casa, y se fue a acostar temprano después de la cena. Después de limpiar, Molly subió para asegurarse de que su hija no estaba tramando algo. Una gran experiencia de ser madre le dio el hábito de escuchar detrás de las puertas antes de entrar. Había probado ser beneficioso.

Molly pensó que podía escuchar suaves sollozos mezclados con algunas palabras. "…por un año…" _Ya debe extrañar a sus hermanos. _"… estoy aquí sola…" _tendré que asegurarme de pasar mas tiempo con ella._ "…pero el si dijo que yo era b-bonita…" Molly frunció el ceño.

Cuando golpeo la puerta el sonido desapareció por completo, "¿Estás bien querida?"

"S-sí mamá," la voz de su hija no pudo ocultar un tartamudeo.

"Si tienes problemas para dormir, puedo calentarte algo de leche con manzanilla," ofreció Molly. Cuando a Ginny le estaban saliendo los dientes funcionaba como un encanto.

"No te preocupes mama, estoy algo cansada, así que no creo tener problemas para dormir."

"De acuerdo querida, déjame saber si necesitas algo," dijo Molly.

Después de eso su hija se mantuvo silenciosa, aunque sí tenía la tendencia a andar deprimida por la casa. Molly hizo lo mejor para tratar de levantarle el animo, pero Ginny no parecía disfrutar cocinar tanto como lo hacia al comer y el tejido había sido un desastre. A Molly no le hubiera importado recibir un poco de ayuda con los chalecos Weasley este año, pero pronto fue claro que su hija no tenia ni la paciencia ni la habilidad necesaria. Ginny se frustro tanto que la magia accidental prendió en fuego la madeja de lana, Molly sugirió que se tomaran un descanso.

Unos días después, una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana y se acomodo en la mesa de la cocina. No se veía como una lechuza de correo normal, y Molly se pregunto a donde había visto esa lechuza antes. Cuando se acerco a tomar el pergamino atado a su pata, la lechuza se movió atrás, moviendo las alas en molestia. Estaba preguntándose si la lechuza se había equivocado de dirección, cuando Ginny bajo por las escaleras.

"Buenos días, mamá," bostezo. "Yo- ¡OH!" fue todo lo que dijo antes de volar a la mesa de la cocina. La lechuza dócilmente dejo que removiera la carta. Ginny miro alrededor y vio el plato lleno de tocino que Molly recién había freído. "¿Puedo darle un pedazo a la lechuza, mamá?"

Molly solo asintió, un poco atontada, mientras la lechuza aceptaba el premio por parte de su hija. Dio un suave sonido y voló a la percha al lado de Errol. La antiquísima lechuza de los Weasley volvió su cabeza para mirar a la visita y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Molly observo a su hija con suspicacia durante la comida matutina. Ginny comía con una mano, su atención centrada completamente en la otra mano que era donde tenía la carta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando Ginny comenzó a hacerle preguntas referente al lavado.

Finalmente, Ginny le explico que el chico que había conocido en King Cross le había preguntado se podía escribirle y hacerle preguntas sobre como los magos hacían las cosas. Molly estaba un poco atontada al enterarse de que el Niño-Que-Vivió fue dejado para ser criado por muggles y que ignoro su herencia por la mayoría de su vida, pero suponía que fue por una buena razón. Se pregunto en voz alta porque necesitaba una carta tan larga para hacerle unas pocas preguntas. Ginny se sonrojo y dijo que le había prometido contarle todo sobre lo que estaba haciendo en Howgarts para saber que esperar el próximo año.

Molly sintió una puñalada de simpatía. Ginny había estado descorazonada al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que esperar un año más que su hermano antes de también ir a Howgarts. Molly era la menor de sus hermanos, así que sabia lo que se sentía ser dejada atrás por sus hermanos. Bastante seguido, sus pensamientos chocaban y daban algo de sentido perdido. No había nada mas que hacer excepto que abrazarla y ayudarle a encontrar algo de pergamino.

Con eso comenzó una curiosa correspondencia que era tan frecuente como dos veces a la semana. Hedwig, aprendió que ese era el nombre de la lechuza, era una invitada frecuente en La Madriguera. Ginny nunca había sido tan estudiosa en sus lecciones, así que fue una sorpresa verla trabajar con tanta diligencia en las cartas para Harry. Molly estaba divertida al ver que las lecciones de encantamientos domésticos que su hija había frecuentemente visto en menos eran ahora de un interés vital para su pequeñita. Entre responder sus preguntas y las preguntas de Harry, Molly se encontraba así misma explicando las cosas en más detalle del que había anticipado. También dedujo por las preguntas de Harry que el era un jovencito extremadamente inteligente.

Ginny no hablaba directamente de lo que leía en esas cartas, y Molly no violaría su privacidad leyéndolas sin su consentimiento. Bueno, si lo considero, pero sabia que su hija estaría devastada y enojada si se enterara. Ambas extrañaban a los chicos, por varias razones, y Molly no desea echar a perder las cosas entre las dos personas que vivían ahí por la mayoría del día.

En cambio, su hija le preguntaba cosas que no estaban relacionadas directamente con magia domestica. De esas, Molly obtuvo la impresión de que estaba preocupada por Harry. Ginny no pensaba que los Muggles con los que Harry vivía eran buenas personas. Mientras Molly no era una entusiasta estudiante de las costumbres Muggles como su esposo, no pensaba que eran tan malos como implicaba su hija.

Por otro lado, el apellido Malfoy sonaba toda clase de campanas de advertencia. Arthur Weasley era un hombre muy simple para tratar, tan amigable y perdonador como valiente, y Molly lo amaba por eso. Pero si se dijera que su esposo odiaba a alguien, entonces Lucius Malfoy seria el primero de la lista. Molly no podía olvidar las especulaciones de que los Malfoys estaban involucrados en la redada que llevo a la muerte de sus hermanos. Al menos Antonin Dolohov había sido capturado y enviado a Azkaban por ser el líder de la redada. Por otro lado la influencia y el dinero de Malfoy, les permitieron escapar de la justicia después de la desaparición de Voldemort.

Molly también sabia que el heredero Malfoy estaría en la edad apropiada para comenzar Hogwarts. Aparentemente Draco estaba más que dispuesto a seguir los paso de su padre, y Harry y Ron habían tenido mas de un encuentro con el chico. Molly no dijo nada, pero aparentemente Ginny había captado la tensión.

Ronald era un buen chico, pero no era mucho de escritor, y sus pequeñas notas no habían mencionado ningún problema en la escuela. Ginny termino asegurándole que Ron había hecho amigos con Harry, el chico Longbottom y una bruja hija de Muggles. Los cuatro habían tenido algunos problemas con Draco y sus amigos, pero nada muy serio.

Sus preocupaciones sobre su hijo más pequeño se hicieron más fuertes después de recibir una llamada por Flu en Halloween. Arthur siempre trabajaba tarde en Halloweeen, usualmente toda la noche con sus compañeros de trabajo en la oficina del Malfuncionamiento de los Artefactos Muggles, revirtiendo las maliciosas bromas que jugaban a los Muggles esa noche.

Entonces estaba sola, acabando de guardar unos platos después de la cena, cuando el fuego se volvió verde y escucho la voz de la Profesora McGonagall. Ron y sus amigos se habían enfrentado a un troll que había entrado al castillo. Molly estaba bastante convencida que su corazos se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Cuando la Profesora McGonagall le aseguro que su hijo estaba bien, finalmente pudo mover sus pies nuevamente. Cerro la puerta de la cocina rápidamente y por Flu fue a Hogwarts.

Ron apenas respondió cuando lo reprendió en la oficina de la Profesora. No podía creer lo tonto y desconsiderado que fue. Un troll de ese tamaño podría haber destrozado su cabeza en menos de un segundo. Usualmente sus sermones, tenían a sus hijos rojos y disculpándose en minutos, pero en vez parecía distraído, mirando al espacio en la esquina y apenas reconociendo su presencia.

Finalmente lo agarró por los hombros y lo volvió a su rostro directamente. "¿Qué te pasa Ron?" le pregunto.

La miro a los ojos y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. "Mamá, se que estas enojada, pero si no hubiese estado ahí… Harry y Hermione podrían haber _muerto_. De todas formas Harry casi lo hizo…" en los ojos zafiros de su hijo menor vio el mismo miedo de perder a personas con el que había vivido desde la guerra. Cualquier rabia que tenia hasta ahí, se evaporo cuando lo abrazo con todo lo que tenia.

Después no estaba tan sorprendida cuando escucho que Draco y sus amigos habían precipitado el desastre… Aunque la crueldad de sus comentarios la hicieron sonrojar tanto como a Ron cuando le pregunto que habían dicho. Acaricio el cabello de su hijo y le dijo que era admirable que defendiera a sus amigos… pero que era mejor usar la cabeza que el corazón. Ron gruño y dijo que Harry le había dicho lo mismo.

Cuando le agradeció a la Profesora McGonagall por el uso de su oficina, Molly estuvo sorprendida de descubrir que no habrían castigos. Harry guió a sus amigos al tercer piso, pero pago de más con su herida. La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor estaba más inclinada a darles puntos por la defensa de otro estudiante, pero no quería avalar el mismo comportamiento en otros. También estaba el asunto de que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin rehusaba a castigar a sus alumnos por un 'chismorreo social,' sin importar las consecuencias que trajo.

Molly aun estaba enojada por la ultima revelación cuando viajo a su cada. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la cocina Ginny se tiro contra ella, sollozando amargamente.

"¿Están bien? ¿Por que no me dejaste ir?" grito.

"Lo siento querida. Pero si lo oíste entonces sabes que Ron esta bien."

"¡Ya se eso!" le grito. "¿Y Harry y los demás?"

Molly pestaño. "Harry se hirió el brazo, pero ya lo arreglaron y esta descansando cómodamente. Los demás están solo sorprendidos."

Ginny dejo salir un suspiro y se relajo en sus brazos. Estaba durmiendo cuando Molly la llevo a la cama. Después, comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes para un pie. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y cocinar materia sus manos ocupadas mientras su cerebro trabajaba.

Parecía que su hija se estaba acercando mucho a su amigo por correspondencia. Normalmente hubiese pasado esto como un enamoramiento al "Niño Que Vivió". Pero Ginny estaba muy triste cuando regreso, y devastada cuando escucho que Harry había sido herido. Ginny era demasiado joven como para perseguir a chico, sin decir la clase de reputación que obtendría si seguía asi. Trato de mantener un ojo en su hija, y estar ahí cuando quisiera hablar, sabia por experiencia que si trataba de empujar el tema las cosas podrían empeorar.

Tuvo una placida sorpresa cuando la se acercaba la Navidad. Arthur fue invitado a una conferencia en Bulgaria, y ella y Ginny también lo acompañarían. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para visitar a su segundo hijo en la reserva de dragones en Rumania, donde trabajaba. Ginny estaba contenta de poder ver a Charlie otra vez, pero no estaba tan entusiasta como Molly esperaba.

Cuando le escribió a Ron las noticias, esperaba que estuviese enojado por que lo dejaban en Hogwarts por la Navidad. En vez, recibió una carta que hizo que e corazón le subiera a la garganta. Su hija mas joven, quien ocasionalmente no tenia filtro, estaba contento de quedarse en Hogwarts para pasar la Navidad con su amigo. Cualquier duda que haya tenido con respecto a los guardianes Muggles de Harry fueron aclaradas cuando leyó que jamás había recibido un regalo de Navidad. Se sintió tan enferma como su hijo cuando descubrió las noticias, pero la peor parte fue cuando Ron le comento lo calmado que estaba su amigo cuando le dijo eso. No estaba siendo dramático o buscando simpatía –esto era normal para el. Encontró una linda lana verde y comenzó a trabajar en otro sweater.

Durante Noviembre, Molly trato de coaccionar a Ginny para que le diera otra oportunidad al tejido. Su línea sobre 'los regalos a mano significan más' hizo el trabajo, pero se sorprendió cuando Ginny le pidió lo que sobraba de la lana del sweater de Harry. Conociendo a sus hijos, Molly esperaba que su hija hiciera algo para sus padres, sabiendo que estaría a salvo de las burlas. En vez, quería la lana "porque combina con sus ojos, mamá". Su hija se había sonrojado ligeramente, pero Molly no hizo ningún comentario. Estaba sorprendida de que su hija recordara cual era el color de los ojos del chico, pero supuso que no debía desestimar un primer enamoramiento.

A pesar de todo, la bufanda termino bastante bien. En cambio a Ginny no le pareció igual. Molly tuve que asegurarle a su hija varias veces que 'se veía bien' antes de guardarla y enviar los paquetes.

Estuvo algo sorprendida cuando descubrió que Harry le había enviado un regalo de Navidad a Ginny. Pero se le acabo cuando vio el titulo del libro –"Quidditch A través de los Tiempos." ¡Era obvio que un niño de once años le iba a regalar un libro de Quidditch a una chica! Ginny parecía anormalmente interesada en el libro, pero probablemente era debido a la falta de cosas por hacer en el campamento de dragones.

Cuando regresaron a La Madriguera la Blanca lechuza las visito con una nota para ella y otra para Ginny.

Estimada Señora Weasley,

Muchas gracias por el suéter y el fudge. Es lindo y calido y el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás he recibido. Su bondad y generosidad ayudo que mi primera Navidad en Hogwarts sea la mejor que puedo recordar.

Sinceramente,

Harry

No había mencionado las cosas que Ron había puesto en la carta. No se quejo sobre nada. Simplemente le agradeció por el regalo –en un tono tan maravilloso que supo que lo que Ron había escrito era verdad. La carta para Ginny era considerablemente más grande, pero para cuando la termino estaba sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

Las cosas se acomodaron en una rutina después de eso. Molly comenzó casualmente a preguntar como estaba Harry después de que Ginny recibiera una carta. Le toco oír las victorias de Quiddicht en mucho mas detalle del que quería. Su esposo e hijos estaban locos por el juego y esperaba que su hija no heredara la maldición. Desafortunadamente parecía que Harry había escogido mejor de lo que pensaba cuando compro el libro.

Las cartas también los guiaron a unas extrañas conversaciones. Una tarde de primavera, Molly se preocupo en voz alta durante la cena sobre si Ron estaba recibiendo buenas notas en su primer año. Arthur le aseguro de que le estaba yendo bien, pero Ginny solo se rió.

"Ginevra, no creo que debas reírte. Las buenas notas son importantes si Ron quiere conseguir un buen trabajo en el ministerio, o donde sea," la reprendió.

"Lo siento mamá," se disculpo Ginny. "Solo que no creo que debas preocuparte tanto. Harry dijo que los cuatro usualmente obtienen las notas mas altas en las clases."

Molly y Arthur solo miraron a su hija.

"¿Ron no les dijo?" pregunto Ginny. "Que idiota. Ahora ya se porque siempre esta de tercero o cuarto."

Su esposo se veía como si estuviese tratando de no reírse. "Ginny, querida, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con tu madre?"

Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco. "Supongo que no quiere actuar como Percy, hablando todo el tiempo de sus notas. En la mayoría de las clases, Harry y Hermione Granger obtienen las notas más altas. Ron y Neville Longbottom usualmente reciben las dos siguientes. Excepto en Herbologia, creo. Neville es mejor que todos en esa. Todos estudian juntos y Harry dice que Hermione es realmente inteligente. Creo que Harry es bastante inteligente, si le va tan bien como a ella.

Ronald había evadido el asunto de sus notas en las cartas a la casa, y Molly había asumido lo peor. Era posible que estuviese avergonzado si a sus amigos usualmente les iba mejor, pero ser el cuarto de su clase en Hogwarts no era nada de lo cual debía avergonzarse. Le iba a dar una charla cuando llegaran a casa para el verano.

Molly y su hija se levantaron temprano para su viaje a King Cross para recoger a Ron, Fred, George y Percy. Tuvo un shock comentario cuando vio la Ron por sobre la multitud, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su baúl. Cuando se bajo, noto que aun estaba visiblemente más alto. Estaba casi del mismo porte que los gemelos y aun mas maceteado.

Harry no estaba tan Delgado como lo recordaba, pero su ropa muggle estaba tan destartalada como la primera vez. El chico se vio casi confundido cuando le pregunto donde estaban sus guardianes. Sabía que los padres de cada niño que atendía a Hogwarts eran notificados detallando la llegada del niño después de que terminaba el año. Se sintió algo enferma cuando e chico dijo que iba a tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo de vuelta a su casa. No podía imaginar a una familia dejando que un niño de once años viajara solo por Londres, pero no quería hacer un show y avergonzar al pobre querido.

Mantuvo un ojo en su hija mientras hablaba con Ron sobre el curso. Logro que le pasara el pergamino con las notas finales y casi se puso a llorar. Le había ido tan bien como Ginny le había asegurado, pero estuvo horriblemente avergonzado cuando se adelanto a abrazarlo. No podía evitarlo. Le había ido bien, especialmente después de la falta de desarrollo académico de os gemelos.

En cambio, Ginny y Harry hablaban en susurros que no pudo escuchar. El solo la toco una vez, cuando casi se cayó, y sólo fue por un instante. Viéndolo retractarse casi instantáneamente mientras ambos se sonrojaban era bastante confortante.

Ginny y Ron aun estaban en silencio cuando se bajaron del bus. Vio a Ginny mirar el bus después de que se fue, y no era muy difícil adivinar en que estaba pensando.

No fue si no que hasta que llegaron a la casa que Ron menciono el rompimiento de su varita. Molly estaba molesta por su despreocupación, le iba a tomar casi todo el verano guardar dinero para comprar un reemplazo. Le iba a dejar ver lo decepcionada que estaba de el, cuando le paso una bolsa de galleons.

"Ron ¿de dónde sacaste este dinero?" pregunto casi chillando. Podía pensar como lo consiguió de varias maneras, pero ninguna de ellas buena. Percy se veía igualmente molesto.

"Harry rompió mi varita, accidentalmente y no me iba a dejar tranquilo hasta darme el dinero para pagarla," dijo mirando hacia abajo. Molly se dio cuenta de porque espero a que llegaran en vez de decir algo mientras aun podían ir a Ollivanders. No quería que ella le dijera nada a Harry sobre el accidente para avergonzarlo.

"Bueno, no tenia que hacer eso, pero es bastante responsable de su parte." Frunció el ceño. "Pero por qué… ¿si tiene dinero, por qué…?" dejo la frase en el aire, no sabiendo como quería hacer la pregunta.

"¿Quieres decir por que se viste así?" le pregunto Ron sonrojándose. "Porque tiene una bóveda que le dejaron sus padres, de la que sus tíos no saben nada. Si lo supieran se la quitarían. Solo la gasta en libros y cosas para la escuela. No es como si fuera dinero real para el. Así que va con ropa de su primo, porque ellos no pueden soportar verlo vestido decentemente… y ahora va a volver con esas personas."

Nunca había escuchado a Ron tan enojado. Percy lo miraba como si no lo pudiera creer y los gemelos habían palidecido. Ginny corrió por las escaleras. El sonido de una puerta al chocar resonó por la casa.

"Bueno querido, asegúrate de escribirle seguido," le dijo a Ron con voz calmada. "Parece ser un chico bastante agradable y estoy segura de que necesitara a sus amigos. Ahora, pienso que podemos hacer un viaje al Callejón Diagon pasado mañana para ver lo de la varita."

Pero estaba equivocada. La lechuza blanca no volvió a aparecer en La Madriguera. Errol llevo muchas cartas dirigidas a Harry Potter, pero no volvió con ninguna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Queridos lectores:

Realmente lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, la verdad es que la universidad me mantuvo muy ocupada el año pasado y este no ha sido mucho mejor. Por si no lo sabían soy de Chile, y el 27 de febrero de este año un terremoto de una gran intensidad afecto mi país. Para los que son de acá y leen este fic saben de que esto hablando. Fueron los peores dos minutos y medio de mi vida, preocupándome por mi familia, por mi sobrino en especial que es chico y uno de mis hermanos que en ese momento estaba trabajando. Lo que siguió el terremoto fue una locura, estar sin luz y sin agua… no se lo recomiendo a nadie…

Bueno, el punto es que después de eso comenzó mi trabajo como voluntaria en las regiones más afectadas y desde ahí no paramos hasta como mayo, y estas semanas he estado ocupada nuevamente por la universidad. Eso sí que trataré de actualizar más seguido por qué sé lo frustrante que es que no se actualice la historia que me gusta.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con mis palabras, pero no los dejaré sin recompensa, lean a continuación un preview del próximo capítulo.

**Capitulo 10- Año Dos: El Peor Cumpleaños Jamás Vivido. **

_La cachetada de su tío lo pillo desprevenido, y cayo al suelo._

"_¡No trates de hechizarme maldito bastardo desagradecido!" grito su tío._

_Harry estaba en el suelo con sus manos en sus rodillas y su cabeza girándole._

_**OoOoO**_

"_Se que día es," canto Dudley, apareciendo atrás suyo._

_Harry ni siquiera se levanto de su lugar. "Si, es mi cumpleaños," dijo sencillamente._

"_Y me pregunto porque no has recibido ningún regalo," pregunto Dudley con un tono malicioso. _

"_Probablemente porque algo esta interceptando mi correo," dijo Harry con voz cansada._

_Dudley abrió su boca para responder pero nada salio._

"_Y porque vivo con personas que me odian. ¿No te alegra Dudley, tener padres que se preocupen por ti?" Harry estaba demasiado cansado para pelear con su primo, pero él no lo podía dejar tranquilo._

_**OoOoO**_

_Harry sintió un pie chocando contra su estomago, levantándolo del suelo._

"_Trata de hacer algo ahora; te expulsaran de esa escuela."_

_Algo choco al lado de su cuello y un dolor de esparció por su cuerpo. Harry se preguntaba cuando iban a parar los golpes. _

"_Te mostrare lo que pasa cuando interfieres con __MI__ negocio." _

_**OoOoO**_

_No creo que vaya a parar,__ fue el último pensamiento coherente de Harry. _


	10. Año 2: El peor cumpleaños jamás vivido

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

**Chapter 10****: El peor cumpleaños jamás vivido**.

Con mucha reticencia, Harry volvió al Número Cuatro de Privet Drive. Realmente estaba tentado a tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo e ir al Callejón Diagon y reservar un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante. Por otro lado, aún habían personas allá afuera, sin mencionar a Voldemort, a quienes no les agradaría nada más que meterle la varita por la cabeza. Al menos la magia alrededor de los Dursleys lo mantendría a salvo, aunque sólo fuera de los extraños.

Además, Harry sabía que Dumbledore haría un gran espectáculo si no regresaba.

Técnicamente aún era un menor, y de acuerdo a esto sus derechos en el mundo Mágico eran un poco mayores que los de los elfos domésticos. De verdad no veía otra opción, así que arrastro el baúl a la casa de su tío con la jaula de Hedwig encima.

Apretó el timbre con un suspiro. Un momento después la puerta se abrió y su tío lo fulmino con su mirada.

"Ya volviste, ¿no?"

"Sí señor," Replico con cuidado. Necesitaba causar la menos cantidad de problemas en los próximos tres meses.

"Entra ya," gruño, "antes de que las personas decentes te vean."

Tan pronto como ente su baúl fue llevado a la alacena debajo de la escalera, que por supuesto después fue cerrada.

"Necesito eso señor," dijo con cuidado. "Tengo tareas de verano para completar."

"No habrá nada de eso en esta casa. No aguantare tus – cosas extrañas – chico. Mejor para ti sería si reprobaras esa sucia escuela y aprendieras a vivir como una persona decente." Fulminó a Harry con la mirada, moviendo las manos en su costado.

Harry sabía que su tío estaba buscando una excusa para castigarlo, así que sólo se quedo parado ahí y no dijo una sola palabra. Desafortunadamente eso pareció hacer enojar más al hombre.

La cachetada de su tío lo tomó desprevenido y cayó al piso.

"¡No intentes hechizarse asqueroso mal nacido!" Gritó su tío.

Harry estaba apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Vernon ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" su tía Petunia estaba en el umbral de la puerta viéndose enojada.

"El chico trato de hacer algo extraño," dijo a la defensiva.

"Sólo estaba en silencio," murmuro Harry. Su mandíbula le dolía terriblemente.

"Deberías haber aprendido tu lección antes," siseó venenosamente.

Harry aguanto un quejido y se levanto. Sus palabras del pasado agosto parecía que de verdad le habían llegado. Lo dijo cuando sus memorias aun se estaban fusionando, pero de todas formas era verdad. Petunia envidiaba el matrimonio de Lily con James y eso era lo que la hacia odiarla. Nunca lo iba a perdonar por haberlo sabido de los diarios de su madre en la bóveda Potter.

Necesitaba mantener la boca cerrada si no quería empeorar la situación. "¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto?" pregunto quietamente.

Ella sorbió aire pero asintió. Vernon por otro lado agarro la jaula de Hedwig y la cerró con candado.

"¿Qué estas -?" pregunto Harry, dando un paso adelante sin pensarlo. Fue empujado hacia la pared y sostenido ahí por la mano de Vernon.

"¡Esa – Maldita –Lechuza –Se –Queda –Aquí! O personalmente la degollare. Tuvimos una visita después de que te fuiste a esa maldita escuela. Constantemente veían por acá, preguntando por qué te veían tan tarde despierto."

"A-algunas cuando hace calor no puedo d-dormir. Así que camino," dijo rápidamente con voz temblorosa. "No quería molestar a nadie."

La gruesa mano de Vernon agarro la camiseta de Harry alejándolo de la pared para volver a golpearlo una vez más. "Ya no habrán mas paseos nocturnos para ti, fenómeno o te arreglare para que no puedas volver a caminar. Tu tía ya no te va a defender y si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto. ¿Entendido?"

Harry no pudo recordar ver a su tío tan lleno de instinto asesino, y sólo asintió tontamente. Aun estaba atrapado por las circunstancias. Tenia que quedarse ahí o todo se iría al infierno y todos los que el quería morirían. "Sí tío Vernon, lo siento, no volverá a pasar," dijo débilmente odiándose así mismo por dejar que esa palabras salieran de su boca.

Harry se encontró a si mismo contra las escalera, y tropezó con sus cordones. Su primo Dudley estaba observando la escena desde el segundo piso, sus ojos de cerdo brillaban mientras veía a Harry subir débilmente la escalera. Mientras pasaba, Dudley le pegó fuertemente con su codo. Harry reboto dolorosamente contra la pared, pero manejo pasar, en vez de caer por las escaleras.

Harry llegó al segundo cuarto de Dudley y cerró la puerta atrás de él con un suspiro. Se sentó en el maltrecho colchón y chequeo sus bolsillos. Tenía una bolsa de dinero con un galleon y dos sickles, su varita estaba debajo de la manga de la holgada camiseta que a Dudley ya no le quedaba, y desdoblo la bufanda de Ginny de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso debajo de su almohada.

Iba a ser un verano muy largo.

Al día siguiente, Harry, aún estaba cuidado sus moretones, fue puesto a trabajar. El jardín de atrás realmente se había ido al infierno, y estuvo la mayor parte del día sacando malezas.

Sin ganas su tía lo alimentó en el almuerzo y lo devolvió al trabajo. Sus modales eran tan fríos y hostiles como los de la noche anterior. Actuaba como si no pudiese aguantar verlo. Y a lo que Harry respectaba el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero hasta que tuviera un lugar para ir, o alguien en quien apoyarse por sobre los Dursleys, todavía estaba a su piedad. A lo que el Mundo Mágico le importaba sus guardianes tenían total control de sus asuntos.

Harry se aseguro de estar a salvo en su cuarto y fuera de la vista para el tiempo en que Vernon llego a la casa. Sus brazos y la espalda le dolían por el trabajo en el jardín, y la parte trasera de su cuello se había quemado, pero sólo poder estirarse por unos minutos era un alivio. Espero hasta que los escuchó comer la cena antes de poder ir al baño.

Cansado como estaba, aún no podía dormir inmediatamente. Le dolía tanto la cabeza de haber sido noqueado la noche anterior que no recordaba haber soñado durante la noche. Hoy, estaba seguro de que la pesadillas regresarían, y no estaba seguro de cómo las iba a silenciar. En vez de dormir, yacía despierto mirando el techo. Después pudo escuchar las voces enojadas del dormitorio central. Parecía como su sus tíos estuvieran discutiendo, pero no podía imaginar porque.

Cuando escucho la voz de su tío gritando algo del "Maldito James Potter," la sangre de Harry se enfrió. ¿Había escuchado lo que le dijo a su tía el agosto pasado? ¿Es por eso que los dos estaban tras su sangre?

Eventualmente se durmió por media noche. Por algún milagro cuando se despertó alrededor de la cuatros, manejo aguantar el grito que amenazaba a salir. Estaba caminando por los destruidos campos de Hogwarts, encontrando a sus amigos, encontrando otra vez a Ginny. Suponía que el sueño fue por extrañar a Hogwarts, pero eso no lo hacia mas fácil.

Harry pasó las siguientes cuatro horas de la misma manera. No recibía cartas, pero esta vez no estaba tan perturbado. Dobby estaba haciendo lo mismo –tratando de mantener a salvo a Harry al hacerle pensar que ninguno de sus amigos lo quería al no mandar cartas. En vez de preocuparse, Harry peso cuidadosamente lo que le quería decir al elfo domestico cuando finalmente apareciera. Sabia que el miedo a usar magia era una de las pocas cosas que mantenía alejado a su tío. No podía arriesgar que Dobby levantara una alarma y le llegara una advertencia del ministerio.

En la mañana de su cumpleaños, a Harry ni siquiera le importaba que los Dursley lo hubiesen olvidado. Después de todo no le importaba nada que los chicos póster para la reintroducción de la caza de Muggles pensara de él. Solo esperaba que los chicos Weasley tomaran la iniciativa como lo habían hecho la última vez. Pero aun era mejor mantener la cabeza baja hasta entonces. Así que se mantuvo alejado de las frenéticas preparaciones de Vernon para la cena con los Manson. Cuando pilló a Dobby observándolo Harry sólo lo ignoró.

"Sé que día es," cantó Dudley, apareciendo atrás suyo.

Harry ni siquiera se levanto de su lugar. "Sí, es mi cumpleaños," dijo simplemente.

"Y me pregunto por qué no has recibido ningún regalo," pregunto Dudley con un tono hiriente.

"Probablemente porque algo está interceptando mi correo," dijo Harry con voz cansada.

Dudley abrió su boca para responder pero nada salió.

"Y porque vivo con personas que me odian. ¿No te alegra Dudley, tener padres que se preocupen por ti?" Harry estaba demasiado cansado para pelear con su primo, pero él no lo podía dejar tranquilo.

"Es – es lo que te mereces por se un fenómeno," respondió su primo con desprecio.

"No," Harry no acordó con el con una nota de resignación en su voz. "Es porque mis padres fueron asesinados por hacer lo correcto, y nadie imaginó que la hermana de mi madre pudiera tener una familia tan odiosa. ¿No te sientes orgulloso, Dudley?" Era más de lo que Harry quería decir, pero solo salió de su boca, suponía que estaba hablando con e primo que perdió hace tanto tiempo antes los Mortifagos.

"¡Le voy a decir a mamá!" amenazo Dudley.

"Haz eso Dudley. Y ella me castigara y estaré en lo correcto. ¿Eso hará que te sientas mejor contigo mismo?"

Dudley lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue. Pero Harry no escucho a su tía comenzar a gritarle.

Al ocaso, entró a la cocina y se comió el sándwich de queso que su tía le permitió. Su boca se hizo agua al oler el asado de cerdo en el horno, pero ignoró el gruñido de su estomago.

Como esperaba Dobby estaba en su cama cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola Dobby," dijo Harry. Sonrió al ver como los ojos del elfo se abrían desmesuradamente. Pensó que el mostrarse un poco no le haría daño a nadie y podría ayudarle a convencer al elfo de que parara de interferir.

"Harry Potter ya conoce el nombre Dobby. Harry Potter es el mago más poderoso. Dobby esta contento de haber venido ha - venido ha –" la pequeña criatura comenzó a agarrarse una oreja y a pegarse en la frente con la cabecera de la cama.

Harry quien ya había anticipado esto. Agarro a Dobby firmemente por la cintura y lo levanto en el aire, previniendo que siguiera castigándose.

"¡Dobby!" ladro Harry. "Cuándo un elfo domestico visita otra residencia, ¿están obligados a obedecer sus reglas?"

"Si Harry Potter, a no ser que estén traicionando a su familia."

"Genial. Ahora la primera regla del cuarto de Harry Potter es que los elfos domésticos tienen terminantemente prohibido castigarse así mismos, Si debe castigársele yo mismo tomare la decisión. ¿Esta claro?" gentilmente puso el pequeño maniquí de vuelta a la cama.

"¡Harry Potter es muy generoso con un pobre elfo domestico! Harry Potter es el mejor mago de todos los tiempo-" gimió Dobby.

Harry levanto su mano. Podía escuchar detenerse la conversación de abajo y se pateo así mismo. "La segunda regla es que las conversaciones deben ocurrir a un volumen razonable. Necesito mantener las cosas tranquilas y serán así mientras mi tío no entre a estrangularme. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Dobby tragó, su manzana de Adán subía bajaba de manera divertida.

"Ahora, antes de que avancemos más. No será necesario que traiciones a tu familia de ninguna manera. Se que le perteneces a la familia Malfoy. Se que ellos son Magos Oscuros; conozco a Draco y para criar a esa criatura se requiere un esfuerzo conciente. Se que planean desatar un gran mal a Hogwarts este año que viene. Mientras aprecio tu deseo de protegerme, tengo que ir el próximo año para detener este mal."

"¡Pero Harry Potter es muy importante para arriesgarlo! Harry Potter ha escapado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado dos veces. ¡Pero Harry Potter estará en peligro mortal en Hogwarts!" la pobre criatura estaba ya frenética, y comenzó a agarrarse sus propias orejas.

"Harry Potter siempre esta en peligro en Hogwarts. Harry Potter esta en peligro de muerte donde sea que vaya," gruño Harry, tratando de controlar su frustración. "Mira Dobby, dijiste que soy un gran mago, ¿cierto?"

"¡Harry Potter es el Mejor Mago que jamás ha existido!" acordó el elfo domestico vehementemente.

"Bien entonces; ¿sabes qué hace que un mago sea bueno?"

Dobby se veía un poco menos seguro de si mismo. "Harry Potter es poderoso y sabio, ¿y es muy agradable con un pobre elfo domestico?

"Alguin una vez me dijo que un gran mago es aquel que hace cosas grandiosas. ¿Entiendes Dobby?"

Los grandes ojos del elfo solo pestañaron.

"Si me impides ir a Hogwarts para mantenerme a salvo del plan de Malfoy, si me impides ayudar a mis amigos estarás ayudando a los Malfoys. Tu me impedirás ser un gran mago."

Dobby suspiro derrotado.

"Pero yo, si aprecio lo que estabas tratando de hacer. Si puedo encontrar una manera de liberarte de los Malfoys lo haré."

Dobby miro a Harry maravillado. _Supongo que no me sorprende,_ se maravillo Harry. _Acabo de mencionar su deseo mas profundo._

Después de un momento Dobby movió su cabeza. "Dobby no sabe como Harry Potter conoce estas cosas, pero Dobby tratará de no interferir con el gran mago."

"Aprecio eso Dobby, Supongo que ahora puedo recibir mi correr, ¿cierto?"

Dobby sonrió al ser descubierto y movió la mano. Un paquete de cartas y un par de paquetes aparecieron en el viejo escritorio de Harry. "Dobby deber irse ahora o la familia de Dobby lo sabrá. ¡Dobby sabe que Harry Potter se convertirá en el mejor mago de siempre!" con un suave pop el elfo desapareció.

Harry suspiró aliviado, _Al menos este es un desastre resuelto._

Sonrió al sortear las cartas. La mayoría eran de Ginny y fácilmente tenia un día de material para leer. Si sus cartas continuaban manteniendo las pesadillas ahí seria inteligente al leerlas en orden y responderlas individualmente en orden de distraerse.

Por supuesto que Hedwig estaba encerrada, así que tendría que esperar a que Errol regresara. Ahora que Dobby no estaba usando magia de elfo domestico para recolectar las cartas tan pronto como la lechuza entrara a la propiedad, Harry podía usar la antigua lechuza de los Weasley para responder. Mientras dejara la ventana abierta, debería funcionar.

Harry no recordaba a nadie que le mandara un regalo de cumpleaños la vez pasada, pero nunca había recuperado su correo de Dobby. Probablemente no querían que me sintiera mal después de que se enteraron de Dobby, razono. Una larga caja envuelta en colores brillante. No había una tarjeta pero una de las letras de abajo podría haber estado con el regalo. Harry desato el lazo y lo saco.

Salto con un grito estrangulado cuando cuatro cosas salieron de la caja. Una inmediatamente se agarro a su antebrazo y sintió los dientes pasar su piel. Harry la golpeo pero dejo un semi círculo de hoyos sangrantes. La herida comenzó a arder inmediatamente. Harry retrocedió moviendo sus manos para tratar de mantenerlas alejadas de su rostro.

Le tomo un momento para reconocerlas como Doxies. Él y los Weasley las habían tenido que limpiar en Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley les había advertido que su mordida era venenosa. _Maldición, ¿donde hay una botella de Doxida cuando se necesita una? _

Las viciosas mordelonas revoloteaban a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a sus ojos, destrozando su rostro. Harry salto hacia atrás, tratando de saltar lo menos ruidosamente posible. Los murmullos de una amable conversación se escuchaban desde abajo. Una del par que estaba atacando su rostro estaba lista para otra oportunidad, y Harry agarró un libro para pegarle. Su brazo también servia para pegarle. La Doxy voló al otro lado del cuarto y choco contra una pared sobre su cama, volviéndose cuando Hedwig dejo salir un grito.

La otra Doxy en su rostro la saco con la almohada de su cama y la pudo en el suelo. La piso antes de que pudiera hacer algo más y un horrible ruido se escucho. Miro a arriba, volviéndose cuando Hedwig hizo un notorio ruido.

Una de las Doxies había tratado de alcanzarla a través de las barras de la jaula y había sido atrapada por unos Fuertes talones. La Doxy estaba haciendo un ruido horrible, pero su compañera había rodeado la jaula y atrapo una de las plumas de la cabeza de Hedwig. Su otra mano tratando de agarrarle los ojos.

Harry ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. En un flash de luz su varita estaba en su mano y el hechizo cortado destrozo a las Doxies en piezas antes de que pudiera sacarle los ojos a Hedwig. La Doxy en su talón dejo un gritito final y se detuvo. Lentamente abrió sus garras y dejo que la criatura cayera al suelo.

Harry se mantuvo congelado, casi nauseabundo con preocupación. El ministerio debió haber detectado ese hechizo, y sabia que seguía ahora. Frenéticamente escondió su varita debajo del colchón. Era la única varita hermana de Voldemort y no quería que su tío la rompiera en un ataque de ira. Apenas había comenzado a limpiar las Doxies muertas cuando un grito de la Señora Manson anuncio la llegada de la lechuza del ministerio. La mujer estaba mortalmente asustada de las aves, y el Señor Manson pensó que la lechuza había sido un tipo de broma práctica y se fue.

Harry se prepare así mismo cuando escucho a su tío subiendo la escalera. _Si lo hechizo ahora todo explotaría. El ministerio rompería mi varita. Lucius Malfoy le compraría un Chalet Suizo al Ministro para saber que paso. Voldemort me encontrara y todos morirán y será mi culpa. Tengo que sobrellevar esto. De todas formas Ron y los gemelos van a llegar pronto. Tengo que sobrevivir esto. _

La puerta se abrió y su tío estaba en la entrada con su chaqueta de cenar. El pergamino de la Oficina del Mal uso de la Magia estaba arrugado en su puño. Harry aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, usando la tapa del regalo para recoger a la caída Doxy.

"Tu nunca dijiste que no tenias permitido usar magia durante las vacaciones," dijo Vernon con un bajo gruñido.

_Tengo que superar esto. Me pegara unas cuantas veces y entonces puedo esperar a Ron y a los gemelos_. "A-alguien me mando una broma de regalo de cumpleaños," dijo rápidamente. "Estas cosas trataron de matarme. Son venenosas," levantó la caja donde estaba colectando las letales Doxies.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, su tío pateo la caja de las manos de Harry. No grito cuando sintió que algo se rompía en su mano izquierda. "Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que no tengas mas cumpleaños, ¿o si?" Vernon afirmo lo que dijo dándole un golpe tan fuerte a Harry que lo llevo al suelo. Harry podría haberlo esquivado, pero eso hubiese empeorado las cosas.

Harry sintió un pie chocando contra su estomago, levantándolo del suelo.

"Trata de hacer algo ahora; te expulsaran de esa escuela."

Algo choco al lado de su cuello y un dolor de esparció por su cuerpo. Harry se preguntaba cuando iban a parar los golpes.

"Te mostrare lo que pasa cuando interfieres con_ MI_ negocio."

Harry vio que la próxima patada iba derecho a su rostro y trato de bloquearla. Por alguna razón su cuerpo no podía moverse y su brazo izquierdo se interpuso débilmente frente a él. El pie de Vernon rompió el hueso de su antebrazo y llevo la mano ya herida de Harry a su cara.

_No creo que vaya a parar_, fue el último pensamiento coherente de Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ok, Queridos lectores, actualicé porque hoy fue mi examen final de chino-mandarín y estoy completamente segura que lo pase con buena nota, además estoy casi terminando este semestre y pensé que mis fieles lectores se merecían un premio. Desde ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar cada 15 días aproximadamente, así que sólo deben esperar con paciencia.

Bye

**Próximo capitulo: Año Dos: Un valiente rescate. **

**En este capitulo aparecen los Weasley… ¡eeee lo rescatan! Arthur le dice Dumbledore lo que piensa y se le enfrenta, y nuestra pelirroja favorita hace una pequeña aparición. **


	11. Año 2: Un Atrevido Rescate

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 11: Un Atrevido Rescate.

Harry se despertó para encontrarse así mismo yacer en su cama totalmente vestido. Comenzó a levantarse y rápidamente notó que había sido un gran error. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo.

_Merlín, ¿Qué me hizo ahora?_ Se preguntó.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba definitivamente roto, pero aún así no podía mover ni el brazo ni la pierna de ese lado. Sentía como si un montón de agujas perforaran su lado izquierdo. El tratar de mover su cabeza a la izquierda le trajo una nueva oleada de dolor. Los ojos de Harry se aguaron incontrolablemente y el aire se centro en sus pulmones. El luchar por un respiro también le hizo notar varias costillas que tenía rotas. Se limpio los ojos con la mano derecha, la que aun podía mover. Noto que la mordida de Doxy en su brazo se veía hinchada y enojada, y el centro se veía púrpura, ya casi negra.

_¿Qué tanto estuve desconectado de este mundo?_ Se pregunto.

Mirando abajo sin mover la cabeza pudo ver la luz de la tarde a través de sus cortinas y entre las rejas en su ventana.

_¿Cómo pudo ese maldito instalador poner rejas en mi ventana y no notarme yacer aquí?_ Pensó ultrajado.

Entonces notó que la ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas corridas de tal forma que no se pudiese ver nada adentro.

_De acuerdo, han pasado varios días desde entonces. ¿Es sábado o domingo?_

Aunque su brazo derecho aún estaba móvil comenzaba a doler más y más. Lo dejo caer a un lado, pero la mordida de doxy aún quemaba. El adormecimiento de su lado izquierdo era aún más alarmante.

_Debería haber tratado de correr, o al menos luchar. Tener al Ministerio presentándose para romper mi varita era preferible a morir por una paliza. Pensé que se detendría después de unos golpes como lo hacía antes. _

Harry alcanzó con su mano derecha entre el colchón y el sumiere. Suspiro y sus dedos tocaron la suave madera de su varita.

_Puedo lanzar varios hechizos en rápida sucesión, _pensó. _Eso debe traer a alguien corriendo. Y si Vernon se enoja por las lechuzas, lo hechizaré. _

La punta de su varita, en cambio, quedo atrapada en algo mientras Harry la sacaba, y la varita se le cayó y rodó por el suelo debajo de la cama. Y por el sonido parecía que a una buena distancia. Harry suspiro.

_Es qué nada me puede salir bien, ¿cierto?_ Pensó en un raro momento de auto compasión.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarla, pero su lado izquierdo probablemente ya era un peso muerto. Tomo un suspiro vació. Iba a tener que esperar que los hermanos Weasleys vinieran a chequearlo como antes. Con algo de esperanza, las rejas en la ventana les darían una pista. A parte de sentir un gran dolor, Harry se sentía perturbado al ver como las cosas se salieron de control. Había demostrado mucha rabia e independencia el verano pasado, y había tratado de actuar demasiado suave este verano. Vernon nunca lo había dejado tan mal antes, y comenzaba a preguntarse que tanto daño había causado. Se suponía que los Magos eran mas resilientes que los Muggles, pero la creciente parálisis de su lado izquierdo sugería que algo estaba empeorando.

También tenía hambre, y estaba increíblemente sediento. También necesitaba usar el baño. No parecía que ninguno de esos asuntos iba a hacer atendidos con prontitud.

Harry no estaba consciente de haber dormitado, pero cuando miro otra vez a la ventana parecía que afuera esta oscuro. Sabía que tiempo había pasado por que su pierna y mano izquierda estaba totalmente adormecidas. Parecía que había algo mojado debajo de su cuello, pero no podía estar seguro. La mordida en su brazo derecho comenzaba a oler mal, y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el conteo de ciertas funciones corporales.

Ahí fue cuando Harry comenzó a preguntarse si estaba durmiendo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Aún había mucho por hacer. Voldemort aún estaba afuera y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresara. Trato de concentrarse en que necesitaba hacer. ¿Podía tratar de aparecerse en algún lugar por ayuda? Pensó en el lobby de San Mungo. Las preguntas que iba a hacer no importarían si el no estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas. Aún el Ministerio era mejor que nada. Trato de imaginar el lobby del hospital en su mente pero sus pensamientos estaban muy dispersos. A este punto a penas podía sentir su magia.

Lentamente metió su mano bajo su almohada, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese todo enyesado. No quería volver a moverse saco la bufanda que Ginny le hizo debajo de la almohada, o al menos el final de ella.

Lo acerco a su rostro y trato de esperar.

Otra vez fue aclamado por la oscuridad.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escucho un sonoro ruido. Una rápida llamada en la oscuridad el aire se enfrió y sudor bajaba por su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y apenas podía abrirlos, pero sus ojos estaban relativamente bien.

Pudo oír el motor encendido de un auto.

"¿Estas seguro—"

"—de que tenemos la dirección correcta?"

"—y no acabamos de—"

"—sacar las rejas-"

"—de la casa de un inocente muggle?"

"Ya cállense los dos, Dijiste que esta es la numero cuatro, así que aquí es donde vive Harry. Pudimos ver a las personas de las otras ventanas y esas no eran Harry."

"Lo que sea—"

"—pequeño Ronniekins."

"Miren ahí esta Hedwig. Esa es su lechuza, estamos en el lugar correcto. ¿Harry?" llamo Ron.

Harry trato de hablar, pero lo mejor que pudo manejar fue susurrar un gemido. Por sus ojos medios abiertos, pudo ver una figura sobre el.

"Merlín, Harry ¿que te hicieron?" pregunto la figura con shock evidente en su voz.

"¿Ron?" manejo decir Harry algo mas fuerte esta vez. Su garganta estaba tan seca que sentía raspar algo cada vez que hablaba.

"Busque sus cosas," dijo otra voz. Sonaba como uno de los gemelos.

"Estoy buscando. Tengo su correo y su lechuza, ¿Dónde esta su baúl?"

"¿Harry?" dijo Ron inclinándose así él. "¿Dónde esta tu baúl? Vamos a sacarte de aquí, amigo."

"Bajo las escaleras… varita… bajo la cama."

"De acuerdo, lo voy a buscar. Fred busca su baúl debajo de la escalera. Y mantente en silencio."

"En un segundo, Ron, Tengo que abrir este cerrojo," dijo uno de los gemelos.

Hubo un pequeño chirrido y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

La figura reapareció, inclinándose más cerca de Harry. "Ya tengo tu varita," susurro Ron. "Cuando traigan tu baúl nos vamos de aquí ¿hay algo mas?"

"Agua," manejo decir Harry mientras pestañaba y podía ver mejor.

"De acuerdo," gruño Ron antes de desaparecer otra vez, regresando con un vaso de agua del baño. Harry trato de levantarse con su brazo derecho, pero ni siquiera podía moverse.

"Espera un poco," dijo Ron. "Estas bien mal," le puso la mitad del agua en el posillo de Hedwig y con cuidado le dio agua a Harry. Harry tomo lo que quedaba cuidadosamente. Nada que había tomado antes había sabido tan bien.

"Tengo su baúl," dijo un susurro cerca de la puerta.

"De acuerdo; guarden eso y abrab las puertas traseras," siseo Ron mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry. Tomo la bufanda que resalia del borde la cama de Harry, la doblo y la guardo en su bolsillo. Miro hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño.

"Okay, todo esta adentro—"

"—saquemos a Harry de aquí."

Ron levanto la mano hacia los gemelos mientras apuntaba a Harry. _"Mobilicorpus,"_ dijo en voz baja. Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras su cuerpo se levantaba, de la cama.

"¡Maldición Ron –"

"- acordamos -"

"—que no habria nada de magia!"

"¡Ahora de verdad-"

"—estamos en problemas!"

"Cállense los dos," gruño Ron mientras levitaba a Harry por la ventana. "Esta realmente herido, Tengo miedo de hasta moverlo, pero no lo voy a dejar un minuto mas con esos Muggles."

Ron maniobro cuidadosamente a Harry al asiento trasero. Pero aun hubo algunos movimientos que llevaron lágrimas a sus ojos y casi lo hicieron desmayarse. Afortunadamente el asiento trasero estaba lo suficientemente expandido para que Harry se estirara. Ron puso una manta sobre el que olía mal.

Harry aun sentía mucho dolor, y se sentía realmente tenso, pero al menos sabía que no iba a morir en ese cuarto.

"¿Creen que debamos llevarlo directo a San Mungo?" pregunto Ron.

"¿Conoces el camino?"

"—porque nosotros no."

"Llevémoslo donde mama. Si ella no puede ayudarlo, puede usar el Flu," sugirió Ron.

Adormilo por unos momentos, pero se despertó otra vez cuando tocaron suelo.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" escucho la voz de una mujer que comenzó despacio pero llego a un volumen impresito. "¡Afuera toda la noche! ¡Ni una nota ni nada! Podrían haber chocado, ustedes—"

"¡Mamá! ¡Grítame todo lo que quieras, pero mira a Harry primero! Esta realmente herido," grito Ron.

Harry estaba levemente conciente de que la puerta trasera fue abierta. Una silueta oscura apareció en la temprana mañana. Escucho un gesto sorprendido y fue arrancado de ahí.

"Chicos, vayan adentro y quédense ahí. Mantengan un ojo en su hermana."

Sintió una suave mano en su hombro y gimió cuando un repentino movimiento se lo llevo.

Molly Weasley no podía recordar estar tan preocupada por sus hijos. Para el tiempo en el que el Ford aterrizo ya estaba muy preocupada. Los gemelos siempre habían sido algo salvajes, pero esto era malo hasta para ellos. Y cuando envolvía a Ron era aun pero.

Las expresiones de sus rostros eran totalmente sombrías, y tenia la idea de que estaban en pero problemas de los que sabia. Así que estuvo algo sorprendida al ver que Ron la interrumpió, lo que nunca hacia cuando estaba siendo sermoneado. La expresión enferma en su rostro fue suficiente para que se detuviera y abriera la puerta del auto.

Casi vomito ante lo que vio. El mejor amigo de Ron había sido totalmente golpeado, y por el olor que venia del auto, había sido dejado así por unos cuantos días. Bajo la manta para ver un moretón masivo e hinchado en el cuello del chico. Eso hizo que se decidiera. Envió a los chicos adentro y gentilmente agarro a Harry de los hombros. Los ojos verde esmeralda del chico se abrieron cuando los apareció a ambos en el lobby de San Mungo.

Normalmente Molly Weasley odiaba Aparecerse. Siempre la hacia sentir algo extraña, así que prefería usar el Flu. La Aparición con otra personas era notablemente mas difícil para ella, así que se tomo un momento para organizar sus pensamientos. En ese tiempo varios Sanadores estaban sobre Harry. Su jerga era totalmente técnica, pero por el tono se sus voces sabia que sus heridas eran bastantemente serias. Cuando uno menciono informar al Auror en turno, Molly pregunto donde estaba el Flu más cercano que pudiera encontrar.

"Señora, nos gustaría que se quedara por aquí. Van a haber algunas preguntas que necesitaran respuestas."

"Solo necesito llamar a mi esposo; no tengo intención de abandonar al chico," dijo con firmeza. El sanador la dirigió a la sala de espera al lado del lobby.

Molly metió la mano en su delantal y dejo un Knut en la fuente al lado de los polvos Flu. Saco un poco y lo tiro al fuego. Cuando las llamas se volvieron verde dijo, "Oficina de Misuse of Muggle Artefacts**.(N/T: Sorry por esto, pero no me acordaba como se traducía en español y sólo tengo los libros en idioma original)** ¿Arthur, estas ahí?"

Después de un momento la cabeza de su marido apareció en el fuego. "Casi termino, Anoche tuvimos nueve redadas y el papeleo es increíble. ¿Puedes creer que Mundungus Fletcher trato de hechizarme? No creí que hablara en serio ¡pero hacerlo!"

Molly dejo salir un suspiro, "Arthur, Ron y los gemelos se adelantaron y fueron a buscar a Harry."

"¿Buscarlo? ¿Pero cómo? Oh no, ¿no usaron el…?"

"Lo hicieron, pero eso no es importante ahora mismo. En este momento estoy con Harry en San Mungos."

"¿Con Harry?"

Molly presiono sus labios. Su esposo había estado despierto toda la noche, así que no podía impacientarse con el en este momento. "Arthur, si hubiésemos esperado hasta el viernes para ir a buscarlo, no creo que hubiese sobrevivido," dijo con una pizca de amargura. Ella no le había querido creer a Ron cuando hablaba de 'esos horribles Muggles' ni tampoco su esposo. Y estaba agradecida de que sus hijos mostraran algo más de iniciativa. "Creo que los Aurores van a querer hablar con ellos de cómo encontraron a Harry. ¿Puedes pasar por La Madriguera a buscarlos? Supongo que Ginny se puede quedar con los Lovegoods, El tiene una hija de su edad."

La expresión de su marido era sombría, pero asintió y las llamas volvieron a su estado natural.

Cuando regreso al lobby la recepcionista la dirigió a uno de los cuarto de tratamiento. Afuera de la puerta había un hombre alto de color con la cabeza afeitada y un aro dorado en una oreja. Sus túnicas eran de un corte conservador, hecho de una tela azul que casi parecía negra.

Le asintió a Molly y extendió su mano," Kingsley Shacklebolt, señora. ¿Entiendo que usted trajo al chico?"

"Sí, bueno, mis hijos lo encontraron," dijo Molly sintiéndose extrañamente orgullosa.

"¿Dónde fue eso?" había sacado un pequeño libro y estaba escribiendo en el.

"Supongo que rescatarlo es la palabra precisa. Él vive con sus guardianes, su tía y su tío. Y yo no le creí a Ron cuando decía lo horrible que eran esos Muggles con el."

Kingley dejo de escribir y la miro detenidamente. "¿Quiere decir que sus tíos le hicieron esto?"

Molly trajo y su estomago dio una vuelta. "Sí, creo que lo hicieron. Hacia tiempo que no escuchábamos de él, y mis chicos se preocuparon y fueron a buscarlo." Noto que los ojos del Auror no habían abandonado su rostro ni por un momento. "Mi esposo fue a buscar a los chicos. Yo no quise esperar por el Flu, el - estaba tan mal herido," Molly lucho para aguantar las lagrimas.

_¿Por que no lo chequeamos antes?_ Se pregunto así misma por enésima vez.

"Necesitare hablar con ellos, tan pronto como lleguen," dijo el Auror Shacklebolt suavemente.

La puerta a la sala de espera se abrió y Arthur entro seguido de Fred, George, Ron y Ginny. Arthur no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras el Auror hablaba con los chicos, Molly empujo a un lado a su marido. Miro a su hija, Ginny observaba los procedimientos silenciosamente, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos por el shock. "Qué esta haciendo _ella_ aquí," susurro.

"Ella ya lo sabia, Molly," susurro Arthur de vuelta. "Escucho regresar a los chicos y les saco la historia completa. Estaba bastante sorprendida y rehusó quedarse en cualquier lugar."

"Arthur, este no es un buen lugar para que ella este – el, bueno él esta –"

"Golpeado hasta casi morir, por la manera en la que los chicos lo describieron," dijo Arthur suspirando. "Ella esta tan molesta como tu y no pude dejarla con nadie mas en este momento. Percy se ofreció a quedarse en la casa en caso de que llegue alguna lechuza."

"Supongo que es para mejor," suspiro Molly. Sabía que su esposo no podría rehusarse a las lágrimas de su pequeña hija.

"Si todo esta bajo control aquí, necesito hacer otro viaje." Dijo Arthur de repente.

Molly frunció el ceño. La expresión de su marido se había oscurecido. Una expresión que su propia madre había llamado endemoniadamente enojado. No podía recordar verlo así de enojado desde la guerra. "Arthur ¿A dónde vas?" dijo suavemente.

"Necesito hablar con Albus," dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera de la entrada. Molly dejo salir un suspiro y camino hacia donde estaba su hija y saco un poco de cabello de su frente.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre fácil de tratar por naturaleza. No quería ir por la vida mirando en menos a quien lo pasara a llevar o inadvertidamente se metiera en los suyo. Algunas personas pensaban que eso significaba que no se defendía a si mismo. Sabía que algunos de sus colegas en el Ministerio pensaban que era un poco Macabeo.

Él solo prefería guardar su ira para aquellos que de verdad la merecían.

Ni siquiera había visto a Harry. No lo necesitaba. Escuchar a su esposa y a sus hijos ocasionalmente hablar sobre el en la cena le pintaba un retrato suficiente. Sabía que su hijo menor se sentía algo sobrepasado por sus hermanos mayores, pero estaba sorprendido de que no envidiara la fortuna o la fama del Niño-Que-Vivió. En vez, tendía a preocuparse de la seguridad de su amigo. Cierto, el chico siempre tendía a meterse en problemas, pero Arthur aun estaba orgulloso de la lealtad de su hijo.

Hablando brevemente con sus hijos esa mañana pintaba un retrato muy diferente. Había un vació en sus ojos que le tomo un momento en identificar, al menos hasta que pensó en la guerra. Una parte de su inocencia había desaparecido para siempre después de ver lo que le habían hecho a su amigo sus propios familiares.

Arthur siempre había estado fascinado por los Muggles. Cuando era joven se maravillo de que las personas pudieran sobrevivir sin magia. Cuando ingreso a Hogwarts, se anoto a la primera clase de Estudios Muggles impartida. Estaba sorprendido de las maneras en las que usaban la tecnología para hacer cosas que los Magos tomaban por sentado. En vez de ver sus discapacidades, él siempre los vio como personas normales.

¿Pero que tipo de personas le harían eso a un niño? ¿A su propia sangre? Para el era impensable, y se encontró pensando en formas que no le gustaban. ¿ eran los Muggles no tan diferentes? ¿O se había estado engañando así mismo?

Arthur cerró la puerta de la sala de espera y suspiro profundamente. Una vez fuera de la vista de su esposa y su familia se sentó por un momento en una de las sillas. Se restregó los ojos y bostezo suavemente. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, y su mente no estaba totalmente clara. No había duda de que habían algunas familias mágicas que había hecho lo mismo, sino peor. Él no podía juzgar a todos los Muggles basado en el comportamiento de algunos, pero tenia tanto que hacer antes de descansar. Con un suspiro se levanto de la cómoda silla y camino a la chimenea.

Cuando el fuego ardió verde, dio un paso adelante diciendo. "Las Tres Escobas," en voz clara.

Arthur uso la camina de Hogsmeade al castillo para despertarse y para aclarar sus pensamientos. El sol dañaba sus ojos, pero el frío aire mañanero era vigorante.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor, encontró que los profesores acababan de terminar su desayuno.

"Sr Weasley, ¿que lo trae por aquí tan temprano el la mañana?" los ojos del director mostraban un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Si pudiera tener un momento de su tiempo, profesor?"

Arthur pudo sentir que los ojos y la expresión del hombre mostraban rastros de cansancio. "Ciertamente," dijo mientras empujaba la silla lejos de la mesa. El anciano lo guió hacia su oficina sin murmurar otra palabra. Pronto, estaban sentados y Arthur negó cuando le ofreció un caramelo de limón.

"¿De qué trata esto, Arthur?" pregunto Dumbledore quietamente.

"Bueno, tiene que ver con Harry Potter y sus parientes," respondió Arthur calmadamente.

El anciano lo miro por un instante. Arthur imagino que esta no era la dirección en la que esperaba llevar la conversación. "Se que tu hijo mas joven es amigo del chico, y Harry ha expresado que no se lleva bien con sus familiares, pero te aseguro…"

"¿No se lleva bien? ¿Albus, estás loco?" Arthur tuvo que detenerse así mismo de gritar las palabras. "¡Al chico le pegaron casi hasta matarlo! En este momento esta en San Mungo, si mis hijos no hubiesen roto media docena de reglas para ir a verlo ahora estaría muerto."

Hacia muchos años que Arthur conocía a Dumbledore, pero nunca lo había visto sin palabras. Después de un momento, el anciano mago pareció componerse, "Simplemente eso no es posible," susurro. Abruptamente se volvió y consulto uno de los instrumentos plateados de sus estantes. "Nadie a perturbado las protecciones en la casa y a sus habitantes," dijo en voz alta frunciendo el ceño.

"Albus, te estoy diciendo, esto no fue hecho por alguien de afuera, fueron ellos. Fue herido días atrás, y ellos lo dejaron en esa cama."

El profesor lo miro, "Harry me ha… dejado saber sus sentimientos sobre su tratamiento en los Dursleys. Me tome el tiempo de visitar a su tío a su lugar de trabajo. Descubrí que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, dado el de cosas que se habían dicho, y por que el Señor Dursley detesta grandemente las cosas que no considera normal. Yo… tome las medidas necesarias para asegurar la seguridad de Harry este verano, pero parece que algo salio terriblemente mal."

Arthur miro al hombre que lo había guiado a él y a otros en la lucha contra Voldemort durante la última guerra. "Usaste un Hechizo de Memoria, ¿no es cierto?"

"No me siento orgulloso de haber hecho eso, pero era necesario mantener a Harry a salvo durante el tiempo en que no esta en Hogwarts, especialmente ahora que esta ganando la atención del Mundo Mágico. Hay extensas protecciones alrededor de los Dursleys y en su casa."

"¿Pudo alguien haber buscado al tío de Harry en su trabajo como tu lo hiciste? ¿Pudo alguien hacerlo puesto bajo la Maldición Imperius?"

Otra vez Dumbledore miro sus instrumentos. "No. Alguien aplicándole una maldición, sobre todo una Imperdonable hubiese sido detectado," el profesor se detuvo mirando al espacio.

"Que tal si usaron magia y no una maldición," pregunto Arthur lentamente. "¿Qué pasaría si alguien repentinamente removiera tu encantamiento?"

Dumbledore dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Por un momento, se veía casi… derrotado.

Arthur sintió una puñalada de lastima, pero la ignoro. "De acuerdo," dijo repentinamente. "Bueno, creo que esta claro que ese ya no es un lugar seguro para el chico."

"Estas en lo correcto," acordó Dumbledore cuidadosamente. "A lo mejor un guardia puede ser asignado ahí para observarlo directamente."

"Al parecer no me entendiste, Albus," dijo Arthur con frialdad. "El chico no puede regresar a tal ambiente. No es seguro ni saludable, y es una maldita maravilla que no este loco."

"Arthur, ellos son sus guardianes legales. Hay leyes que deben ser obedecidas."

"Hay un Auror tomando declaraciones de mis hijos en este momento. Cuando termine aquí voy a ir a hablar con Amelia Bones y no tengo ninguna duda de que haya dificultad para programar una audiencia de custodia. Dudo que los Durslesy se molesten en aparecer. Hasta entonces el se quedara con nosotros – eso es, después de que sea dado de alta en el hospital."

El director se tenso, "No creo que eso sea aconsejable."

"Tu noción de la vida de hogareña para un chico de doce años deja mucho que desear," replica Arthur en un tono formal que usualmente reservaba para audiencias legales.. "Si deseas formar un asunto, siempre podemos involucrar a la prensa."

"Te das cuenta de que tipo de publicidad le haría eso a la Acta de Protección Muggle, ¿cierto?"

"He pasado seis meses tratando de pasar esa ley, estoy totalmente conciente de que mis esfuerzos serán detenidos si el publico se entera de que el Niño-Que-Vivió era abusado por sus parientes Muggles. También recuerdo haber sido sermoneado en como siempre tenemos la decisión de hacer lo que es fácil y lo que esta bien. " Albus lo miro y Arthur se sintió algo culpable. Había seguido a esta legenda mágica sin cuestionar durante la guerra, ¿Quién era él para cuestionar ahora el juicio del hombre? Arthur se sentó bien en la silla. Varias personas en San Mungo dependían de él para hacer lo correcto y no los iba a defraudar. Ese era quien era él.

"Últimamente han habido muchos accidentes," dijo el director en un tono resignado. "Están sucediendo cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo, y alguna de ella parecen suceder alrededor del joven Harry Potter. Espero que no llegues a lamentar tu decisión."

"La única cosa que lamento es no actuar antes," dijo Arthur levantándose de su silla.

Harry se despertó y estaba sorprendido de encontrarse libre de dolor. Al menos relativamente libre. A penas podía mover su mano izquierda, pero era una vasta mejoría sobre el adormecimiento que antes había experimentado. Todo lo que podía ver era el blanco techo sobre su cabeza. Trato de mirar abajo, pero su cuello no lo dejaba. Le tomo un momento notar lo que tenia alrededor del cuello apretando su mandíbula.

"Ah, esta despierto, Sanador Stanhope."

Un hombre de mediana edad con cabello gris y ojos amables entro al campo de vison de Harry. "Ah. Trata de descansar Harry. La pasaste bastante mal y necesitas darle tiempo a las pociones para que funcionen."

"Cuello duele," manejo decir Harry. Estaba avergonzado pero agradecido cuando una pajilla fue llevada a sus labios, Tomo un gran sorbo mientras el sanador asentía.

"Sí, indudablemente estas deshidratado, Tu pero herida fue un golpe en el cuello. Hubo algún daño de nervios, pero eventualmente te recuperaras, Solo trata de descansar. Tienes que tomar otra dosis en dos horas, así que tienes tiempo para una siesta." Harry sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro y el rostro se fue.

Las luces eran tenues, pero Harry no tenia ganas de dormir. Si hubiese sido físicamente capaz se hubiese pateado así mismo. Había desestimado demasiado la rabia de Vernon. Recordaba la primera vez que había vivido ese día – Tía Petunia le había pegado con un sartén en la cabeza después de que asustara a Dudley. Pero esta vez su tío casi lo había matado. Uno o dos golpes eran necesarios para calmar a Vernon cuando estaba enojado, pero en vez, esta vez le había pegado lo mas fuerte que podía, rompiendo huesos. Para el tiempo en que Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba actuando enserio, estaba demasiado herido para defenderse así mismo.

Harry sabía que no solo era culpable de desestimar la ira de su tío. Estaba esperando que las cosas pasaran como antes mientras que tratara de no tomar decisiones que las cambiaran. Esperaba que Vernon lo encerrara en su cuarto como la última vez, ignorando los signos de su dura bienvenida a casa. Su conocimiento futuro le había dado una fácil victoria sobre Quirrell al final del año de clases. Pero ahora había crecido muy dependiente de ella y casi murió por ello.

Por más que estuviese enojado con los Dursley, mas enojado estaba consigo mismo. Su estupidez casi le costo la vida. Estaba tratando demasiado en caminar derecho con las expectaciones de todos, temeroso de elevar las sospechas de Dumbledore o Snape. Tratando de mantener un perfil bajo y de no renunciar la protección de la última magia de su madre casi lo mato. Y sin él, Voldemort eventualmente tendría carta blanca para un reino de terror. La mayoría de los que se preocupaba no durarían mucho bajo dicho régimen.

Demonios, si usar su varita y hechizar a su tío hubiese sido mejor. No hubiese destruido su varita sin una audiencia… aunque se preguntaba su le hubiesen creído sin usar Veritaserum. Hacerle la pregunta equivocada bajo los efectos del suero resultaría en que jamás volviera a salir del edificio del Ministerio.

Los que tal si comenzaron a multiplicarse y a correr en su mente, así que Harry suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar. En vez, algo que había leído en uno de sus libros de psicología comenzó a molestarle. Había sentido algo de culpa por la muerte de la familia Dursley en el futuro. ¿Era su reclutancia a ocuparse de las cosas de una manera más agresiva algún bizarro intento de sentencia? ¿Estaba esperando que Vernon no resultara un gran bastardo esta vez?

No era agradable preguntarse si uno tenia una fibra destructiva en su propia naturaleza.

Al final, Harry lo dejo como un mal trabajo. Había sido estupido, y simplemente no lo iba a hacer otra vez. En el futuro, si llegaba el momento de preservar el status quo o preservarse así mismo, iba decir al diablo con las consecuencias.

Harry cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir.

**OOoOoOoOoO}**

**Iba a postear este capítulo el viernes pero no creo tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo ese día. Puede que suene algo raro (y no sé si a alguien más le ha pasado) pero siento que ahora que esto de vacaciones de invierno tengo menos tiempo…**

**Bueno, qué más da… Antes de despedirme quería recomendarles unos libros que leí el fin de semana pasado, la Serie The Mediator de Meg Cabot… Son unos libros geniales, eso sí les gusta ese tipo de libros. Afortunadamente soy una lectora rápida porque leí los 6 de esa serie y 5 de otra en un fin de semana y no descuide ninguna de mis obligaciones… Me trajo recuerdos de cuando leí el último libro de HP. Mi hermana me lo compró un montón de semanas antes y el 21 de julio espere todo el día para que llegara… esas tres horas y media que me demore en leerlo se me hicieron eternas… **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en dos semanas más**

**Bye**

**Próximo capítulo: Haciendo la baraja Mungo. **


	12. Año 2: Haciendo la Baraja Mungo

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el título de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 12: Haciendo la Baraja Mungo

Cuando Harry se despertó, le pidieron que tomara varias pociones en rápida sucesión. El hecho de que ahora pudiera beber con seguridad pociones restaurativas normales, significaba que su recuperación se aceleraría, le informo el Sanador Stanhope con alegría.

Que ayudaran o no, las pociones también lo apagaban como una lámpara.

Cuando se despertó otra vez, tenía visitas. También tenía un montón de sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. No las últimas de agujas-atravesando-mi-piel que asociaba con pociones Skele-Gro. Eso era lo que ahora recorría se antebrazo, varias costilla y la pista que emanaba de la parte trasera de su cuello. Los músculos de su estomago y abdomen estaba extremadamente suaves y hasta respirar los hacia estirar hasta el infinito. Al menos el cuello ortopédico ya no estaba. Y mientras aún continuaba vendado ahora podía mover un poco su cabeza.

Fue cuando estaba probando esto que vió que tenía visitas. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban sentados al lado de la cama. La señora Weasley tenía una copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ en sus manos, mientras el señor Weasley estaba adormitando con su cabeza en una mano.

La señora Weasley levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Arthur," susurro pegándole un codazo a su marido. "Hola Harry," saludo con alegría. "Te ves mucho mejor. Este es mi esposo, Arthur."

Harry se sintió algo extraño al ser presentado al hombre con el cual compartió una gran cercanía antes de morir. Afortunadamente sus emociones no serian tan obvias rodeadas por un mar de disconformidad. "Hola," manejo decir e hizo un gesto de dolor.

La señora Weasley comenzó a llenar un vaso con agua, pero esta vez Harry fue capaz de usar su mano derecha, aunque estaba vendada hasta su antebrazo. Después de beber un trago hizo un gesto. La parte interna de su boca se sentía como una bota vieja. "Supongo que si tenían algo de antiveneno de Doxy," dijo.

La señora Weasley sonrió, "Estas en San Mungo, así que lo imagino. Uno de los Sanadores reconoció las mordidas de inmediato."

Harry asintió. Había estado preocupado de que la herida hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin ser tratada. "Desearía saber quien las envió," murmuro.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño y el señor Weasley se excuso. "Arthur va a ir a buscar al Auror, querido. Acordamos que si ellos nos dejaban sentarnos contigo les avisaríamos cuando despertaras."

La puerta se reabrió después de un momento y el señor Weasley fue seguido por un alto hombre negro al que Harry reconoció inmediatamente.

"Hola señor Potter," dijo en su profunda voz, "soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, estoy aquí para hacer algunas preguntas sobre tus heridas, solo si te sientes capaz."

Harry asintió y sonrió. Kingsley le había enseñado más sobre duelo que la mayoría de sus profesores de Defensa.

También había olvidado lo perceptivo que era el Auror cuando este frunció el ceño. "¿Nos hemos visto antes, señor Potter?"

La sonrisa de Harry se agrando ante la vergüenza. Necesitaba redireccionar la curiosidad del hombre. "Lo siento. Usted, er, me recuerda a un actor Muggle…"

Kingsley sonrió, "Ah, Samuel L Jackson. No te preocupes lo considero un cumplido, después de todo no es un tipo mal parecido." Dirigió su mirada a los Weasley "¿Si nos disculpan?" pregunto.

Mientras la señora Weasley se levantaba de la silla, Harry hablo. "Ustedes, er, pueden quedarse si quieren, Ron y los gemelos se metieron en problemas por rescatarme; es justo que sepan por qué."

"¿Estas seguro, Harry?" pregunto ella.

Harry asintió y todos se sentaron.

"De acuerdo Harry," comenzó Kingsley sacando su pequeña libreta. "Comienza cuando te sientas mas confortable."

Harry respiro profundo y prácticamente les contó todo lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños, con excepción de su conversación con Dobby. Sólo indico que un elfo domestico sin nombre admitió que había estado quitándole el correo a Harry, pero este lo persuadió para que el elfo se lo devolviera.

"¿Alguien te mando una caja de doxies para tu cumpleaños?" Molly estaba enojada, pero se calmo cuando Kingsley la miro.

Harry asintió, "maneje matar dos, pero no antes de ser mordido, Hedwig agarro una, pero la ultima estuvo a punto de cegarla, así que tuve que usar mi varita."

Kingsley asintió pensativo pero espero a que Harry continuara.

Hablar sobre la reacción de Vernon fue más difícil. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejar que las cosas avanzaran tanto, pero suponía que parecía que en vez estaba enojado con su tío. También les dejo pensar que tenía miedo de levantar su varita contra su tío. Las razones reales eran más complicadas. Pera cuando termino de describir la llegada de Ron y los gemelos estaba fulminando con la mirada a su frazada. El cuarto quedo en silencio, y se dio cuenta de que la señora Weasley sostenía su mano.

Después de un largo momento, Kingsley hablo. "Señor Potter cuando mi reporte este completo, enviare una copia al Comité de Protección Infantil en el Área de Surrey con una recomendación para que actúen inmediatamente. Probablemente habrá una audiencia cerrada en la agenda del Ministerio para determinar tu estatus legal en el Mundo Mágico una vez que salgas de aquí. También veré a la señora Hopkirk para quitar la advertencia de tu registro. La cláusula de defensa cubre esto."

"Señor ¿los Weasley estarán en problemas por, bueno, usted ya sabe?"

"El uso de la magia de Ronald fue para prevenir empeorar la herida. Ya he tratado eso, pero por el medio de transporte…" ante esto se detuvo y le sonrió ampliamente al señor Weasley cuyas orejas enrojecieron. "Me temo que eso esta fuera de mi jurisdicción. En cualquier evento, mi reporte se enfoca en lo que paso antes de que ellos llegaran. Iré a comenzar el papeleo, pero creo que esos dos querrán hablar contigo." Con eso, el alto Auror se levanto, y asintiéndole a Harry, salió del cuarto con un paso determinado.

Harry miró a los Weasleys quienes se veían reacios. "Harry querido," comenzó Molly. "Nos preguntábamos si te gustaría quedarte con nosotros por un tiempo. Al menos hasta tu audiencia; Ron, Ginny y los demás están muy preocupados por tí, y se que les gustaría verte."

"Casi tuvimos que removerlos por fuerza del área de espera mientras estabas inconciente. Y tuvimos que esconder los polvos Flu," dijo Arthur con una extraña sonrisa.

"Yo, bueno, me gustaría eso," dijo Harry quietamente. "No quiero ser una imposición, es decir, siempre puedo conseguir un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante."

"¡No harás tal cosa!" grito Molly ultrajada. Harry salto un poco sorprendido, pero ella apretó su mano para asegurarlo, "Apenas tienes doce años, Harry. No puedes vivir por ti mismo ¿quién te cuidaría?"

El señor Weasley hablo, "Molly si tiene un punto, Harry. La ley no te permitirá vivir solo a tu edad sin un guardián."

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió. "Me gustaría eso," dijo quietamente.

La señora Weasley le dirigió una mirada a su esposo.

El señor Weasley aclaro su garganta. "Bueno, mientras estamos en el tema. Harry ¿tendrías alguna objeción si aplicamos para convertirnos en tus guardianes?"

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón se detuvo.

Malinterpretando la expresión de Harry, el señor Weasley comenzó a hablar bastante rápido. "Sólo sería hasta que cumplieras diecisiete, ya sabes, la edad legal. Si hay alguien más a quien preferirías, lo entenderíamos."

Harry negó con su cabeza, "No, no hay nadie mas. Es sólo que… es decir, ustedes no tienen que hacer esto."

"No Harry, no tenemos," acordó el señor Weasley. "Creo que el profesor Dumbledore tendrá otras alternativas alineadas para el día de la audiencia. Eso quiere decir que podrás pasar el año entero si quieres."

"Harry," dijo la señora Weasley, "te preguntamos porque queremos que vivas con nosotros."

Objetivamente Harry se dio cuenta de que no debería estar muy sorprendido, no cuando estaban sentados ahí esperando a que despertara. Subjetivamente, no podía creerlo. En alguna parte dentro de él estaba el Harry treinteañero pensando en lo fácil que seria protegerlos en La Madriguera y lo mucho que podría estudiar en el verano si no tenia que esconder sus libros. En alguna parte dentro de él estaba el Harry de once años quien se encontraba maravillado de que alguien en realidad lo quisiera. Todo esto estaba envuelto dentro de un recientemente Harry de doce años quien noto que jamás había estado tan feliz. Abrió su boca, la cerro y repentinamente estaba siendo abrazado por la señora Weasley.

Harry podía recordar esto pasando antes cuando estaba consumido por la culpa después del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Estuvo apunto de volverse loco y ahora no estaba tan lejos. Trato de calmar su respiración la que estaba comenzando acelerarse. Cuando se relajo, la señora Weasley lo dejo ir y se sentó en su silla, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry se compuso así mismo por lo que tenía que decir. "Me gustaría eso," dijo con una voz pequeña, "pero me temo que hay unas cuantas condiciones." Los Weasley lo miraron, y Harry vio un amago de fruncimiento en el rostro de la señora Weasley. "Yo – yo quiero decir. Bueno mis padres me dejaron algo de dinero, para la escuela y otras cosas."

Molly negó con su cabeza, "Ese es tu dinero, querido."

"Yo, bueno – ustedes ya tienen una familia. No me sentiría cómodo su yo no… ayudara de alguna manera."

La señora Weasley abrió su boca, pero su marido puso una mano en su brazo y meneo la cabeza.

"Harry, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecer eso," dijo el señor Weasley. "Pero ni siquiera sabíamos de tu herencia cuando decidimos preguntarte. De verdad no tienes que hacerlo."

"Ya se eso, señor Weasley," replico Harry, trabajando para mantener su tono de voz. "Es por eso que quiero hacerlo."

Eventualmente Harry los canso. Después de todo, las camas de hospital tienen sus usos.

La señora Weasley se puso algo emotiva al final. "Harry, no te ofrecimos esto para obtener tu dinero," dijo con simpleza.

"Lo se," dijo Harry, "Los Dursley no tenían idea de que lo tenia. Ellos pensaban que obtenía mis libros escolares del Beneficio Publico."

La señora Weasley se mordió el labio, pero acepto. "¿Cuál es tu otra condición, Harry?" pregunto el señor Weasley.

"Bueno," comenzó Harry. Probablemente esto era la parte más difícil, Lo que estaba diciendo constituiría una amenaza directa a su familia, y no creía que reaccionara bien ante eso. "Ya saben lo que paso cuando era un bebé."

Ambos asintieron, no sabiendo a dónde iba esto.

"Por lo que entiendo," continuo Harry. "Hay algunas personas a las que les gustaría verme muerto," la señora Weasley se estremeció. "Por lo que el profesor Dumbledore ha implicado, habían protecciones especiales alrededor de la casa de mis tíos para mantenerme a salvo. Mi presencia pondrá a su familia en peligro, especialmente de Voldemort y sus aliados."

La señora Weasley se estremeció ante el nombre, pero el señor Weasley sólo observo la mirada calmada de Harry. "Harry, los Weasley no fueron silenciosos en nuestra oposición ante Voldemort en la última guerra. Si el y los suyos volvieran al poder, estaríamos en igual peligro."

Harry asintió, "Puede que eso sea verdad, pero que yo este en La Madriguera definitivamente lo moverían en la lista de prioridades. Me gustaría actualizar las defensas de la Madriguera a mi cuenta. Puedo hablar con Goldfarb, quien maneja el fondo de los Potters en Gringotts para ver su puede justificar legalmente sacar dinero para ese propósito."

El señor Weasley asintió, "Si eso te hace sentir más seguro."

"Lo haría," acordó Harry_, Y me hace sentir mucho mejor que todos ustedes estén a salvo. _

"Es sólo para las defensas alrededor de la casa, ¿cierto?" pregunto la señora Weasley.

"O cualquier otra adición de naturaleza defensiva." Temporalizó Harry.

El señor Weasley le dirigió a Harry una mirada especulativa, mientras la señora Weasley negaba la cabeza en resignación así que Harry le cerró el ojo rápidamente. El señor Weasley aún se veía dudativo, pero le dio unas palmaditas a su esposa en el brazo. "Vamos, Molly, ya cansamos al chico lo suficiente," mientras su esposa recolectaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta, el señor Weasley tomo la mano de Harry.

"Lo siento Harry," dijo en un tono bajo.

"¿Por que señor?"

"Si hubiese escuchado a Ron y a Ginny te hubiésemos sacado de ahí días antes," dijo arrepentido.

"No lo sabían," dijo Harry. "Nada demasiado malo paso hasta el último viernes."

"Estas siendo extremadamente generoso."

"Ya se acabó, y a lo mejor no tendré que verlos otra vez. En fin, estoy contento de tener un hogar al que llegar," le sonrió tímidamente al padre de su mejor amigo.

El hombre rió, "No has visto La Madriguera antes, ¿o si?"

"No, pero son las personas las que hacen el hogar, ¿cierto? Y ya casi conozco a la mayoría de los Weasley," a ese punto la sonrisa de Harry era casi contagiosa. Arthur Weasley le sonrió de vuelta, aunque sus ojos estaban algo abiertos desmesuradamente. Siguió a su esposa por la puerta, pero no antes de darle a Harry una mirada extraña.

Le tomo a Harry un momento darse cuenta de que había repetido uno de los dichos favoritos de Arthur Weasley.

Después de una noche relativamente pacifica, lo cual hizo que Harry se sintiera agradecido de las pociones para no soñar que le dieron, se despertó para encontrar al Sanador Stanhope sacando su vendaje de su brazo derecho. La mordida de Doxy había sido dejada sin tratar por varios días, y el veneno había hecho el daño suficiente como para dejar una cicatriz. Parecía como si un gran pedazo de carne hubiese sido arrancado de su brazo, y para ser sincero eso fue lo que paso.

"El tejido ha pasado a estado necrotico, así que tuvimos que excedernos un poco para que no ocurriera mas necrosis o putrefacción."

"Sabes, yo sí entiendo lo que significan esas palabras," se quejo Harry, su rostro tomo un poco saludable color verde.

"¿Oh? Que lástima, usualmente uso términos médicos cuando las personas quieren saber que les paso. La mayoría de ellos no los entienden, o al menos detallados. Sólo sienten que deben preguntar," le confió el sanador de cabello gris.

Harry ignoro eso, miro la cicatriz, los bordes estaban alzados de manera iracunda en su piel.

"A los chicos de tu edad usualmente les gusta tener una o dos cicatrices. Construye carácter, sabes ¡Y puedes inventar historias de cómo las conseguiste!"

Harry miro al sanador y arqueo una ceja, "Prefiero tener un montón de historias que nadie cree," con sus ojos señalo la infame cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

El Sanador Stanhope enrojeció un poco cuando hizo la conexión, "Si, claro. ¿Desaparecieron los dolores del Skele-Gro?"

Harry asintió lentamente, agradecido de que su cuello dejara de doler.

"¿Sientes todas las extremidades?"

Esta vez, Harry gimió. Aun sentía las agujas en su mano izquierda y pies, seguido por varios lugares adormecidos.

Stanhope no pido que elaborara. En vez, saco su varita y la paso por el lado izquierdo de Harry. "Ya veo - aun falto un poco por hacer; estarás unos días mas con nosotros señor Niño Que Vivió."

Harry se tenso cuando escucho su famoso sobrenombre.

"Ah si, debo advertirte que tu identidad se le salio a alguien después de que los Aurores se fueron. Seguridad ya ha sacado a los reporteros, No se habían divertido tanto desde que Celestina Warbeck fue ingresada por una laringitis aguda."

Harry hizo un gesto de disgusto.

"No te preocupes," dijo Stanhope, ahora en tono serio. "Aquí nos tomamos la confidencialidad del paciente muy en serio. La persona que dijo que te había visto en la lista de pacientes fue sacada de inmediato. Nadie conoce los detalles, lo cual es que esta volviendo locas a las hienas."

Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. "¿Los nervios se recuperaran completamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?"

"Unos cuantos días más de pociones neuro-restaurativas. Después puede que sientas debilidad intermitente por un par de meses más. Deberías estar bien en tiempo para el Quidditch."

Harry salto "¿Cómo lo—"

"Fui sorteado en Gryffindor, y aún me mantengo al día con los resultados de la copa. Hasta jugué de cazador en mis días."

"Wow, ¿existían las Pelotas en ese tiempo? ¿O aun usaban rocas en vez de Bludgers?" pregunto Harry sarcásticamente.

El sanador Stanhope pestaño y rió, "Supongo que me lo merecía ¿cierto?"

Privadamente, Harry pensó que los ojos del sanador estaban siendo un poco calculadores. _¿Me estaba probando para ver si estaba traumatizado o si aún tenia sentido del humor?_ Se pregunto.

"De cualquier manera," continuó el sanador. "Quiero discutir algunos de los resultados de tus pruebas, dado que estas despierto y suficientemente alerta para burlarte de mi edad y mi experiencia. Primero tengo una pregunta ¿Has experimentado últimamente explosiones inusuales de magia? ¿O algo por el estilo?"

"Bueno," dijo Harry cuidadosamente, "He tenido unos cuantos encuentros con magia accidental el año que paso."

"¿De verdad, eso paso después de que comenzaras Hogwarts?

Harry asintió.

"Bueno, supongo que eso debe contar para… en fin. Para explicar antes de que saltas a ahorcarme. Cuando fuiste admitido, hicimos una prueba de Imagen de Resonancia Mágica –procedimiento estándar para personas con heridas en la cabeza y cuello. Lo que hace el examen es crear una imagen de diagnostico de la energía mágica de la persona. Sirve bastante para ver si hay algún daño serio en el sistema nervioso central que implique el uso de la magia. Su examen señor Potter mostró ningún daño. En cambio si mostró que tienes un segundo _locus_ unido al tuyo. Este _corpus magi_ secundario es significativamente mas grande y mejor definido, pero esta siendo lentamente integrado al _corpus _primario que esta unido a ti."

"Extraño," dijo Harry en tono preocupado. "En todo caso ¿Qué tan raro es eso?"

"Eres el primer y único caso registrado desde que la IRM fue desarrollada."

"Eso es bastante peculiar," dijo Harry cuidadosamente. "¿Y que significa?" _¿Es resultado de la fusión?" _

"Mientras crezcas, puedes experimentar un incremento en tu poder mágico. Probablemente las explosiones de magia accidental son indicativos de eso. Aunque me pregunto que puede causar esas cosas… Has estado expuesto a cualquier tipo inusual de energía… mágica…"

La voz del sanador se detuvo mientras Harry suspiraba. Finalmente alzo su mano y toco la cicatriz arriba de su ceja derecha.

"Ah, si, eso definitivamente constituiría exposición a, er, bueno." Stanhope se veía avergonzado. "Debo decir señor Potter que no deberías sorprenderte si se me olvida. No es que vayas por el mundo mostrándoles a todos tu status de celebridad."

Harry solo sonrió, Deseaba que Snape pudiera oír esto, el muy imbécil.

"De todos modos, gracias por satisfacer mi curiosidad profesional. Creo que tienes algunas visitas," el sanador camino hacia la puerta y se dejo salir.

Un momento después Ron metió la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Estas despierto Harry?"

"¡Sí lo estoy!" dijo Harry alegremente.

Ron entró cuidadosamente al cuarto, mirando alrededor. Estaba usando unos usados pero cómodos pantalones con una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons. Para la sorpresa de Harrry, Ginny lo siguió por la puerta. Harry pensó que se veía muy bonita en un vestido floral y con su cabello suelto.

"Mamá fue a buscar algo para comer a la cafetería. El sanador nos vio en el pasillo y dijo que podíamos entrar."

"Me allegro de que lo haya hecho. Me estoy empezando a aburrir," Harry les sonrió. "Esas son dos que te debo ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de salvar mi trasero?"

Ron miró abajo y empezó a jugar con sus pies, pero sus orejas ya habían enrojecido. "Los gemelos condujeron el auto."

"¿Quién los convenció para que fueran?"

"Bueno, yo hice un poco, pero fue Ginny quien realmente los convenció," Ron miro a su hermana pequeña quien se había congelado en su lugar y repentinamente enrojeció. "No los dejo tranquilos una vez que sus cartas dejaron de ser respondidas."

"Lo que me recuerda ¿uno de los gemelos recogió mi correo?"

"Fred lo hizo ¿Pero por que no mandaste respuestas con Errol?"

"Un elfo domestico loco estaba robando mis cartas antes de que pudiera verlas. Estaba tratando de convencerme para no volver a Hogwarts y pensó que si no recibía mis cartas pensaría que no le importaba a nadie," miro a Ginny. "Cómo si eso pudiera pasar."

Ella jugo con sus manos, pero el pensó que en su rostro había una sonrisa.

"De cualquier modo," continuo Harry. "Convencí al elfo de que iba a volver no importando que pasara, así que eventualmente me devolvió las cartas. Desafortunadamente, tenía un regalo de cumpleaños encima de todo. Cuando lo abrí, cuatro doxies volaron y comenzaron a 'jugar' conmigo y con Hedwig. Las matamos todas, pero tuve que usar mi varita pasa sacar una de Hedwig. Cuando llego la lechuza del Ministerio, interrumpió una cena de negocios de mi tío que estaba en su apogeo abajo y sus invitados se fueron. Cuando subió estaba realmente enojado y recién había descubierto que no podía usar magia para detenerlo."

"Lo hubiese hechizado de todas maneras," gruño Ron.

"En retrospectiva debería haberlo hecho. Sólo que no pensé que llegaría a esto."

"¿Te había pegado antes?" se sorprendió Ginny. Ahora lo estaba mirando, la vergüenza olvidada por el shock.

"No como esto," dijo Harry rápidamente. "A lo mejor una o dos veces, no como si de verdad quisiera."

"Eso es una porquería," espeto Ron. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante los sentimientos de su amigo.

"Mira, ya termino y no creo que tena que volver a lidiar con ellos otra vez. No puedes imaginar que aliviado estoy," Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar La Madriguera. No podía pensar en una sola mala memoria en el cielo de los Weasley.

Ron gruño, "¿Quien crees que te envió las doxies, Harry?"

"No estoy completamente seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas. ¿Los gemelos agarraron la caja?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, "El Auror ya pregunto. Lo siento, fue realmente confuso estar ahí, sin mencionar que estaba oscuro."

"Whoa, espera un momento Ron. Ustedes tres estuvieron brillantes ahí, por cierto el sanador dijo que fuiste increíblemente inteligente al usar un hechizo para levitarme. Habían unos fragmentos sueltos de huesos que podrían haberse deslizado si me movían mucho."

Ron se veía algo verde, pero asintió débilmente.

"Como me gustaría que mamá no hubiese atrapado a Fred y a George," siseó Ginny. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos para pegar con su rostro.

"¿Que los pillo haciendo?" pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

"Estaban tratando de mandarles un paquete a tus familiares vía correo Muggle," dijo la señora Weasley enojada mientras pasaba por el umbral. "Con los suficientes explosivos como para enviarlos a los dos a Azkaban."

"Se merecen algo peor," dijo Ginny sobriamente, ignorando la mirada que su madre le dirigió.

_¿Siempre fue así de viciosa en lo que yo concernía?_ Se pregunto Harry, "Tu mamá tiene razón. No quiero que nadie se vengue de mi familia… a no ser que yo este envuelto personalmente en la formulación del plan y en la ejecución."

La señora Weasley le estaba sonriendo a Harry hasta esa parte. "¡Harry!" lo reprendió, "No deberías preocuparte de esas cosas."

"Lo se," acordó Harry, "Al menos hasta que tenga diecisiete y pueda hacerlo legalmente."

Ella movió la cabeza mientras Ron trataba de aguantar la risa. Mirando a sus hijos la señora Weasley pregunto "¿Y por que no se quedaron en el pasillo como les dije?"

"Señora Weasley el sanador lo dejo entrar cuando termino de examinarme," dijo Harry rápidamente, no queriendo que sus amigos se metieran en problemas.

Con eso todos se acomodaron en las sillas y comenzaron a hablar. Principalmente Harry y Ron contaban historias de su primer año. Eso si que eran historias cuidadosamente editadas.

Después de un par de horas la señora Weasley miro el reloj en la pared, "Oh querido, necesito regresar para darle de comer a Percy y a los gemelos, si es que no se han matado todavía," meneo la cabeza. "Ron, Ginny vamos."

"Mamá no tengo mucha hambre ¿puedo quedarme?" pregunto Ginny con una voz suave.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada larga, pero finalmente asintió. Ron se levanto a siguió a su madre y su estomago dio un gran gruñido. Harry y Ginny tuvieron que suprimir una risita, pero nunca el nunca se detuvo en su camino a la puerta.

Se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Saco algo enrollado y lo tiro a la cama de Harry. "Casi olvidas esto," dijo Ron y cerro la puerta cuando salio.

Sorprendido o no, no había mucha oportunidad de que un verdadero Buscador fallara en atrapar algo tirado directamente a su rostro. Era la bufanda que Ginny había hecho para el. Harry la desenrollo y miro a la Weasley mas joven.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se quedo pegada en el suelo.

"S-supongo que de verdad te gusto el color," dijo.

"Sí," dijo Harry. "Me gusto."

No podía evitar mirarla, aun si sus sentidos de caución le advertían que cambiara el tema rápidamente. Yaciendo en ese sucio cuarto, no pensó que volvería a verla, y ahí fue cuando comenzó a odia a sus tíos.

Ginny lo miro por un momento y luego recogió El Profeta que su madre había dejado en una de las sillas. "Sabes, es casi imposible leer estar cosas con una sola mano. ¿Te gustaría que lo leyera?"

Harry asintió.

Y se sentó en la silla con el papel doblado en su regazo, y comenzó a leer las historias para él. Al comienzo a Harry no podían importarle menos las historias y yacía ahí escuchando su voz. Después de un rato ella comenzó a insertar sus propios comentarios en las historias. Viendo el papel, no parecía estar tan nerviosa y parecía como si estuviese leyendo una de sus cartas en voz alta.

Pronto, Harry comenzó a agregar sus propios comentarios por lo bajo. Ella lejo un articulo de "prominentes sangre pura" que se oponían a las redadas en busca de items Muggles maldecidos. Harry respondió tosiendo y diciendo "Malfoy" simultáneamente cada vez que "prominentes sangre pura" eran referenciados. Para la tercera vez Ginny estaba riendo por lo bajo. Para la quinta se reía en voz alta. Para el final del artículo reía tanto que casi se cayó de la silla.

Harry pensó que su risa sonaba como música, aun imaginaba que solo estaba feliz. Aun, era bueno oírla reír. Había escuchado poco de eso probablemente por la cámara_. Ahora si ese no es un pensamiento deprimente, Potter tu tonto mórbido,_ gimió. Viendo a Ginny lentamente recuperar su compostura, sonrió mientras hacia una promesa. _Jode la maldita continuidad. Tomare el Diario y lo meteré en el trasero de Lucius. No, espera… será mejor mantenerlo. Si después de todo es un Horcrux. Aun, voy a mantener esa maldita cosa lejos de ella. _

Para cuando la madre de Ginny regreso, la voz de la chica esta afónica y los lados de Harry le dolían por reírse mucho. Estaba bastante seguro de ver la sombra de la señora Weasley antes de abrirla.

"Ginny es hora de que vuelvas a casa. La cena va a estar lista pronto y necesito que pongas la mesa."

Ginny pareció querer rebelarse por un momento, pero suspiro en resignación.

"Querida has estado aquí todo el día. Las horas de visita casi se acaban y estoy segura de que Harry esta cansado."

"Estoy bien, señora Weasley, pero creo que Ginny debe estar hambrienta. Esta mordiéndose el pelo."

Ginny salto y saco un poco de su pelo ardiente de su boca. Le dirigió a Harry una mirada de traición pero el trato de verse inocente; y fallo miserablemente. Dejo de fulminarlo con la mirada por hacerlo mal y otra vez comenzó a reír.

La señora Weasley suspiro, pero aun tenía la sonrisa en su rostro. "Vamos querida, mañana también habrán horas de visita." Comenzó a guiarla a su menos resistente hija fuera del cuarto.

"No te olvides de tus cartas, Ginny," le recordó Harry cuando alcanzaron la puerta.

"No lo haré Harry, pero no se porque quieres leerlas ahora," dijo otra vez mirando al suelo.

Harry trato de alzar los hombros pero se quejo de dolor. "Me gusta saber que estas pensando cuando las escribiste. Sabes, hay un pedazo de ti en esas cartas."

No había querido que fuera vergonzoso, pero sus palabras la hicieron parecerse otra vez a un tomate. "Adiós Harry," susurro mientras salían del cuarto.

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente cuando una joven le aplico un hechizo de limpieza. _Al menos es menos vergonzoso que un baño de esponja_, pensó gruñendo. Le sonrió a la joven mujer después de bostezar sonoramente. Se rasco la cabeza por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba usando la mano izquierda sin dificultad. El adormecimiento se había ido.

Después de un momento de agarrar el velador, Harry encontró sus lentes y se los puso. Las ventanas encantadas mostraban luz del sol, al menos de media mañana. _No creo que me hayan dado poción para no soñar anoche, _pensó Harry. Aparentemente aun manejo dormir durante la noche sin soñar.

Después de tomar otra ronda de pociones Harry dreno un vaso de agua en un trago. No solo estaba sediento, pero después de esas horribles pociones su lengua tenía un gusto raro. En cambio, cuando le preguntaron si tenia hambre se encontró así mismo asintiendo.

_Cada hospital debería tener algunos elfos domésticos,_ reflexiono Harry mientras masticaba un poco de tocino. Acababa de terminar un desayuno bastante bien cocinado cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ron y Ginny entraron cargando un montón de cartas sin abrir. Los gemelos los siguieron, con la señora Weasley siguiendo la comitiva. Por supuesto los gemelos comenzaron a molestarlo inmediatamente.

"¡Pequeño Harrikins!"

"¡Imagina encontrarte aquí!

"Uno puede pensar—"

"Que estas un poquito mal."

"¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Donde están sus modales!" los reprendió la señora Weasley. "Dijeron que estarían en su mejor comportamiento si los dejaba venir esta vez."

"¡Pero esto es—"

"nuestro mejor comportamiento!"

Ron hablo cuando apareció, "Tienen razón, mamá. Todavía no ha explotado nada."

Ginny miró a Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y él le sonrió.

"Solo estábamos diciendo pequeño Ronnie—"

"Hey no soy más chico que ustedes," objeto Ron.

"Ah, pero eres más pequeño que nosotros en las cosas que importan:"

"Agallas, sentido, dinero y me atrevo a decir—"

"Sólo si quieren que les lave la boca. Y use sapolio esta vez," la señora Weasley achico los ojos, pero Harry no quería que estaba hablando en serio.

"¡Salvado por la mamá Ronnikins!"

"Como estábamos diciendo—"

"Antes de esa tan ruda interrupción,"

"Que deberíamos haber continuado—"

"Nuestras clases con esa vieja loca de Trelawney."

"Porque parecemos tener—"

"Ese ojo interno del que siempre habla."

"Sorprendidos estábamos,"

"¡Muy sorprendidos!"

"Cuando mamá y papá—"

"¡Llamaron anoche una reunión familiar!"

"¡Y todavía no quemábamos nada!"

"¡Bastante sorprendente!"

"Podrían haberme pegado con una pluma,"

"Una bastante pequeña, eso si,"

"Cuando nos enteramos de que era verdad—"

"—y de verdad encontramos a un Weasley de cabello negro!"

"¿Practicaron eso?" les pregunto Harry finalmente. Ron y Ginny trataban de ocultar la risa.

"No, pero si—"

"Practicamos un poco de esto—"

"Si lo recuerdas,"

"¡En el sorteo—"

"De otoño!"

Con eso los gemelos se agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a bailar mientras cantaban. "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!" Harry rugía de la risa, aún antes de que Ron y Ginny se les uniera. La señora Weasley trato de callarlos, mirando a la puerta. Finalmente saco su varita y silencio a todos sus hijos."

"Honestamente ¡No se qué se les metió! ¡Este es un hospital! Aquí hay personas enfermas y sanadores tratando de hacer su trabajo," dijo Molly mientras fruncía mirando a Harry quien se agarraba el estomago rojo en el rostro, apoyándose en las almohadas. "Lo siento Harry, no tenia idea de que tenían algo como esto planeado," de verdad parecía sentirlo.

"N-no esta bien," dijo Harry. "De hecho es algo gracioso. Los Muggles tienen este dicho: 'La risa es la mejor medicina.' Así que creo que tengo una gran dosis como para devolverme a la vida."

El rostro de la señora Weasley palideció de un momento a otro y Harry se sintió avergonzado. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerle ver que la pequeña broma de los gemelos lo hacían sentir mejor… no recordarle lo mal que había estado.

Limpiándose los ojos la señora Weasley dejo salir un suspiro y levanto otra vez su varita para cancelar los encantamientos. "Perdonas demasiado Harry. Ahora si el resto de ustedes no se quedan quietos los mandare a casa."

"De acuerdo mamá," dijo un gemelo sobándose la oreja dramáticamente.

"Entendimos el mensaje," elaboro el otro.

"Trajimos tu correo, Harry," anuncio Ron adelantándose. "Vimos a Ginny guardando unas cuantas cartas y creímos que seria mejor que las tuvieses todas."

Harry miró a Ginny quien volvía a sonrojarse. "Gracias," dijo tratando de mirar a Ginny a los ojos, pero ella no levantaba la mirada.

"Lo sorteamos un poco," dijo Ron. "Yo tengo las cartas de Hogwarts y de sus estudiantes. Ginny aun tiene sus cartas," agrego frunciendo el ceño. "Y los gemelos tienen todo lo demás."

"Para ser un chiquitín de verdad que recibes bastante correo. George y yo tenemos cosas de la mitad de las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, incluyendo a Gringotts." Dijo Fred.

"Fred no te metas en los asuntos de Harry," lo reprimió la señora Weasley.

"¿Hay una carta de Gringotts?" pregunto Harry sentándose. "Déjame verla."

George frunció el ceño y comenzó a revisar las cartas. "Aquí esta," dijo, pasándole a Harry el sobre color cremoso con un sello elaborado de Gringotts en donde se abría.

Harry rompió el sello y sacó la pequeña nota.

_Sr, Potter. _

_La diversificación que discutimos ha sido completada. Por favor contáctenos cuando más le convenga para cuando desee tomar acción. _

_-Goldfarb_

Harry levanto la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ron lo estaba mirando extraño. "¿De que se trato eso?" pregunto apuntando la carta con la cabeza.

"Bueno, parece que mis preparaciones están completas," dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Miro a Ginny quien otra vez se estaba viendo interesada. Pensó que lo mas probable era que los gemelos se hayan burlado de ella en la mañana por las cartas así que pensó que no le dolía a nadie recibir algo de retribución, "Tienes razón Ginny, Explotar el correo de alguien es de amateurs," suspiro y chasqueo la lengua. "Ahora, hacer que los despidan es un asunto totalmente distinto."

Ginny levanto la vista algo confusa, pero después de un momento capto el asunto y les dio a sus hermanos una Mirada muy superior.

"¿Harry?" hablo la señora Weasley. "¿Qué estas tramando?"

"Bueno, le pedí al Goblin que maneja el fideicomiso de mis padres que comprara algunas acciones en la compañía donde trabaja mi tío," explico Harry. "Se que el señor Shacklebolt dijo que iba a tratar de pedir una medida cautelar, pero si eso no funciona, y trata de hacer algo en la audiencia, perderá su trabajo."

"Prefiero transfigurarlo en algo feo," dijo Ron fríamente.

"O prenderlo en fuego," agrego Ginny.

"Esto será peor," replica Harry antes de que la señora Weasley pudiera objetar. "Siempre esta hablando de cómo odia la magia. Esto," levanto la carta, "fue hecho sin nada de magia. Esta vez estoy apostando en su propio juego."

Fred dejo salir un silbido. "George, creo que estamos en riesgo—"

"De ser suplantados como los bromistas supremos!" acordó su gemelo.

"Debería haber visto venir esta—"

"Después de que contrabandeo ese dragón—"

"Sin mencionar destrozar–"

"La Torre de Adivinación como diversión!"

"¿De que están hablando? ¡Harry no haría tal cosa! ¿Cierto Harry?" la señora Weasley movió su ultrajada expresión hacia Harry, quien sintió la repentina urgencia de que la tierra lo tragara. La señora Weasley alzo una ceja hacia Harry a lo que el silencio se agrandaba. Ni si quiera noto como Ginny le pegaba a Fred en la espinilla, haciéndolo saltar en el aire.

"Bueno, es una larga historia señora Weasley," dijo Harry como disculpándose. "Hagrid gano un huevo de dragón en un juego de cartas, y cuando se hizo muy grande ayudamos a unos amigo de Charlie a transportar a Norberto a una reserva en Rumania."

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Harry ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Sabes en cuantos problemas te podrías haber metido?" se giro hacia Ron. "Supongo que tu le estabas ayudando ¿o no? Dime la verdad Ronald Bilius Weasley, o que Merlín te ayude…" ella o noto que Ginny agarro a George.

"No, no lo hice," dijo Ron disgustado. "La estúpida cosa me mordió la mano y Neville tuvo que ayudar a llevarlo," palideció al ver que su madre se veía aun mas enojada. "¡Mamá tuvimos que hacerlo! Hagrid es amigo de Harry. Además," agrego inocentemente, "¿no fue Hagrid quien te ayudo a ti y a papá cuando casi los pillaron en la Torre de Astronomía?"

Molly Weasley se detuvo como muerta, con la boca abierta en medio del reto. Su rostro fue de pálido por la ira a rojo como el tomate en segundos. "Sí, ya veo. Bueno, no dejen que pase otra vez. ¿De acuerdo Harry? ¿Ron?" dijo despreocupadamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y asintieron vigorosamente.

"Bien," dijo la señora Weasley. "Ahora que eso ya esta arreglado iré a ver al sanador para saber cuando puedes venir a casa, Harry." Sonrió levemente y salio del cuarto.

"¡Oi! Ginny –" dijo George en el instante en que la puerta se cerro. Aún se estaba sobando la espinilla.

"¿Por que demonios—" continuo Fred con sus dedos en su pierna y frunciendo el ceño.

"Fue eso?"

Ginny aún tenía sus puños en sus caderas. "¡Nunca hubiese esperado que ustedes dos, de todas las personas le hicieran un Percy a Harry!" grito enojada.

"Bueno, teníamos que asegurarnos de que –" comenzó Fred.

"Harry podía aguantar un reto Weasley –"

"Mientras aún tiene la protección de la cama de hospital."

"Creo que le tiene miedo a la competencia para llegar tan bajo," dijo Ginny.

"Nunca había visto a la pequeña Gin-Gin perder su compostura a su, ¿cierto, hermano mío?" le pregunto Fred a su gemelo.

"Verdad hermano mío. Creo que alguien no esta tan feliz como el resto al tener a Harry como _hermano_," replico George en un murmullo conspiratorio.

Ginny pareció choqueada y Harry sintió un repentino pinchazo de ira. "Ya es suficiente ustedes dos" los reprendió. Harry había ordenado a los gemelos antes, cuando asumió el control temporáneo de la desintegrada Orden del Fénix. Se metió en su 'voz de comando' sin de verdad quererlo. No funcionaba muy bien en un chico de doce años pero obtuvo el efecto deseado.

"Lo siento Gin," murmuraron al unísono.

Mientras Molly Weasley trataba de localizar al Sanador Weasley, lentamente recupero su compostura. ¿Harry y Ron jamás habían mencionado nada sobre contrabandear un dragón fuera de Hogwarts! No podía creer que trataron de hacer algo así, y más encima salir sin problemas.

Dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Esperaba que una vez que los gemelos se graduaran ella iba a poder dejar de preocuparse. Pero parecía que Ron era igual de atrae problemas como sus hermanos. Había estado horrorizada cuando menciono el incidente en la Torre de Astronomía. Afortunadamente, parecía no entender lo que exactamente paso – solo que Hagrid la había ayudado a ella y a Arthur a salir de un problema. Pensar en el comienzo de esa noche hacia que su corazón se calentara. Era la primera vez que Arthur admitía que la amaba y habían perdido el sentido del tiempo. Si Hagrid no los hubiera escondido de Filch… meneo la cabeza y le pregunto a una de las brujas de bata blanca donde podría encontrar al Sanador Stanhope.

Mientras Molly esperaba afuera del ala donde le dijeron que el sanador estaba hacienda sus rondas, se dio cuenta de que algo la estaba molestando. Ginny no estaba sorprendida por la revelación de los gemelos. Por un momento lamento su decisión de no leer la correspondencia de su hija. Por otro lado, sabia que Ginny no reaccionaria muy bien si se enteraba. Sabia que ser la única mujer en una casa llena de chicos significaba que su privacidad era prioridad. Su relación con su hija no era tan cercana como quería que fuera… eran muy diferentes en las maneras más básicas. En cambio, no envidiaba la cercanía de Arthur con su 'pequeñita'. En algunas formas, se preguntaba si Ginevra estaba actuando también con su padre.

Molly suspiro. A lo mejor no estaba tan cerca de su hija como quería estar. Eso no significaba que no podía acortar la distancia. Tenia todo un verano antes de que su ultimo bebé. Comenzara Hogwarts.

"Ah, señora Weasley," dijo el Sanador Stanhope mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Molly se compuso y sonrió, "Sanador Stanhope, debo decirle que hizo un trabajo increíble. Harry parece una persona diferente."

El hombre de cabello gris movió las manos frente a él. "Si, bueno, cuando se trabaja con un jovencito con magia tan fuerte… bueno, cualquier tonto puede verse como campeón."

"¿Eso significa que pueden darle el alta pronto?"

"Le gustaría llevarlo a casa, ¿cierto?" le pregunto el sanador, sus ojos eran comprensivos.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que puede que descanse mejor ahí. Me gustaría que pudiera olvidar… todo," dijo Molly quietamente.

Stanhope la miro directamente a los ojos y por un momento su afabilidad genial decayó. "Creí que necesitamos hablar sobre eso," dijo firmemente. Su mano en su codo era ligera mientras la guía a un pequeño cuarto de reunión. Mientras tomaba el asiento ofrecido, sintió un escalofrió de anticipación_. ¿Harry no estaba bien? _Se pregunto. _El dijo que el pobre chico estaba saludable… _no había visto mucho de Harry Potter, pero si conocía su corazón. No quería ver al chico pasar por nada más.

"Normalmente esto es algo que solo discutiría con un miembro de la familia inmediata. En cambio, ¿entiendo que usted y su esposo esperan convertirse en los guardianes legales de Harry?" dijo Stanhope mientras se sentaba.

"Sí, hablamos con Harry y mi esposo ya lleno el papeleo."

"Entiendo que usted estuvo ahí cuando el Auror tomo su declaración." No era una pregunta.

Molly asintió. Pensando que lo que había oído aun la hacia sentir enferma.

"A pesar de lo que Harry puede haber dicho, no creo que sea la primera vez que algo como esto le haya sucedido," dijo Stanhope fríamente.

"No creo que Harry nos mentiría a nosotros o a sus amigos," replico Molly.

"No creo que sea tan simple como un asunto de sinceridad," dijo Stanhope con un suspiro. "El chico muestra signos de una perturbación mental severa. Anoche fue la primera vez que admitió que no necesitaba poción para no soñar. No nos gusta administrarla si podemos evitarlo, pero el tendría una pesadilla tan horrible cada noche que no tenemos otra opción."

"¿No podrían ser causada por lo que paso en su cumpleaños?"

Stanhope se reclino en su silla, "Cuando un chico que sufre de huesos rotos trata de sentarse en la cama, eso no es un sueño normal. ¿Sabe si sufría de pesadillas antes de esto?"

Molly se quedo pensando por unos minutos, "Creo que mi hijo menciono que no dormía mucho cuando estaba en Hogwarts."

El sanador asintió lentamente, "Creo que ha pasado por mucho mas de lo que deja ver… y dejo su marca en el chico. En algunas cosas actúa de la misma manera que algunos Aurores, los que fueron fuertemente heridos en la guerra. La mayoría de ellos veían cosas o tenían cosas hechas a ellos de las cuales nunca se recuperaron. ¿Recuerda a loa Longbottoms?" pregunto.

Molly asintió, "Su hijo es compañero de Harry y Ron."

"No todos los veteranos están tan mal como Alice y Frank, pero muchos tiene problemas como Harry. Algunos están un poco saltones, otros pasan semanas antes de que puedan pasar una noche de sueño interrumpido. La mayoría de ellos nunca se recuperan completamente," dijo el Sanador mientras miraba a Molly directamente a los ojos. "Creo que probablemente debería discutir esto con su esposo también."

Molly inhalo fuertemente pero su voz salio como un susurro. "No vamos a abandonar al chico ahora," prácticamente siseo.

"Bien, pero ambos necesitan tomar una decisión informada. Es enteramente posible que Harry haya pasado por cosas tan terribles que haya reprimido las memorias. Que el se mejore puede o no requerir que recuerde. Si lo hace, ustedes tendrán a un mago joven extremadamente poderoso pasando por un trauma emocional intenso. ¿Esta segura de que están listo para lidiar con eso también?"

"Haremos lo que sea necesario hacer," dijo Molly. "El pobre chico ha vivido mucho, solo para ser dejado con personas que lo tratan peor que basura. Es tiempo de que comience a vivir con personas que se preocupen por el. O si no me preocupa lo que sucederá con el."

Stanhope asintió lentamente, "Espero que usted y su familia estén para un largo viaje. No soy un especialista en heridas mentales, pero no me atrevo a pensar lo que otra decepción le causaría."

"Si por alguna oportunidad mi esposo y yo fuéramos a retractarnos dudo que mis hijos nos dejarían vivir sin molestarnos. Mis cuatro hijos más jóvenes son muy cercanos a Harry."

"Bueno," dijo Stanhope sonriendo ligeramente. Era su primer cambio de expresión desde que se sentaron. "Creo que necesita la mayor cantidad de amigos que pueda tener."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya, este capitulo es bastante largo, creo que aún más de lo que normalmente son.

Lamento comunicarles que el lunes vuelvo a clases, así que no creo poder actualizar cada 15 días, trataré de hacerlo, pero…. Veremos lo que pasá más adelante...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye


	13. Año 2: Un Interludio Granger

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el título de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 13: Un Interludio Granger

Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente.

De hecho prefería pensar que era una jovencita, o más apropiado ahora, una joven bruja. En cambio sus padres estaban un poco menos entusiasmados con dicho cambio en la nomenclatura. Ella sabía que se sentían algo incómodos con algunos de los – cambios- que su pequeña niña había vivido en los últimos años, así que decidió no empujar el asunto por ahora.

Sabía también que a veces incomodaba a las personas. Antes de comenzar en Hogwarts, muchos de sus profesores parecían cansados por su entusiasmo en sus estudios. Ella encontraba eso algo extraño ¿No se supone que deberían estar interesados en lo que enseñaban? Sus compañeros no hicieron ningún secreto de que preferían evadir su compañía. Gusano de Biblioteca era lo más amable que la llamaban. Si se sentían amenazados por su inteligencia, ella se lo restregaba en las narices cada oportunidad que tenía.

Tampoco le hacía sentido la obsesión de las otras chicas que tenían que ver con cosas que realmente no importaban. ¿A quién le importaba verse bonita si recibía notas horribles? Ser bonita no te llevaría a la Universidad, Al menos no a una buena. Ser bonita no te daría una carrera, al menos no una que valiera la pena tener. Realmente se sorprendió cuando descubrió cuanto tiempo del día gastaban sus compañeras en 'alistarse' para ir a la escuela. Por supuesto que la higiene era importante. Pero ducharse, peinarse y vestirse era su límite. Una mañana se sentó con papel y lápiz y calculo que por un año, Frida Hopkins (Por su propia admisión) había desperdiciado el tiempo suficiente para leer la Guerra y la Paz. La traducción original.

Hermione sabia que ella no era la octava maravilla del mundo. Había heredado el cabello increíblemente enmarañado de su padre, pero su madre ni soñaría en dejar que se lo cortara como él. También había heredado una parte considerable por la familia del lado de su madre. "Cara de Castor" era uno de los sobrenombres menos amables que había escuchado. Iba a comenzar el tratamiento de ortodoncia, pero su aceptación a Hogwarts le puso un alto a ese plan. No iba poder regresar a los ajustes mientras estaba en la escuela. Esto significaba que iba a tener que sobrevivir con su cerebro no con su apariencia, lo cual estaba bien para ella.

También significaba que era tremendamente perturbador cuando se daba cuenta de que había sido estúpida sobre algo. La carta en su mano era prueba de ello.

Su primer año en Hogwarts había sido como un sueño, en una forma buena y mala. Descubrir que era especial, mágica, era suficiente como para subírsele a la cabeza si no tenía cuidado. Descubrir que las brujas y magos hijos de Muggles eran mirados en meno por la sociedad mágica ayudaba a prevenir que su cabeza creciera mucho. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado "Sangre sucia" y sabiendo que se aplicaba a ella. El flash de ira y vergüenza casi la hizo enfermarse mientras Draco se alzaba en el aire, con Harry siguiendo de inmediato. Gregory Goyle estaba riéndose por el comentario cuando Ron saco su varita y le pregunto con que brazo quería que le removiera la nariz. Era un comentario totalmente crudo, y de verdad no debería ir amenazando a los estudiantes, pero se alegro de que silenciara al Slytherin.

Jamás había tenido a alguien que la defendiera, no así. Era un extraño sentimiento. Era algo vergonzoso. Después de todo, ella debería ser capaz de defenderse por si misma. Al mismo tiempo era lindo no tener que hacerlo. Era también desconcertante saber que tenía un amigo y que no se había dado cuenta de inmediato. Habría tenido que volver a casa cuando su sueño se vivió una pesadilla. Esas horribles cosas que dijeron esos Slytherin sobre ella fueron suficientes, pero no eran nada comparados al terror que experimento cuando ese enorme troll se hizo camino al baño de niñas. Lo que siguió era un fugaz calidoscopio en su memoria, ser arrastrada oír una mano tan grande como su torso, ser lanzada en el aire, la manera gentil en la que el hechizo de Ron la atrapo. Pero aún indefensa en el aire cuando Harry fue lanzado a un lado como un insecto. La expresión en su rostro casi daba miedo mientras se levantaba, recogiendo su varita con la otra mano, y usaba la distracción de Neville para matar a un troll crecido.

Harry era fascinante para ella, pero en una manera extraña… como un puzzle medio completo. Parecía inusualmente maduro, excepto cuando concientemente trataba de divertirse con ellos. Entonces era como si estuviese practicando un papel… le hacía preguntarse si sólo los estaba manipulando, excepto por la alegría real que aparecía en su voz. Nada de esto le hacia gran sentido. Él era inusualmente habilidoso en magia, pero ella era mejor descifrando cosas. El siempre estaba leyendo adelantado, pero notó que cuando estudiaban juntos, leía más lento que ella.

Y estaban sus cambios de humor. Usualmente bajaba a desayunar como si hubiese dejado un funeral. Tomaba la mitad de la comida antes de que Harry pareciera realmente volver así mismo. Ron era el mejor en lidiar con Harry cuando estaba así, y ella no podía dejar de admirar al pelirrojo por la manera en la que cuidaba de su amigo. Una vez hace tiempo, alcanzó a ver los ojos de Harry en un momento de descuido. Recordaba su última cena en el Gran Comedor. Sus ojos… por un momento parecían tan viejos.

Sabía que Harry estaba escondiendo algo, y que era algo realmente terrible. Cuando le pregunto por ello, él siempre cambiaba la conversación de dirección o evadía el tema. Era frustrante, pero fue sólo cuando hizo la conexión entre los dolores de cabeza de Harry con el Profesor Snape que comenzó a unirlo todo. Cuando lo descubrió por sí sola, aún tenía las sospechas de que Harry ya sabía de ello, pero no podía decirle. Estaba todo tan relacionado que hasta a ella le dolía la cabeza al pensarlo. Hubiese estado tan enojada con Harry si él no hubiese instado que él era igual al l resto de ellos.

Afortunadamente sus otros amigos no eran tan complicados. Neville era un chico tranquilo y tímido, pero que comenzaba a dejar eso atrás. Siempre parecía estar triste por algo. Tenía una idea de que trataba, pero no podía investigar. Era sólo cuando estudiaban Herbologia que realmente se abría. Su entusiasmo por su materia favorita era inspirador, y siempre los guiaba en las revisiones de esa clase.

Ron era mucho más fácil de lidiar. Su rostro siempre era un libro abierto, al menos para ella. Era confortante, en alguna manera, el tener a un amigo que en realidad no tenía secretos. Sin sombras escondidas tras esos resplandecientes ojos azules. Pero no era para decir que él era tan simple. Él era, admito, un poco denso en algunos temas. Pero a veces tenía unos momentos de gran percepción. Siempre la animaba a defenderse por sí misma, aun después de esa horrible confrontación con el Profesor Snape cuando amenazó con romper su varita. Jamás había sido objeto de tanto odio, y nada más que por las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Ese día se dio cuenta de que ser una 'Sangre Sucia' era algo con lo que iba a tener que vivir por el resto de su vida. Aún si tenía amigos que estarían a su lado, otras personas la odiarían. La expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando los frascos explotaron realmente daba miedo, pero ella sabía que eso nunca cambiaria las opiniones de todos los Snapes y los Malfoys del Mundo Mágico. Después de que Harry se fue a dormir, ella sentada en la sala común pensó seriamente en enviarle una lechuza a sus padres para que la sacaran de la escuela.

Estaba en el sofá, mirando la chimenea cuando Ron se sentó al lado de ella.

"Todavía está dormido," dijo quietamente.

"Parecía exhausto cuando dejamos las mazmorras."

Ron asintió, el fuego hizo que visos dorados se reflejaran en su cabello. "Le costo mucho no dejar que Snape ganara después de lo que dijo."

"No quiero que se mete en problemas por mi," dijo ella con un tono agravado.

"No lo hizo sólo por ti Hermione," Ron suspiro. "Mis padres lucharon una guerra para detener ese tipo de pensamiento. Los suyos murieron por ello," dijo en un tono serio mirando el fuego por un buen rato. "Es por eso que Quien-Tu-Sabes consiguió que tanta gente lo siguiera. Les daba una excusa para sentirse superior y gobernar a los Muggles y a los hijos de Muggle. Alguien como Draco sabe que tu eres mucho más inteligente que él y serás una bruja mucho mejor de lo que él será mago. Debe estar matándolo por dentro, así que te ataca en cosas que no importan, como en quién son tus padres. Es como se distrae del hecho de que es un mocoso tonto y malcriado."

Era una de las cosas mas maduras y confortantes que le había dicho. Ella se volvió a mirarlo pestañando rápidamente, "G-gracias Ronald," susurró.

Sonrojado, inclino la cabeza y miro lejos de ella, "Los Gryffindors tenemos que cuidar de los nuestros, ¿cierto?"

Pensando en sus palabras, tuvo una epifanía. Ron era directo y no escondía cosas… pero era mucho mas profundo que lo que una primera mirada revelaba. En algún lugar del camino recogió un gran instinto de protección. Puede que haya sido por tener una hermana pequeña, cada vez que se enojaba lo hacia con sus amigos, ella podía rastrearlo a su deseo de protegerlos. Él estaba tan frustrado como se sentía con Harry pero por razones diferentes. Mientras ella no podía soportar puzzles sin resolver y preguntas sin respuestas, su amigo se enojaba cuando Harry no le decía por qué estaba dolido. Hacía que Ron se sintiera frustrado como muchas veces ella se encontraba.

Harry le dio una explicación plausible de como llego solo a la confrontación con Quirrell, pero ella tenía sus sospechas… tal como las tuvo en Halloween. Ron le dijo que las cartas que Harry pasaba horas escribiendo iban a su hermana a la que Harry había conocido una vez en la plataforma del tren. Pensó que era algo dulce que no quisiera dejarla afuera, y su información sobre el mantenimiento de casas era fascinante. Pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione sabia que estaba haciendo algo más con esas cartas. Harry nunca hablaba de lo que le escribía a Ginny, excepto en los términos mas generales, pero creía que estaba compartamentalizando sus relaciones. ¿Era este un aspecto de su naturaleza secretiva o algo más?

Hermione Granger miró la carta en su mano. Aquí había una buena razón para guardar tantos secretos.

Ella, Ron y Neville se mantuvieron en contacto por lechuza una vez que comenzó el verano. Harry en cambio, no envió ni replicó ningún mensaje. Inmediatamente, Ron culpo a 'esos horribles muggles' con los que Harry vivía. Hermione se pregunto en privado si Ron hubiese apuntado a alguien si Harry hubiese sido enviado a vivir con una familia mágica. Habían otras razones, le escribió a Ron, de porque Harry no estaba respondiendo. Podrían estar de vacaciones, su correo podía estar siendo derivado por razones de seguridad, o podría estar inmerso en un proyecto de investigación similar al que le había dado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Esta última carta la disuadió de esas nociones, cuando leyó la condición en la que Harry estaba cuando Ron y los gemelos lo encontraron, comenzó a llorar. Sólo pensar en que Harry había sido golpeado por sus parientes la hizo enfermarse físicamente. Errol pestaño cuando la vio correr a contestar, haciendo una docena de preguntas en el primer párrafo. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la carta cuando la leyó otra vez y lo reconsidero.

Hermione Granger era una chica muy inteligente. Es por eso que lo hacía más difícil aceptar que estaba equivocada. Si ella no fuera una Gryffindor, no estaba segura de que podría haber agregado lo siguiente.

PS – Ronald, también quiero agregar que yo estaba equivocada. Deseche tus preocupaciones porque pensé que no confiabas en Muggles para cuidar a nuestro amigo. Estaba equivocada y tú tenías razón… y me persigue que hayan sido mis palabras las que te hayan retrasado en ir a buscar a Harry prolongando su sufrimiento. Eres mejor amigo que yo, y no olvidaste el 'Los Gryffindor cuidan de los suyo'. Tengo un pequeño proyecto que Harry me pidió que me ocupara en verano, pero si tú o él necesitan lo que sea, por favor no dudes en contactarme. Le escribiré a Harry cuando digas que otra vez puede recibir correo, pero por favor déjale saber lo mucho que lo siento.

Miró el pergamino y dejo salir un suspiro. Se sentía mejor después de haber sacado eso, pero estaba algo preocupada por la reacción de Ron. Puede que para cuando regresara a Hogwarts no le quedara ningún amigo.

Fue con algo de temor con que abrió la respuesta de Ron un par de días después. Su madre le había preguntado porque estaba comiendo tan poco, pero ella se lo culpo a un dolor de estomago. Al menos la carta no era un Howler. Recordaba a Harry compartiendo la explicación de Ginny de los sobres rojos que la señora Weasley le había enviado a los gemelos un par de ocasiones.

Mientras leía la carta sintió un calido sentido de alivio. Ron no la culpaba, de hecho, dijo que había sido Ginny quien realmente había forzado el asunto –lo cual era algo extraño. Ron insistió que si había a alguien a quien culpar era él. Él y Harry habían hablado de los Dursley en Navidad, pero él y los gemelos habían esperado mucho tiempo para ir a chequearlo.

Hermione dejo salir el aire en un suspiro exagerado. El chico era noble, pero era tonto que se culpara por algo que los horribles parientes de Harry habían hecho. Apenas había terminado ese pensamiento antes de detenerse y comenzar a sonrojarse. Lo mismo podría decirse de ella.

Las noticias de que los padres de Ron estaban aplicando para convertirse en los guardianes legales de Harry trajó una verdadera sonrisa a su rostro. Harry necesitaba un hogar con personas que en realidad se preocupaban por él. Por las descripciones, La Madriguera seria un ambiente ideal para Harry.

El día siguiente era sábado, y su padre acordó llevarla a la biblioteca. Dichos viajes era una ocurrencia frecuente en la casa Granger, pero esta vez Hermione se dirigió a la sección de los diarios, en vez de nuevas adquisiciones, y no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el articulo en el Presentador de Surrey: "Comunidad Local se alía con Pareja Acusada."

Copio los detalles pertinentes antes de molestarse demasiado. Los Dursleys habían sido acusados por el Comité de Protección del Área de Surrey, pero contrataron un muy buen abogado. Los vecinos estaban todos dando disposición apoyando a una "Tan buena y distinguida familia" y yendo con que "ese delincuente bueno para nada con el que habían terminado". La historia decía que la victima, cuyo nombre era retenido, estaba siendo tratada en una facilidad privada.

Cuando llego a casa, Hermione escribió una carta a los editores de el Presentador de Surrey, sugiriendo que Little Whinging debería revisar el agua potable por pistas, ya que obviamente la ciudad estaba llena de imbéciles. Después de que lo hizo se sintió un poco mejor. Paso considerablemente más tiempo en su segunda carta.

Querido Harry,

Ron me dijo que ahora te sientes mucho mejor, lo cual me agrada escuchar. Fui a la librería y encontré un artículo sobre tus tíos en el Presentador de Surrey. Incluiré el resumen en otra página, para que lo leas cuando sientas ganas. Se que probablemente el articulo te va a molestar, pero se cuanto odias que te oculten cosas.

En ese tema, creo que mi búsqueda ha dado resultado. Encontré una referencia en la historia de la guerra contra Grindelwald. ¡No tenia ni idea que hubo un envolvimiento mágico en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! De cualquier modo, era una lista de entrenamiento dada a los espías que trataban de infiltrarse en las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro. La misión de infiltración fue en la mayoría una falla, muchos hombres valientes murieron en formas grotescas, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

El curriculum para el entrenamiento mencionaba algo llamado Oclumancia. La mayoría de los otros ítems hacían sentido, pero ninguno de ellos mencionaba protección de examinaciones mentales así que escarbé algo más y ahora soy la orgullosa dueña de Oclumencia: el Arte Oculto. Por supuesto que ya lo he leído, y es bastante fascinante. Creo que es justo lo que necesitamos para detener a cierta persona de abusar sus habilidades. Me he tomado la libertad de tener la otra copia que Flourish y Blotts podía localizar y enviártelo a La Madriguera.

Voy a practicar estoy con muchas ganas mientras estoy de vacaciones con mis padres. (Quieren irse la próxima semana así que el tráfico de lechuzas puede tardarse mucho más). Por lo que el libro implica de Legilimancia, tienes razón para estar con cuidado. Por supuesto que el hecho de que sepas ser cuidadoso es parte de lo que estas escondiendo. No te preocupes por responder mis preguntas hasta que este segura de poder mantener tus confidencias.

Hablando de confidencias, deberías hablar con Ron y posiblemente su hermana y sus hermanos. Creo que se sienten mal por no rescatarte antes. Yo no tenía idea y les dije que fueran cuidadosos para que no te metieran en problemas. Supongo que es algo irónico, pero no en una forma divertida. En su última carta sonaba totalmente culpable.

Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, por favor déjamelo saber. Si esta Oclumancia no va a hacer lo que necesitas que hagas, déjamelo saber lo más pronto posible. Puedo que pueda convencer a mis padres de hacer otro viaje al Callejón Diagon antes de que vayamos a Heathrow. Con algo de suerte, cuando volvamos podemos ir todos a ver el nuevo Invernadero de Neville.

Tu amiga,

Hermione

Harry se sentía aliviado de poder dejar San Mungo. El sanador Stanhope finalmente le dio el alta después de que su pie dejo de actuar por si solo. Pero eso no disuadió a la señora Weasley de agarrar su codo mientras se dirigían al Flu. Bien en fondo a Harry realmente no le importaba que lo hiciera. Por mucho que volviera loco a sus hijos, una pequeña parte de su alma pedía esa atención. Ella era la cosa más cercana a una madre que jamás había conocido, y a veces era difícil mantener sus emociones en orden.

Ginny era la única persona en la cocina cuando llegaron, e inmediatamente boto la papa que estaba pelando en el lavadero.

"No desperdicies la comida," dijo caminado mas allá de donde se encontraba ella y rescatando lo que quedaba de papa. Le sonrió y su rostro lentamente enrojeció.

"¡Harry, estas aquí!" llamo Ron desde el umbral. En menos de un minuto fue arrastrado por las zigzagueantes escaleras hasta su cuarto, donde una segunda cama había sido puesta. Era difícil decir, desde que tenía que hacer mucho para bloquear el fulminante naranja, pero parecía que su baúl escolar se sentaba en pie de su cama.

"Veo que decidiste decorar con los colores del Chudley Cannon," observó Harry, estremeciéndose y restregándose los ojos teatralmente.

"Sip, es brillante ¿cierto?" la sonrisa de Ron era contagiosa.

"Brilla mucho, te doy eso," Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "Gracias por traer mis cosas aquí."

Ron se veía algo incomodo, "Los gemelos hicieron la mayoría."

Harry lo observo por un minuto, "Hermione esta preocupada por ti, sabes."

Ron se movió algo y miro a Harry con extrañeza, "Tenemos todo el verano para hacer esos tontos ensayos."

"Por alguna razón, ella parece creer que te estas culpando por lo que mi tío hizo."

Ron comenzó a verse algo molesto.

Harry levanto la palma de su mano, "No me lo dijo directamente ni nada de eso, pero ya sabes que ella es tan mala con los sentimientos como yo. Lo adivine y tu rostro lo confirmo, amigo, "Harry suspiro. "Mira, tiendo a meterme en un montón de basura que yo no pido. Algunas veces puedo verla venir, pero otras no. ¿Si yo no pude anticiparla estando ahí, cómo podías tu?"

"Caramba, Harry ¿cómo puedes hablar de eso como si o fuera mucho? ¡Pudiste morir!"

"No estoy tratando de hacerme el fuerte con esto, Ron… Pero… no he sido normal desde que ese bastardo me tiró la maldición asesina cuando era un bebé." Harry hizo un gesto. "Puedes acostumbrare a algo si es todo lo que experiencias ¿cierto? A lo mejor tu familia puede mostrarme que significa ser normal."

"No sé si calificamos en lo que es ser normal, Harry. Creo que mamá te va a engordar como a un pavo de Navidad."

Harry se restregó las costillas. "Eso de verdad no suena tan mal," le dirigió a Ron una mirada. "Entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

Ron asintió.

"¿Voy a tener que hablar con los gemelos también?"

Su amigo meneo la cabeza, "Puede que con Ginny," dijo con una voz pequeña, "Parece un poco deprimida por algo."

"Lo haré," acordó Harry "Siempre la has cuidado, ¿cierto?"

Ron se veía muy incomodo y no lo miraba a los ojos, "Bueno, ella es mi hermana," fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry hizo un sonido exasperado, "Dices eso como si fuera algo de lo que tienes que sentirte avergonzado. ¿Qué pasa con eso de que los Gryffindors cuidan de los suyos?"

Ron frunció el ceño en su dirección, "No sabemos si va a estar en nuestra casa, Harry."

"Ron, ella es una Weasley. No seas tonto."

"También es la primera chica Weasley en varias generaciones," le grito Ron.

Harry le dirigió a su amigo una mirada apreciativa, "De verdad estas preocupado por esto ¿o no? ¿La has visto retrocederle a algo o a alguien alguna vez?"

Ron se vio pensativo, "Eso no necesariamente significa que será sorteada de esa manera."

"Te digo que. Te apuesto la mitad de los galleones de mi bóveda que ella termina con nosotros," Harry se preparo para la reacción inevitable.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, "No tengo esa cantidad de dinero."

Harry se rasco la barbilla para esconder una sonrisa pequeña, "No, tu parte del trato es no tratar de mangonearla durante el año escolar si estoy en lo correcto. Además, si tengo razón igual te va a hechizar por eso," concluyó Harry alegremente. El antiguo Ron se habría largado o actuado incomodo por el resto del día. Harry estuvo extrañamente complacido cuando su mejor amigo puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un ruido maleducado.

Pronto los chicos hicieron carrera a la cocina. La señora Weasley estaba cortando algo de pollo y Ginny estaba trabajando en las patatas con una expresión agravada en su rostro. Harry camino hacia Ginny, agarro un pequeño cuchillo y también comenzó a pelar. Ron, quien se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, le dio a Harry una mirada extraña.

"Ron, ve a decirle a los gemelos que se aseguren de que recogieron las cosas, y vuelvan a poner la mesa." Dijo la señora Weasley dándole a Harry una mirada aprobatoria.

Ginny se congeló cuando Harry camino hacia ella. Después de un momento meneo la cabeza y comenzó a pelar otra vez. En cambio, los cortes eran irregulares y las cáscaras mas gruesas. Harry también noto que sus manos temblaban un poco, "Si te cortas algún dedo, Ronnikins no te dejara vivir," murmuro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miro. Harry le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Ella silbo una melodía y comenzó a pelar otra vez.

Harry supo que algo iba mal el minuto en el que el Señor Weasley llegó por la Red Flu. Cuando salió de las llamas, su expresión normalmente genial estaba cubierta con líneas de preocupación. Cuando le susurro a su esposa, ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

La mesa estaba puesta y la cena estaba casi lista, pero la señora Weasley inmediatamente los saco a todos menos a Harry de la cocina. Dejo una gran cuchara revolviendo el puré de papas por si sola y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

"Algo debe haber salido mal," dijo Harry sin preámbulo.

"Sí, me temo que si," acordó el señor Weasley. "El Auror Shacklebolt me estaba manteniendo informando en como iba progresando el caso. Parece que los Dursley han manejado traer a un abogado Muggle de primera clase para que los represente… uno que al parecer tiene algo de experiencia en lidiar con el Ministerio. El representativo de nuestra oficina legal se reunió con ellos y no hizo las cosas muy bien."

Harry sintió que su estomago se llenaba de hielo. "¿Qué tan mal es 'no bien'?"

Arthur trago antes de continuar, "Los Dursley han dado disposiciones firmadas y atestiguadas con respecto a sus versiones de lo que ocurrió. Copias de esos documentos son mantenidas por otras personas, con instrucciones de enviarlas a varias publicaciones Muggles el día en que comienza el juicio. En intercambio de su silencio y dejar la tuición, el equipo ministerial acepto detener el caso."

Harry se sentía como una estatua esculpida en hielo. Su tío iba a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado. Diablos, por el artículo que Hermione leyó, probablemente iba a terminar como la pobre ovejita en una injusta persecución. Por un momento, Harry jugo con la idea de encontrar alguna forma de dejarle la dirección a Voldemort para dejar que la historia se repitiera. Viendo atrás, Harry siempre se pregunto que cambio su mente. ¿Era su deseo a no rebajarse a ese nivel, o el hecho de que quería destruirlos personalmente?

"¿Harry?" la voz de la señora Weasley lo distrajo, aún mientras tomaba su decisión. Su mano era calida en su antebrazo, cubriendo su cicatriz de la doxy.

"Necesito ir a Gringotts," dijo quietamente, luego meneo la cabeza. "De hecho necesito programar una cita –eso seria mejor ¿Si me disculpan por un momento?" su voz hizo eco en el pasillo mientras buscaba una pluma y un pergamino en el mueble abajo del reloj.

Maestro Goldfarb,

Una situación se ha levantado donde apreciaría su consejo experto. Estaba esperando poder imponerme en su agenda por algunos momentos a cualquier tiempo que le convenga.

Que su Oro siempre fluya.

Harry James Potter

Acarició un poco a Hedwig mientras amarraba la carta a su pata. Después de que la envió a su camino, se volvió a sentar. Hizo un esfuerzo conciente para no apretar sus puños.

"Harry," dijo la señora Weasley con una voz amable. "No creo que los Goblins usualmente atiendan publico."

El asintió, "Lo se, pero le voy a pedir que me ayude con algo que es apenas legal con mi herencia. Creo que debo ser lo mas respetuoso posible ¿no lo cree?"

El señor Weasley asintió y su esposa se veía pensativa. "Necesito ir al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas cuantas cosas, así que puedo llevarte a Gringotts, a no ser que no te reciban mañana."

"Creo que lo hará, pero que preguntar primero es un signo de respeto. Supongo que estoy lamiendo algo de botas."

"Ya no pueden herirte Harry, pero me temo que eso no es el fin de todo," dijo el señor Weasley quietamente. "Cuando leí el informe de la reunión, descubrí algo que me molestaba. Casi al final, el Abogado de los Dursley menciono que sus clientes te habían mantenido lo suficiente y que esperaban con ansias que te murieras de hambre en un orfanato. El joven Derments quien estaba bastante molesto en como había sido manejado, hizo unos comentarios sobre tu siendo el heredero a una fortuna masiva de tus padres."

Harry sonrió sombriamente, "los Dursley aún tienen que dejarme ir ¿cierto? Descubrir eso fue echarle sal a la herida."

El señor Weasley pestaño sorprendido, "Supongo que lo hace, Harry. Pero estoy más preocupado de que ellos difundan la información. Hemos estado manteniendo la audiencia de tuición lo mas quieta posible, pero puede que esto complique las cosas."

"No seria esa información privilegiada… oh esperen, a quien estoy engañando. Los Dursley querrían decir a cualquiera dispuestos a usar eso para hacer mi vida miserable. ¿Ya esta programada la audiencia?"

"Esta programada para el próximo miércoles en el Ministerio."

"Por favor no tome esto de la manera equivocada señor Weasley, ¿pero hay alguien en el Ministerio aparte de usted que sea competente y honesto?"

El señor Weasley le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada. "Supongo que no siempre parece así, pero sí, hay algunos."

Harry asintió, "¿Hay alguna noticia buena?"

"La cena esta lista," dijo la señora Weasley alegremente.

Harry rió, "Eso es suficientemente bueno para mi."

"Lo espero, necesitas comer mejor Harry," dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrían la puerta. Fulminó con la mirada a sus cuatro hijos más jóvenes que observaban por la cerradura.

"Les dije que no copucharan," dijo Percy pomposamente desde las escaleras.

"Esta bien," dijo Harry rápidamente. "No me importa si saben - me salva el problema de contarles."

"Sólo nos mantenemos ocupados hasta que la cena este lista," fue la respuesta de Ron mientras entraban y tomaban asiento.

Harry había comido más que unas cuantas comidas en La Madriguera, pero sentía como si pudiera recordar cada una de ella. Estar rodeado de Weasley: comiendo, hablando, riendo, y obviamente preocupándose unos por otros -eran tan diferente que hacia sentir a Harry como una persona diferente también. Era más el hecho de que lo aceptaban. Lo querían ahí. Y esta vez, el señor y la señora Weasley básicamente lo estaban adoptando.

Las predicciones de Ron fueron verdaderas, su madre urgió a Harry a repetirse cuatro veces de pollo rostizado. Y como era, casi sentía dolor físico al levantarse de la mesa. Tampoco había sido capaz de disfrutar el pudín. Ginny lo miro extraño cuando comenzó a ayudar con los platos, y recordaba que limpiar la mesa siempre había sido uno de sus trabajos. Él alzo los hombros, si se iba a hacer un lugar aquí, necesitaban dejar de tratarlo como un invitado.

Para ser honesto, también era una oportunidad para estar alrededor de Ginny. Después de nueve meses de sólo cartas era otra cosa verla en persona. Por supuesto, ella era mucho más tímida en persona que en pergamino, pero esperaba que se le quitara. También era interesante conocerla antes del asunto de la Cámara Secreta, y también podía ver partes de lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella en sexto año.

Harry meneo su cabeza mientras ponía los últimos platos en lavadero. Necesitaba mantener su foco. Ser adoptado por los Weasley era un masivo cambio de a antigua línea temporal. Necesitaba recordar la promesa que hizo en San Mungo. Ya no más iba a sentar y a confiar de su conocimiento futuro. Aún retenía algunas de sus habilidades y conocimiento, y aún más sabia que tan mal iban a llegar a estar las cosas cuando Voldemort regresara. Había cambios que necesitaba hacer y cualquiera que se metiera en su camino iba a pensar que fue aplastado por un Colacuerno Húngaro.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aquí está el capitulo 13. Espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus comentarios. Debería estar leyendo lo que me falta para la prueba de mañana, pero soy una experta en procastinación, así que aquí estoy.**

**Bye**


	14. Año 2: Un plato que mejor se sirve frío

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el título de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 14: Un plato que mejor se sirve frío

Hedwig regreso antes de que se retiraran a dormir. Goldfarb no se comprometió con su respuesta, pero dijo que Harry podía reunirse con él cuando quisiera mañana. Ron estaba en proceso de destrozar a Harry en ajedrez mágico cuando la blanca lechuza aterrizo en el tablero, botando las piezas.

"¡Oy! ¡Harry!" objeto Ron. No le quedaban más de tres movimientos para el jaque mate.

"¡Buena chica!" le dijo Harry a su lechuza, acariciándola sobre sus ojos.

"Maldita lechuza lo hizo apropósito," dijo Ron fríamente.

"Oh, deja de quejarte. Ambos sabemos que me estabas destrozando. Que mal que no puedas jugar ajedrez para vivir como lo hacen algunos Muggles," comentó Harry. Lo dijo de pasada, pero las orejas de su amigo se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

La señora Weasley anunció que era tiempo de irse a dormir, especialmente dado que Harry necesitaba levantarse temprano para acompañarla al Callejón Diagon. Mientras él y Ron subían las escaleras, Harry pensó en pedirle a la señora Weasley que pusiera un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama. Aunque de verdad que no quería hablar con ella sobre sus pesadillas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era probable que se rehusara a hacerlo después de todo.

Se había quedado en La Madriguera unas cuantas veces durante la segunda Guerra… usualmente para atender a un funeral, comenzando con el de Ginny. Las pesadillas, ya fueran las propias o las de Tom, usualmente despertaban a toda la casa, pero la señora Weasley insistía estar ahí para despertarlo una vez que comenzara a gritar. Había llegado tan lejos, como para esperar que se quedara dormido para levantar el hechizo después de que él lo pusiera. Para cuando Ron se estaba quedando en cuartos separados con Hermione, le cayó a la señora Weasley despertarlo con una mano en su hombro y palabras suaves.

Mientras Harry se ponía sus pijamas y se acostaba en la sorprendentemente suave cama, notó que Ron lo estaba mirando. Contó silenciosamente para si mismo. Antes de que alcanzara a los veinte, su amigo habló.

"¿Aún tienes esos sueños, amigo?"

Por mucho que Harry quisiera gritar, se detuvo. Era una pregunta razonable y Ron tenía derecho a saber que esperar. "No en San Mungo, pero estaba con un montón de pociones de el cuerpo."

"No es gran asunto aquí, amigo. El ghoul en el ático me despierta al menos una vez en la noche, pegándole a las cañerías. Solo te moveré si me despierto ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry suspiro "De acuerdo."

Ron parecía querer decir algo más, pero solo apago la vela.

Harry miro en la oscuridad por un par de minutos antes de hablar otra vez, "¿Hey Ron?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias amigo."

Después de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, Voldemort había comenzado a ser muy cauteloso al experimentar con emociones fuertes. Al hacerlo, podía explotar el link entre él y su enemigo simbolizado por la cicatriz de la maldición. Aun si el voluntariamente bajaba sus escudos de Oclumencia, Harry a veces recibía visiones a tiempo para hacer nada. Voldemort suprimía su alegría mientras planeaba sus atrocidades y las revelaba una vez que las cometía. Sólo ahí Harry se doblaba de dolor, agarrando su cicatriz. Solo ahí podía ver lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo. Y para ese tiempo sus víctimas eran usualmente un poco más que cuerpos mutilados.

Y así fue cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban explorando una casa abandonada en Lancashire. Habían rumores de que Voldemort la había rentado hacía mucho tiempo cuando todavía era Tom Riddle. Aun si tenían la dirección correcta, probablemente sólo se iba a quedar por una quincena antes de viajar por el continente. Su búsqueda encontró nada. Mientras se iban Harry se cayó de rodillas, doblándose por el dolor y la salvaje alegría que irradiaba de su cicatriz.

Desesperadamente enfoco su mente, esperando contra la esperanza poder ver algo para salvar las victimas a tiempo. Cuando vio la imagen de La Madriguera, paredes cubiertas de fuego mientras las protecciones colapsaban, se levanto gritando. Ron y Hermione lo agarraron de los brazos tratando de detenerlo para que no se cayera, así que agarro sus hombros y los llevo con él mientras se aparecía en Ottery St. Catchpole.

El estruendoso ruido de una aparición triple llamo la atención de media docena de Mortfagos que aún estaban en la propiedad. Se tiraron contra el trío, las maldiciones volaban. Harry se libero de sus amigos y saco su varita. La primera Reducto fue gritada con todo sus pulmones y el Mortifago fue destruido más atrás. La maldición cortante de Ron hizo un agujero en el pecho de otro mientras que Hermione conjuro algo de acido que cegó a otro y lo dejo gritando en el suelo.

La siguiente maldición de Harry no llego a su blanco, pero destrozo el árbol atrás del Mortifago. El gran tronco aplasto al Mortifago. Estaba periféricamente consciente de las piedras sueltas y la vegetación levantándose en el aire y rodeándolos, chispas de electricidad se erguían entre ellos.

Los últimos dos Mortifagos desaparecieron mientras La Madriguera colapsaba en flamante goma y Ron comenzaba a correr hacia el fuego. Harry y Hemione avanzaron y lo detuvieron. Molly Weasley insistió en quedarse en la casa donde crió a su familia con su amado Arthur. Casi no había duda de que se había reunido con su marido y la mayoría de sus hijos.

Harry alejo las manos que lo movían. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio a Ron retroceder, su rostro iluminado por un brillo verde. Había un fuerte dolor en su boca y se dio cuenta de que se había mordido la parte interna de su mejilla. El grito atrapado dentro de su garganta se sentía como un objeto solidó, pero se obligo así mismo a exhalar lentamente. El brillo verde desapareció, aunque no podía ver su fuente.

"¡Merlin Harry! Esa debió haber sido una bastante mala."

"Lo era," manejo decir. "Esperaba no gritar esta vez," murmuro, mirando al rededor algo culpable. Espero por un golpe en la puerta y no le apetecía mucho explicar esto.

"No lo hiciste," le auguro Ron. "Me desperté cuando mi cama comenzó a sonar. ¿Qué estabas soñando para reaccionar así?" le pregunto preocupado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

Los nervios de Harry estaban en su punto de ebullición, y eso de alguna manera lo puso al límite. "Soñé que alguien quemaba La Madriguera," le grito, "con tu mamá aun adentro ¿de acuerdo? Soñé que paso y que tuve que detenerte para que no te quemaras a morir, ¡y también fue mi maldita culpa! ¿eso es lo que querías saber' ¿satisface tu curiosidad?"

Ron retrocedió en su cama sorprendido.

El estomago de Harry se retorció ante la Mirada de su amigo. ¡_No tenia ninguna maldita intención de desquitarme con él!_ "Lo siento, Ron. Era una bastante mala, pero no quise gritarte."

Ron se sentó en su cama frunciendo el ceño. Miro a Harry pensativamente, sus ojos lo median como si estuviese frente a un tablero de ajedrez. "Harry," dijo quietamente. "¿Por qué tienes sueños como ese?"

Harry suspiro, "Ron, es algo que necesito mantener en secreto." El ceño fruncido de su amigo aumento. "Confió en ti," agrego, "más de lo que crees, pero no puedo decírtelo hasta que tomemos precauciones. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto en el que Hermione está trabajando con respecto a Snape?"

Ron asintió y entrecerró sus ojos. "estas preocupado que se entere él, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, él y Dumbledore. Creo que el director esta hacienda algo similar. Hermione cree que Snape está usando Legilimancia en nosotros para leer nuestras mentes y memorias. Parece que yo soy resistente, pero ella nos envió un libro que muestra como defendernos."

"¿Ese idiota grasoso se esa metiendo en nuestras cabezas?" pregunto con una voz enferma.

"Así parece," dijo Harry. "Y no tengo ninguna duda de que usara lo que sea que encuentre contra mío, contra nosotros. Te prometo que tan pronto como podamos asegurar nuestras mentes contra él, te diré a ti y a Ginny todo. "

"¿Que tiene Ginny que ver con esto?" pregunto Ron sospechosamente.

"Más de lo que crees. Además, ella también es mi amiga ¿y crees que puedas esconderle algo a ella? Me estaba preguntando lo mismo hace más de un mes."

Ron meneo la cabeza mientras se recostaba. Pronto estaba roncando ligeramente. Harry espero unos minutos mas y silenciosamente salió del cuarto, deteniéndose solo para recoger su varita.

Habían muchas escaleras en La Madriguera, pero Harry aún recordaba como caminar silenciosamente. Las artes marciales mejoraron su balance y agilidad, pero los componentes más grandes era la paciencia y la concentración. Lo único que casi olvido fue el tercer escalón que estaba suelto. Pero después de congelarse por un minuto y no escuchar nada, continuo.

Se sentó en el sofá del oscuro salón, con su varita en mano. Entre las puertas, las escaleras y la entrada Flu, cualquier invasor podría pasarlo y alcanzar a cualquiera de los Weasleys. Era totalmente ridículo, pero aun lo hacía sentir mejor. Harry hizo que su respiración de calmara, tratando de sacar la tensión de su cuerpo, cuando escucho un sonido atrás suyo. Se levanto volteándose hacia el sonido y levantando su varita en un movimiento suave.

La camisa de dormir de Ginny era apenas visible mientras retrocedía a la escalera. "¿H-Harry?" susurro.

Harry bajo su varita y casi se cayó en el sillón. "Lo siento," susurro de vuelta, "Me asustaste." Sus rodillas temblaban en reacción, así que se sentó antes de caerse. Esperaba que el cuarto fuera lo suficiente oscuro como para ella viera su rostro.

Dándole la espalda, no se sentía tan humillado por su reacción. Casi la hechizo en su propio salón. Por primera vez se pregunto si aceptar vivir con los Weasleys no era un error. Observo sus pies tratando de concentrarse en tranquilizar su respiración. Lo último que necesitaba era hiperventilarse y desmayarse.

Aun sin mirar, el estaba dolorosamente consciente de su presencia mientras se paraba al lado suyo. "Harry ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto quietamente.

"¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?" evado él.

"Sonó el peldaño frente a mi entrada. El cuarto de Fred y George esta abajo del mío," dijo ella como si lo explicara todo. Pensándolo mejor, reflexiono Harry, probablemente lo hacía. Su voz se hizo más suave. "No tienes que decirlo si no quieres. Se lo que es tener a todos que se metan en tus asuntos.

Harry sabía que no quería alejarla, a ella menos que a todos. Estaba tan cerca que sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos. "Tuve un mal sueño. Uno muy malo," dijo con un susurro quebrado. "Cuando llegue mañana necesito hablar contigo y con Ron. Es… no puedo…" dejo la palabra en el aire.

Harry apenas sintió su mano en su hombro, no pesaba más que una pluma. El cerró sus ojos y trago. "Está bien, Harry," susurro ella. "Recuerdo lo que escribiste… y Ron no dejaba de hablar de ese 'grasoso imbécil'."

Dejo escapar una risa suave y ascendió las escaleras como un fantasma, su camisa de dormir brillaba por la luz de las estrellas que se veía por la ventana

Harry subió las escaleras mientras el amanecer manchaba las ventanas de rojo. Sorprendentemente Ron ya estaba despertándose. Cuando estuvo totalmente despierto, se cambiaron a ropa deportiva y pronto estaban corriendo con el aire matutino. Harry sabia que estaba muy alejado de su ritmo normal, pero Ron no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras recorrían la propiedad. Mientras apreciaba el silencio considerado de su amigo, estaba enojado al encontrar los resultados de la golpiza. Apretó sus dientes y se exigió aun más, hasta que un calambre en su pantorrilla izquierda lo hizo reconsiderar.

"Demonios," dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar más lento. Trato de masajear los músculos, pero eso solo hizo que se doblaran de una manera grotesca.

"Maldición Harry," dijo Ron, corriendo de vuelta. Había avanzado varios pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba a su lado. Le ayudo a Harry a regresar cojeando a la cocina.

La señora Weasley estaba comenzando a cocinar cuando ellos entraron. "¿Harry, que te hiciste a ti mismo?" le pregunto mientras lo llevaba a una silla.

Harry de verdad se sentía como para golpear su cabeza con la mesa de Madera. En vez, dijo, "Me dio un calambre mientras corría. Nada serio solo duele un poco. Algo de hielo debería arreglarlo."

La señora Weasley lo miro extrañada y toco la parte trasera de su pierna con su varita. En segundos, el calambre desapareció y fue capaz de flexionar su pie otra vez. Dejo salir un suspiro.

"Debí suponer que tu fuiste el que hizo que Ronald comenzara este asunto de correr," dijo ella.

Ron dejo salir una risa. "El primer día de vacaciones fue a despertarme para desayunar y pensó que me había escapado de la casa."

"Eso no fue gracioso, jovencito," dijo ella firmemente. "Aunque supongo que bueno que te estés ejercitando mientras estas en la escuela."

Ron puso sus ojos en blanco ante eso, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana bajando las escaleras.

"¿A qué viene todo este alboroto?" pregunto bostezando. Cerró su boca de golpe cuando vio a Harry. Por su parte, Harry de pronto se vio muy ocupado sobando el calambre de su pierna.

"Harry solo se esforzó demasiado en la corrida matutina, el muy tonto," respondió Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Harry alejo el plato de la meja y se levanto cuidadosamente. Aun había algo de dolor, pero nada que no se pudiera aguantar. "Estoy bien," dijo.

"No deberías presionarte tanto, querido," dijo la señora Weasley con un tono preocupado. "Apenas saliste ayer del hospital."

Harry se encontró así mismo mirando hacia abajo, era casi divertido como ella podía hacerlo hacer eso con tan solo unas palabras. "Estoy siendo cuidadoso con mi cuello señora Weasley; mi pierna estaba cansada por que no he ejercitado en un buen tiempo."

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes mañana?" pregunto Ginny repentinamente.

Ron comenzó a abrir su boca, pero Harry lo interrumpió primero. "De acuerdo," dijo tratando de no notar su sonrisa complacida.

Ron fulmino a Harry con la mirada por un momento, pero se distrajo rápidamente cuando su madre le puso en frente un plato con salchichas y huevos. La señora Weasley le cerró un ojo a Harry antes de volverse a la cocina. "Arthur tuvo que ir a la oficina hoy –algo sobre un enfrentamiento legal en el trabajo. Asi que yo te llevare al Callejón Diagon después de que termines de comer," le dijo alegremente.

Era extraño estar sentado ahí esperando y no sirviendo. Harry suponía que era un reflejo de sus días con los Dursleys. Apretó su mandíbula mientras pensaba en sus antiguos guardianes. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ellos como familia. Esperaba con ansias su reunión con Goldfarb, y casi se perdió la mirada fulminante que Ginny le estaba dando a su hermano.

"No soy una estupida que los sigue," gruño.

"No veo porque quieres unirte tan repentinamente," dijo Ron tragando. "¿A lo mejor es por que _Harry_ también esta corriendo?"

Harry tuvo que suprimir un gruñido; no quería que Ron molestara a su hermana sobre esto. Ella ya era lo suficientemente tímida frente a él. "Creo que es una buena idea."

Ron lo miro extrañado.

"Por la misma razón que Hermione se nos unió Ron," susurro Harry.

"Pero… ella no es"

"Ella es tu hermana y mi amiga, y no va a estar en nuestras clases para poder vigilarla, ¿o si?" Harry siseo por lo bajo. Era un golpe bajo, reflexiono Harry mientras veía palidecer a Ron, pero funcionó. La señora Weasley puso platos frente a él y Ginny antes de sentarse ella. Ginny miro a Harry inquisitivamente, pero cuando Harry le dijo después ella solo asintió.

A pesar de su corta corrida Harry se sintió hambriento y termino su comida casi tan rápido como Ron. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, se levanto y comenzó a limpiar los platos. La señora Weasley comenzó a abrir la boca, pero solo meneo su cabeza murmurando cosas solo para ella.

Ginny se levanto y lo ayudo, pero Ron subió a su cuarto, viéndose algo molesto. Ginny miro a su hermano, pero no dijo nada. Cuando los platos estaban en el lavaplatos, la señora Weasley envió a Harry arriba para alistarse.

Se encontró con los gemelos en la escalera. Fred y George aun estaban bostezando y restregándose los ojos, pero la puerta de Percy aun estaba cerrada. Ron se sentó en su cama enojado mientras Harry trataba d encontrar algo de ropa semipresentable en su baúl. Necesitaba una ducha rápida antes de irse.

"¿De verdad crees que eso va a pasar?" le pregunto su amigo mientras Harry cerraba su baúl.

"Yo creo que si. Mira en cuantas cosas nos metimos con los Slytherins el año pasado. Y nadie va a dudar que es una Weasley después de que sea sorteada en Gryffindor."

Ron hizo un gesto de desconfianza. "Me gustaría asegurarme de eso. A mamá le dará un ataque si es que no lo hace. Yo solo… no me gustaría pensar que alguien…"

"Yo tampoco, Ron," dijo Harry firmemente. "La vamos a entrenar para que si algo pasa sea ella quien inflinga el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Puede que terminemos lamentando eso," dijo Ron agriamente. "Ella puede ser muy mala cuando esta enojada."

"Eso esta bien," dijo Harry mientras salía del cuarto, "solo la guiaremos hacia Malfoy."

El Callejón Diagon estaba bastante ocupado para ser un sábado en la mañana. Ginny se ofreció para ayudar a su madre con sus mandados, para la sorpresa de la señora Weasley, mientras sus hermanos jugaban Quidditch. Harry miro por un largo rato la puerta, pensando en su escoba que estaba arriba en su baúl. _Después habrá mucho tiempo para eso. Además, lo que tengo que hacer en Gringotts será casi tan divertido._

Ginny medio agarro a Harry cuando salio del Flu, y casi los boto a los dos en el suelo del Caldero Chorreante. "Er, gracias," murmuro. Su rostro estaba rojo por donde sus manos habían aterrizado, pero Ginny solo sonrió. _Gracias a Merlín que la señora Weasley estaba mirando a otro lado,_ pensó aliviado.

Harry mantuvo su cabello lo mas adelante que pudo para esconder su cicatriz en la frente, y fueron capaz de llegar del Caldero Chorreante a Gringotts sin accidentes.

"Ahora Harry ¿dijiste que no estabas muy seguro de cuanto de iban a demorar estos negocios tuyos?"

El meneo su cabeza, "Se lo que se necesita hacer, pero de verdad todo depende de Golfarb. Le pediría que viniera, pero probablemente estará un poco reacio a compartir todos los detalles con alguien mas presente, es decir, al menos hasta la audiencia."

La señora Weasley asintió, "Bueno, podríamos esperar aquí, pero me gustaría hacer algunas cosas mientras estas aquí. Si terminas antes de que regresemos, ¿te quedarías aquí en el lobby?"

Harry asintió, "Haré eso." Las observo por un momento mientras se alejaban. Trato de ignorar el sentimiento de preocupación que invadía su estomago. Lentamente se dio vuelta y camino por los pisos de mármol y se presento así mismo ante uno de los que atendían.

Después de dar su nombre, Harry fue llevado a un cuarto de espera donde le preguntaron si quería algo de comer o de beber. Harry lo rechazo educadamente y se pregunto por el cambio de tratamiento. Después de cómo cinco minutos, un goblin diferente lo llevo a la oficina de Goldfarb.

El goblin que manejaba sus cuentas de vio visiblemente relajado cuando Harry entro en la habitación. "Señor Potter me alegro de que se este recuperando de su situación."

Harry frunció el ceño, "¿Como lo supo?"

El goblin aclaro su garganta, "Con su tutela en disputa, San Mungo me envió la cuenta por sus servicios a mi, como ejecutor de su herencia. Cuando la recibí, investigué inmediatamente y descubrí los detalles de lo que paso. Por lo que entiendo ¿recibió las heridas bajo el cuidado de esos muggles?"

Harry asintio lentamente.

Goldfarb frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que con su rostro se viera aun más peligroso. "Me gustaría expresar mis disculpas por el tiempo en que nos demoramos en adquirir las acciones de Grunnings, LLC. Algunas de las partes con acciones fueron bastante… difíciles de negociar. En cambio, fallamos para actuar a tiempo para evitar sus heridas."

Harry meneo su cabeza, "Yo malinterprete la situación, Maestro Goldfarb. Y su carta fue enviada antes de que pasara… una tercera parte estaba interceptando mi correo en ese momento."

Los ojos de Goldfarb crecieron ante la última revelación, pero no pregunto. "Señor Potter ¿presumo que desea tomar acción con respecto a esas acciones?"

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Si intentare. Ya no necesito material para hacerlo, pero deseo continuar con lo que usted pensaba que originalmente era mi meta."

"Ah, venganza," siseo el Goblin su sonrisa de respuesta era mas depredatoria de lo usual.

"Sí," replica Harry. "me gustaría usar esas acciones para asegurar que Vernon Dursley sea despedido, pero que solo sea después de una investigación por sus acciones en Grunnings. De lo que recuerdo haber escuchado, creo que es culpable de transgresiones menores con respecto a las cuentas de expensas. Quiero que sea despedido públicamente 'con causa'. Y si su junta no quiere esas acciones vendidas con descuento a sus competidores, deben asegurarse de que alguien filtre la historia al Presentador de Surrey."

Harry sonrió por un momento. Lo había pensado mucho al yacer en su cama en San Mungo, especialmente después de recibir la carta de Hermione. Vernon y Petunia estaban obsesionados con mantener las apariencias, y tal historia devastaría sus almas egoístas. La sonrisa de Goldfarb era igual de maquiavélica.

"Creo que la hipoteca de su casa es mantenida en la rama de Natwest en Little Whinging. Vea en que tan interesados están en vender la carpeta. A ese punto Vernon ya va a estar fuera del trabajo, lo cual traería entrada para ver el cierre total, ¿cierto?"

"Eso dependería en como este escrito el contrato, pero ciertamente vale la pena investigar."

"Bien. Y una copia del artículo del Presentador, junto a la nota de cierre si es posible, deberían ser enviadas al Director de Estudiantes en la Academia Smeltings. Eso debe ser suficiente como para hacer que expulsen a Dudley, especialmente si de repente tienen dificultad para pagar la tuición." Sonrió ante el pensamiento de su primo perdiendo de la noche a la mañana todos sus amigos y tener que ir a la Secundaria Stonewall.

El goblin miro a Harry por un momento, "Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido señor Potter. Cuando vi el resumen de los particulares de San Mungo, me tome la libertad de recopilar una lista de especialistas discretos del Callejón Knockturn. Pensé que desearía una solución… mucho mas permanente."

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, "Creí que eso seria demasiado rápido, Maestro Goldfarb. Y como es, le estoy haciendo realidad su peor pesadilla. Y si el señor Dursley encuentra otro trabajo en algún otro lado, siempre puedo repetir el proceso. Quiero tener un tiempo para enfriarme antes de hacer algo más permanente. En cinco años, tendré diecisiete y seré capaz de aparecerme y usar magia libremente. Entonces ahí, tendré la opción de ver que tanto tiempo pueden sobrevivir mis antiguos guardianes bajo la maldición Cruciatas."

Su confesión fue un movimiento calculado de parte de Harry. Goldfarb estaba aceptando usar la herencia Potter en formas que estaban un poco más allá de los límites de su poder como manager. Su mención casual de contratar asesinos, algo aun más ilegal, fue una revelación de vulnerabilidad de su parte. Harry podía usar lo particular de esa conversación para destituirlo de su puesto.

Que Harry revelara planes que posiblemente incluyeran algo mucho más que ilegal era un gesto de respuesta que hizo que los ojos del viejo goblin se abrieran desmesuradamente. Era algo más que una aceptación tacita de la disculpa del goblin y una expresión de confianza explicita.

"Señor Potter, ¿hay algo mas que Gringotts pueda hacer por usted para su excelente búsqueda de venganza?" pregunto Goldfarb. Harry recordaba como los sobrevivientes de Gringotts habían hablado de la venganza como una forma de arte.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pensar… aunque si usted piensa en algo o sale una oportunidad, lo tomaría como un favor personal si me avisara."

Sorprendentemente, Goldfarb se levanto, "Me asegurare de eso, señor Potter. Se que esta ocupado, así que no tomare mas de su tiempo."

En vez de estar ofendido por brusca despedida, Harry estaba tocado por el respeto que le mostraban. Antes, el dejo la oficina del goblin en el momento en el que termino la reunión, como gesto de respeto. Ahora Goldfarb buscaba devolver el gesto. "De hecho hay algo mas," dijo Harry algo reacio. Era tiempo de comenzar a actuar en vez de reaccionar.

Goldfarb se sentó de nuevo y se inclino un poco hacia adelante.

"Ahora me estoy quedando con los Weasley, pendiente esta la confirmación de que pueden ser mis guardianes la próxima semana, eso significa que cuando no este en Hogwarts me quedare en La Madriguera, su casa cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole. Ahora, entiendo que se pueden sacar fondos del fideicomiso, mientras sean directamente usados para la seguridad y apoyo de la línea Potter, eso quiere decir yo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"En tantas palabras, sí. Pero tiene que haber una necesidad demostrada, y como ejecutor yo necesitaría firmarla."

"Bien, cuando acorde ir a casa con los Weasley, era una de las condiciones que me permitieran cargar el costo de actualizar la seguridad alrededor de La Madriguera. ¿Esta usted al tanto de las circunstancias que rodearon las muertes de mis padres?"

Goldfarb asintió y entrecerró sus ojos.

"Voldemort no murió esa noche. Actualmente existe en el plano de entre la vida y la muerte. Tomo algunos pasos para asegurar que en ese momento no muriera completamente. En cambio yo, fui capaz de prevenir que robara algo de Hogwarts que lo hubiese restaurado completamente a la vida… el objeto que trato de robar de la bóveda 713 el año pasado."

El goblin no mostró ninguna señal de sorpresa, otra que quedarse muy, muy quieto. "Esta bien informado señor Potter."

"Tuve un año ocupado. El punto es que Voldemort eventualmente encontrara una manera de regresar, y no tengo ninguna duda que yo estaré en la primera parte de los magos que necesita aniquilar, entiendo que Gringotts tiene uno de los mejores y más habilidosos especialistas en seguridad mágica y rompe maldiciones bajo contrato. Me gustaría ver todo lo posible hecho para asegurar a La Madriguera de todos los intrusos o magia hostil."

Goldfarb se veía aproblemado, "Señor Potter estos servicios pueden ser bastante caros."

"Maestro Goldfarb, si pudiera cambiar toda la fortuna Potter para garantizar la seguridad de La Madriguera y sus habitantes, lo haría en un segundo."

"Usted sabe mas de lo que deja ver," no era pregunta, y un sorprendente estamento se le salio al normalmente circunspecto jefe de cuentas.

Harry no respondió directamente la pregunta. "Voldemort regresara, esta década que paso no ha sido nada mas que la calma antes de la tormenta, y Gringotts será un blanco igual que otras instituciones en el mundo mágico. Por favor avísele a sus colegas, pero le pediría que dejaran mi nombre fuera de esto."

"¿Me dice que no le ha informado a su propia clase?" Goldfarb se hecho para atrás visiblemente choqueado.

Harry sonrió tristemente, "Hay algunos de mi propia clase que son menos que honorables, y no me puedo permitir confiar aun. Harían bien en emular su clan Maestro Goldfarb. Podemos ver los detalles después de que la audiencia termine y las legalidades estén listas. No desperdiciares mas de su valioso tiempo." Harry se levanto y dejo al goblin si palabras sentado en su silla.

De vuelta en el lobby, Harry encontró a un dependiente para que lo llevara a su bóveda personal, donde relleno su bolsa de dinero con galleons. Una rápida mirada confirmo su estimación de que todavía ni tocaba un décimo de su dinero disponible.

Cuando regreso al lobby, Ginny estaba sentada en una banca cerca de la sentada pateando sus pies y viéndose aburrida, en cambio, la señora Weasley no estaba ahí.

"Oh, ahí estas, acabas de perderte a mamá," dijo Ginny levantándose y limpiando su vestido.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Le llego una lechuza de Percy, dejo la nota en su cabeza en medio de Madame Malkin´s. Algún reportero llego al camino de La Madriguera preguntando si estabas en casa. Dijo que era del Profeta, pero mamá ya no esta tan segura de eso. De todos modos, me dijo que te dijera que te quedaras aquí mientras ella y papá lo solucionan. Esta tratando que venga alguien del ministerio para que la silencien, al menos hasta la audiencia. Va a mandar a Hedwig cuando todo se aclare."

Harry dejo salir un gemido, "Ese maldito solicitor que trabaja para los Dursley esta detrás de esto."

"¡Harry lenguaje!" grito Ginny.

Harry comenzó a disculparse, pero entonces noto que ella tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Harry se conformo con alzar una ceja.

"Es una buena practica," dijo ella. "Mamá de verdad va a estar detrás tuyo si te escucha decir algo como eso. O lo hará hasta que se acabe la novedad," sonrió otra vez.

"Supongo que nuestra pequeña charla con Ron se va a retrasar," dijo Harry pensativamente. Miro más allá de los pilares de marfil hacia la ocupada calle. Todavía había un montón de trafico de pies, y Harry tuvo que recordarse que aun era pacifico en este tiempo. "Bueno, tengo unas cuantas cosas que recoger," dijo, "¿tu mamá específicamente dijo que nos sentáramos aquí en el lobby de Gringotts?"

Ginny frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Lentamente meneo la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente. Harry toco su antebrazo. Su varita aun estaba ahí, bajo la camiseta demasiado grande. Tan temprano en la línea temporal debería ser completamente seguro "Ok, hagámoslo rápido, Aunque necesito que te quedes cerca ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Harry estaba esperando con ansias conseguir ropa que de verdad le cayera, pero necesita hacer otra cosa primero. Mientras salían del lobby y bajaban las escaleras, Harry bromeando le ofreció el brazo a Ginny. Ella alzo su barbilla y adopto una expresión de desafío mientras tomaba su brazo; era todo lo que Harry podía aguantar para no largarse a reír.

Salieron y se infiltraron en la ocupada calle. Pasaron por Magical Menagerie, donde encontró a Hedwig, y la tienda de Bromas Gambol y Japes, finalmente llegaron a Ollivanders.

"¿Tiene algo malo tu varita, Harry?" pregunto Ginny cuando la guió adentro.

"No, pero entiendo que tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana."

"Como lo… ¡Harry no puedes! ¡A mama le dará un ataque! Ya pulió la varita de la Abuela Prewett para mi." Nadie acusaría a Ginny de ser lenta para nada.

"Después de todo es mi dinero. Además es una buena inversión… sabes que la magia es mas difícil si no tienes una varita que te escoja ¿cierto?"

Ginny se congelo donde estaba, con la boca medio abierta. Si su mente no estuviese corriendo para alcanzarlo, Harry hubiese encontrado eso ligeramente adorable. "¿Supongo que si no estoy de acuerdo también romperás mi varita accidentalmente? Dijo con simpleza.

"No me hagas preguntas y no te mentiré," Harry le dedico una media sonrisa. "En serio, es tu cumpleaños, y es un regalo muy practico. No quiero que vayas a Hogwarts con ninguna discapacidad."

Ginny se acerco a él. Cuando estaban a esa distancia, Harry podía notar lo pequeña que era. "¿Esta relacionado con esas cosas de las que aun no puedes hablar?"

Harry suspiro e inclino su cabeza. Parecía que tenía que esconderle más y más a ella. ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que se cansara de sus evasiones y le dijera que se jodiera?

"Tomare eso como un 'sí'," dijo ella. Su mano aun estaba en su codo y lo apretó ligeramente "Se que debe haber una buena razón. No te preocupes, confío en ti."

Harry levanto la mirada y sonrió. Ella estaba siendo aun mas comprensiva de lo que había esperado "Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi. Y si tu mamá se enoja lo hará conmigo no contigo. No es como si te hiciera de volver tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿o si?"

Ginny se rió otra vez, y dejo que Harry la guiara a la tienda. El señor Ollivander estaba igual que siempre. Entre sus ojos que no pestañean y la animada huincha de medir que continuaba enredada alrededor de ella, Harry se sorprendió de ver que Ginny no se iba de la tienda.

Después de como quince minutos, movió una varita que soltó un montón de chispas rojas. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ollivander aplaudía con lo que parecía ser una expresión de placer. "Pluma de Griffin y Hazle, 23 centímetros pero sorprendentemente fuerte, una combinación muy interesante de uno de mis colegas alemanes. ¿Y usted señor Potter, su varita esta funcionando bien?"

Harry asintió lentamente.

"Bien, bien… Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Cosas grandiosas serán hechas con esa varita, marca mis palabras."

"Espero que mis profesores estén de acuerdo, señor Ollivander," dijo Harry educadamente.

"Bueno, hay muchas clases de pruebas, ¿cierto señor Potter?" esos ojos como lunas parecían penetrar a Harry.

Harry asintió fuertemente y pago por la varita. Tan pronto como los galleons salieron de su mano, él y Ginny ya estaban saliendo por la puerta.

Harry se encamino a la tienda de ropa usada al lado de Ollivanders. Originalmente planeaba ir a Madame Malkin, pero este lugar le serviría igual. Bien en el fondo, tampoco quería comprar ropa que fueran notablemente mas nuevas o mejores que la de los Weasleys. Lo haría sentir incomodo y podía significar algo para la gente en la audiencia.

Bromeando le pidió a Ginny que le ayudara a elegir, pero ella se lo tomo con una seriedad sorprendente. Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente mientras el revisaba las camisetas y pantalones. Un par de cosas que Eligio él, ella las guardo inmediatamente. "Esa es un azul totalmente equivocado Harry," decía ella, o, "Ese color hará que tu piel se vea demasiado pálida." Para la mayoría, Harry escogió colores oscuros, pensando en los pasillos de Howgarts a veces poco iluminados. Las camisetas eran todas de manga larga – para esconder su varita y la fea cicatriz de mordida de Doxy en su brazo. También encontró una tunica totalmente blanca sin sellos de la escuela, para usar en la audiencia, y también algo de ropa para ejercitarse. Ginny converso con el vendedor mientas el elegía cosas del fondo de la tienda, como calcetines y ropa interior.

Cuando terminaron, el tenia un montón de paquetes. Le pidió a la dependienta muy amablemente si podía achicárselos. La joven mujer le sonrió mientras contaba los galleones y redujo todos los paquetes al porte de un mazo de cartas. Cancelar el hechizo solo requería un golpe con la varita. Le dejo una generosa propina y se metió los paquetes en los bolsillos mientras salían de ahí. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Gringotts.

Sus miedos resultaron muy ciertos. Percy estaba parado en la escalera frente al banco, mirando ansiosamente a la multitud. Los regaño en el mismo instante en que los vio.

"¿Donde fueron?" demando furioso. "¡Se suponía que tenían que esperar aquí!"

"Estábamos en la puerta de al lado, Percy," dijo Ginny, "¿que sucede?"

"Mamá y papa me enviaron a buscarlos," dijo pomposamente. "Y no aprecio tener que esperar por media hora tratando de encontrarlos. ¡Nuestros padres estarán furiosos!"

"Pensé que quiso decir quedarse en el Callejon Diagon hasta que resolviera lo del reportero," dijo Harry simplemente. "Y quería conseguir algo de ropa decente para la audición del Ministerio. No quiero avergonzar a nadie presentándome en pilchas."

Ginny pareció muy incomoda después del ultimo estamento, pero pareció calmar un poco a Percy. "Supongo que Ginny puede haber entendido mal a mamá," concedió. "Necesito llevarlos al Caldero Chorreante inmediatamente. Mamá tiende a preocuparse demasiado," con eso agarro a Ginny del brazo y los guió por la multitud.

Cuando la red Flu los vomito en La Madriguera, Harry manejo aterrizar de pie, aunque si se meneo un poco.

"¡Ahí están!" dijo la señora Weasley. "Siento que hayamos tenido que cambiar los planes, querido. Con esa horrible mujer Skeeter aquí, no parecía buena idea darle más información de la que ya tiene. Ustedes tres estuvieron fuera tanto tiempo; deben estar hambrientos," se volvió hacia la olla mientras Percy hablaba.

"Bueno," dijo con una voz irritada, "hubiésemos regresado hace tiempo si ellos no hubiesen decidido recorrer el Callejon Diagon."

Ginny le dirigió a su hermano una mirada fulminante mientras la señora Weasley los regañaba.

"Ginny, ¡dije que tu y Harry se quedaran ahí! ¡No se como se te ocurrió ponerte a recorrer! ¡Pensé que tenias un mejor sentido que eso, podrías haber terminado en el Callejón Knockturn o aun peor!"

"Señora Weasley, si la culpa es de alguien es mía. Ya le explique a Percy que pensé que quedarse ahí, significaba "quédense en el Callejón y no vuelvan a La Madriguera". Solo fuimos un par de puertas más allá para buscar un par de cosas. No quería estar vestido como un vagabundo para la audiencia. Las personas del Ministerio podrían pensar que ustedes no me estaban cuidando bien o algo así."

"No esta mal pensado," dijo el señor Weasley caminando en el salón, "Pero probablemente no fue tan buena idea ir sin supervisión. Como dijiste hay personas que quieren hacerte daño."

Harry asintió y saco su varita de su manga, "Si pensé en eso, y si no hubiese estado a plena luz del día con un montón de personas no me hubiese movido del lobby."

"Harry," dijo el señor Weasley con una voz para nada normal. "Entiendo que no has tenido a nadie que te cuide por mucho tiempo. Has estado muy solo. Pero ese ya no es el caso, y un chico de doce años no debería viajar solo."

"Yo estaba con él, papá," protesto Ginny.

"Eso lo hace aun peor, Ginevra. Algo pude haberte pasado a ti también. Si Harry va a ser parte de esta familia necesita entender que las cosas van a ser diferentes."

Harry sintió como su estomago se contraía. Arthur tenía razón, no había ningún riesgo para un Harry de treinta años que sabia mas maldiciones que cualquier Mortifago, pero no era así como lo veían. Para ellos, el era un algo precoz doce añero que ni siquiera pudo evitar que su tío lo destrozara… y también arriesgo la seguridad de su hija. La voz grave y preocupada de Arthur Weasley dolía más que las amenazas de Vernon y las acusaciones de Snape. "Lo siento," dijo miserablemente, "Solo que no quería que tuvieran que volver por unas estupidas piezas de ropa."

Harry estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que cuando la mano de Arthur bajo a descansar en su hombro, salto hacia atrás. Levantando la mano automáticamente para bloquear y botar la mano del hombre muy sorprendido.

"L-lo siento," murmuro Harry. Concientemente no esperaba un golpe, pero sus reflejos le jugaron una pasada. Apenas noto como la señora Weasley llevo a un protestante Percy a la cocina.

"Harry," dijo Arthur sentándose en la mesa. "No estamos enojado, solo queremos que entiendas que estamos aquí para ayudarte con las cosas. No es una molestia cuando tenemos que llevarte al Callejón Diagon, y preferiríamos que hicieras las cosas con nosotros, en vez de tratar de hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Ahora, nadie salio herido, y creo que todos aprendimos algo hoy día. Y como siempre le digo a Perkins, 'Tus intenciones son buenas, solo necesitamos trabajar en la ejecución'."

Harry le dirigió al hombre una pequeña sonrisa, y pronto, la señora Weasley dejo que todos entraran a la cocina y comenzó a hacer sandwiches.

Mientras Harry masticaba su sandwich, el pequeño nudo que tenia en el estomago comenzó a deshacerse. Ron y los gemelos, rojos por haber volado toda la mañana atacaron la comida como una jauría de leones hambrientos. Harry noto las mirada que Ginny le estaba dando a Percy, y se pregunto que estaría planeando para su hermano mayor. Vivir con una familia que lo tratara como si de verdad les importara era algo que había anhelado toda su vida. Aunque era divertido lo grande que era tratar de ajustarse.

OoOoOOoOo

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la traducción. Tengo unos días libres en la Universidad así que como regalo por haber esperado tanto tiempo hoy subiré seis capítulos de la historia. Espero que les guste.

Bye


	15. Año 2: Confesiones a la Luz de la Luna

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__y se puede encontrar bajo el título de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K.R. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

OoOoOoO

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 15: Confesiones a la Luz de la Luna

Después del almuerzo, la señora Weasley hizo que los chicos sacaron los gnomos del jardín mientras que el señor Weasley trabajaba en su garaje. Ginny y su madre irían a la villa a terminar sus compras. Antes de que se fueran, Harry hizo un viaje al baño y ahí corrió a su cuarto. Antes de guardar la bolsa de dinero saco un puñado de monedas. Cuando volvió, la señora Weasley estaba sola, guardando los platos.

"Aquí esta," dijo dándole unos cuantos galleons.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Es mi parte por la comida de esta semana," dijo.

"Harry, no necesitas hacer esto," protesto ella.

Él suspiro, "Señora Weasley usted lo prometió ¿recuerda?"

"Harry, esto es muy amable, pero no necesario."

Harry frunció el ceño. No había pensado que iba a tener que volver a pelear esta batalla. "Sra Weasley aprecio todo lo que usted y su marido están haciendo por mi. Pero de verdad no me voy a sentir cómodo estando aquí si no me dejan ayudar un poco."

La matriarca del clan Weasley lo miro fijamente. "¿Por qué te está molestando esto, Harry?"

Harry debatió usar su carta de triunfo, pero su deseo de repetir este argumento cada semana lo hizo decidirse. "Bueno, mis tíos siempre estaban detrás mío por ser una carga mas que no pagaba nada. No podía decirles de mi bóveda o si no me la hubiesen quitado, pero siempre me molesto que tenían algo de razón conmigo."

El rostro de la señora Weasley enrojeció un poco y abrió su boca para decir algo. Pero se detuvo así misma y respiro profundamente "De acuerdo Harry, si te hace sentir mejor pero solo dos galleons. Creo que todavía no te das cuenta de lo mucho que vale un galleon, pero es mas que suficiente para cubrir lo que posiblemente podrías comer."

"El dinero sentado en una bóveda no le hace bien a nadie," replica alzando los hombros.

"Harry, puede que algún día necesites ese dinero. De verdad necesitas pensar en tu futuro."

"Lo hago," replica suavemente. Estaba orgulloso de que no hubiese temblor en su voz, pero ella aun la miro extrañada. Le gano a una respuesta yendo al jardín y comenzó a hacer volar a los gnomos con Ron y los gemelos. Percy se alejo, diciendo que tenía que trabajar en algo y se quedo en su cuarto. Eso después probaría ser un error.

"Entonces ¿cual es tu plan?" le pregunto Ron a Harry mientras giraba a un gnomo sobre su cabeza.

Harry pestaño. "¿Qué quieres decir?" estaba ojeando a un escarabajo que escalaba con sospecha. Afortunadamente, no tenia marcas inusuales alrededor de los ojos.

"Sobre Percy."

"Ron, háblame en cristiano por favor," dijo Harry mientras agarraba otro gnomo.

El más joven de los Weasley puso los ojos en blanco mientras sus hermanos mayores reían. "¿Qué planeas hacer para estar a mano con Percy?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry," comenzó Ron horrorizado. "¡Te delato con mamá y papá!"

Harry alzo los hombros, incomodo al ser recordado de la escena con el señor Weasley. "Bueno, fui algo estúpido."

"No hiciste nada demasiado malo," desacordó Ron. "Además, ¡El idiota no podía esperar para meterte en problemas! Si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, entonces yo lo haré. Si sale limpio después de eso, será peor con el resto de nosotros."

Harry estaba algo sorprendido. Recordaba la tensión entre Percy y su familia, y como él nunca se llevo bien con sus hermanos. Nunca había notado que la pelea venia de tan atrás. Se volvió en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por los gemelos.

"Normalmente estaríamos de acuerdo—"

" –con cualquier cosa que envuelva un castigo—"

"—para Percy el Perfecto Prefecto—"

"Impresivo ¿puedes decirlo tres veces y rápido?"

"¡De vuelta al tema hermano mío!"

"Es verdad, lo siento. Mientras normalmente estaríamos de acuerdo—"

"No podemos dejar que lo hagas, Ron."

Ron le gruño a los gemelos "¿y por qué no?"

"Porque la pequeña Gin-Gin exigió la prioridad."

"Me trae lagrimas a los ojos, George."

"Si que lo hace, Fred."

"¿Ginny?" pregunto Ron con incredulidad.

"Si no lo notaste," dijo Fred mirando fijamente a Ron. "Mamá la reto mientras aclaraban y Harry estaba arriba. Se dio vueltas en como Ginny no necesita alentar a Harry para llevarla a lugares y aprovecharse de que es un buen tío."

Harry hizo una mueca, pensado en la varita que le había comprado. La señora Weasley no sabía de ella, no todavía.

"Para cuando mamá termino con ella," continuo George, "Ginny parecía que iba a llorar. Así que nos siguió afuera, nosotros estábamos preparados para ofrecerle confort filial."

"Por supuesto que ella no quería nada de eso," rió Fred. "Solo puso la cara como un fin de semana lluvioso para satisfacer a mamá. Nos vino a ver para exigir la exclusividad y por algo de… er,"

"¿Consejo técnico?" suplió George tratando de ayudar.

"Sí, algo así," Acordó Fred. "De todos modos la lleve a nuestro cuarto y discutimos algunas posibilidades."

"Mientras yo distraía a mamá," interrumpió George.

"Y bastante bien," agrego Fred amigablemente. "De todas formas, tiene el primer tiro para el idiota. Ahora, si la jode—"

"Más fácil seria ganar la lotería, hermano mío."

"Indudablemente, pero si lo hace, entonces te dejaremos intentarlo."

"¿Cómo es que ustedes no están saltando ante la oportunidad?" preguntó Harry, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegaron del Callejón Diagon.

"Bueno, no ya no es tan divertido—"

"de todos modos no tanto. Hemos hecho—"

"todo lo que hemos podido pensar."

"Aunque si se presenta una nueva oportunidad—"

"Estén seguro de que la seguiremos con uñas y dientes."

Harry rió mientras regresaban a rotar los gnomos de los vegetales de la señora Weasley. Cuando terminaron, sacaron sus escobas y jugaron Quidditch. Mientras Harry era un buen volador, no podía tirar una Quaffle ni siquiera para salvar su vida. Los gemelos lo destruyeron a él y a Ron.

Tampoco ayudaba que Harry dirigía su vista hacia el camino que eventualmente llevaba a la villa. Ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que vio a una muy cargada señora Weasley y a Ginny regresar. Con un suspiro de alivio Harry se regañó a si mismo por su paranoia.

De mala gana pararon el juego cuando la luz se desvanecía. Guardando las escobas en su lugar, los cuatros volvieron a La Madriguera. Harry noto que Ginny estuvo bastante silenciosa, durante la cena, aunque si miro fulminantemente a Percy. Él no estaba seguro si alguien más lo había notado, pero la normalmente bulliciosa familia estaba más que silenciosa.

Se levantó a ayudar a Ginny a lavar los platos, evadiendo el ojo de la señora Weasley. Desafortunadamente, Ginny tampoco dijo mucho, y cuando terminaron, se retiro al sofá con un libro. Harry dejo que Ron lo convenciera a jugar Ajedrez Mágico.

La abismal jugada de Harry elevo sus niveles de incompetencia esa noche. Entre su resentimiento del después del viaje al Callejón Diago y la ley del hielo de Ginny, apenas podía recordar como se movían las piezas. Después de perder su reina, Harry se estiro moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro. Eso le dio la excusa de mirar al sillón. Ginny justo levanto sus ojos y estos se unieron con los de él. Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a su hijo.

Tres movimientos después hubo un jaque mate. Harry meneo su cabeza cuando Ron le pregunto si quería otra oportunidad. Subió la escalera y se fue a acostar.

En vez de gritar, Harry despertó con un triste suspiro. Observo el cielo del cuarto de Ron y pestaño rápidamente. Su sueño había sido una repetición de su ultima conversación con Ginny, la noche de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Su razonamiento había sido tan seguro, tan lógico. El hecho de que no quería dejarla era solo si propio y egoísta deseo ¿de acuerdo? Ella hubiese estado en horrible peligro si Voldemort hubiese sabido cuanto la amaba. Ella aun no podía aparecerse y era demasiado joven para practicarlo legalmente. Ella no hubiese podido concentrarse si ella estaba en peligro.

Todas esas eran razones validas de porque la dejo en La Madriguera. Al final, su cabeza le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos. La visión de ella ahí, su corazón en sus ojos pero rehusándose a llorar estaba marcado en su memoria. El dijo adiós y la beso suavemente, prometiéndole regresar a ella. Y la dejo atrás, junto a todos sus sueños.

Trato de no llorar ahí, pero ahora dejaba salir sus lágrimas. Lloro silenciosamente por lo que había perdido, y se maldijo así mismo por su estupidez. La decepciono ese día, y murió lentamente, dolorosamente, sabiendo que el le había roto su promesa.

Harry rodó a su lado y se puso en posición fetal. No podía dejar de temblar –el sueño se había sentido tan real que se preguntaba su viaje al pasado no era nada mas que una ilusión demasiado elaborada. ¿De verdad había muerto en las ruinas del numero Cuatro de Privet Drive? a lo mejor el infierno estaba volviendo y dándose cuenta de que estas no eran las mismas personas, no realmente.

No tenía una razón lógica para esperar que _esta_ Ginny lo entendiera. Cierto era, que ella fue una de las pocas personas en conocerlo en el futuro, pero esa Ginny estaba muerta e ida. Aun sus esfuerzos para intervenir estaban haciendo a esta diferente.

Harry apretó sus dientes, disgustado por la autocompasión en la que se estaba ahogando. Esto no era sobre_ él_, esto era sobre _ellos_ – en hacer que las personas por la que se preocupaba estuvieran a salvo. Cuando todo estuviese dicho y hecho, y todas sus manipulaciones fueran reveladas, ellos no querrían tener nada mías con él. No era mejor que Dumbledore, manipulando a la gente a su alrededor para el 'bien mas grande' sin preguntarles primero. Recordaba lo enojado que había estado la primera vez que escucho la profecía completa. En ese entonces no tenia idea de que probaría ser un completo hipócrita.

La ira hacia lo que ningún monto de auto control podía hacer, y maldito el flujo de lagrimas. Eventualmente su respiración se calmo y el se controlo.

_Bueno, ni aunque se congele el infierno podré dormir después de eso_, pensó Harry suspirando y saco su bata. Salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras al baño para lavarse la cara. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor, pero aun mas despierto.

El reloj en la pared le dijo que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Estar sentado escuchando los ronquidos de Ron por unas horas no era como quería comenzar el día. Termino bajando al salón otra vez, esperando que al menos pudiera estirarse en el sofá.

Al bajar las escaleras tomo un cuidado especial para evadir los peldaños flojos abajo de la puerta de Ginny. No quería hacerla perder sueño dos veces seguidas; ya parecía lo suficientemente molesta con él.

Como antes, el oscuro salón parecía extrañamente pacifico. Se sentó en el sillón y respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Finalmente comenzó a hacerlo cuando noto movimiento afuera las oscuras ventanas.

Estuvo en sus pies instintivamente, sacando su varita de adentro de su bata. Mantuvo las luces apagadas y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta sin ruido y salio, el césped estaba algo mojado debajo de sus pies. Algo grande estaba moviéndose rápidamente por el aire, pero no fue hasta que fue iluminado por un rayo de luna vio un rayo de rojo e hizo la conexión.

Harry suspiro, soltando el aire que había estado aguantando. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho un gesto de sorpresa. "¿H-harry?" maldiciendo silenciosamente se dio vuelta.

Ella lo rondo en el aire, usando una camisera un par de shorts, la luna pinto visos plateados en su cabello. _Esta no es mi Ginny_, se recordó Harry otra vez. Pero sabía que eso no era completamente cierto. Si las palabras de su futuro yo eran honestas, entonces el aun era parcialmente de esta realidad, y esta era parcialmente 'su' Ginny. ¿Pero no significaba que no pudiese ser la misma, o no?

Sus pensamientos se perseguían entre si mientras la miraba, apenas registrando cuando bajo la escoba de su hermano. Solo fue su expresión de culpabilidad que lo saco de su ensueño. "T-Te dije que a veces sacaba las escobas de mis hermanos, para aprender a volar antes de llegar a Hogwarts. N-no te preocupes, no tocare la tuya."

Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "Adelante y usa la Nimbus si quieres. No me importa."

"¡No!" grito y meneo su cabeza violentamente. Se sorbió la nariz quietamente y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de suprimir las lágrimas. Recogió con rabia el mango de la escoba.

"¿Que dijo tu mamá, Ginny?" le pregunto suavemente.

Ella lo miro con los labios presionados en una fina línea que le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall.

"Los gemelos no se perdieron mucho," le explico. "No te mentiré ¿Te culpo a ti por no quedarnos en Gringotts?"

Ella asintió y respire profundamente. "De acuerdo, si debes saber… dijo que no debería aprovecharme de ti. Dijo que perdiste a tus padres cuando eras un bebe, y que ahora perdiste a otra familia, y que estabas, ya sabes, en un estado frágil. Dijo que estabas desesperadamente solo y que harías cualquier cosa para tener a gente que se preocupe de ti. Dijo que probablemente veías tu dinero como una manera de hacer que la gente te quisiera, y que probablemente estabas ofreciendo gastarlo en nosotros para 'asegurarte de que te quisiéramos' después de la manera en la que los Dursley te trataron. Ella-ella dijo que yo era una persona horrible y que me aproveche de eso."

"E inmediatamente pensaste en la varita." No era una pregunta.

Ella asintió. "no dije nada porque sabia que te enojarías su yo lo dijera… y no quería comenzar otra peleas justo después de que papá hablara contigo. Pero ahora me siento realmente culpable. Nunca debí haberte dejado…"

"¡Una mierda!" grito Harry. Sabia que la señora Weasley trataba de hacer bien, pero de verdad habia herido a Ginny con sus palabras. "¿Eres una puta?"

Ginny levanto la cabeza, y por un minuto, Harry pensó que lo iba a abofetear. Aun, una Ginny enojada era mas fácil de tratar que una con la expresión que llevaba hace un momento. "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?" siseo ella.

"¿Estas en venta?" le pregunto con frialdad. "Porque la chica con la que me escribí todo el año no lo esta. Ella no escribió todas esas cartas quejándose de tener ropa vieja o tratando de hacer que le comprara regalos. Me ayudaste en King Cross y acordaste escribirme cuando pensaste que era otro tonto primer año. Fue _mi_ idea salir de Gringotts y fue _mi_ idea comprarte una varita. Tu mamá tenia razón con respecto a algunas cosas y equivocada con respecto a otras. A lo mejor si estoy solo. A lo mejor si pienso que los Weasleys son geniales. La mayoría del tiempo. Pero no soy tonto como para pensar que puedo comprarlos… al menos no con Galleons."

Ginny trago, su ira ya olvidad. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" su voz no sobrepasaba a un susurro.

"Se necesita otro tipo de moneda… amistad, preocupación, confianza –aunque parece no he hecho bien esa." Frunció el ceño. "Ginny, si no hubieras empujado a tus hermanos para que fueran a buscarme cuando lo hiciste, hay una buena probabilidad de que ahora estaría muerto. Cometí un error y casi lo pague con mi vida, solo tu y tus hermanos me salvaron de mi propia estupidez. Al lado de eso, una pila de galleons no significa nada, por favor Ginny, no dejes que lo que tu madre te diga te haga dudar de ti misma. Confió en ti, así que por favor confía en ti misma."

Dejo salir un suspiro, pero el noto que sus hombros se relajaron un poco. "Sabes que a mamá le va a dar un ataque cuando vea la varita."

"Yo tratare con eso."

"Papá probablemente este de acuerdo con ella."

Harry suspiro. "Él estaba en lo correcto cuando me agarro ayer. Pero creo que puedo manejarlo si se que ahora tengo la razón."

Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió. "Si estamos en Hogwarts, y ves a alguien que me va a atacar por la espalda con una varita, listo para maldecirme ¿Qué harías?"

"Encontré un hechizo escrito en uno de los libros viejos del ti Gideon. Se llama Moco Murciélago y suena totalmente asqueroso… creo que lo usaría en ellos."

Harry sonrió asintiendo, "Y eso es lo que discutiré. Tus padres y yo tenemos un pequeño acuerdo que hicimos cuando yo estaba en San Mungo relacionado con las expensas e seguridad. Creo que podremos usar eso.

Ginny se vio pensativa "Esto es bastante extraño ¿no? ¿de vedad estas esperando tantos problemas?" su voz tomo un ligero tono de preocupación. Dolía, un poco, oírlo de una chica tan joven.

Harry suspiro, "Nunca tuvimos esa charla con Ron ¿cierto? Definitivamente necesitamos hacer tiempo hoy. ¿Has estado despierta toda la noche?"

Ginny alzo los hombros, "Casi. Dormí un par de horas, pero no estaba durmiendo bien." Miro los pijamas de Harry y su bata, "Tu también estas despierto temprano. ¿Tienes problemas durmiendo?"

"Algo así," acordó Harry de mala gana. "Esta atado a otras cosas," Ginny se vio confundida pero no lo presiono "¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres guardar esa escoba yo puedo preparar algo."

Ginny asintió felizmente y Harry entro a encender las lámparas de la cocina.

La señora Weasley estuvo algo sorprendida cuando al bajar encontró el desayuno casi listo. Harry desecho sus protestas diciendo que quería practicar algo de la magia hogareña que Ginny le había estado enseñando. La mayoría de los hornos requerían un golpe de la varita para activarse, lo que protegía a los niños, pero dado que no requería un hechizo no contaba como magia para menores de edad.

Harry rompió un par de huevos en el sartén y saco una bandeja de queques del horno. Ginny le sirvió a su madre un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío. Había tenido tiempo de calmarse de su conversación, y probablemente ayudo que el le aseguro de que no creía que la señora Weasley sentía lo que le dijo.

Trabajando juntos para preparar la comida había sido extrañamente confortante. Cocinar para los Dursley había sido una ocupación solitaria, salvo cuando su tía decidía pararse a su laso y criticaba sus esfuerzos o le gritaba para que lo hiciera más rápido. Ginny trabajaba alrededor de él mientras manejaba el horno, entregándole los ingredientes que necesitaba y llevando la comida a la mesa tan pronto la terminaba. Todo eso mientras cantaba por lo bajo una canción de la Red Magica Inalámbrica. Ni una vez se interpusieron en sus caminos o hubo algún error en el extraño dueto. Harry encontró extrañamente relajante y una parte de él comenzó a desear el baile de Navidad.

Los otros Weasley le dirigieron Mirada extrañadas mientras bajaban. El señor Weasley se veía divertido, y lleno a Harry de preguntas sobre la cocina Muggle. Percy solo pestaño ante la mirada amable de su madre y se sentó frunciendo el ceño. Los gemelo se rieron de el 'pequeño Harrikins y Gin-Gin' hasta que Ginny accidentalmente boto una taza de te caliente en el regazo de Fred. Ron miro a Harry pensativamente, entonces meneo la cabeza y gruño.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto Harry a Ron quietamente mientras él y Ginny finalmente se sentaban a comer.

"¿Cuanto llevas despierto amigo?"

Harry alzo los hombros "Un par de horas."

"No estas durmiendo otra vez ¿cierto?"

"Estoy bien, Ron," dijo Harry con simpleza.

"No, ¡maldita sea no lo estas!" grito Ron, elevando la voz.

"¡Ronald Bilius! ¡Lenguaje!" lo regaño la señora Weasley.

"Harry dile a mamá cuanto has estado durmiendo."

"Lo suficiente," dijo Harry a la defensiva. "No hice nada mas que dormir en San Mungo."

"Bueno ¿entonces cual es tu excusa en la escuela?"

Harry abrió su boca para responder cuando la señora Weasley interrumpió. "No discutamos en la mesa. Harry y Ginny se esforzaron para hacernos este buen desayuno, no lo desperdiciemos hablando tonterías."

Ron bajo la mirada a sus huevos mientras la mesa se quedaba en silencio. Este fue roto solo por el sonido de la plata en los platos, hasta que Percy dejo salir una repentina tos.

Los ojos del tercero de los Weasleys se abrieron desmesuradamente atrás de sus lentes. Se abrieron mientras dejo salir un agudo gritito mientras se levantaba extrañamente. Percy salio corriendo de la cocina hacia las escaleras caminando raro.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír. La señora Weasley los fulmino con la mirada, pero ellos solo alzaron los hombros y trataron de verse inocentes. Ron se veía confundido y el señor Weasley solo lo ignoro. No fue sino hasta que Harry vio el amago de una sonrisa en Ginny que descubrió que había pasado.

Percy regreso a la mesa varios minutos después, rojo y negándose a hablar, la señora Weasley lo dejo ser después de unos minutos y terminaron el desayuno de los domingos en paz. Harry comenzó automáticamente a limpiar los platos cuando terminaron, la señora Weasley saco a todos de la cocina.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron para que lo siguiera. Ginny también los siguió. Harry recogió un pequeño libro al final de la mesa del salón antes de salir por la puerta. Ron miro a su hermana como si le preguntara algo, pero ella lo ignoro mientras Harry los guiaba a la arbolada.

Era una mañana placentera. El sol brillaba y una ligera brisa los refrescaba. Harry pensó en las nubes siempre permanentes que siempre habitaban en las ruinas de Hogwarts y sintió un escalofrió.

Se sentaron en las raíces un Viejo árbol. Harry miro alrededor y no vio a nadie mas, el hecho de que Rita Skeeter había estado ahí ayer lo ponía nervioso, pero tampoco veía escarabajos extraños hoy. Ignorando las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo de Ron y Ginny, Harry cerró los ojos y se acaricio las sienes como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, se enfoco en su Legilimancia, alrededor de él por las otras mentes. La presencia de Ron irradiaba algo de ansiedad, pero Ginny estaba extrañamente serena. Harry salio rápidamente, avergonzado de invadir su privacidad.

"¿Harry?" la voz de Ron lo hizo abrir los ojos. No debía frustrarse con su amigo. Estaba guardando mucho de su amigo, y lo que no revelado le preocuparía a cualquiera con la mitad de un cerebro preocupado.

"De acuerdo, Sí, Ron esta sucediendo algo. Hay muchas cosas que suceden. Quiero decírselo a los dos, pero ahora no puedo. No es," dijo rápidamente mientras Ron comenzaba a reclamar, "un asunto de confiar o no en ustedes. Lo hago. Confio demasiado en ustedes. Se que nunca me traicionarían o repetirían nada que les diga en confianza. Es mas sobre si les permiten guardar los secretos."

Harry levanto el libro, _Oclumencia: el Arte Oculto._ "Hermione lo encontró para nosotros. Descubrió que estaba haciendo Snape. Se llama Legilimancia y deja que lea nuestras mentes, y ver las memorias de las personas. Es así como encontraron lo de a sección prohibida."

Ron se sentó de vuelta. "¿Pero pensé que el Profesor Dumbledore te advirtió?"

"Creo que los dos lo están en ello, o al menos compartiendo información. A veces también he sentido eso cuando estoy con Dumbledore. Se detuvo cuando comencé a asustarme y mencione que estaba pensando en mudarme a Francia y transferirme a Beauxbatons."

Ron se vio enfermo. "¿Dumbledore? El no haría eso…" dejo la frase sin terminar.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente y parecía estar mas molesta. "¿Lo harías?" susurró. "Es decir, ¿irte a Francia?"

Harry se pateo así mismo. La miro directo a los ojos y trato de sonreírle para tranquilizarla. "No al menos que me los pueda llevar," bromeo. "Estaba blufeando."

"¿Como puedes blufear con alguien que puede leer tu mente?" pregunto Ron, meneando su cabeza.

"Porque él no puede leer la mía," explico Harry. "Algo en mi pasado hizo casi imposible que pudiese usar Legilimancia en mi contra." Como aprender Oclumancia, pensó mientras miraban su cicatriz.

"¿Entonces ese libro hará posible que nosotros también lo bloquemos."

"Eso espero."

"Bien, solo de pensar que el idiota grasoso esta violando nuestras mentes es asqueroso."

Ginny hablo. "¿Como sabremos que lo estamos hacienda bien?"

"Bueno, voy a trabajar en Legilimancia, y ver que tan bueno puedo ser con eso. Si lo estoy haciendo bien y no puedo pasar sus escudos de Oclumencia, entonces probablemente están a salvo."

"Bien, entonces comencemos," dijo Ron firmemente.

_Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé que seria,_ reflexiono Harry mientras abría en libro en la página que había marcado con un pedazo de pergamino. Sus amigos estaban muy atentos mientras el comenzaba a a explicar la meditación y los ejercicios que usarían para organizar sus mentes.

Los ejercicios eran difíciles, y para cuando entraron para almorzar, Ron y Ginny parecían tener dolores de cabeza, los métodos de enseñanza usados en el libro eran distintos a los de su tutelaje bajo Snape, pero Harry no podía menos que imaginar que ellos harían mejor progreso que él.

El almuerzo fue inusualmente silencioso, mientras que Ron y Ginny casi engullían la comida, y Harry estaba en un modo pensativo. Percy había evidentemente decidido a comer su comida en su habitación, la señora Weasley parecía alternar entre estar orgullosa de su dedicación a los estudios y preocupada por trabajar mucho. Pregunto abstenidamente lo que Ron y Harry estaban haciendo.

"Proyecto para la escuela," respondió Harry rápidamente. "Algo que Hermione descubrió."

"¿Es ella la bruja hija de Muggles de su año?" pregunto la señora Weasley.

"Sip, y es demasiado inteligente," respondió Harry.

"Me allegro de que a todos les haya ido bien en sus estudios," dijo. "Eso va para ti también Ronald," agrego cuando su hijo menor comenzó a sonrojarse. "Espero que Ginny siga sus ejemplos este otoño."

Harry alzo los hombros. "Todos estamos a un par de puntos de cada uno. Creo que a Ginny también le ira bien, si no es que mejor. Hermione tomas las mejores notas y guarda todo, así que tendrá el primer año en bandeja."

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero la señora Weasley frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura que eso seria totalmente apropiado," dijo con un tono desaprobatorio.

"No creo que nadie deba ser forzado a sentarse en mas de las lecturas del profesor Binns que las necesarias. Además, es una práctica aceptada en las escuelas Muggles y nos dejara tiempo libre para otros proyectos. Hay un montón de asignaturas que están en la biblioteca y jamás han sido mencionada en las clases normales."

El señor Weasley sonrió ligeramente ante la mención del fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia. Harry se preguntaba si el hombre enseñaba cuando el señor y la señora Weasley atendían a Hogwarts, y si había sido un fantasma ahí. "Supongo que no dolería, mientras Ginny hace su propia tarea. ¿de que tipo de proyecto están hablando?"

"Bueno," dijo Harry rápidamente, "Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en un proyecto independiente que trata de defensas mágicas y manera de detección. Hermione encontró un libro viejo que estamos estudiando para que aplicación moderna pueda tener. Nada demasiado espectacular," agrego en un tono aburrido, "pero potencialmente interesante."

Afortunadamente, eso probó ser suficiente para asegurar a la señora Weasley y logaron terminar la comida. Lo que no contó fue en Fred y George. Tan pronto como él, Ginny y Ron estaban sentados alrededor del árbol, los gemelos llegaron sonriendo.

"Muy buena pequeño Harrikins, ¿cierto Fred?"

"De verdad lo fue hermanos mío," replica Fred.

"puede que hayan calmado a mamá con esa—"

"—pero no a nosotros. Así que sáquenla fuera."

Harry ojeo a los gemelos por un momento. No los había conocido bien hasta su cuarto año, pero de la manera en la que las cosas estaban escalando esta vez… también estaba el hecho de que salvaron su vida en el último partido de Quidditch. Dejo salir un suspiro esperando no lamentar esto después. "¿Ustedes deben haber notado lo difícil que es engañar a Snape?"

"Un bastardo muy sospechoso," acordó George.

"¡Lo hace todo un reto!" respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

"Creo que es mas que eso," dijo Harry mostrando el libro. "Notamos algunas cosas, pero Hermione lo unió todo. Snape esta usando in tipo especial de magia llamado Legilimancia que deja que lea nuestras mente a través de nuestras memorias. Lo uso muchas veces y se dejo al descubierto, así que encontramos este libro de Oclumancia. Entre otras cosas, Oclumancia te ayudara contra ataques mentales como la Legilimancia."

"¿Hermione Granger descubrió todo eso?" pregunto George alzando las cejas.

"¡Tenemos que reclutarla, oh hermano mío!" canto Fred. "Con su cerebro ¿te imaginas las bromas que haríamos?"

"¡Déjenla tranquila!" grito Ron enojado.

Los gemelos saltaron y le dirigieron a su hermano una mirada inquisitiva. Harry también estaba sorprendido. El Ron que recordaba no se hubiese dejado ver así, ni siquiera bajo la amenaza de una Cruciatas. Por supuesto, que Ron estaba actuando aun más protectivo, hacia Harry y otros._ ¿Estaba acaso abrazando el asunto de que 'los Gryffindors cuidan de los suyos', o es esto algo mas profundo?_

"Parece que Ron quiere destrozarnos," dijo George lentamente.

"¿Crees que le guste un poco?" pregunto Fred astutamente.

Harry decidió tomar una apuesta. "Bueno, por supuesto que si. No es como si ustedes tuvieran una oportunidad. Ella quería hechizarlos por darle ese hechizo falso para convertir a Scabbers en amarillo." El rostro de Ron se hizo casi púrpura y era incapaz de hablar. Los ojos de Ginny bailaban con diversión, pero una mirada de ayuda de Harry hizo que no dijera nada. "Hablando de trucos sucios," dijo, cambiando el tema, "¿Qué le paso a Percy esta mañana?"

La sonrisa de Ginny creció más. "No mucho… solo tome prestada una poción defectuosa de Fred."

George miro a su gemelo. "¿Esa solución achicadora que no hicimos bien?"

Fred alzo los hombros. "Funciona si la calientas lo suficiente, es por eso que la salvamos de Snape."

"No es como si le hubiésemos encontrado algún uso," dijo George escépticamente.

Fred alzo los hombros. "Así que deje que Ginny se la quedara. Si ella le encuentra un uso nos debe un favor."

"Lo que estuvo más que pagado con el entretenimiento de esta mañana," replico ella cortante.

Ron no pudo contenerse más. "¿Pero qué hiciste con eso?" pregunto en un tono de suplica.

Ginny alzo los hombros dramáticamente. "Remoje un par de sus calzoncillos con ella. El calor corporal fue más que suficiente como para activarlo."

El aire se enfrío mientras los chicos hacían gestos de dolor.

"No te paga andar de chivato con la persona que lava tu ropa ¿cierto?" preguntó Ginny complacida.

"Bueno Ron ¿aun piensas que Percy necesita más castigo?" pregunto Harry astutamente. Ron meneo la cabeza silenciosamente, luciendo algo verde. George no dijo nada, pero le paso un Sickle a un Fred muy complacido con si mismo.

"Bueno, ya que eso está arreglado, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para que Snape deje de violar nuestras mentes?" pregunto Fred.

Harry sonrió y abrió el libro mientras los gemelos se sentaban con las piernas cruzadas en el césped. "El primer paso es aprender a meditar. Es una forma especial de concentración…"

Harry se sintió bastante bien por sus progresos de esa tarde, ron y especialmente Ginny estaba un poco decepcionado, pero el sabia que las primeras etapas eran lentas para las personas que no tenían trasfondo de disciplinas mentales. Los gemelos eran naturalmente competitivos, y bienvenian cualquier tipo de aprendizaje que mejoraría sus habilidades para hacer bromas.

Trabajar con sus amigos, le recordaba a Harry de cuando lidero el ED. Trabajar con estudiantes, enseñándoles técnicas de duelo y maldiciones era extrañamente reconfortante. En los momentos más tranquilos de la segunda guerra, Harry se preguntaba si había sido un buen profesor. A lo mejor en un mundo más bueno y tranquilo sin profecías y Señores Oscuros, lo hubiese sido.

Sintió un golpe en sus costillas. "¿Estás bien, Harry?" pregunto Ron.

Harry meneo su cabeza duramente. "Solo soñaba despierto."

Después de la cena se movieron al salón donde continuaron trabajando en los ejercicios de meditación. Cada uno de ellos tenía un libro abierto en sus regazos, y la señora Weasley los miraba con aprobación. Harry uso un par de veces su Legilimancia para chequear, y estaba sorprendido por el volumen de pensamientos y emociones que aun irradiaba de ellos. Se preguntaba si crecer en un lugar como La Madriguera les hacia mas difícil esconder sus pensamientos. Para cuando se fueron a acostar, Harry no era el único con un dolor de cabeza.

El lunes por la mañana se levantaron tan temprano como lo planearon. Mientras él y Ron bajaban por las escaleras en su ropa deportiva, a Hary le agrado ver a Ginny sentada en la mesa de cocina con un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Estaba con una camiseta y unos shorts y restregándose los ojos con los nudillos. "Buenos días, Ginny" Dijo quietamente.

Ella salto, casi botando su jugo, pero le sonrió ligeramente. "B-b-buenos días, Harry," bostezo.

Ron solo gruño y tomo un vaso con agua antes de salir por la puerta. Harry y Ginny lo siguieron por la corrida matutina.

Después de que Harry apunto el por qué Ginny necesitaba saber cómo defenderse así misma, las objeciones de Ron desaparecieron. Eso si, no lo detuvo de poner un paso brutal. Esta vez Harry fue aun más cuidadoso con su pierna, y mantuvo un ojo en Ginny.

Sorpresivamente, ella lo siguió sin problemas. Mientras encontraba su paso, su cabello flotaba como una bandera roja. Harry se encontró así mismo yendo mas despacio, permitiendo que ella lo pasara. Después de que recorrieran la propiedad, Ron los guió de vuelta al jardín. Harry se cambio a su modo de instructor, y comenzó a mostrarle a Ginny las posiciones básicas mientras Ron trabajaba en sus formas.

La Weasley mas joven era una estudiante atenta y Harry estaba complacido con su progreso cuando la dejo practicar para trabajar con Ron. Su estadía en el hospital fue lo suficiente como para que Ron tuviera una ventaja y Harry se encontró así mismo listo para empujarse así mismo para alcanzarlo. Calculando mal un movimiento, una patada de Ron mando a volar a Harry dejándolo sin respiración.

Ginny miro ultrajada, pero Harry dejo salir una risita "Buena esa amigo."

En el próximo intercambio, Harry evadió el golpe de Ron y le golpeo los pies. Ron dejo salir un gritito y cayo al suelo. Con un moretón, su amigo gruño cuando Harry comenzó a sermoneándolo en como uno caía sin hacerse daño. Sorprendentemente, Ginny fue la primera en hacerlo bien, pero ella también era mas pequeña y ligera, harry recordaba lo buena que seria en el Quidditch y sonrió.

Los gemelos se despertaron a tiempo para unírseles en la práctica de Oclumencia. Cuando a todos les comenzó a doler la cabeza, cambiaron a artes marciales. Harry no sabia si alternar ayudaría. Sabía que algunas escuelas de artes marciales proponían la meditación como manera de centrarse, pero no sabia si se aplicaba a esta situación, ya para la tarde, todos estaban cansados, mental y físicamente.

Mientras Ron dormitaba, Harry abrió su baúl y saco una pequeña caja que contenía la nueva varita de Ginny. Saco algo de pergamino, un pedazo de tira y envolvió la caja. El cumpleaños de Ginny era mañana, el once, y quería tenerlo listo para el momento de la fiesta. Lo que no esperaba con ansias era la reacción de su madre, pero sabia que tenia que arreglar algunas cosas. Su audiencia de tuición en el Ministerio estaba programada para el dia después de mañana.

Después de la cena, decidieron olvidar practicar más. Ron se conformo con destrozar a Harry en ajedrez mientras Ginny los miraba divertidos. El señor Weasley estaba estirado cerca del fuego dormitando con El Profeta en su regazo. Solo se movió cuando se escucho un boom del cuarto de los gemelos. La señora Weasley tejiendo algo de la lana azul, sola suspiro y meneo la cabeza.

Harry se estiro y bostezo para esconder una sonrisa feliz. No podía recordar haber sentido tan cómodo. Trato de no pensar en la audiencia. Esperaba que sus deseos pesaran algo en la audiencia, pero después de enterarse de lo de Sirius tenia nada de fe en la justicia del Ministerio. Esa noche durmió medianamente bie.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny fue un asunto familiar y pequeño, aunque nada era simple en lo que a los Weasley respectaba. La señora Weasley horneo una gran torta. Ginny estaba sonriendo y sonrojándose al ser el cetro de atención, y no parecía tener preocupación en el mundo.

Ron le regalo a su hermana una bufanda escarlata y dorada 'para que la usara en los partidos de Quidditch y animara a Gryffindor'. Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Recordaba como la había usado mientras _jugaba_ para Gryffindor en su quinto año. Fred y George le dieron una vieja escoba de juguete, del tamaño de un infante. Se veía moderadamente molesta, pero cuando encontró los tres Galleones en sus ramas se rió dándose cuenta de que era una broma. Percy le regalo una bonita pluma, por la que le agradeció educadamente. Charlie le envió unos mitones con encantamientos calentadores junto con una nota recordándole su visita a la reserva de dragones. Bill le envió un broche con forma de escarabajo que brillaba extrañamente a la luz del fuego.

Cuando Ginny abrió el regalo de Harry, el señor y la señora Weasley intercambiaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada, pero sus ceños se fruncieron un poco. Por petición de los gemelos, Ginny recogió la varita y la meneo. Un puñado de chispas rojas salieron de ella, enviando rayos de luz por la cocina. Fred y George la animaron, pero lo dejaron rápidamente bajo la mirada de su madre.

Cuando todos terminaron la torta, Harry se levanto y ayudo a limpiar los platos antes de que alguien pudiera objetar. Quería asegurarse de estar cerca de Ginny antes de que la señora Weasley comenzara a retarla. Le dirigió a cada uno de sus hijos una mirada y se excusaron de la mesa con una expresión ligeramente preocupada. Ginny no dijo nada, pero Harry notaba los músculos detrás de su mentón contraídos. Sintió los ojos de la señora Weasley en el, pero Harry evadió su mirada mientras recogía los platos.

El señor Weasley tampoco se veía muy feliz, y sus ojos viajaron de su esposa a su hija, dejo salir un suspiro. "Fue una buena demostración ¿cierto?" pregunto quietamente.

El ceño de la señora Weasley se frunció aun mas. "Harry si nos disculpas, necesitamos hablar con Ginny."

Harry termino de secar los platos y se limpio las manos con el paño. "Si esto es sobre la varita, no creo que sea una buena idea. Le prometí a Ginny que hablaría con ustedes si había un problema. "

La señora Weasley gimió y le dirigió a su hija una Mirada furibunda antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Harry, entiendo que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti, pero no debemos deja-"

"Lamento que sienta que me he aprovechado," interrumpió Harry fríamente. "Es triste que tenga tan poca fe en su hija. Después de nuestra discusión del sábado, esperaba que no tuviéramos otra discusión sobre el segundo asunto al que usted y el señor Weasley aceptaron."

La señora Weasley retrocedió como si la hubieran abofeteado. El señor Weasley puso una mano en su brazo, pero le hablo a Harry con voz controlada. "No veo como la varita de Ginny seria una medida de seguridad, Harry."

"¿Que tanto te respondió la varita de tu abuela, Ginny?"

Ginny no miro a su madre a los ojos. En vez se volvio hacia Harry y respondió. "Una vez saque un par de chispas," dijo suavemente.

Harry asintió, sonriendo para confortarla, entonces se volvió hacia sus padres. "Usar una varita que no esta en sintonía con su magia es posible, pero lo hace todo mas difícil. No quiero que se vaya a un lugar como Hogwarts con una discapacidad- simplemente no es seguro."

La señora Weasley meneo la cabeza, "Harry no es—"

Harry la interrumpió "¿No es eso peligroso? ¿No me quebré un brazo por un troll que fue dejado entrar al castillo? ¿No tuve que matar a un profesor que fue poseído para mantenerlo alejado de la llave de la inmortalidad?" ignoró su estremecimiento a la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro.

"Pero ya no existe, didjiste—"

"No existe—por ahora," acordó Harry, interrumpiéndola. "Pero Draco Malfoy todavía esta ahí, con la mayoría de los Slytherin bailando al son de su canción. He perdido el numero de las veces que han comenzado algo o tratado de herirme a mi o alguno de mis amigos el año pasado. Hasta hizo que alguno de sus amigos asaltaran a Neville y a Hermione de vuelta en el Expreso Hogwarts en las vacaciones de Navidad. Si los Dursleys no hubiesen destruido la evidencia, que les apuesto que hubiésemos descubierto que Draco o Lucius me enviaron esas doxies para tratar que me expulsaran de Hogwarts."

La señora Weasley se veía aun mas molesta. "Pero el Profesor Dumbledore dijo que tenia la situación bajo control."

"Imagino que también pensó que tenía la situación de los Weasley bajo control," espeto Harry ácidamente, hacienda que todos sintieran un escalofrío. El rostro de Ginny enrojeció algo y el le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "Esta bien, pero no creo que el profesor Dumbledore este dispuesto a castigar a los Slytherins. A lo mejor teme que se volcaran a Voldemort si eso suceda." Alzo los hombros y le sonrió a Ginny. "Cualquiera que desee herirla va a tener que pasar por sus hermanos y por mi," dijo ignorando la dureza de su voz. "Pero ella esta aun mas segura si tiene una varita decente y pude defenderse sola. Es por eso que también le estamos enseñando artes marciales. Si la hacen devolver la varita, solo le escribiré a Ollivanders y se la daré cuando estemos en la escuela."

La señora Weasley quedo sin palabras, pero su rostro se vería furioso, de humillación y frustración. El señor Weasley otra vez le apretó el brazo. "Has pensado esto bastante," observo quitamente.

Harry asintió, "Desde que hicimos nuestro acuerdo en San Mungo. También he hablado con mi manager de cuentas en Gringotts sobre actualicen las protecciones de aquí. Deberían estar aquí algún tiempo después de que se arregle lo de la audiencia." Se volvió directamente hacia la señora Weasley y la miro a los ojos. "Si usted y su esposo están de acuerdo con la tutela, entonces eso va a pintar un gran blanco en esta casa y a todos los que viven en ella. No los culpare en lo mínimo si cambian de opinión con respecto a esto. Ha sido un receso maravilloso quedarme aquí, y estoy seguro que quien Dumbledore ponga para pedir mi tuición será al menos apropiado. Si todo esto, la seguridad y todo lo demás va a hacerlos sentir incómodos, ahora es el momento de decir algo." Harry se preparo a si mismo. Prácticamente le habia dicho a la mujer que lo dejara tranquilo, amenazo a su familia y manera de vivir, y finalmente le pregunto si quería adoptarlo.

La señora Weasley respondió levantándose de la mesa y abrazándolo a él y a Ginny en un abrazo de oso. Se tenso por un momento y tímidamente lo respondió. En el Angulo en que estaba, termino poniendo un brazo alrededor de la señora Weasley y el otro en la cintura de Ginny.

"Bueno, ya que esta acordado," dijo el señor Weasley, "deberíamos tratar de dormir, mañana tenemos una reunión muy temprano en el Ministerio."

Harry estaba bien vestido con su ropa nueva y una túnica negra cuando llegaron al Ministerio. El señor y la señora Weasley también estaban usando sus túnicas formales. Los otros Weasley también querían ir, pero el señor Weasley sintió que seria mejor si solo el y su esposa iban en representación de la familia. Harry se pregunto sobre las múltiples bromas que Draco hacia sobre el numero de hijos que tenían. ¿Es que acaso las otras familias mágicas los miraban en meno por tener una gran familia?"

Pasaron de la cabina telefónica al lobby. Harry trato de no pensar sobre el duelo entre Dumbledore y Voldemort que destrozo el lugar. Cuando chequearon sus varitas, el Auror de guardia miro sin disimular la cicatriz de Harry, irritándolo.

Cuando el señor Weasey chequeo en el Departamento de Defensa Mágica, recibieron unas malas noticias. Había un reto formal y la audiencia había sido movida a la corte numero diez.

El señor Weasley frunció el ceño mientras se apuraban a los ascensores. "Esto significa que algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot atenderán," dijo. "Puede que haya un trío sirviendo en el panel de jueces."

Por su parte, Harry trato de ignorar la manera en que su estomago comenzó a torcerse a escuchar eso. Recordaba haber sido juzgado ahí por la violación a las leyes de magia de los menores de edad después de que un par de Dementotes lo atacaran a él y a Dudley. También fue la primera vez que conoció al asqueroso sapo de Dolores Umbridge quien le envió los Dementotes y trato de torturarlo usando la maldición Cruciatus.

No, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

Mientras se apuraban por las mazmorras, Harry lucho para controlar su ansiedad. Su varita era una presencia que lo calmaba amarrada en su brazo, aun si no podía usarla para salir de ese embrollo. Cuando entraron a la corte, la presentación era algo diferente. A única silla ya no estaba y en su lugar haba tres mesas con sus respectivas sillas.

En la mesa mas alejada de la puerta estaba sentado un hombre alto con un claro cabellos rubio. Harry apretó sus dientes al reconocer a Lucius Malfoy. Con el habían dos hombre mas grandes vestidos con igual elegancia, y una delgada rubia que reconoció como la madre de Draco, Narcisa.

La mesa del medio estaba ocupada por un hombre de rostro duro y una ligera barba castaña que Harry reconoció como Amos Diggory. La mujer al lado de el parecía ser la ser la señora Weasley. Ambos miraban a los Malfoy con precaución.

La mesa más cercana solo tenia un ocupantes y tres sillas libres. El hombre, alto, con cabello amarillo los miro y medio sonrió. "Arthur, esperaba que llegaras algo mas temprano, esta a punto de comenzar." Indico los asientos opuestos a las mesas.

Mientras se apuraban a los asientos, el hombre alto hablo. "Arthur ¿trajiste los documentos de finanzas?"

El señor Weasley saco un pergamino reclutantemente de sus túnicas. "Lo hice, pero de verdad no veo que eran necesarios, William."

"Mira Arthur, aquí yo soy el abogado. Acepte representarte como favor, pero necesitas recordad que eso es lo que hago para vivir. No importando en que forma estés ahora, siempre te da puntos con los jueces si eres directo con las cosas. El hecho de que esto ha escalado a algo mas no cambia eso."

"¿Pero si esos son presentados como documentación de apoyo, no quiere eso decir que los otros pueden usar lo que sea contra nuestro caso? Pregunto el señor Weasley. Harry sabía que eran algo sensitivos con el asunto del dinero. El señor Weasley no trabajaba en un departamento glamoroso o bien fundado, ya que solo protegía realmente a los Muggles.

William alzo sus hombros. "Si saben donde buscar, a lo mejor, pero no es hecho normalmente, y no tienen ninguna noticia. Esto de seguro marca puntos con Amelia," Harry entrecerró los ojos. Algo en el hombre lo hacia desconfiar.

El señor Weasley asintió reclutantemente mientras sacaba los documentos. Harry agarro su muñeca. "¿Es su nombre William Bendricks?" le pregunto.

El hombre se detuvo y se vio confundido. "Er, sí ¿Por qué?"

"Esa fue una gran suma de galleons, la que Lucius transfirió a tu cuenta el viernes, ¿o no?" la rápida palidez del hombre le dio una idea a Harry. "Creo que le va a dar un repentino ataque de dolor de estomago. Creo que desafortunadamente se va a perder toda la audiencia, y le va regresar el dinero a su benefactor. Eso es, a no ser que quiera que toda la información y todo lo demás que reunieron mis contactos sobre usted sean puestos en la primera página de El Profeta. Le garantizo que mi nombre le traerá un montón de publicidad, toda mala."

El señor Bendricks se levantó apresurado, sosteniendo su estomago y salió corriendo de la sala.

"Yo ignoraría cualquier absurdo consejo que le dio, Señor Weasley. Lucius le pago para que saboteara su caso."

El señor Weasley se mostró sorprendido. "Harry ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Harry bajo su voz a un susurro. "El goblin que maneja mis cuentas en Gringotts me ha estado ayudando con ciertas cosas. Dado que ahora mis beneficiarios mas cercanos son Muggles, el esta interesado en mi salud y mi buena suerte." Mientras eso era técnicamente verdad, de donde había sacado la información fue directamente de la mente de William Bendricks. Cualquier objeción que tenia a usar Legilimancia desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio la culpa del hombre.

"¿Arthur?"

"Hola Amos," dijo el señor Weasley, volviendo su silla. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

El señor Diggory miro sobre su hombro a los Malfoys. "Dumbledore me envió. No se preocupen, tenemos todo cubierto," dijo asintiéndole a Harry. "Tu y Molly no tiene nada por que preocuparse."

"Esta bien," dijo la Señora Weasley, palmeando a Harry delicadamente en los hombros. "Estamos mas que felices de cuidarlo," Harry sintió una calidez. El y la señora Weasley habían tenido unos problemas últimamente, pero ella aun era lo mas cercano que tenia a una madre en sus dos vidas.

"Pero, er… Dumbledore dijo… no quiere que tu…" el señor Diggory lucho para encontrar una forma de delicada de decir lo que pensaba. Fue librado de ello por Madame Bones aclarando su garganta.

"Si todos están presentes, nos gustaría comenzar con esta audiencia para determinar la tutela de Harry James Potter." Miro abajo y luego miro las mesas, su monóculo brillaba. "Señor Weasley ¿Dónde esta el señor Bendricks?"

"Él, er, no se siente muy bien. Aunque podemos seguir sin él."

Madame Bones asintio. "Si eso es aceptable para usted, entonces así lo haremos. Se le ha presentado a la corte tres peticiones de tutela. La corte reconoce al Señor Malfoy, Diggory y Weasley como los aplicantes ¿Desea alguna de las partes retirar su petición?"

Ella levanto la mirada, pero nadie respondió, aunque el señor Driggory miro por un largo momento a los Weasleys.

"Muy bien, escucharemos a los aclamantes en orden reveso de la fecha de su aplicación, ¿Señor Malfoy?"

Lucius se levanto con practicada gracia. "Gracias Madame Bones," dijo Lucius con un tono patriciano. "A llegado a mi atención de que el icono del mundo Magico ha sido tratado de mala manera por esos, los que se suponía que debían tener los mejores intereses en sus corazones. Después de remover la amenaza que a tantos de nosotros nos tenía atados, el muchacho, un poco más que un infante, fue enviado a vivir con - Muggles. Esas criaturas no lo trataron de manera propia a su estamento. Fue mantenido completamente ignorante de su herencia, hasta que el Director de Hogwarts fue forzado a enviar a su bruto guardabosques tras ellos, para extraer por la fuerza al muchacho de sus captores. Ha caído en malas compañías que solo lo usan por su riqueza y su fama. Mi hijo me ha puesto al tanto de este mal sentido de justicia y me encontré conmovido cuando conocí los hechos de su situación. Recibiría al muchacho en mi casa como un propio guardián y le daría la oportunidad de aprender las formas de nuestra cultura. Tendrá los mejores tutores y oportunidades abundantes para mejorarse así mismo y encontrar su verdadero lugar en nuestro mundo. Como Malfoys, obviamente tenemos mas que suficiente riqueza como para mantenernos y jurar que su herencia seguirá intocada hasta que sea mayor de edad, algo que no creo que otros estén dispuestos a hacer." Al final le dirigió una mirada sardónica a los Weasleys. Harry se encontró a si mismo impresionado por la habilidad de los golpes. El punto sobre la herencia de Harry fue un toque bonito, aunque un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda. Si ellos no estaban atrás de su dinero entonces obviamente estaban detrás de él.

Madame Bones y los otros dos jueces, ambos magos viejos, cuestionaron a Lucius sobre algunos detalles de sus propuestas. Mientras terminaban, Harry se dio cuanta de porque Bendrick había insistido tanto en que el señor Weasley entrara esos papeles financieros. Podrían haber sido usados para apoyar las palabras de Malfoy de que los Weasley solo estaban haciendo esto por su dinero.

El discurso de Amos Driggory estaba menos pulido. "Er, Madame Bones, la señora y yo nos enteramos de la situación del pobre Harry a través de algunos amigos en su escuela. Mi hijo Cedric también va a Hogwarts. El es un buen chico, y seria un buen hermano mayor para Harry. Tenemos una mansión segura cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole con mucho espacio, y Harry podría visitar con sus amigos de la escuela cuando este de vacaciones. Dado mi trabajo con el Ministerio, tenemos las ultimas protecciones y encantamientos. Él, uh, tampoco tendría mucha competencia por nuestra atención o guía. Como dije, tenemos un montón de espacio y nos encantaría que se quedara con nosotros." Aclaro su garganta, bajo la cabeza y se sentó abruptamente.

Harry miro del señor Weasley a la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley estaba escribiendo algo rápidamente en un pergamino. Harry se dio cuenta con horror de que no tenia nada preparado, mientras William Bendrick era obviamente el que se suponía que debía hablar.

"¿Señor Weasley, tender oportunidad de hablar en la corte?" susurro Harry mientras la Señora Bones cuestionaba a Amos Diggory sobre la inexistente relación entre Harry y Cedric.

"Eso no se hace normalmente, Harry," susurro el señor Weasley de vuelta. "Solo dame un momento, puedo improvisar algo… no espere que William-"

"Si no le importa, lo he pensado un poco, y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con los jueces," replica Harry.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Harry?" pregunto Arthur.

Harry asintió y el señor Weasley se recline en su silla. "Entonces, buena suerte mi muchacho."

"¿Quien se dirigirá a la corte en beneficio de la petición Weasley?" pregunto Madame Bones.

"Yo lo haré," dijo Harry levantándose.

"Madame Justica, debo objetar," llamo Lucius. "No es propio del procedimiento de tal audiencia," sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y Harry sabia que estaba maldiciendo la ausencia de Bendricks.

"Jovencito, el señor Malfoy esta en lo correcto, no es procedimiento normal que te dirijas a la corte."

"Sí señora, si entiendo eso. Pero el señor Weasley me dio el derecho de ser su abogado."

"Madame Justicia, este muchacho obviamente tiene un entendimiento deficiente de nuestras leyes y tradiciones," dijo Lucius, finalmente comenzando a mostrar su temperamento.

"Por muy extraño que parezca señor Malfoy no hay ninguna regulación que impida que el sujeto de petición de custodia hable a favor de uno de los guardianes. Puede proceder señor Potter," Harry pensó haber visto un pequeño rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias Madame Justicia, si encuentro curioso que normalmente no se me permita hablar. Las cortes Muggles son muy diferentes cuando conducen una audiencia de custodia. A lo mejor es porque están mas preocupados del bienestar del niño que de su riqueza, prestigio o herencia." Ese ultimo comentario alzo unas cuantas cejas y los Malfoy comenzaron a murmurarse entre si.

"Pero no estoy de acuerdo," continuo Harry. "Es verdad que fui criado ignorante de mi herencia. Por eso fue para mi gran fortuna que una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando reentre al mundo Mágico fueron los Weasleys. Al principio nadie reconoció quien yo era. Una amable familia me mostró como llegar a la plataforma 9 3/4. Mientras hablábamos sobre la entrada a Hogwarts, comencé una discusión sobre magia hogareña con su hija menor. Acordamos escribirnos y ella me enseño como operar en un hogar mágico. Sus hermanos me ayudaron a subir mi baúl al Expreso Hogwarts, y su hijo menor se sentó conmigo en el tren antes de que alguno de ellos me reconociera. Ese hijo, Ron, fue sorteado conmigo en Gryffindor, y dos meses después salvo mi vida y la vida de otro estudiante cuando un troll entro al castillo." Harry respiro profundamente mientras murmullos rompían en la corte.

"También debería ser mencionado que no hubiésemos estado en peligro si no hubiese sido por las acciones del hijo del señor Malfoy, Draco." Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Harry hubiese muerto en ese mismo lugar. Le sonrió con disgusto.

"Uno de mis primeros regalos de Navidad fueron de la señora Weasley, quien se entero que mis familiares Muggles no me incluían en sus celebraciones. Al final de ese año, hice una mala maniobra durante la final de Quidditch y solo me salve de un cuello roto, o pero, por la rápida acción de los hermanos mayores de Ron, Fred y George quienes se dieron el trabajo de cuidarme."

Harry tomo aire y se relajo. "Como estoy seguro que ustedes saben, las cosas se deterioraron rápidamente con mis familiares Muggles cuando regrese a su hogar. Esto culmino cuando recibí heridas que probablemente hubiesen terminado con mi vida. Mis amigos en la familia Weasley, preocupados porque no habían escuchado de mi en bastante tiempo,, montaron una operación de rescate que tenia un gran riesgo personal. No exagero al decir que literalmente salvaron mi vida ese día. La mayoría de mis mejores amigos son Weasleys, y de verdad los quiero."

Se volvió y le sonrió al señor y a la señora Weasley, y no se sorprendió al ver que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"Como el señor Malfoy trajo el asunto de dinero a la mesa, también hablare de ello. Los únicos altercados que he tenido con los Weasleys giraban alrededor de ese asunto. Tuve que poner una condición para ir a vivir con ellos, y esa fue que me dejaran aportar algo para la cuenta de la mercadería. Realmente no querían que lo hiciera, pero el último de los Potter no va a vivir como un parasito. De nuevo apuntare que fueron amigables conmigo antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien yo era. No tengo duda de sus intenciones y no hay otro lugar donde preferiría vivir que con las primeras personas que me mostraron que era una verdadera familia. Estoy seguro de que los Diggorys son buenas persona, pero realmente no los conozco y no se si he conocido a su hijo. Espero haber podido dirigir cualquier preocupación en las mente de los presentes en la corte y que mis deseos en este asunto valgan algo."

Madame Bones observo a Harry por un largo instante mientras los otros jueces se susurraban entre si. Finalmente ella asintió. "Señor Potter, ¿mencionaste algunas condiciones que acordaste con los Weasleys?"

"Si Madame Justica. La primera con respecto al cuarto y la manutención, aunque sospecho que la señora Weasley no sabe lo mucho que como, es por eso que probablemente la acompañare a las compras en algún momento." Se volvió a sonreírle para saber que lo decía con humor. "La segunda fue con respecto que yo me haré cargo de las expensas por cualquier necesidad de seguridad adicional, estoy coordinado eso con el manager de mi herencia tan pronto como se arreglen las cosas. Bueno, supongo si es que arreglan."

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés preocupado por seguridad?" pregunto. Sus ojos se iban a los Diggorys. "¿Es la casa Weasley un lugar peligroso para vivir?"

"Oh no," desacordó Harry. "Solo creí prudente asegurarme de que todo estaba cubierto. Vera, el accidente en la casa Dursley fue precipitado por alguien que me envió un paquete en mi cumpleaños que contenía un cuarteto de doxies." Con eso levanto la manga de su antebrazo derecho, revelando la larga cicatriz que ahí había. "Como puede ver no escape ileso."

Los labios de Madame Bones se comprimieron mientras fruncía el ceño "¿Sabes quien te las envió?" pregunto.

"No lo se con seguridad, Madame Justicia," replica Harry, entonces se volvió hacia los Malfoys. "Aunque puedo pensar en quien desearía verme herido y castigado injustamente por uso de magia siendo menor de edad," espeto con veneno.

Harry sabia mejor que probar activamente a alguien que probablemente era un maestro de Oclumencia. Pero cuando miro al patriarca Malfoy mientras hablaba, y el rayo de ira y frustración que dejo salir fue toda la confirmación que Harry necesitaba.

"Muy bien," dijo Madame Bones, "la corte tomara un pequeño receso mientras llegamos a una decisión."

Harry se sentó suspirando. La señora Weasley tomo su mano, pero no dijo nada. Harry apretó sus dedos, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto. Trato de pensar en cualquier cosa más que hubiese dicho para convencer a los jueces, o si dijo demasiado. Miro hacia los Diggorys, quienes no se veían muy felices. Acercándose al señor Weasley, le susurro. "Si ellos están aquí como favor a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué el no esta con ellos?"

"Madame Bones investigo un poco de como terminaste viviendo con los Dursleys en primer lugar, y creo que esta un poco enojada con el. Yo, er, también tuve unas palabras con ella después de que te llevaron a St Mungo. Quise asegurarme de que no había manera de que te devolvieran ahí. De todos modos cuando ella se hizo cargo del panel, imagino que el profesor Dumbledore decidió que su presencia afectaría su petición mas que ayudarla."

Harry asintió lentamente, revisando su opinión de su esperado padre a ser. Solo porque el hombre no jugabas los juegos políticos del Ministerio no significaba que no los conocía.

Se sentaron un poco mas, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y demasiado intimidados por la prohibición de la corte para romper el silencio otra vez. Harry salto cuando la puerta se abrió y los jueces entraron otra vez.

Después de que se acomodaron, Madame Bones hablo. "Cada postulante a la posición de tutela de Harry James Potter dio razones validas de porque sus peticiones deberían ser aceptadas. Cada propuesta fue apoyada por argumentos diferentes, con garantías distintas. No fue sin dificultad que fuimos capaces de tomar una decisión."

Harry sen encontró así mismo apretando sus dientes. _Si me dan a los Malfoys los matare en el lugar y le diré a Madame Bones que escoja otra vez. _

"Después de toda la consideración," continuo Madame Bones, sin estar conciente del baño de sangre que iba a estallar, "es la decisión de esta corte aceptar la petición inicial llenada por Arthur Weasley."

Harry se recostó en su silla y dejo salir el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones. La señora Weasley apretó su mano tan fuerte que pensó que se iba a romper. Sintió la mano del señor Weasley en su hombro y manejo relajarse esta vez.

Se volvió y observo a los Malfoys salir del la corte y caminar rápidamente, la furia era evidente en sus rostros. Los Diggorys se levantaron más lento y caminaron hacia su mesa.

"Buueno Arthur, sin resentimientos. Lo importante era mantenerlo alejado de _sus _manos," dijo mirando a los Malfoys.

"No Amos," dijo Arthur afablemente. "Entiendo que _solo estabas siguiendo ordenes._" El énfasis que le dio a las últimas palabras no paso desapercibido.

"¿Estas seguro de saber que estas hacienda?" pregunto el mago de rostro redondo, con preocupación verdadera en su expresión.

"Sí, creo que lo sabemos," dijo, y le apretó el hombro a Harry. Harry se sentía que si alguien preguntara, podría producir un Patronus con el cual él solo aclararía Azkaban.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Harry vio una figura familiar hablando con los Diggorys. "Señor Weasley," pregunto quietamente, "¿Le importaría si hablo con el profesor Dumbledore por un momento? Necesito preguntarle algo."

Los Weasleys se miraron entre si. "Claro que si, Harry. Puede que no siempre acordemos con el, pero no voy a comenzar a evadirlo."

Mientras subía, los Diggorys dejaron de hablar. Harry le devolvió la mirada a los azules y brillantes ojos del Director, casi retándolo a que se atreviera a leer su mente. Mejor el que los Weasleys que no tenían defensas. Pero el anciano no tomo el anzuelo y simplemente lo saludo. "Harry, supongo que debo felicitarte por salirte con la tuya, pero ¿estas seguro que esto es para mejor?"

Harry tomo un momento para responder mientras suprimía sus tres primeras respuestas. "Sí señor, estoy seguro que es para mejor."

"Entonces espero que el tiempo te de la razón, y que otro no paguen el precio."

Harry se rehusó al darle al hombre la satisfacción de gemir. "Hablando de pagar el precio ¿Por qué Sirius Black aun esta en Azkaban?" Harry escucho el gesto de sorpresa de la señora Weasley.

Solo la pequeña pausa antes de que el director respondiera le dio la muestra de su sorpresa. "Veo que has estado investigando," dijo el anciano cuidadosamente.

"No fue tan difícil. Mis padres solo tenían un amigo llamado Peter, Peter Pettigrew. Si el era el guardián secreto entonces Black obviamente no era. Le di esa información hace casi ya dos meses. El amigo de mis padres fue encarcelado son ningún juicio. Al menos esa información debería ameritar una audiencia, o una interrogación con Veritaserum."

Albus Dumbledore, Jefe Hechicero del Wizengamot, dejo salir un suspiro. "Es porque fue encarcelado sin juicio que hace las cosas mas difíciles, Harry. El Ministerio esta muy reacio a considerar tu testimonio, basado en memorias que son viejas. Lo más probable es que Sirius Black sea inocente. La mayoría de los que tenían poder ahí lo tiene ahora, y descubrir que pusieron a un hombre inocente en Azkaban sin un juicio puede crear un tremendo escándalo.

"¿Y por eso quieren dejar que se pudra ahí? ¡Eso es inaceptable!" Harry sabía que su ira era en parte porque no había podido encontrar una manera mejor de pujar el asunto antes. El hecho de que había podido encontrar una manera, aun se estaban resistiendo… eso lo ponía al limite. Algunas veces quería agarrar al director y gritarle en la cara '¡Lo estas haciendo todo mal! ¡Todos van a morir si continuas así!'

"Harry, también esta el asunto de los Muggles que murieron en esa explosión," le recordó el profesor Dumbledore.

"La única razón por la cual la gente creía que lo había hecho era por que se suponía que era el espía de Voldemort. Además, si estaban equivocados con respecto a quien traiciono a mis padres, pueden estar equivocados con todo ¿acaso puede ver a uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres cometiendo asesinatos en masa?"

"No pensé que ninguno de ellos hubiese sido capaz de traicionar a tus padres a Voldemort, pero fue hecho," respondió Dumbledore secamente.

Harry pestaño rápidamente y suspiro. "Aun así merecía el beneficio de la duda. El nunca recibió un juicio- ¡y si usted no hace nada sobre eso, yo lo haré!" sabia que su voz aumentaba de volumen y que estaba llamando la atención. Tampoco le importaba de verdad. Todos estaban tan preocupados por mantener apariencias que dejarían a un hombre inocente ser torturado por dementotes. Pero se calmo un poco cuando sintió manos en sus hombros. No debía desquitarse con los Weasleys.

En cambio el hombre frente a el, era un asunto diferente. Especialmente cuando decía algo como "Harry, quiero que me prometas que no harás nada apresuradamente."

"Oh ¿quiere decir como confiar en usted?" pregunto Harry con desden. Una malvada esquina de su alma se alegraba de ver como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía completamente. "¿Es que Sirius confió en usted para que le consiguiera un juicio justo? Profesor, casi cada miseria que he vivido desde que obtuve esta cicatriz viene directa o indirectamente de usted. No tiene derecho a pedirme absolutamente nada."

Harry se dio cuenta de que había ido un poco lejos cuando se volvió y vio la expresión en el rostro de los Weasleys. Los Diggorys se veían sorprendidos.

Mientras el señor y la señora Weasley lo llevaban de vuelta a los ascensores Harry hablo en un tono que apenas superaba un susurro. "Siento que hayan tenido que ver eso," dijo con sinceridad.

El señor Weasley o miro, "Voy a querer una explicación cuando lleguemos a casa."

Harry asintió, "Se merece mas que una. También necesito su ayuda… necesito ir a Azkaban."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el otro capítulo que prometí postear.

Que lo disfruten

Bye


	16. Año 2: Una visita a la Soleada Azkaban

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__yse puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 16: Una visita a la Soleada Azkaban

La señora Weasley viajó por flu de vuelta a La Madriguera mientras Harry y el señor Weasley regresaban al Departamento de Ley Mágica, para llenar aproximadamente los tres pisos de formularios necesarios para formalizar la adopción. Mientras ellos trabajaban, Harry explicó lo que sabía del Encantamiento Fidelius que se suponía iba a proteger la casa de los Potters en Godric Hollow. Para cuando Harry firmó la última forma en triplicado, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Mientras devolvían todo, el señor Weasley preguntó también sobre el horario de visitas en la prisión Mágica de Azkaban.

Resultó que no habían horarios de visita, per se. Los crímenes cometidos por los prisioneros eran tan graves que pocas personas se inclinaban a visitarlos. Pero, a través de una cita anticipada con el 'alcaide', se podía visitar a los prisioneros, y como una de las supuestas víctimas de la traición de Sirius Black, Harry tenía más que una base para solicitar una visita. El señor Weasley le envió un mensaje al 'Alcaide' pidiendo una cita cuando más le conviniera. Se había sorprendido por las implicaciones de lo que Harry le había contado.

Para cuando ya estaban listos para irse del Ministerio, el estomago de Harry aullaba visiblemente, haciendo que el señor Weasley sonriera de oreja a a oreja. "Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Harry, o Molly me cortara la cabeza por hacerte pasar hambre."

Cuando Harry siguió al señor Weasley fuera de la chimenea en La Madriguera, sus oídos fueron asaltados por una avalancha de sonidos.

"¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!" los gemelos estaban re actuando su bromita del sorteo pasado. Esta vez, Ron y Ginny también se les unieron. Mientras Percy estaba poniendo una careta ante todo el ruido. La señora Weasley se veía dividida entre unírseles o silenciarlos.

Harry se sentía como si hubiese ganado otra copa de Quidditch cuando el baile se acabo y de repente fue metido en un abrazo Weasley de grupo. No se había dado cuenta lo preocupados que habían estado sus amigos por la audiencia, pero ahora notaba que los ojos de Ginny estaban bastante rojos y Ron se veía un poco atragantado. Por primera vez, los gemelos tampoco se estaban burlando de ellos

Harry no recordaba realmente lo que la señora Weasley preparo de almuerzo ese día. Vagamente recordaba que los saco de la cocina cuando él y Ginny fueron a limpiar la mesa. Él termino arrastrándola cuando sus hermanos sugirieron Quiddictch.

Ella se sentó al pie de un árbol de manzanas, viéndolos jugar un dos a dos en Quiddicth. Después de que los gemelos le ganaran a él y a Ron por unos cuantos goles, Harry aterrizo al lado de Ginny, moviendo sus hombros teatralmente y gimiendo.

"Creo que se me salió algo ¿quieres jugar tú?" le pregunto con una voz ruidosa, sosteniendo la Nimbus 2000.

Ginny miró la escoba como si fuera una serpiente a punto de morderla.

Ignorando las protestas de Ron, Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y habló más despacio. "Aquí tienes una oportunidad para demostrarles que en realidad no eres la 'pequeña Gin-Gin…" se pregunto si su sonrisa podía crecer aún más sin romper sus labios.

"¡Harry va destrozar tu escoba! Mamá va a matarte si tu-" Las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por Ginny mientras planeaba en el aire. Haciéndolo casi perder el control de la Barredora cuatro que estaba conduciendo.

Ginny se introdujo entre los gemelos, agarrando la Quaffle que estaban tirándose entre sí. Ni siquiera desacelero cuando la pelota pasó por el aro. Viendo las expresiones de sorpresa de sus hermanos dejo salir un ruido exasperado. "¿Qué? ¿Es qué nunca han visto a una chica en una escoba?"

"Mejor respondan esa con cuidado," grito Harry desde el suelo. "Probablemente Angelina estaría muy interesada en sus respuestas. Después de que sacara la Quaffle de sus narices."

Ginny dejo escapar una risita y el juego continuó. Harry se estiro en el césped disfrutando el show. La agilidad y velocidad de Ginny en la escoba de Harry era casi imparable. Ron volvió a concentrarse en guardar los aros de los hermanos más jóvenes, mientras su hermana literalmente hacia círculos alrededor de los gemelos. Ya en la tarde, Fred y George habían perdido tres sets consecutivos. Harry no podía recordar haber disfrutado tanto al _observar_ un partido de Quidditch.

Cuando Ginny y sus hermanos aterrizaron, ella frunció el ceño ante Harry. "Siento haber monopolizado tu escoba toda la tarde," le susurro sintiéndose culpable mientras volvían a La Madriguera. "Me desligue del tiempo al estar ahí."

"No lo sientas;" replicó Harry sonriendo. "Prefiero verte jugar antes de tratar ser un Cazador. Apesto dando pases."

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, Ginny lo miró detenidamente. "Gracias Harry," dijo sonriéndole con timidez.

Después de la cena, los cinco se retiraron al living para trabajar en su Oclumencia. Al principio la señora Weasley se preguntó que estarían haciendo, pero se sintió satisfecha cuando le aseguraron que era para la escuela, y no violaría las leyes de magia para los menores de edad dado que no había varitas involucradas. Si de verdad estuviese preocupada, Harry estaba preparado para dejarle saber porque estudiaban Oclumencia. Casi anticipando su reacción al enterarse de lo que el Profesor Snape le estaba haciendo a sus hijos.

Esa noche, Harry se sintió complacido y sorprendido por haber dormido por casi nueve horas continuas. Se despertó sintiéndose casi hiperactivo al estar completamente descansado.

El jueves volvieron a su rutina de artes marciales alternando con Oclumencia. Harry notó un ligero descenso en las emisiones emocionales por parte de los gemelos. Parecía que los ejercicios de meditación los estaban ayudando a no transmitir sus emociones de una manera tan ruidosa. Ginny y Ron no mostraban ninguna diferencia notable, lo que hizo que Harry comenzara a pensar.

En todas sus lecturas, no había mención alguna de enseñanza de Oclumencia a estudiantes jóvenes de entre once a doce años. Podría ser hasta imposible que niños tan jóvenes pudiesen aprender a defender sus mentes de intrusiones. También podría ser posible que los niños fueran más abiertos de mente, y pudiera tomar más tiempo. Estas complicaciones no alteraban realmente los planes de Harry. Lo que sí hicieron, fue mostrarle que lo más probable es que se demorará aún más tiempo de lo previsto en contarles la verdad a sus amigos.

Durante un descanso después de almuerzo, Harry escribió una nota y se la dio a Hedwig para ser entregada. Era corta e iba al grano. Le ofrecía una zanahoria y el garrote al receptor, junto con instrucciones de cómo conseguir lo primero y no lo segundo. Harry sabía que estaba potencialmente jugando con fuego, pero esperaba que su visión de la personalidad en cuestión fuera la correcta.

Cuando el señor Weasley llegó a casa esa noche, le dijo a Harry que había obtenido una respuesta de Azkaban, y que ambos tenían autorización para visitar la cárcel el viernes a las diez de la mañana. La señora Weasley le envió a Harry una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

Después de su confrontación con Dumbledore, Harry le explicó a sus guardianes sus sueños y las implicaciones de la inocencia de Sirius Black. A pesar de sentirse horrorizada al pensar que una persona inocente fue sentenciada de por vida a la prisión de Magos, la señora Weasley estaba menos que feliz ante la idea de que Harry fuera allá, ni siquiera por una visita. Le tomó a Harry un buen rato asegurarle y calmarla. También tuvo que soltar algo de información y sacar algunos detalles. Realmente esperaba que nadie le preguntara de dónde sacaba la información. A pesar de que no era ningún secreto que Sirius era su padrino, Harry no podía señalar a nadie diciendo que le habían hablado de él. Hasta el momento estaba bailando alrededor del asunto –cuando sacaba algo a la luz su audiencia generalmente asumía que alguien le había dicho. Afortunadamente personas como Dumbledore estaban más preocupadas con _qué_ Harry sabía (y _cómo_ impedir que se enterara de más); pocos preguntaban cómo sabía lo que sabía. Por otro lado, no podía esperar que eso suerte le durara mucho tiempo y que el director siguiera evitando el tema. El profesor Dumbledore no era un hombre estúpido. Puede que Harry no acordara en cómo la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix condujo la guerra contra Voldemort, pero también reconocía las profundidades del conocimiento del hombre.

Harry decidió irse un poco más temprano a la cama. Ron lo siguió hasta arriba y le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Claro que sí, Ron," respondió un poco confundido "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno," Ron miró hacia el otro lado, "has estado muy silencioso desde la cena."

"Sólo he tenido mucho en qué pensar; me pregunto cómo será mi padrino. Ha estado en Azkaban mucho tiempo, y no tengo idea que esperar cuando lo vea."

Ron asintió lentamente, "Eso es mucho para digerir. No tienes que lidiar con todo esto por tu cuenta."

Harry asintió, aunque se dio cuenta con mucha pena que aún no podía confiarle a nadie la mayoría de sus asuntos. "Ron ¿cuándo te volviste tan sensitivo?"

Como supusó las orejas de su amigo se oscurecieron. "Jodete Harry," murmuro.

"De hecho, no estaba siendo sarcástico –por primera vez. Te apuesto que Hermione va a estar impresionada." Harry no pudo resistir agregar eso último, preguntándose cuándo comenzó toda esa cosa. La expresión de pánico de Ron duró menos de un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para darle a Harry una sana sorpresa. _Maldición, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba esto… ¿o yo lo empecé temprano esta vez?"_

"Eres endemoniadamente gracioso, Harry," replicó Ron con frialdad. "De todos modos, si quieres hablar de otra cosa además de avergonzarme, ya sabes dónde estoy."

Harry suspiró, "De verdad lo apreció, Ron. Es decir, eres el mejor amigo que un tipo pudiese esperar, sabias esto ¿cierto?"

Ron asintió en silencio y ambos comenzaron a alistarse para dormir. Harry sabia que necesitaba tranquilidad cuando se reuniera con Sirius, después de completar sus ejercicios de Oclumencia, trato de centrar sus recuerdos en memorias felices.

La mañana siguiente se despertó antes de las siete. No había tenido pesadillas de Sirius cayendo a través del Velo en mucho tiempo. De una manera enfermiza lo hacía sentir casi nostálgico. Además había tenido esa desde antes que cumpliera los 16, así que suponía que ya no era tan fuerte como antes, que Ginny le echara una buena bronca por culparse así mismo sin razón no había dolido.

Harry estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno cuando la señora Weasley bajo por las escaleras. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea de molestia al ver a Harry manejando la cocina, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

"Es extraño despertarse y encontrar a alguien más cocinando el desayuno," dijo con calma. "No me ha pasado desde que vivía en la casa de mis padres. Claro que Arthur ayuda cuando estoy enferma, o cuando estoy en el último mes, pero el pobrecito es un cero a la izquierda en la cocina."

Harry mostró una expresión de arrepentimiento. "Lo siento si invadí el espacio. Solo pensé en comenzar a preparar las cosas."

"No importa querido," dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. "Ron menciono que a veces tenías problemas para dormir." Se detuvo y lo miró de cerca. "¿Pesadillas?"

Harry suspiró y asintió. "Una vez que me levanto, me levanto. Así que pensé que si ya estaba despierto lo mejor que podría hacer sería preparar el desayuno. La verdad es que me calma."

"Lo sé, es por eso que disfruto prepararlo," le confió Molly con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya sabes que Arthur y yo siempre estamos aquí por si quieres hablar."

"Aprecio eso, señora Weasley."

Ella sonrió ligeramente, "Sabes, no tienes que ser tan formal. Los niños de acogida usualmente llaman a sus guardianes por sus nombres, lo he discutido con mi marido, y preferiríamos que nos llamaras Molly y Arthur.

"Trataré de hacer eso, seño… er, Molly."

"Bien," dijo con simpleza. "Ahora si quieres, puedo enseñarte unos cuantos trucos que harán que el cocinar en esta cosa vieja sea menos que una obligación."

Harry se hizo ligeramente al lado para que Molly pudiese unírsele en la cocina. "Eso me gustaría," dijo una tímida sonrisa.

Para cuando Ron y Ginny siguieron a su padre por la escalera, había ya una comida de proporciones épica esperándolos. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por lo que había aprendido esa mañana. Recordaba que la señora Weasley había enseñado en casa a todos sus hijos antes de que asistieran a Hogwarts, y obviamente había hecho un magnífico trabajo por lo que podía ver. Obviamente era una maestra talentosa.

El señor Weasley tenía que ir al Ministerio a chequear unas cuantas cosas antes de volver y recolectar a Harry por su visita a Azkaban, Harry, Ron y Ginny corrieron rápidamente mientras los gemelos recién comenzaban a desperezarse. Obviamente Harry estaba preocupado y después de que Ron lo derribara por tercera vez, Ginny se ofreció a tomar su lugar para practicar con su hermano.

Harry movió su cabeza con fuerza y dio un paso atrás. Ella tenía razón; sólo el pensar en ver a Sirius otra vez hacia que su mente estuviese hecha un revoltijo. Ron cometió el significante error de desestimar a su hermana pequeña mientras entrenaban. Él era más grande, y tenía más alcance, y llevaba más meses practicando. En cambio, eso no la detuvo para agacharse y pasar por debajo de su brazo y pegarle en su desprotegido estomago. De seguro que fue un accidente de que su golpe aterrizara, bueno, un poco más abajo de donde probablemente intentaba llegar.

Después de que Ron pudo levantarse de nuevo, tomo con más seriedad a Ginny. Harry observaba y los ayudaba a revisar sus formas cuando estaban siendo mal ejecutadas o cuando su técnica fallaba, trato de no pensar en la última pelea de Ginny, durante la Masacre de Hogwarts. Sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes de su destrozado cuerpo llegaron a su mente y tuvo que alejarse de sus amigos. Comenzó a practicar patadas y puños, dando golpes tan rápido y fuerte como pudiese hacerlo. Golpeaba a enemigos imaginarios, tratando de drenar sus propias emociones. Finalmente, termino la práctica y los guió en otra corrida para enfriarse un poco. Normalmente, corría último en la línea para poder mantener un ojo en sus amigos. Esta vez fue el que guió, no queriendo verlos, no queriendo que ellos vieran su rostro. Mantuvo un ritmo brutal, y para cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, su corazón paro de latir rápidamente y el sudor que caía por su rostro ocultaba sus lágrimas.

Después de que se baño y vistió, Harry se sintió más despejado, casi como si hubiese dejado salir sus frustraciones. Era casi placencetero mantener ese sentimiento de desahogo.

A las nueve treinta, Arthur volvió del Ministerio. Harry estaba sentado en la gastada mesa de la cocinas, y se levantó tan pronto como el pelirrojo salió de la chimenea. "Ah ¿listo Harry?"

Harry asintió. "Gracias, señor W- er, Arthur."

"Ah… bien, Molly dijo que hablaría contigo sobre eso. Probablemente lo más fácil sería aparecerse en el muelle, he estado ahí un par de veces, así que puedo llevarte conmigo." Se acercó a Harry y agarró sus hombros con firmeza. "¿Listo?" preguntó.

Harry asintió y después sintió un movimiento repentino y su visión se volvió borrosa. Pestañó y vio un maltratado muelle en una costa rocosa. El áspero olor del mar parecía quemar su nariz. Arthur lo soltó una vez que estaba claro que podía mantenerse en pié. Caminaron por las rocosas piedras hasta una pequeña choza. A medida que se acercaban la vista frente a ellos vaciló y cambió.

La choza ahora era un fuerte de concreto, viéndose muy robusta con aberturas estrechas como ventanas. En la ventana pudieron ver a dos magos extremadamente despiertos que Harry asumió eran Aurores. Sus varitas estaban afuera y apuntándolos. Harry unió sus manos con nerviosismo, esto también hizo que sus dedos entraran en contacto con su varita. Si comenzaban a lanzar hechizos, Harry estaba preparado para botar al señor Weasley mientras devolvía el fuego.

Harry respiro profundamente. Sus reflejos podían meterlos en muchos problemas aquí.

"Arthur Weasley," anunció su guardián con calma, "escoltando a Harry Potter para visitar a un prisionero." Los Aurores inmediatamente bajaron sus varitas y Harry se relajó.

El señor Weasley pareció haber sentido su tensión. Mientras se acercaban habló en voz baja. "La seguridad es bastante dura aquí, lo que es muy comprensible, todo debería estar bien ahora. No me gustaría ser Auror y tener que explicar cómo accidentalmente nockeó a Harry Potter."

Harry rió, pero las palabras del hombre lo relajaron un poco. Mientras caminaban por el muelle de concreto que reemplazaban al de madera, Harry pudo ver un barco amarrado al final de este.

Un hombre de aspecto cansado con largo cabello gris los dejó entrar a la cabaña, que estaba considerablemente más cálida que afuera. _Al menos estamos fuera del viento,_ reflexionó Harry mientras tiritaba un poco bajo su delgada túnica. _Y ni siquiera parece ser agosto en este lugar._

La verdad es que Harry no sabía si el clima era inusual o no. Nunca antes había visitado Azkaban. Se decía que había sido destruida poco después de la Masacre de Hogwarts. A ese punto los reportes de noticias estaban empezando a decaer. Evidentemente Voldemort decidió liberar a los poco Mortífagos que estaba ahí encarcelados y eliminar el lugar como símbolo de justicia del poder del Ministerio. Mientras el Señor Oscuro reunía sus fuerzas, la guarnición de Azkaban estaba casi desierta. En vez, Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moddy, el legendario Auror retirado se presentó en el muelle después de destruir a los Mortifagos. Nadie sobrevivió para contarle al mundo lo que les dijo a los asustados guardias, pero se sabía que mantuvieron el fuerte contra las fuerzas de Voldemort por 22 días. Al final, las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro resultaron ser las vencedoras, pero ganaron nada con ello. Cada estructura de la isla había sido destruida en la feroz batalla, y el rumor era que había sido el mismo Moody ejecutó a los hombres de Voldemort antes de que éste pudiera liberarlos. Después se decía que una vez que uno de los prisioneros de los Mortifagos lograba escapar a la tortura, antes de morir le gritaban "¡Vigilancia Constante!" a sus captores.

El deprimirse por el futuro le sirvió a Harry para distraerse y no marearse en el mar. Llegaron a un muelle de concreto exactamente igual al que acababan de abandonar, un camino los guió desde los pies del muelle hasta una enorme puerta de metal que estaba en la base de un acantilado. Apareció una pequeña abertura y Arthur tuvo que identificarlos nuevamente. La distracción de Harry aumentaba cada vez más con el frío del aire. También sentía algo desagradable y extrañamente familiar en su mente. _Los dementores no pueden afectarme tanto desde tan lejos… ¿O sí?_ Mejoro sus escudos de Oclumancia lo más que pudo, pero no pareció ayudarlo.

La enorme puerta se retractó en una ranura de corte en la piedra y entraron en un túnel hecho en rocha sólida. Antorchas en candelabros de hierro forjado cada docena de pasos desprendían mínima luz. Harry siguió aturdido, tratando de no escuchar los rumores persistentes justo por debajo del umbral de la comprensión. Sirius describió un escape a través de las barra, por lo que es probable que los prisioneros fueron mantenidos probablemente en las células por encima del suelo. Tal vez estos pasajes subterráneos los protegían de lo peor de los poderes dementores. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que debe ser vivir en la propia prisión. Pasaron una serie de puertas de madera, atadas con tiras de hierro. Con el tiempo, su guía se detuvo frente a una y la abrió.

Harry entro a un cuarto mejor iluminado. Este fácilmente era de al menos 15 metro cuadrados, pero el bajo techo lo hacía parecer más pequeño. En cada esquina había un Auror, sus rostros no mostraban expresión alguna.

En el centro del cuarto había una enorme mesa de madera, en un lado podían ver un par de silla de madera vacías, y por el otro había una sola silla ocupada.

Sirius Black estaba sentado rígidamente, sus muñecas estaban con grilletes conectados con cadenas que se reforzaban en su silla. Se encontraba tan desgastado como Harry recordaba haberlo conocido en la Casa de los Gritos. Un largo y sucio cabello que llegaba a los brazos de la silla y brillantes ojos grises que miraban sin emoción hacia adelante.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ello, esos profundos ojos se giraron hacia los intrusos. Harry lo miró fijamente y vio que sus ojos crecieron un poco. Con precaución hizo uso de sus Legirimancia, pero Sirius estaba tan contenido que parecía ser una estatua de porcelana de un hombre.

En cambio sus ojos, miraban fijamente a Harry. Cuidadosamente Arthur lo guió a la mesa y se sentó sin romper el contacto visual.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Cuando Sirius habló, su voz estaba tan rasposa por el desuso que casi no se entendía lo que hablaba. "Te ves exactamente como tu padre a tu edad… excepto…" tragó con dureza.

"Excepto por los ojos, lo sé," replicó Harry con suavidad.

Sirius asintió lentamente. Si su piel estuviese menos gastada, Harry imaginaba que hubiese palidecido.

"Yo, er, recuero pequeñas partes de esa noche. Sé que Peter era el Guardián Secreto, no tú." Las palabras de Harry salieron tumbando de su boca. La expresión en el rostro de su padrino era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Las dos cosas que dijo eran técnicamente ciertas.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron hasta que estuvieron escondidas por su oscuro cabello. "Tú… ¿sabes? ¿Qué paso?"

Harry asintió, "La mayoría; he estado trabajando en Dumbledore, tratando de liberarte. El Ministerio se está hacienda el difícil. Parte de ellos son los Muggles que murieron cuando confrontaste a Peter. ¿Chequearon alguna vez tu varita para ver si el hechizo era tuyo?"

Sirius negó con su cabeza. "Habría sido difícil ya que la rompieron momentos después de que me llevaron a custodia."

Harry gruño, "Idiotas," murmuro. Esto iba a hacer que su inocencia fuera mucho más difícil de demostrar; no tenían por qué haberlo castigado antes de haberle dado un juicio.

Sirius pestaño, "Suenas mucho más como tu madre," susurro.

"¿Expreso ella alguna vez el deseo de maldecir a todo el Ministerio? Harry gruño, Miró hacia Arthur, quien parecía un poco divertido. "Lo siento," murmuro.

"Está bien, Harry, a veces me dan ganas de hechizarlos yo mismo," acordó Arthur afablemente.

Harry notó a Sirius estudiando a Arthur con curiosidad "Este es Arthur Weasley," dijo. "Él y su esposa aceptaron ser mis guardianes. Sus hijos más jóvenes van a Howgarts conmigo, pero todos vivimos en La Madriguera. Esta cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole en Devon."

Siirus lo miro confundido. En privado, Harry prefería cualquier expresión sobre la que tenía cuando entraron a la habitación. "Me estaba quedando con mi tía Petunia y su familia, pero eso no resulto bien, bueno, no resulto para nadie." No quería decirle mucho a Sirius para no agregar más a las cargas de su padrino. Honestamente, también temía la reacción del hombre. No quería que esta entrevista terminara prematuramente.

"Te he visto antes, en una… reunión," susurro Sirius. Parecía estar estudiando el rostro de Arthur. Cuando Harry miro a su guardián se sorprendió al ver lo enojado que estaba el hombre. Se pregunto por un momento si estaba molesto con Sirius, pero cuando Arthur simplemente asintió Harry hizo la conexión con el asunto de los Dursley. _Maldición_, pensó Harry sorprendido_, Arthur nunca se enoja así._ Lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro aunque también le dio algo de miedo, _No quiero que resulte herido tratando de protegerme. _

"Harry es un buen chico. Mi hijo no podía parar de hablar de él cuando regreso de Hogwarts. Molly yo lo cuidaremos bien." Arthur hablo con calma pero con firmeza. Algo pareció pasar entre los dos hombres y Sirius se relajo visiblemente.

Harry no estaba seguro de que conclusión sacar de eso. "Le dije al profesor Dumbledore," dijo de repente. "Él dijo que está tratando de sacarte de aquí, pero las personas en el Ministerio no quieren escuchar. Cuando escuche le grite un poquito," admitió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. Arthur rió en voz alta. "No me hace feliz de que estés acá," continuo, "y le voy a hacer las cosas difíciles a muchas personas."

Sirius pestaño y miro a Arthur.

"Sí, habla así bastante seguido, me recuerda a la Profesora McGonagall cuando se enoja. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo, déjame asegurarte que lo haremos."

Sirius trago y él y Harry se miraron fijamente. Esta vez pudo ver algo de emoción en los ojos de su padrino. Esperaba que darle algo de esperanza no terminara siendo una crueldad. "Yo, er, creo que podría ayudar si encontráramos a Peter. Si aún está vivo y lo capturamos, eso destruiría el caso del Ministerio ¿o no?"

"Si aún está vivo," dijo Sirius lentamente. Su lucha para no sucumbir ante la esperanza era bastante obvia y desgarradora."

Harry asintió pensativamente, "Si tu, bueno, ¿puedes decirnos como escapó cuando todos pensaron que tu lo mataste?"

Sirius respiró profundamente, la piel del hombre se estiro de tal manera que se podian ver sus huesos. Harry se odiaba por no haber encontrado una manera de llegar ah antes. _Si Dumbledore hubiese sido un poco más…_ Harry no continúo ese pensamiento. No existía otra manera de que funcionara, aparte de hacerlo público. Y si eso fallaba, Sirius estaría encerrado ahí por el resto de su vida.

"Supongo que ahora realmente no importa. Peter era un animago no registrado, tomaba la forma de una rata, bastante apropiado si lo piensas. Yo estaba apurado cuando lo encontré… lo que sé es que Dumbledore sabía que yo era el Guardián Secreto del Encantamiento Fidelius de Lily. Sólo yo podría haberlos traicionado. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Aurores me buscaran. Lo encontré en una calle llena de Muggles, así que tenía que acercarme para poder nockearlo. No podía importarme menos el estatuto de secretismo, pero quería obtener un disparo seguro. Él me vio en el último minuto. Ni siquiera saco su varita, sólo un cuchillo. Me pregunte si había perdido su varita cuando se cortó el dedo y lo dejó caer al suelo… Su comportamiento era tan bizarro que me empecé a preguntar si había sido puesto bajo la Imperio. Supongo que no quería creer que te gavia traicionado a conciencia. Entonces así soltó el cuchillo y comenzó a gritarme por haber traicionado a Lily y a James. Debe haber tenido su varita en el bolsillo trasero, porque mientras luchaba por arrastrarme entre la multitud hubo una explosión detrás de él que hizo que las personas cayeran como muñecos de trapo. Hizo un hoyo hacia el alcantarillado. Se transformó y desapareció antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

Los hombros de Sirius cayeron, como si el haber compartido su historia hubiese hecho que toda su rigidez desapareciera de sus huesos. Se veía tan cansado y viejo que Harry apenas podía soportarlo.

"Entonces estamos buscando a una rata con un dedo perdido… ¿de la pata izquierda?" pregunto lentamente.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "La derecha", corrigió.

"¿Alguna otra marca distintiva?" preguntó Arthur con rapidez.

Sirius meneo su cabeza negativamente. "Sólo una rata gris común, un poco gorda. Va a ser casi imposible encontrarlo."

Harry ocultó una sonrisa al notar la sorprendida expresión de Arthur. "Bueno, al menos sabemos que buscar. ¿Se te permite recibir correo?"

Sirius negó. "No lo sabría. Dudo que las lechuzas puedan pasar los dementores."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Hay alguien a quien quieras que contacte?"

Sirius lo miro curiosamente con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Harry suspiro, "te dije que creo que eres inocente. ¿Hay alguien con quien quieras que hable? ¿familia? ¿Amigos?" lamentó la forma en que su padrino se vio ante la mención de familia, pero tenía que preguntar.

"Hay alguien," dijo lentamente. "No sé si está vivo o a donde vive ahora. Remus Lupin era un amigo mío y de tus padres también. Él… él debería saber la verdad. Si una lechuza no puedo encontrarlo, supongo que Arthur conoce a alguien en el Ministerio que pueda localizarlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Arthur.

"Él… bueno tiene una condición médica que es monitoreada por el Ministerio," replico evasivamente.

"¿También pensaba que eras el Guardián Secreto?" pregunto Harry.

Sirius suspiro y trató de restregarse los ojos, pero los grilletes en sus brazos no se lo permitían, Harry resistió el impulso de sacárselos. "En ese momento, habían rumores de un espía ayudando a Voldemort. Pensamos que podía ser él, asi… que no le dijimos."

"¿Y el espía resultó ser Pettigrew?" preguntó Arthur. El tono de simpatía en su voz era totalmente reconocible.

Sirius asintió y bajo la mirada. "Todo fue tan estúpido. Es como si yo hubiese matado a tus padres, Harry, a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de cambiar mi rol con el de Peter. Todos sabían lo unidos que estábamos James y yo, así que podía ser el señuelo perfecto. En vez, le dije a James que confiara en el hombre que lo traicionó."

"¡Y una mierda!" grito Harry. "Tú tienes tanta culpa como mi padre y eso quiere decir que no tienes culpa de nada. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser engañado y ser el que engaña."

Sirius levantó la cabeza de repente y miró a Harry.

Harry se pateó mentalmente. Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil actuar como un niño de doce años… aún como uno precoz. "He leído un montón de libros sobre la subida de Voldemort," explicó. "Engaño a muchas personas ¿o no?"

"No tienes ni idea Harry," susurró Sirius. "Yo lo vi sólo una vez, gracias a Merlín, pero el… bueno. Es difícil de describir."

_A lo mejor esta es una oportunidad para actuar de manera infantil y arreglar lo de antes_, pensó Harry. "Bueno, si tengo una idea. El año pasado se infiltró en Hogwarts y trato de robar algo. Poseyó a uno de los profesores."

Su padrino se le quedo mirando en shock. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Yo, er… puede que lo haya matado."

Siruis paso su mirada de Harry a Arthur, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos. El señor Weasley miro de soslayo a Harry y meneo su cabeza. "Ron me lo contó. Harry se encontró con el profesor Quirrell que estaba tratando de pasar una de las defensas. Harry la activó mientras estaba ahí."

Harry alzó sus hombres, "Trato de agárrame mientras estaba herido. Sea lo que sea que mi mamá hizo esa noche lo terminó cuando trato de tocarme." Estaba tratando de actuar como si nada de esa noche importara. Con algo de suerte la actuación despreocupada haría que se preocuparan menos.

"Espero que no sea necesario en el futuro," dijo Arthur con sequedad.

Harry volvió a alzar sus hombros. "Por lo que dijo el gran bobo, al parecer debo ser yo quien tiene que patear su gran trasero."

Arthur suspiró, y sólo por un instante Harry pensó haber visto sonreír a Sirius. Daría lo que fuera por ver sonreir al hombre. Había pasado doce años en Azkaban, otro año escapando, y el año final arrestado en el Doce de Grimmauld Place… solo para ser asesinado por su prima tratando de salvar a Harry de su propia estupidez. _Entre su asquerosa familia y todo lo demás, el pobre diablo no ha tenido nunca un poco de tiempo para respirar. Bueno, esta vez me tiene a mí y va a ser diferente. No me importa lo que deba hacer, él va a salir de aquí y a vivir la vida que merece._ Juro Harry en silencio.

"No quiero que lo busques," dijeron los dos hombres casi al unisono. Se miraron mutuamente y Harry casi se rió en voz alta.

"Prometo que no lo haré" replico con seriedad. "Estoy tratando de aprender lo más que pueda, y lo más rápido que pueda, para que cuando vuelva yo este listo."

Arthur miró a Harry fijamente y el chico casi lo sintió unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Su guardián asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿Así que terminaste tu primer año en Hogwarts?" preguntó Sirius cambiando el tema.

Harry asintió agradecido. "Este probablemente ha sido el mejor años de mi vida," dijo en un tono maravillado. "Hice unos buenos amigos, aprendí más de lo que creí posible, y hasta pude jugar Quidditch."

"¿Juegas? ¿Para el equipo de tu casa?" Sirius se inclinó en su silla, sus ojos parecían casi vivos. _Esta tan loco como Ron_, pensó Harry con diversión.

Harry asintió, "Sí, fue brillante. No me entusiasmaba mucho usar esos uniformes verdes con plateado, pero…" no continuo al ver como la boca de Sirius llegaba casi al piso, "Estoy bromeando, estoy en Gryffindor." Sonrió divertido. "Aunque deberías haber visto tu expresión."

Sirius se le quedo mirando y Harry comenzó a preguntarse si había calculado mal. Un extraño sonido vino desde Sirius. Mientras su padrino habría sus ojos desmesuradamente, una gastada risa salió de su ser. Harry sintió como lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al escuchar reír a su padrino en lo que parecía ser la primera vez en años.

Hablaron por casi dos horas. Afortunadamente Arthur parecía estar tan interesado en conocer a Sirius como viceversa. Cuando los Aurores comenzaron a moverse incómodos y trataban de hacer que los miraran directamente, Harry y su guardián se levantaron con algo de renuencia de sus sillas.

Por un impulso, Harry agarró la mano de Sirius por sobre la mesa. De soslayo vio a los Aurores tensarse, pero no intervinieron. "Voy a crear un verdadero infierno hasta que te dejen salir de aquí Sirius. Lo prometo."

Los dedos de Sirius apretaban casi dolorosamente la mano de Harry, para luego dejarla ir, y recostarse en su silla cerrando los ojos.

Harry se volvió, fulminando a los Aurores con la mirada, como si uno de ellos hubiese hecho algo. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía sus varitas afuera. Alguno de ellos parecían casi perturbador por lo que habían escuchado, suponía que tenía sentido; ellos sabían mejor que nadie como era estar en las celdas. La idea de que un hombre inocente hubiese sido sentenciado a eso era especialmente horrible.

Arthur guió a un reacio Harry fuera del cuarto de visitantes. Ninguno de ellos habló mientras caminaban al muelle hacia el bote. Cuando finalmente pasaron los encantamientos de camuflaje, Arthur rompió el silencio.

"Harry, no quiero volver a La Madriguera de inmediato. Voy a llevarnos al Ministerio y hacer algunas llamadas, ¿te importa? Creo que la descripción de tu padrino me hizo un poco paranoico, pero mejor prevenir que curar."

Harry negó levemente, tenía una idea de a que iba todo esto. Lo mejor sería que Arthur llevara el show ahora. Saíia, que no importando nada podía confiar en que Arthur hiciera lo correcto.

Se aparecieron en el Ministerio, y Arthur los chequeo y guió a Harry hacia la oficina de Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. La oficina era larga, pero sólo tenía un par de escritorios, ambos desocupados. El cuarto tenía su propia red Flu, pero la mayoría del espacio estaba ocupado por grandes repisas o cosas donde guardar. Los estantes contenían itemes muy extraños, la mayoría parecía ser basura o cosas sacadas de la caridad.

Harry los miró con curiosidad mientras Arthur hacia una serie de llamadas por la red Flu. Se congeló cuando paso un set de té y vio la familiar forma de metal negro y plástico. Por el logo engravado en el mango parecía ser una Glock 19. Los War mages de la expedision americana aveces cargaban armas como estas. Los soldados usualmente usaban armar de calibre 45, pero los oficiales parecían preferiri los pequeños diseños de las 9mm. Y a pesar de que no eran tan versátiles como las varitas, las pistolas tenían sus ventajas - como ser mucho más rapidas de usar.

Harry salto cuando escuchó la voz de Arthur directamente en su espalda. "Ah, encontraste uno de mis hallazgos más interesantes. Esta fue obtenida de un mago italiano capturado por los Aurores hace más de dos semanas." Recogió la pistola con algo de incomodidad. "Estas varitas Muggle… ¿pestecas? No, pistolas, eso es. Son bastante extrañas. De todos modos esta tipo era horrible, tenía un monton de artefactos oscuros, una daga envenenada y esta cosa. Podemos ver que tenia varios encantamientos permanentes: de autolimpieza, y algo de conjuración para esta cosa de aquí." Alzo los hombros y levanto la pistol, Instintivamente Harry se hecho hacia atrás. "Bastante triste que parece estar arruinada. Los hechizos parecen haber congelado el funcionamiento." La levanto, con el mango demasiado cerca de su cabeza y apreto el gatillo un par de veces. . "¿Ves?"

Harry tragó con dificultad y asintió levemente, Arthur no había apretado el gatillo a fondo, asi que no había desactivado el gatillo de seguridad. Las advertencias que los hombres del General Hasting le habían dado gritaban en su cabeza. ¡No hay tal cosa como un arma desarmada! ¡Nunca apuntes un arma a ninguna parte de tu cuerpo si no quieres estar muerto!

"Bueno, era una idea interesante, la que tuvo ese tipo, aún si no funciono. Creo que mañana le hecharé otra mirada, aunque todo en esta repisa será destruido. La mayoría es sólo basura, pero no podemos dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas." Le cerró un ojo a Harry y sonrió mientras volvia a poner la pistola en el estante.

Harry asintió con debilidad mientras la chimenea rugía, cuando Arthur se volvió hacia las llamas verdes, Harry sacó la pistola de la repisa y la escondió en sus túnicas, asegurándose de que nada le sacara el seguro. Esto fue complicado al ver como temblaban sus manos_. ¡Por las bolas de Merlin! ¡Es un milagro que no haya volado su propio cerebro con esta cosa! _Se distrajo de su terror al ver salir a Kingsley Shacklebolt de la chimenea.

"Hola," sonrió Arthur brillantemente. "Veo que recibiste mi mensaje. Aprecio que hayas venido en tan poco tiempo."

El Auror sonrió. "No creo que me hayas llamado por un dato falso. "Ahora, ¿de que va esto de capturar a un fugitivo?"

Arthur miró a Harry con expresión de disculpa. "Er, Harry, cuando tu padrino describió a esa rata, me pareció extremadamente familiar.

Harry esperaba que su expresión de comprensión fuera lo suficientemente convincente. "¿Scabbers?" pregunto sorprendido.

Arthur asintió viéndose incomodo. "Imagino que se hizo amigo de Percy porque quería quedarse con nosotros, una familia mágica donde podía escuchar cualquier noticia. La idea de que ese traidor estuviese viviendo bajo mi techo hace que me sienta físicamente enfermo."

Kingsley se veía confundido "¿Traidor?"

"Acabamos de ver a Sirius Black en Azkaban. Ese hombre es inocente."

"Arthur, ¿de qué estas hablando?"

"Harry aquí," sonrió Arthur, "recuerda algunas cosas de los eventos que hicieron que recibiera esa cicatriz. Las voces de sus padres… ellos mencionaron que Peter era el verdadero guardián secreto, no Sirius. Cuando Black confronto a Pettigrew ese día, Peter se cortó un dedo y destruyó la calle. Peter se transformó en una rata y se escondió en el alcantarillado. Pettigrew es un animago no registrado, y su forma suena muy familiar, se parece a la rata que ha vivido con mi familia por los últimos doce años."

El Kingsley Shacklebolt que Harry recordaba era famoso por ser completamente impasible. No mostraba emoción cuando salía de Grimmauld Place para enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort. Su sacrificio le dio tiempo a Remus, Tonks y al resto de los miembros de la orden de escapar. Este Kingsley era unos cuantos años más joven y no había sido molestado por la guerra; se veía más que sorprendido. "¿es esto algún tipo de broma?" pregunto débilmente.

"Yo no bromearía sobre tal cosa," replicó Arthur.

"¿Por qué me llamaste a mí para esto?" creo que…" Kingsley no continúo.

"Fuiste de mucha ayuda cuando Harry estaba herido. Y tu, er…"Arthur no continuo. Harry recordé entonces que Shacklebolt había 'olvidado' mencionar el auto ilegalmente encantado que los hijos de Arthur habían usado para rescatar a Harry de los Dursleys.

"Ya veo," dijo Kingsley con gravedad. "Bueno entonces, vamos a ver esta rata. Creo que deberíamos ser cuidadosos y no alentarla con anticipación…"

los recientes viajes en Flu habían mejorado las caídas de Harry. Sólo cayó en una rodilla cuando regresaron a La Madriguera. La señora Weasley estaba limpiando de la comida de medio día. "¡Auror Shacklebolt!" exclamó con una sonrisa. "¿puedo servirle una taza de té?"

"No en este momento, Molly," respondió Arthur en una voz demasiado ruidosa. Miro a Ron, quien estaba guardando platos junto a Ginny. "¿Scabbers está arriba?"

"Sí, en mi cuarto," respondió, pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿por qué papá?"

Arthur asintió en dirección a Kingsley "al final de las escaleras," dijo y se volvió hacia su hijo, "Hay una rara enfermedad mágica por los alrededores afectando ratas y otros tipos de mascotas," explicó en esa ruidosa voz. "Kingsley está con el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Le pedí si podía chequear a Scabbers y asegurarse de que no estuviera infectado."

Molly se volvió hacia su marido cuando presentó a Kingsley con el titulo equivocado. Arthur la miró significativamente y no dijo nada. Harry no pudo evitar notar como doblaba el paño para secar los platos, y acercaba sus manos a la varita que salía del bolsillo de su delantal. Harry no estaba seguro de si Ron y Ginny llevaban sus varitas, así que se acerco a sus amigos. Siguió la mirada de Arthur y movió sus ojos para ver el final de la escalera.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no podían escuchar nada desde arriba. Pero, el distintivo sonido de un hechizo desmaius rompió el silencio. Un momento después, Kingsley marchaba por la escalera con la caja de Scabbers. Dentro había una rata desmayada.

Ron estaba furioso, pero Harry agarró su brazo antes de que pudiese interferir.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó Arthur con rapidez.

"No. tu historia fue una buena tapadera. No sospecho nada hasta que tuve mi varita en él," replico Kingsley.

"¿Qué están hacienda con Scabbers?" preguntó con un tono de alarma.

"Ronald," dijo Arthur, "Necesitamos hacerle una prueba para algo más serio. Auror Shacklebolt, ¿conoce el encantamiento?"

"Creo que lo recuerdo. No parece server mucho, pero lo cubren en el entrenamiento de Aurores, por si acaso." Cerró sus ojos por un momento, moviendo los labios lentamente "Eso es_ ¡Animus Revalo!" _un rayo de luz blanca envolvió a la rata y de repente comenzó a brillar un rojo brillante. Kingsley asintió. "Eso es, resultó positivo."

"¿Harry?" preguntó Ron. Su amigo se veía preocupado y confundido.

"Scabbers no era realmente una rata" dijo Harry lentamente. "Es un animago, un mago que se transforma en una rata."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿Por qué alguien pasaría por una rata?"

Harry suspiró, "Porque él traicionó a mis padres con Voldemort e inculpo a mi padrino por ello," dijo quietamente. Se volvió y camino hacia la puerta trasera mientas escuchaba el Flu y la voz de Kingsley pronunciando Departamento de Ley Mágica.

Fue cerca de la hora de cenar cuando Ginny lo encontró sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo un árbol en el huerto. Había estado pensando en un montón de cosas. El asesinato de sus padres, el saber que Wormtail había sido capturado esta vez, la preocupación de cómo iba a impactar este hecho, la esperanza de que Sirius fuera liberado prontamente. Sus pensamientos giraban y giraban, y apenas notó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

A pesar de que estaba cubierto por unos jeans y una túnica, igual saltó cuando ella puso una mano en su rodilla. "¿Aun estas ahí, Harry?" pregunto quietamente.

"Algo," dijo él. Recordaba cuando Ginny le hizo prometer_ nunca_ decirle otra vez que estaba 'bien'. _Por supuesto, esta no es la misma Ginny, ¿o no? _Pensó con un vacio.

"¿En serio?" pregunto sorprendida. "Si yo hubiese tenido un día como el tuyo estaría lista para maldecir algo."

Harry rió a pesar de sí mismo.

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a señalar cosas son los dedos de su mano. "Veamos. Pudiste ver a tu padrino quien al parecer estaba ilusionado con la idea, papá lo piensa. Te enteraste quien fue el que en realidad traiciono a tus padres y como logro hacerlo. Vuelves y logras ver como atrapan al maldito bueno para nada, lo que sin duda te hizo pensar en cómo perdiste a tus padres. No," concluyo secamente, "no tienes una buena razón para sentirte ligeramente molesto."

Harry se quedo muy quieto. Por un instante, era un quinceañero en el número doce de Grimmauld place y Ginny lo estaba regañando. Había estado tan preocupado al pensar que Voldemort lo estaba poseyendo que olvido preguntarle como se sentía. Su mano apretó la que ella tenía en su rodilla. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla agarrado. Sus ojos se ajustaron al suelo.

Ginny apretó su rodilla antes de sacar su mano y levantarse. Harry sintió una puñalada de autocompasión antes de alejarla sin piedad. _Probablemente la estoy haciendo sentir incomoda,_ se dio cuenta. _Debería haber esperado eso… Nadie quiere ver al Niño-Que-Vivió actuando tan débil,_ concluyó agriamente.

Dejo salir un gruñido cuando Ginny apareció en su regazo. Se sentó los las piernas estiradas a su derecha, pero giro hasta que estuvo frente a él. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y guió su cabeza a su hombro. Harry se congelo nuevamente. La tela de su blusa se sentía cálida contra su frente. Agradecido de que la pistola estuviera bajo su antebrazo cuando se sentó.

"Mamá hizo esto para papa cuando tío Bilius murió," murmuro Ginny. "Harry se _supone_ que tienes que estar triste cuando las personas mueren. Sería extraño si no lo estuvieras."

Harry se estremeció, pero logro no llorar. No sabía qué hacer con sus brazos hasta que rodeo la cintura de Ginny. Ella se acomodo, y el comenzó a alejarse, pero Ginny abrazó su cuello con más fuerza. Su aliento cosquilleaba su piel. Por un momento, Harry se permitió olvidar.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron ahí sentados antes de oír a Ron llamando porque la cena estaba lista. Ginny se sentó y Harry se dio cuenta que casi se había quedado dormido. Se levanto y él la siguió, su rostro contrallendose de dolor al sentir agujas en sus piernas.

"Gracias Ginny," murmuro mientras caminaban hacia La Madriguera.

Ella le sonrió con un dejo de travesura. "¿Para qué son los amigos?" pregunto.

Recordó a otra chica de once años poniendo su codo en un plato de mantequilla. _Las cosas están cambiando_, pensó vagamente asombrado. Otro extraño sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en la base de su estomago. Le tomó un momento identificarlo.

Por primera vez en años, Harry sintió algo de esperanza.

**OoOoOOoO**

**Gracias por leer. Ya se que les prometi cinco, pero me surgió un problema y no se si podre subir los otros capítulos. Hare lo posible, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**


	17. Año 2: Un Verano Visto A través de un

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__yse puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 17: Un Verano Visto A través de unos ojos café

Este había sido el verano más extraño en la vida de Ginevra Weasley.

De hecho, había sido un año extraño. Esperaba estar sola cuando Ron se fuera a Hogwarts y la dejara en La Madriguera. En vez, había hecho un nuevo amigo. Al principio no sabía qué hacer con este extraño niño que había caminado hacia su madre para preguntarle como llegar la plataforma 9 ¾. Mamá estaba ocupada viendo como Ron cruzaba la barrera y no lo había escuchado, así que ella se ofreció. El pobrecito se veía tan solo y perdido.

Era también demasiado tímido, su rostro enrojeció cuando accedió a seguirla, lo que era muy gracioso. No era como si ella fuera especial o algo así, pero él era tan educado que la hizo sentirse como si lo fuera. Cuando tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia la barrera, lo sintió temblar un poco. No había visto a su familia y se preguntó por qué no estaban ahí para despedirlo.

Se sintió aún peor cuando le preguntó si iba también a Hogwarts. Dado que tenía que esperar otro año, estaba segura de que la olvidaría en ese tiempo. Cuando le preguntó si podía escribirle se sintió tremendamente halagada, aun cuando se entristeció al ver que sus sospechas sobre su familia estaban en lo correcto. Parecía hasta triste de tener que subirse al tren.

Aún estaba pensando en esto cuando Fred y George corrieron hacia mamá a anunciar que acababan de recibir una broma por parte de Harry Potter. No podía creer que ese niño tan triste era el héroe del que había escuchado tantas historias, ¿por qué estaba tan solo? ¿Acaso las personas que vivían con él no sabían quién era?

Se acercó un poco al compartimiento al que había entrado mientras su mamá se despedía de Percy y de los gemelos. Podría haberse desmayado ahí mismo cuando escucho a Ron molestar a Harry por haber hablado con ella. Su hermano había estado un poco raro desde que se había dado cuenta de que iba a empezar Hogwarts sin ella. Por otro lado, pensó que iba a estallar cuando escucho que Harry la defendía. Cuando la llamó bonita pensó que su corazón se iba a detener.

Ginny tenía seis hermanos mayores, pero entendía el concepto de 'bonita' y ella no lo era. No con su brillante cabello rojo, su inexistente figura, y su mal temperamento.

Él aún estaba sonriendo cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana un minuto más tarde y ella apresuradamente alejó la mirada. Por supuesto que los gemelos comenzaron a molestarla de inmediato, bromeando que le iban a mandar un asiento del baño, y hacer que Harry lo firmara. Parece que realmente él los había impresionado, para pensar dejar que entrara en una de sus bromas.

No pudo resistir el impulso de correr tras el tren para despedirse, ¡No los vería por meses! Se sorprendió cuando Harry se despidió de vuelta –no tenía familia aquí, así que debía ser de ella de quien se estaba despidiendo. Apenas recordó despedirse cuando el tren desapareció de su vista.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a casa cuando le cayó encima lo que pasaba. Estaba realmente sola.

Por supuesto que sus padres estaban ahí. Pero se había _mal_ acostumbrado a tener a sus hermanos cerca. Solo Ron era suficiente para mantener La Madriguera de estar demasiado silenciosa. Con él fuera se quedo en su cuarto llorando a lagrima viva. Trato de distraerse pensando en el chico que había conocido hoy. Era difícil pensar en él como Él-Niño-Que- Vivió. Su mirada no se dirigió hacia su cicatriz - fueron sus ojos los que capturaron su atención. Eran de un verde muy brillante, pero había algo más… se veía tan perdido, lo que hacía sentido al ver que no tenia padres. No había nadie para mostrarle como pasar por la barrera. Solo de pensar en la expresión de sus ojos hacia que su corazón doliera y lloró más fuerte.

De alguna forma parecía… feliz de verla, lo que era demasiado raro. Por supuesto que al ir a Hogwarts la iba a olvidar. Aunque si dijo que era bonita.

Intento esconder sus sollozos, mortificada cuando su madre golpeo la puerta.

El otoño paso demasiado lento. Ginny no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco. Mamá parecía determinada a animarla, no importando que lo quisiera o no. Su primer intento fue tejer y eso resultó un desastre, y se sintió bastante aliviada cuando estalló en llamas, trato de distraerse escribiendo poesía realmente horrible, pero se sentía tan avergonzada por los resultados que los estos fueron relegados a su cajón de calcetas.

Todo cambio cuando vio a Hedwig.

La lechuza de Harry era una criatura hermosa, cubierta de plumas suaves y blancas. Mamá había estado menos que impresionada cuando no pudo sacar la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Pero esta se volvió dócil cuando Ginny se acerco y desato el pergamino.

Harry le había escrito una carta.

Más que una carta, era prácticamente un diario de su primera semana en Hogwarts. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le escribiera de esa manera. Bill le había mandado un par de postales desde El Cairo, y Charlie le había mandado un par de cartas desde Rumania. Pero Harry debió haber pasado horas y horas escribiendo esta, llenando páginas y páginas de pergamino. No entendía por qué había hecho tanto esfuerzo, pero la hacía sentir cálida por dentro. Él de verdad parecía querer que conociera todo los que pasaba en Hogwarts. Sus hermanos siempre prometían escribirle, y lo hacía… pero no eran el tipo de chicos que escribían cartas. Juzgando solamente el volumen, Harry le había escrito más en una vez que lo que Percy y los gemelos hicieron todo el años que paso. No entendía por qué se había esforzado tanto, a no ser que él se sintiera terriblemente solo.

Igual que ella, supuso.

Cuando terminó el maratón de carta, noto a mamá mirándola con extrañeza. Cuando le explicó porque Harry le estaba escribiendo, mamá lagrimeo un poco y la abrazó con fuerza.

Mamá siempre estaba atrás de ella para que aprendiera encantamientos para cocinar y para limpiar, lo que era un poco molesto ya que no esperaba que Ron o los gemelos los aprendiera. Las cartas de Harry le daban una oportunidad para soportar las constantes lecciones de una forma más estructurada, tal como cuando mamá le enseñó a leer y a escribir. Las preguntas que hacia parecían estar planteadas de manera lógica.

Mamá tampoco parecía estar muy dispuesta a buscarle cosas que hacer cuando estaba ocupada escribiéndole de vuelta a Harry. Eso era un beneficio extra.

Ginny realmente disfrutaba las cartas de Harry, así que no quería que se sintiera despreciado cuando escribía de vuelta. El problema era que no pasaban tatas cosas en casa como parecían suceder en Hogwarts. Estaba preocupada de que si respondía de manera limitara, pudiese ser que él no incluyera tantos detalles la próxima vez que le escribiera.

Así que le dijo un poco más sobre ella y su familia. Le contó historias que iban tan atrás como cuando sus padres eran jóvenes. Ginny aprendió a una tierna edad que escucharía más si se mantenía en silencio cuando otras personas hablaban… y tenía una memoria muy buena.

Le escribió sobre la primera guerra de bromas entre los gemelos y Bill.

Le contó de su primer año el Hogwarts y todos los Vociferadores que su madre les había enviado.

Le contó sobre la primera vez que Bill llegó a casa con una cola de caballo, y el show que hizo su madre por ello.

Le escribió sobre la primera vez que Charlie fue a casa con un gran vendaje por una quemadura en su brazo y el show más grande que su madre hizo por ello.

Le escribió de la fascinación de su padre por la tecnología Muggle, y como le molestaba a su madre.

Pero también le contó como su madre se mantenía despierta noches enteras viendo el reloj familiar si su padre trabajaba hasta tarde.

La siguiente carta de Harry era aún más larga. Era bastante divertido ver como su madre le preguntaba cómo estaba todo en Hogwarts. Ron finalmente le escribió, pero sus cartas eran cortas e iban al grano.

Halloween fue inmensamente horrible. Había escuchado al profesor contándole a su madre sobre el Troll, y que Ron estaba bien. Pero no sabía si Harry estaba herido. Corrió escalera abajo, pero mamá ya había cerrado la puerta de la cocina. Golpeo con fuerza aún después de haber escuchado como rugía la chimenea. La espera fue una de las cosas más horrible que recordaba haber vivido. Su mente creaba un montón imágenes horripilantes de lo que podía haberle pasado a su amigo. Cuando mamá finalmente abrió la puerta estaba casi histérica.

Fue un alivio saber que Harry no estaba realmente herido, aunque le dolía el estomago al pensar en que significaba un 'brazo herido'. Aún más, se alegraba de saber que los otros amigos de Harry y Ron no resultaron heridos. Sentía por las cartas que Harry que prefería él resultar herido que sentirse culpable por las heridas de otros.

Harry no sabía que ella ya sabía sobre el Troll, pero igual se sintió especial cuando le contó toda la historia, y lepidio que no le dijera nada a su madre hasta que Ron tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Se sentía—bien… saber que confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para confiarle sus secretos. Noto por primera vez que Harry nunca la trataba como un bebé – nunca. La confianza que Harry tenía en ella la había puesto en una extraña posición cuando tuvo que asegurarle a sus padres sobre las calificaciones de Ron. Le contaba más de lo que hacían y como estaban de lo que Ron estaba dispuesto a admitir ante sus propios padres.

Cuando mamá y papá le dijeron que irían a Rumania en Navidad se sintió emocionada de poder ver a Charlie. Al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco triste por Harry que no tenía familia. Ya que la conferencia y el final de clases coincidían, Ron tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts también. Esperaba que este se enojara por ser excluido del viaje, pero escribió de vuelta diciendo lo feliz que estaba por quedarse con Harry.

Le envió a Ron una caja extra grande de ranas de chocolate para Navidad.

Cuando mamá decidió tratar de convencerla para darle otra oportunidad al tejido, diciendo que los regalos hechos a mano significaban más, decidió impulsivamente hacer algo para Harry. No imaginaba que alguien hubiese hecho algo así por él antes, así que eso lo hacía ser más especial.

Desafortunadamente, los palillos para tejer rehusaban cooperar. Al final, si produjo algo que con mucha dificultad podía ser llamado bufanda, mientras no se mirara de muy cerca… desafortunadamente para cuando se dio cuenta de ello, era demasiado tarde para tratar de hacer algo más, y no tenía dinero para comprarle algo. Mamá trato asegurarla de que se veía bien, pero ella sabía que sólo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor.

Rumania fue divertida, pero muy, muy fría. Desafortunadamente, tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse de la reacción de Harry. Sabía que él no diría nada malo sobre su regalo, y eso lo hacía mucho mejor. Le había confiado a Harry que quería jugar Quidditch, cuando llegara a Hogwarts, y hasta admitió haber tomado 'prestadas' las escobas de sus hermanos, algo que nadie más sabía. Cuando le envió ese maravilloso libro de Quidditch se sintió aún pero por la estúpida bufanda. Mientras Hedwig descansaba cerca del fuego, cedió a su culpa y le escribió una rápida nota disculpándose por su horrible regalo. Esperaba que no quemara la foto que incluía de ellos.

Cuando obtuvo su respuesta, no sabía si sentirse halagada o avergonzada. Harry básicamente acordaba con mamá, y dijo que esta era la mejor navidad que haya tenido. Después, se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que celebrara una navidad propiamente tal, y ese conocimiento la dejo sintiéndose vacía por dentro. ¡Él era tan_ agradable_! ¡Y sus tíos lo trataban tan _mal_! Después, sentada en el baño caliente que tanto había anhelado, por alguna razón no pudo parar de llorar.

Las cosas parecieron mejorar durante la primavera, y ella empezó a entusiasmarse por verlo nuevamente en King Cross. Pero su última carta fue algo perturbadora, a veces criptica o aterradora. ¡se había enfrentado A-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _en Hogwarts_! Sólo la idea de que un mago tenebroso pudiera infiltrarse en Hogwarts era aterradora—era como si le sacaran una alfombra bajo sus pies y cambiara cualquier percepción que tuviera de lo que era seguro y confiable. A pesar de la fe de sus padres en el Profesor Dumbledore, no quería darles una oportunidad de durar el dejarla asistir el próximo año. Como Harry terminó la carta fue más extraño aún. Con todo lo que le dijo durante el año, no podía imaginar que aún estuviera ocultando algo—y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que a lo mejor era preferible si no sabía lo que era.

Pero no pudo ignorar la petición en sus palabras. Él parecía temer alterarla. ¿Por qué le preocupaba lo que ella podía pensar?

Ver nuevamente a Harry en la estación había sido un shock. Estaba usando esa maldita bufanda sin importar que fuera verano. Le dijo que había cogido un resfrío, pero de verdad no lo creía, y eso la hizo sentir- bueno, era difícil de describir. Bien era una buena palabra, pero demasiado vaga.

Los tios de Harry no fueron a recogerlo. Sintió algo de culpa al ver que se alegraba de ello, pero significaba que podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con él de lo que esperaba. El viaje de vuelta a La Madriguera en el Autobus Noctambulo pareció ser demasiado rápido. Ni entendió el pánico que sintió cuando este desapareció de la vista.

Mamá estaba bastante molesta con Ron por romper su varita, aún más cuando le mostró el dinero que Harry le había dado para reemplazarla. La historia de que Harry la había roto accidentalmente parecía ser un poco extraña, pero su hermano era un horrible mentiroso—una mirada a sus orejas y sabrías la verdad. No lo había inventado.

Pero cuando mamá le preguntó a Ron por qué Harry se vestía tan mal, cuando obviamente tenía dinero, su hermano mayor, su Ronnie, casi empezó a llorar cuando despotrinco contra los guardianes de Harry—sobre las personas a donde estaba regresando mientras ellos conversaban.

No pudo aguantarlo. No iba a dejar que la vieran llorar, así que corrió a su cuarto antes de hacerlo.

No le gustaba llorar. No le gustaba sentirse como antes, durante o después de llorar a lágrima viva. Pero parecía que cada vez que empezaba durante este extraño, extraño año, se relacionaba con Harry Potter. Debería resentir la montaña rusa emocional que había traído a su vida, pero no le importaba.

Esa semilla de resentimiento volvería después a hacerle sentir mal. Hedwig no regresó a La Madriguera. Ella y Ron enviaron cartas con Errol, y hasta los gemelos trataron de hacer algo. Errol siempre regresaba con los talones vacios, y no se recibió ninguna respuesta con las otras lechuzas. Harry nunca dejaba pasar más de una semana entre carta y carta, aún con un brazo roto. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba realmente mal.

Errol no siempre era la lechuza más confiable – había estado en la familia durante décadas y a su edad estaba un poco desorientado. Aunque después de dos semanas, Ginny realmente se estaba preocupando.

Habló con sus padres, pero no les entusiasmo mucho la idea de hablar con Muggles que no podían tomar muy bien algunas preguntas sobre su sobrino. Siempre había tenido el sentir que su madre no creía que las cosas eran tan malas como Harry lo había admitido. Darse cuenta de que mi mamá no podía ni imaginar que alguien tuviera un niño y no lo amara era esperanzador. Solo porque no les gustaran las mismas cosas su adre no iba a dejar de quererla – aunque puede que pusiera los ojos en blanco con el poco femenino gusto de su hija por Quidditch.

Papá prometió que si después de una semana de su cumpleaños aún no escuchaban nada de Harry, preguntaría oficialmente en su trabajo. Le explicó que era un poco complicado interferir en una casa Muggle, y aún más porque Harry era el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Los días que pasaron hasta el cumpleaños de Harry tampoco trajeron noticias, y Ginny sintió como aumentaba su ansiedad. Algo estaba mal. Aún si Harry no quisiera seguir escribiéndole, no podía imaginar que no se lo dijera. Cuando compartió sus miedos con Ron, se sorprendió de manera agradable cuando no desecho sus dudas ni cuestionó sus ideas. Ambos decidieron hablar con los gemelos, los que sorpresivamente siguieron la conversación sin desviarse del tema ni hacer una sola broma. Pronto, Fred y George intercambian miradas significativas y movían cosas en la casa. No estaba segura que preparaciones estaban haciendo, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

En cambio, debería haber sabido que se iban a mover cuando papá no regresara a casa a cenar. Se había ido a acostar esa noche y vagos sueños de que Harry estaba en problemas la molestaron toda la noche. En la mañana se despertó en medio de un pandemonio.

Estaba a punto de matar a Ron por haberla despertado como lo hizo, pero cuando vio su expresión; su mano cayó sobre su cama. "Harry," dijo con dificultad. "Mamá apareció directamente en San Mungo." Ni siquiera pareció notar si Ron había salido de su habitación mientras se vestía.

Estaba abajo escuchando la historia completa relatada por Ron y los gemelos, cuando papá salió de la chimenea. Apareció en buen momento, porque si Percy hubiese dicho una cosa más sobre el auto volador y los muchos problemas que este les traería las consecuencias hubiesen sido horripilantes. Su padre le preguntó si prefería esperar con los Lovegood, pero no sonaba como si esperara que aceptara su propuesta. Luna le agradaba, y había estado ahí un par de veces, pero la chica era tan callada y aislada que era difícil mantener una conversación con ella. Con lo ansiosa que Ginny estaba, lo más probable es que estrangulara a alguien en menos de una hora. Meneo la cabeza ante su padre y los siguió a través de la red Flu.

Pasaron días antes de que pudiera ver a Harry, y aún se veía mal. Se veía tan pequeño ahí, pero continuaba haciendo bromas. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Ginny no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo a su madre que no quería almorzar. Su estomago estaba demasiado molesto al ver así a su mejor amigo, cubierto en vendas y moretones.

Cuando Ron le tiró a Harry su bufanda, se sentía confundida y avergonzada. Algo había pasado entre su hermano y su amigo, pero no lo entendía para nada. Sus hermanos habían rescatado a Harry, y se sentía casi engañada por no poder haber estado ahí para ayudar. Leerle ese estúpido diario era un sustituto pobre, pero al menos lo hizo reír un par de veces antes de que mamá regresara a buscarla. Hasta manejo bromear con ella por estar masticando su cabello.

No entendía porque quería leer las cartas que le había enviado. Algo en la forma en que lo describió – "Sólo me gusta saber que estabas pensando cuando lo escribiste. Sabes, hay un poquito de ti en ellas." Sintió un escalofrío, aún cuando se sonrojaba.

No tenía idea de por qué continuaba diciéndoles cosas así.

Esa noche, después de cenar, papá llamó a una Reunión Familiar. Usualmente, eso significaba que discutirían algo de gran importancia para la familia completa. Su anuncio ciertamente merecía ser tratado como tal.

"Bueno, su madre y yo hemos hablado un par de cosas con Harry, y llenaremos el papeleo en el Ministerio para convertirnos en los tutores legales de Harry. Va a venir aquí cuando le den el alta en San Mungo."

El silencio absoluto que siguió esa declaración fue roto con el sonido de la silla de Ron arrastrándose por el suelo. Su hermano, quien detestaba la muestra de afecto en público, estaba al lado de su padre abrazándolo por los hombros. Los gemelos podrían haber dicho algo, pero ellos también estaban algo emocionados. Percy estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Su mamá estaba mirando a su marido y a su hijo más joven, cuando Ginny se levanto de su silla y fue a su lado. Susurrando dijo "gracias," mientras la abrazaba.

"No lo hice por ti, querida," susurro mamá de vuelta, abrazándola también.

"Lo sé," dijo Ginny sollozando.

Por supuesto que los gemelos hicieron un gran show cuando regresaron a San Mungo a visitar a Harry. Como lo pidió, le llevó sus cartas, pero sus hermanos también le llevaron lo que quedaba de su correo. Percy no había expresado muchas ganas de ir, y eso la sorprendía. Cuando le preguntó a Ron por ello, su hermano alzó los hombros y le explicó que a Percy no le caía muy bien Harry. Había roto un montón de reglas en Hogwarts, y no se llevaba con algunos de los profesores, y él y sus amigos habían hechos que Gryffindor perdiera muchos puntos para la copa de las casas.

"¡Pero eso es estúpido!" exclamo. "Además igual ganaron la copa ¿o no?"

Ron alzó los hombros. "Eso no importa, ya sabes como es Percy con respecto a las reglas."

A pesar de estar de acuerdo en que ese era un comportamiento usual para el tercero de los Weasleys, el hecho de que aún a fuera de la escuela mantuviera la rencilla, hacia que viera a su hermano de forma menos halagadora.

Cuando Harry abrió a carta de Gringotts, también comenzó a verlo de manera diferente. La expresión en su rostro hubiese hecho que los gemelos se sintieran orgullosos. Esto sólo fu confirmado cuando le dijeron a mamá sobre el dragón. Ginny estaba furiosa de que hayan acusado a Harry, y se los dejo saber.

Fue ahí cuando Fred y George decidieron jugar sucio. Casi quiso que la tierra la tragara cuando dijeron que ella no quería tener a Harry como 'hermano'. Sabía muy bien que querían decir con ello, pero era demasiado joven y era horriblemente embarazoso y ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRIÓ DECIR ESO FRENTE A ÉL?

Estaba a punto de escapar del cuarto cuando Harry, de todas las personas, se enojo y les grito. Bueno, no les grito, pero se veía muy enojado y su tono de voz era muy directo. Y el dúo del terror se disculpó ¿iban a acabar alguna vez las maravillas? Tuvo que sentarse cuando Harry comenzó a ver su correo acumulado. No podía imaginar por qué un elfo domestico estaba robando su correo, pero se alegraba de que pudiese haberlo recuperado. También noto que Harry estaba guardando su correo en otra pila. Se preguntaba su no estaba interesado en leerlo o si lo estaba guardando para después.

Cuando Harry salió del hospital, trato de acomodarse en La Madriguera, pero era un poco extraño. No actuaba como un invitado, pero Ginny jamás había conocido a un chico que ayudara en la cocina sin haber sido arrastrado a ello de una oreja. Tan pronto como llego se puso a ayudarle a pelar las papas. Era tan raro.

Comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, pero estaba un poco distraída en su presencia. Le susurro que tuviera cuidado, porque Ron la molestaría si se cortaba un dedo, se sintió cálida por dentro después de escuchar eso. En sus cartas, le dijo como sus hermanos siempre la trataban como un bebé indefenso. Ahora Harry estaba apoyándola en el asunto, tal como en sus cartas. No pensaba que fuera un bebé, y quería ayudarla a mostrárselo a Ron y al resto de sus hermanos.

Si un año atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que El-Niño-Que-Vivió se convertiría en un amigo, hubiese pensado que la persona que se lo dijo estaba loca. Era más que extraño que Harry siempre supiese decir lo correcto. A lo mejor dijo más en las cartas de lo que se había dado cuenta, pero a veces parecía conocerla mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Debería hacerla sentir incomoda, pero no lo hacía.

Eso sí, no había duda alguna en como se sentía respecto a sus tíos. Los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. A Harry tampoco le agradaban mucho, pero parecía pensar que no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse ahora que se había deshecho de ello. Pero le habían hecho tanto daño… casi murió… sólo pensar en ello hacía que quisiera vomitar. Escuchar que podrían hacer algo para evitar que vivieran en La Madriguera era aún peor.

Ginny se despertó inmediatamente esa noche que escucho como la escalera de su piso crujía. Probablemente los gemelos planeaban algo, y la falta del ruido subsiguiente significaba que no eran sus padres. Se pregunto si estaba de vuelta de alguna broma, así que antes de abrir la puerta la abrió con mucho cuidado. Era lo suficientemente delgada como para o hacer ruido al bajar, sin mencionar que sus múltiples visitas al armario de las escobas le había dado practica suficiente. La puerta del cuarto de los gemelos estaba cerrada, pero podía escuchar a alguien respirando en la sala de estar.

El ver a Harry levantarse con varita en mano casi la hizo gritar… pero él se veía tan avergonzado que no pudo enojarse. Se preguntó qué clase de sueños podían hacer que el chico que enfrentó a Voldemort no pudiese dormir, pero sabía que no podía presionar el asunto. No con la angustia presente en su rostro y en su voz.

Ginny trato de asegurarlo antes de volver a su cuarto, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado o no. Se demoro mucho tiempo en volver a dormir.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Harry aceptó que se uniera a correr con ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se sintió especialmente alegre cuando Harry discutió con Ron a su favor. Normalmente eso lo molestaría, pero no cuando Harry lo hacía. También noto que él podía convencer a su hermano mejor de lo que ella podía. Algunos de sus argumentos parecían un mal augurio… Harry parecía considerar a Hogwarts como un lugar peligroso. A pesar de que sus argumentos convencieron a Ron, hicieron que Ginny sintiera un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

Quiso preguntarle a Harry por ello, así que se vistió rápidamente y se ofreció a acompañar a su madre a al Callejon Diagon. A penas llegaron cuando la lechuza de Percy los encontró. Mamá estaba dividida, pero acepto que Ginny esperara con Harry mientras ella trataba con el reportero que traspaso su propiedad.

Harry se veía tan deprimido cuando llego al Lobby que no pudo evitar molestarlo por su lenguaje. Al menos quito el ceño fruncido de su rostro. Cuando acepto acompañarlo a comprar se sintió muy madura. Se iban a ocupar de muchas cosas sin molestar a mamá a cada momento. Pero, no esperaba que Harry le comprara una varita. Honestamente trato de evitar que la compara, pero fue tan insistente en que necesitaba una varita que le sirviera sólo a ella.

Sintió escalofríos al recordar lo que dijo de que Hogwarts no era segura. También hizo que notara que lo de romper la varita de Ron no había sido un accidente. Se rió de Harry, pero parte de ella comenzó a preguntarse que tipo de secretos escondía.

Fue bastante divertido comprar ropa con Harry, aún si sus gustos eran un poco oscuros para ella. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que la basura que le habían dado los Dursleys. Sus felices pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Percy comenzó a gritarles. Por mucho que Percy pareciese mantenerse frio ante Harry, a este no le impresionaba nada de lo que hacía su hermano.

Por supuesto, tan pronto como llegaron a casa Percy inmediatamente trato de meterlos en problema. Harry no parecía sentirse intimidado por su hermano; pareció sentirse mal cuando papá uso su voz seria. Cuando Harry salto al sentir su mano en su hombro quiso vomitar. Temía ser golpeado.

Cuando subió, mama comenzó con ella. Era peor cuando mamá no gritaba. Cuando hablaba despacio, lo hacía con intensidad y sabias que realmente lo sentía, y que no era sólo un show. Hablo mucho de cómo Harry se sentía y lo solo que debía estar, Ginny había pensado mucho en ello, y estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría. Cuando mamá comenzó con lo inseguro que Harry debía sentirse, y como haría lo que fuera para mantener a sus amigos, comenzó a preguntarse a donde iba todo esto.

"Ahora Ginny, sé que algunas personas se sentirían tentadas de dejar que Harry les comprara cosas, o que gastara dinero con ellos en lugares. Sé que Harry tiene mucho dinero que le dejaron sus padres, y que no le importa mucho. Pero no importa si quiere gastarlo de una o no. Sólo una persona realmente egoísta dejaría que Harry gastara dinero en ellos y le comprara cosas. Tu padre y yo tuvimos que aceptar un par de cosas antes de que Hary decidiera venir a vivir con nosotros. El pobrecito ha pasado toda su vida pensando que era una molestia que él… bueno, insiste en contribuir para la comida. Pero ¡no quiero que tu o que tus hermanos lo molesten por cosas! ¿Me entiendes Ginevra? Sé que tu cumpleaños está cerca, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para Harry y que no se sienta mal por tener que darte un regalo."

Asintió tontamente mientras su estomago daba vueltas. Harry no quería que dijera nada sobre la varita, y sabia que no traicionaría su confianza, pero mamá iba a matarla. Apenas podía mantener su almuerzo en su estomago.

Nunca antes había deseado no tener un cumpleaños.

Esa tarde se distrajo pidiéndole una poción a Fred y usándola para vengarse de Percy por haberla avergonzado a ella y a Harry. Pero aún se sentía horrible mientras pretendía leer un libro y veía a Ron y a Harry jugar al ajedrez. Esa noche mientras se daba vueltas en la cama, se pregunto si mamá tenía la razón y realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una persona horrible. ¿Había pedido en alguna de sus cartas una varita nueva? ¿Había mirado con envidia a Ron cuando hablaba de su nueva varita? Finalmente, se rindió después de tener una pesadilla donde mamá le gritaba y la echaba de la casa.

Se vistió y bajo las escaleras, a veces volar la ayudaba a aclara su mente. Al menos la luna estaba lo suficientemente brillante como para ver. Finalmente estaba comenzando a calmarse cuando vio que algo se movía cerca del jardín. Pensó que sus hermanos la habían descubierto, pero cuando se acercó vio a Harry.

Toda la culpa y la preocupación estallo cuando le ofreció usar su escoba de carrera. Sorpresivamente sabia que la estaba molestando. No pudo evitar contarle que le había dicho mamá. Eso lo enojo bastante. Cuando le preguntó si ella era una - de esas mujeres _quiso_ pegarle.

Entonces comenzó a despotrincar sobre lo equivocada que mamá estaba, y como ella no era nada de lo que había dicho. Mientras acababa, noto que la estaba halagando, y diciendo que _sabía_ que ella nunca se aprovecharía de él. Lo sabía como se sabe que el sol le alza por el este. Para cuando termino de hablar, se calmo de nuevo. Ellos se encargarían de sus padres si fuese necesario.

Mientras ayudaba a Harry a cocinar el desayuno para todos, pensó mucho en sus palabras. Cuando mamá le dio la charla, sus palabras fueron como caramelos rellenos con señuelos para pesca. Eran dulces, amigables y amables, pero no fue sino hasta que lo que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho que empezó a doler. Las palabras de Harry en el jardín fueron como si le tiraran una bola de nieve a la cara. Al principio fueron frías e impactantes para así obtener atención. Pero no dejaban heridas ni dolor a su paso.

Hacer el desayuno juntos era casi terapéutico. Harry era un buen cocinero, aunque tendía a hacer las cosas a la manera Muggle. Para cuando mamá bajó las escaleras, Ginny pudo mirarla a la cara sin una expresión de rabia.

Por supuesto que Fred tuvo que ser un idiota, y Ron comenzó a molestar a Harry por lo poco que dormía en la noche. Pero lo mejor de la noche, fue cuando Percy recibió su merecido. Fue un alivio salir antes de perder el temperamento y arruinar las cosas.

También fue un alivio entender porque Harry mantenía las cosas en secreto, aún si los ejercicios de Oclumancia eran difíciles de realizar. Fue un shock cuando Harry habló de transferirse a Beauxbatons, y se alegró de que sólo estuviera blofeando. Casi deseo que Harry no le estuviese enseñando a los gemelos como defender sus mentes, pero no era un pensamiento malo. Y después de que explicó lo de la ropa interior de Percy, sus hermanos no se veían ansiosos a desafiarla nuevamente.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños fue mejor de lo que esperaba, probablemente porque abrió de último el regalo de Harry. El broche que Bill le había enviado era probablemente más caro, pero eso no le importaba a mamá. La expresión en el rostro de su madre hizo que quisiera que la tierra la tragara.

Todos sus hermanos se fueron al ver esa expresión, pero Harry no lo hizo. Después de la manera en la que papá reacción cuando regresaron del Callejón Diagon, Ginny no esperaba que Harry enfrentara a sus padres como lo hizo. En ningún momento les falto el respeto, pero fue… bastante firme. Explicó porque Hogwarts no era siempre segura, aunque sus padres pidieron más detalle de los que ella quiso. Mamá enfureció, pero papá se mantuvo calmado. Miró a Harry pensativamente y le pregunto si no estaba pensando a destiempo.

Cuando Harry confirmó que estaba preocupado por su seguridad y preguntó su aún querían que viviera ahí, Ginny a penas pudo aguantarse para no gritarle que se detuviera. No quería que mamá lo enviara lejos, pero no pensaba que Harry quisiera que lo interrumpiera. Mamá se puso un poco llorosa y los abrazó a los dos. Ginny se sorprendió cuando Harry abrazó a mamá con un brazo mientras el otro la rodeaba a ella.

Ginny pensó en como Harry había hablado después de la audiencia de adopción. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentarse con sus hermanos preocupándose a su alrededor. Nunca antes había visto a alguien hacer que mamá cambiara de opinión una vez que se había decidido a algo. Estaba segura de que la clave estaba en como mantuvo su compostura. No se enojo en ningún momento, tampoco se molesto. Bueno, se enojo antes, pero eso fue cuando descubrió porque papá estaba molesto. Esta vez, Harry pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que con calma explicó sus razones – y papá calmó a mamá. Mamá estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el famoso temperamento Weasley ¿o no? Que alguien tratara con lógica parecía que la sorprendió. Ginny guardó la idea para uso futuro.

La expresión de mamá cuando salió de la chimenea alarmó a Ginny. Estaba llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Ginny también sintió ganas de llorar cuando mamá la agarró a ella y a Ron en un abrazo de oso. ¿Qué había hecho el Ministerio con el pobre Harry?

Cuando su madre anunció que se les había otorgado la tuición de Harry, las rodillas de Ginny casi cedieron.

"¿Entonces por qué lloras?" preguntó Ron.

"Porque estoy tan orgullosa de mis hijos," replicó mamá. "Harry tuvo que hablar en la corte, y habló de lo buenos amigos que fueron con él. Menciono como salvaste su vida y lo ayudaste con sus estudios sin que su dinero y su fama importaran… estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, de todos. Sé que no siempre lo digo, pero lo estoy. Los Malfoys y los Diggorys hablaron de la cantidad de dinero que tenia, o de las enormes casas que mantenían con seguridad y toda esa basura. Y cuando el pequeño Harry se levantó y habló de lo maravillosos que eran los Weasleys, y lo buenos amigos que eran. ¡Podía haber estallado ahí mismo!"

Mamá los apretó nuevamente y Ginny pensó que se iba a desmayar antes de que la soltara.

Por supuesto que cuando mamá les dijo que Harry y papá estaban aún llenando el papeleo, decidieron preparar un almuerzo especial con la mayoría de las cosas que a Harry le gustaban y que Ron podía recordar de Hogwarts. Debe haber habido mucho papeleo, ya que estaban a punto de acabar cuando Papá y Harry regresaron.

Cuando los gemelos comenzaron a hacer su pequeño baile, Ginny no pudo evitar agarrar a Ron y unírseles. La risa de alivio de Harry valió más que la vergüenza. Parecía que Ginny se encontraba haciendo cada vez cosas más ridículas.

Aún, no estaba preparada cuando Harry la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la casa para jugar Quidditch. No tenía otra escoba más que la de juguete que los gemelos le regalaron en su cumpleaños. No le apetecía sentarse y ver a sus hermanos jugar. Pero Harry estaba tan feliz, y quería que fuera, así que aceptó. Además, sus dedos en su codo se sentían tan bien que….

Cuando Harry aterrizó, sosteniendo su hombro, se preocupo por que se había herido. Pero sus ojos sonreían al pasarle la escoba. Cuando le insistió en que le mostrara a sus hermanos, le sonreía con calidez. Lo pensó… si algo le pasaba a la escoba…

Sorpresivamente, fue la advertencia de Ron la que hizo que se decidiera. Le quitó la escoba de las manos y comenzó a volar tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Se sentía realmente… bien… volar alrededor de sus hermanos dejándolos sorprendidos. Sabía que tenía una escoba más veloz que la de ellos, pero como Ron le había dicho una vez que no quiso prestarle la de él: "entre mejor sea la escoba, mejor tiene que ser el jugador". Hacer que se tragara esas palabras era una experiencia maravillosa.

Ginny nunca había competido con sus hermanos más grandes y más fuertes en el campo. Pero en una escoba, ser más pequeña significaba que la escoba aceleraría más rápido. Nunca jugaría como bateadora, pero para ser cazadora, la velocidad manejo era todo.

En fin, les pateo a todos el trasero. Y se sintió genial.

Si se sintió algo arrepentida cuando bajaron a cenar. Probablemente Harry no esperaba que usara su escoba toda la tarde. Pero cuando trato de disculparse, sólo se rió. Dijo que prefería verla jugar en vez de jugar como cazador. Se preguntó si Harry se estaba enfermando o algo por el estilo.

Tuvo que usar tácticas especiales para que papá le explicara por qué Harry quería ir a Azkaban. Ginny podría haberle preguntado ella misma, pero tenía un presentimiento de que a Harry se le haría muy difícil hablar de ello. Quería preguntarle a su padre por qué el Ministerio no liberaba a Sirius si era inocente, pero presentía que esa no era una pregunta a la quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

Sin saber que más hacer, se enfocó en entrenar con Harry y Ron. No quería que Harry se preocupara por esa, ya fuera porque pensaba que no podía defenderse sola, o porque no creía que podía guardar sus secretos. Pensó que iba a llorar cuando Harry no aguanto verla entrenar con Ron. Eso la hizo trabajar aún más fuerte. No había forma en que terminara siendo más fuerte que su hermano, pero definitivamente iba a ser más rápida.

Cuando Harry y papá regresaron, estaban acompañados de un hombre alto y negro con la cabeza afeitada. Ron se molesto cuando noquearon a su rata Scabbers y lo sacaron de su jaula, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la bomba que Harry dejó caer.

Esa rata era un mago, el responsable del asesinato de sus padres.

Harry salió por la puerta trasera cuando todos estaban ocupados mirándose entre sí. Evidentemente no quería compañía porque Ginny tuvo que chequear todos los arboles de la casa antes de encontrarlo casi al final. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando al suelo. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo molesto que estaba.

Harry apenas notó cuando se sentó, pero se movió con violencia cuando tocó su rodilla. Parecía tan… ensimismado en su miseria que apenas podía aguantar verlo. Al menos se rió un poco cuando comentó que si fuera él, ahora estaría hechizando a todas las personas.

Poco a poco trato de sacarlo de ahí, haciéndolo hablar, escuchando todas las razones validas que tenia para estar molesto, pero aún había algo que lo hacia congelarse. Se levanto con reticencia preguntándose si preferiría estar solo. En ese momento decidió que prefería irritarlo haciéndole compañía aún cuando no quería que dejarlo solo cuando era posible que la necesitara.

Así que hizo uso de todo su coraje y se sentó en su regazo.

Él no protesto. Tampoco la alejo. Ni siquiera reaccionó. Se movió un poco cuando puso su cabeza en su hombre. La parte trasera de su cuello ardía bajo sus brazos. Se movió de nuevo, y se preguntó si estaba a punto de llorar.

Entonces la abrazó. Se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que rebalancearse para no caerse. Harry trató de alejarse, pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza aún dejándole saber que todo estaba bien.

El estar sentado así mientras la tarde avanzaba era un sentimiento poderoso. Escucho como la respiración entrecortada de Harry se calmaba poco a poco. Para cuando Ron los llamó a cenar, estaba casi dormida por la fresca brisa de agosto. Sintió como algo cálido envolvía su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y Harry le agradecía.

Un año tan extraño, pero también espectacular.

Harry apenas pudo mirar a Ginny esa noche durante la cena. Si hubiesen sido mayores, sabía que hubiesen recibido miradas de desaprobación al regresar a La Madriguera. Por un par de horas tenía 16 años otra vez, y Ginny lo abrazaba el día después del funeral de Dumbledore –antes de que estúpidamente terminara con ella para protegerla. Parecía que por instinto Ginny sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Molly pareció sentir su desesperación, porque simplemente les dejó unos platos sin hacer preguntas. Por otro lado, Ron se veía un poco enfermo.

"Harry amigo, lo siento yo…"

"Ron, si es sobre Scabbers no tienes de que disculparte."

"Aún, si yo…"

"Ronald," interrumpió Arthur, "ninguno de nosotros sospecho de él por su esperanza de vida. Deja de cuparte a ti mismo, hijo."

"Hasta logró engañar a los gemelos," agregó Harry.

Fred frunció el ceño y George le pegó un codazo y asintió. "Esa rata engaño a mucha gente hermano mío."

"Como a todo el mundo Mágico y a sus mejores amigos," agregó Harry sombríamente. Ginny frunció el ceño, así que respiro profundamente y trato de sonreír. "Mira amigo, cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon por nuestros libros, podemos chequear Magical Menageria, ¿ok?" sus cartas escolares habían pasado casi desapercibidas por haber llegado el mismo día de la audiencia de adopción.

"Pero no más ratas," dijo Ron con escalofríos. "A lo mejor una lechuza…"

Harry alzó los hombros. "Si quieres, pero no creo que Hedwig te rechace alguna vez."

"Verdad," acordó Ron, entonces comenzó a sonreír. "Con Ginny en Hogwarts no será usada constantemente ¿o sí?"

Ginny enrojeció un poco mientras comía un poco de su pudding. Harry solo sonrió, "Supongo que no," agrego afablemente. "Eso significa que puedes escribirle a tu mamá más seguido ¿o no?"

Ron tosió mientras su madre sonreía.

El lunes siguiente, Neville escribió para decirle que el invernadero estaba completo y que su abuela lo dejo invitar a todos para verlo. Hermione acababa de regresar de vacaciones en el continente, pero sus padres no estaban preparados para realizar otro viaje sino hasta el miércoles, cuando iban a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el año escolar. Fue necesario un arreglo por lechuza, pero los padres de Hermione acordaron ir al Caldero Chorreante un poco antes de lo planeado y utilizar la red Flu para ir Lancashire a reunirse con los Weasleys. Harry recordaba como Hermione siempre se había sentido mal porque sus padres se sentían excluidos de su vida mágica, así que se alegraba de que los llevara para la visita. La abuela de Neville era poco permisiva, pero los amables Weasley era justo lo que los Grangers necesitaban.

Harry notó que no era el único en encontrar a la abuela de Neville un poco intimidante. Molly molestó a Ron por su ropa y prohibió a los gemelos que los acompañaran. Tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a dejar que Ginny los acompañara hasta que Harry apuntó que lo más probable era que se uniera a su grupo de estudio en Hogwarts para avanzar en sus clases. Finalmente aceptó después de hacer que su hija jurara mantener su mejor comportamiento.

Finalmente, después de dejar instrucciones detalladas para Percy de cuando podía llevar a los gemelos a Gringotts, Molly tiro un poco de Polvos Flu a la chimenea y anunció "Mansión Longbottom," en voz clara.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry, se sintió caer de rodillas en los pisos de cerámica que rodeaban una enorme chimenea. Se levantó un poco incomodo tratando de limpiar sus túnicas lo más pronto posible. Entonces miro a su alrededor y aguanto las ganas de silbar.

La sala de estar tenía un cielo de más de 4 metros. En las paredes se podían apreciar retratos extremadamente caros y los muebles parecían viejos y costosos. A Harry le acorva con un poco de incomodidad el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, menos en la suciedad.

Pensar en ese lugar le acordaba a Sirius. Todos los días revisaba El Profeta, pero nunca veía anuncios de su liberación o de una nueva audiencia. La carta que le envio a Remus Lupin aún no había sido contestada. Harry respiro profundamente y meneo la cabeza. Limpio unas cenizas de su túnica y se volvió hacia los que los habían invitado.

Madam Longbotton estaba en sus características túnicas verdes, pero Neville estaba usando pantalones usados con una mancha permanente en la rodilla y una camisa con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Su redonda cara estaba bronceada por el sol y hasta su cabello parecía más claro. Parecía haber perdido algo de peso, aunque sus hombros parecían más anchos.

"Wow, Neville, te ves bien amigo," exclamó Harry.

Su amigo enrojeció, apareciendo halagado y avergonzado a la vez. "Yo, er, continúe corriendo y esas cosas."

"Eso lo ha hecho," dijo su abuela en un tono majestuoso. "Cada día se parece más a su padre."

Los ojos de Neville parecían que iban a salírsele del rostro.

La chimenea rugió otra vez, llevando a los Grangers a la sala de estar. Los padres de Hermione parecían un poco desorientados por dar vueltas en la red Flu, con lo cual Harry empatizaba. Ron recordó sus modales y les presento a Ginny, quien saludo tímidamente, mientras Hermione presentaba a sus padres.

Mientras los adultos se acomodaban tomando una taza de té, Neville guió al resto hacia afuera. Al costado de la pared sur de la casa podían ver un gran invernadero de cristal, fácilmente podría tener el tamaño de uno de los de Herbología en Hogwarts.

"¡Neville, esto es espectacular!" exclamó Hermione. Ella también estaba bronceada. En sus cartas dijo que sus padres la habían llevado a España, para realizar un tour por los antiguos castillos. Al parecer su padre se volvía loco ante arquitecturas tan antiguas y esas cosas. Por supuesto, que Hermione aprendiera historia Mágica significaba que muchas de sus ideas preconcebidas estaban siendo dadas vueltas, pero parecía disfrutar las discusiones con su hija referentes a cualquier tema de saliera. Al parecer Hermione salió a él, al menos eso le confirmó Ron a Harry después de recibir una de sus cartas.

Cuando abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar, Harry notó que el aire adentro era considerablemente más cálido que afuera. Neville confirmó esta parte. "Parte es de los cristales que dejan que el sol entre, y lo otro es por los encantamientos calentadores puestos en cada cristal."

Las mesas al interior estaban llenas de maceteros, criando una maravillosa serie de plantas distintas. "Puedo ver porque te tomo casi todo el verano hacer esto," dijo Harry. "Esto es realmente increíble."

Neville alzó los hombros. "Mi tío abuelo Algie me dio un montón de estos para empezar. En todo caso ya casi ni le quedaba espacio, va a usar esto para expandir sus plantaciones mientras estoy en la escuela. No creí que mi abuela aceptara algo tan grande, pero recibió una lechuza de la profesora Sprout al final de año…" no dijo más, además se veía un poco avergonzado.

"¿Qué dijo la profesora?" preguntó Hermione con ganas. A pesar de ser muy competitiva en todas las materias, apoyaba mucho a Neville en que fuera el líder en Herbología y en sus repasos. En parte era por la timidez de su amigo, pero también era consciente de que él sabía más de plantas que ella.

"Bueno, mi abuela dijo… dijo que yo era el mejor estudiante que hacía años había tenido en sus invernaderos, y que era un crimen que yo no fuera uno de sus Hufflepuffs." Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír mientras Hermione empezó a aplaudir con alegría. Ginny sonrió un poco incomoda, pero se unió a las felicitaciones. Harry se preguntó si a Neville le había ido tan bien la primera vez, pero o pensó que a ellos le importara. Se sintió avergonzado de no saber.

"Aquí Nev," le dijo Harry a Ginny, utilizando el sobrenombre que hacia a su amigo sonreír, "es el chico que nos ayudo a obtener excelentes calificaciones en Herbología. Si eres amable, puede que te deje usar sus apuntes de primer años." Se volvió hacia Neville. "Ginny va a comenzar este año y probablemente se unirá a nuestro pequeño y feliz grupo de traidores de sangre."

"¡Harry!" lo regañó Hermione.

"Hermione, ¿Cómo describirían _ciertas personas_ cercanas y queridas a un montón de sangre puras, mestizos en hijos de muggles que se juntan?"

"No quiero definirme a mí misma con la terminología de Draco," dijo con altivez.

"Ahh ¿pero si fue sarcásticamente?" pregunto Harry moviendo las cejas.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita y le pego en el hombro. "¡Eres incorregible! Pero, se siente bien escucharte reír, Harry."

Harry alzó sus hombres. "Las cosas están yendo bien," señalo a Ron con un dedo, quien estaba abriendo la boca. "Me estoy quedando en La Madriguera y puede que jamás vuelva a ver a los Dursleys otra vez. Eso es para mí una causa de celebración. Puede ver de nuevo a mi padrino y él sabe que le creo. Y estoy endemoniadamente feliz de ver a mis amigos ¿ok?"

Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero se rió con los otros. Hermione le sonrió a Ginny mientras el ruido disminuía. "¿Así que comienzas Hogwarts este año?"

Ginny asintió, un poco sonrojada.

"Genial, si quieres estudiar con nosotros de las otras asignaturas, tengo la mayoría de mis apuntes del año pasado."

Ginny sonrió con timidez. "También tengo las cartas de Harry hablando de las clases que tomaron."

Hermine miró a Harry con algo de suspicacia, y él decidió cambiar el tema. "Neville, ¿tienes amigos por aquí que vayan a comenzar Hogwarts?"

Neville meneo la cabeza con algo de tristeza. "No hay niños mágicos por los alrededores, al menos ninguno de mi edad. La abuela dice que la mayoría de las familias jóvenes tienden a moverse al sur, la mayoría buscando trabajo."

"Luna Lovegood comenzará este otoño," dijo Ginny, "es un poco tímida, pero es simpática."

"¿Lunática Lovegood?" preguntó Ron, "Si me preguntas está un poco loca… ¡Auw!"

Ginny lo interrumpió pisándolo. "Ronald Billius, si no puedes decir algo amable, te dejare incapaz decir algo. No te olvides que pasó con Percy." Hermione levanto la visa con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

Ron pasó de enrojecer a palidecer en menos de un minuto. "No puedes negar que es un poco extraña," agrego defensivamente.

"Puede que sea verdad, pero perdió a su mamá un par de años atrás cuando le salió mal un hechizo," respondió Ginny regañando a su hermano.

Ron se vio un poco avergonzado y Harry pensó en cambiar nuevamente el tema de conversación. Fue a su mochila y saco el libro de Oclumancia. "Hey Neville, Hermione descubrió que hacia Snape durante pociones que hacía que me doliera la cabeza."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó sonriendo. La antipatía de su amigo hacia el maestro de pociones no había disminuido después de la primera clase, cuando descubrió que Snape era una mala excusa de mago," Cuando Neville comenzó a mover los maceteros Harry no pudo evitar notar los músculos que aparecían al hacerlo.

"Veo que has hecho algo más que correr," Dijo Harry.

Neville se sonrojo. "Bueno, quería mantenerse. Sabes, en todo. Pero no tenia a nadie con quien entrenar. Así que trate de ayudarme con la construcción y el levantamiento. También realicé unas cuantas katas, pero me preocupan mis tiempo."

"Está todo bien Nev, Lo veremos cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. Ginny apenas comenzó y ya es más rápida que Ron y yo." Neville y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a la Weasley más joven, quien se sonrojo prontamente.

Neville cambió los maceteros y les dio el tour por el invernadero. Harry no pudo recordar las propiedades de más de un tercio de las plantas que Neville mencionó. A Hermione parecía estar yéndole mejor, pero se veía claramente impresionada por la variedad y la condición de las plantas, cuando terminaron, el rostro de Neville brillaba con orgullo. Aún Ron, quien encontraba a Herbología 'una pesadez' estaba felicitando a su amigo.

"Sabes," dijo Harry, "A los muggles que tienen talentos para crecer plantas les dicen que tienen el 'toque verde'. Creo el toque verde de Neville llega hasta su hombro."

Hermione se rió de eso, mientras los otros se veían confundidos.

Se sentaron en una banca de piedra mientras Hermione le explicaba a Neville los principios básicos de Legirimancia y Oclumancia. Harry lo vio palidecer al pensar en que el profesor Snape revisaba continuamente sus memorias. Neville siempre había sido una persona muy privada. Sólo hablaba de sus padres cuando alguien más sacaba el tema, o cuando Harry los había visto en San Mungo. Y siendo modesto, Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos. La idea de que su profesor más odiado revisara sus memorias de ellos era intolerable.

"¿Esto, la Oclumencia lo detendrá?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Una vez que seamos lo suficientemente bueno en ella," le aseguró Hermione, apretando su mano.

Sorpresivamente, fue Ron el que terminó de asegurarlo. Pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico. "Sé como te sientes, amigo," dijo con seriedad. "Solo de pensar que ese idiota grasiento se mete en mi cabeza, me dan ganas de vomitar."

"Ronald eso es un poco crudo," reclamó Hermione.

"Aunque correcto," replicó Harry pensativamente.

A pesar de sí mismo, Neville dejo escapar una risita. "Se va a volver loco si no puede entrar en nuestras mentes ¿o no?"

"Es lo más probable. Me ha odiado desde el día uno, al menos por esa razón," agregó Harry. "Es probable que ahora te trate aún peor," le advirtió.

"Valdrá la pena," dijo Neville con firmeza. "Será genial poder hablar entre nosotros y que las conversaciones se mantengan en privado ¿o no Harry?"

Harry asintió lentamente. _Longbottom nunca fue lento para entender las cosas, ¿cierto? _Pensó divertido, "Te dejaré el libro hasta que comencemos las clases. Ron y Ginny ya conocen los ejercicios de meditación para trabajar con ello, también los gemelos."

"¿Le enseñas a _ellos_ como esconder sus pensamientos?" Snape _sí_ perderá la mente después de eso." Neville no se veía molesto al pensar en ello. "Comenzaré de inmediato."

"Puede que quieras empezar con ejercicios cortos; sino, puede que termines con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Descubrimos que alternarlos con ejercicio físico era un buen contraste," aconsejó Harry.

"Sí, pero al final vas a estar destrozado," le comentó Ron de buena manera.

"Un poco de trabajo duro no te matara," le dijo Hermione, pero sonrió cuando comenzó a protestar. Harry se aguantó la risa. _¿Hermione molestando a Ron por trabajar? __¿Un Ron que no se enoja por ello? ¿Se acabaran alguna vez las maravillas?_

Neville aceptó el libro prometiendo regresarlo cuando volvieran a Hogwarts, entonces los guió de vuelta a la casa. Harry notó a Ginny caminado un poco más atrás mientras recorrían el bien cortado césped.

Cuando regresaron al comedor, los Weasleys y los Grangers parecían llevarse bien con Madame Longbottom. Se estaban riendo de una historia que Arthur Weasley contó, probablemente relacionada con su trabajo.

"Ah ¿Ya están de regreso?" dijo Arthur levantándose. "Bueno, tenemos libros que recoger. ¡Apreciamos tu hospitalidad Augusta!"

La abuela de Neville hizo con la mano un gesto de qe no importaba. "Oh, no fue nada," dijo, "Neville estaba emocionado por mostrar su invernadero ya completo. Se merece algo de luz, ha trabajado muy duro." Harry se pregunto si había tocado la cereza de cocinar mientras veía como Neville se sonrojaba. ¿Dónde estaba la muy severa mujer que hacía que la profesora McGonagall se viera como un dulce malvavisco?

Neville preguntó si podía acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon a recoger un tónico para Trevor, su sapo. La señora Longbottom abrió la boca, pero se detuvo mirando la expresión de ansia de su nieto y la de sus amigos. "Muy bien, Neville, ponte una túnica y asegúrate de regresar para la cena."

Todos fueron al Caldero Chorreante mediante la red Flu mientras Neville se cambiara de ropa. Harry observó a Ginny de soslayo. Parecía un poco decaída, pero no quería decir nada frente a los otros. Harry sabia que se sentía mal por ser la menor y no quería parecer inmadura frente a su familia, admitió que era por una buena razón.

La siguió por la chimenea y ella lo agarró por el brazo para que no se cayera al sucio piso. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la cual ella regreso. Esperaba que eso significara que estaba bien. Gringotts le había enviado una lechuza un par de días atrás por el mejoramiento de los escudos protectores, y Harry tenía una sola sugerencia. Esperaba que Ginny y los otros apreciaran la sorpresa.

Neville fue el último en salir y marcharon juntos hacia el callejón. La primera pasada fue Gingotts, donde Molly se dirigió a la bóveda Weasley y los Granger intercambiaban unas cuantas libras.

Harry ya había sacado dinero suficiente, recordaba lo incomodo que había sido ver la bóveda de los Weasleys después de ver la suya. Percy y los gemelos los estaban esperando en el lobby, el hermano mayor se veía bastante incomodo.

Todos se separaron después de recibir estrictas instrucciones por parte de la Señora Weasley a que se reunieran en Flourish y Blotts en una hora. Los gemelos se fueron con el anunciador favorito de Quidditch, Lee Jordan. Percy se fue solo. La señora Weasley guió a Ginny hacia una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano al final de Gringotts, donde Harry había comprado su antigua ropa. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville recorrieron varias tiendas juntas. En Artículos de Quidditch de Calidad, Harry remplazó una de sus rodilleras que estaba dañada. Había sido _reparada_ tantas veces que parecía que en vez del cuero, sólo la magia la mantenía en pié, y Oliver le había ordenado que la remplazara en la última práctica del año escolar. Hermione estaba tratando de convencer a sus padres de que le compraran una mascota, pero aún no habían aceptado. Pero igual observo el tipo de lechuzas disponibles en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, tomando nota en un pedazo de pergamino que luego guardó en su bolsillo.

Nevillee recogió el tónico para Trevor, mientras Ron observaba a las criaturas disponibles, su mamá le había pasado un par de sickles para reemplazar a Scabbers, pero la mayoría de los animales costaban más de lo que tenía. Harry estaba pensando en que podía hacer cuando Ron le preguntó al encargado algo sobre kneazles.

"Bueno, sí, eso es correcto, son bueno en esos. Aunque no tenemos muchos de pura sangre, y son extremadamente caros. Pero sí tenemos… bueno. Ven atrás conmigo. El pobrecito no es muy atractivo y no hemos obtenido ni una sola oferta por él aunque lo hemos tenido aquí…" dejo de hablar mientras llevaba a Ron hacia la parte de atrás.

Harry sintió algo extraño mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pasando al lado de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que compraban provisiones para sus animales. Escuchó muchas voces, y entre ellas estaba la de Ron.

"¡Hecho!" dijo Ron amigablemente. Un momento después apareció por la esquina frente a Harry, en los brazos traía a un gato de apariencia desagradable.

Harry sintió como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro.

"El encargado dijo que su nombre es Crookshanks. Es parte kneazle, así que es muy inteligente, y se supone que son buenos en reconocer personajes sospechosos. Si esa maldita rata vuelve a escapar, te lo comerás como desayuno ¿cierto?"

El gato movió la cabeza hacia su nuevo dueño como queriendo decir 'sí, lo que sea'. También comenzó a ronronear cuando Ron comenzó a rascarle el cuello.

"No sabía que eras una persona de gatos, Ron," dijo Harry en lo que sabía que era un tono extraño.

"Bueno, no voy a ser una de ratas después de lo que paso ¿o sí? ¿Estás bien Harry?"

Cuando fueron a Flourish y Blotts notaron que había una multitud reunida alrededor de la tienda. Quejándose mentalmente, Harry recordó la firma de libros llevada a cabo por el gran fraude que Gilderoy Lockhart era.

La experiencia académica de Harry había estado mermada por la aparición de profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras espectacularmente malo, siendo Remus Lupin la única excepción. Técnicamente, el Mortifago que se hacía pasar por Ojo Loco Moody había hecho un trabajo decente en la preparación de sus alumnos… pero todo eso de resucitar a Voldemort y matar a Cedric había arruinado cualquier posibilidad que Harry le diera Barty Crouch Jr, una buena recomendación.

Mientras Dolores Umbridge había sido la más mala de todos, sobrepasando a Snape por un pelo, ninguno de ellos manejor humillar tanto a Harry como lo hizo el farsante en su segundo año. Ese año aprendió casi nada y se preguntó cuanta gente murió por la falta de enseñanza de ese año por culpa de ese hombre ególatra.

Así que Harry, moderadamente disgustado, se puso en línea con los Weasleys y los Grangers. Escuchar como Molly y Hermione hablaban del idiota no mejoro su humor en nada. Harry ya había comprado el libro estándar el año pasado, así que todo lo que ahora necesitaba era comprar esos siete libros que Lockhart pedía que sus estudiantes adquirieran.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo en mantenerse detrás de algunos de los Weasleys, pero cuando el fotógrafo sacó a Ron del camino, Lockhart manejó ver a Harry entre la multitud. "¡No puede ser, Harry Potter!"

Cuando Lockhart se abalanzó a agarrar el brazo de Harry, este hizo un movimiento de artes marciales para que el hombre lo soltara.

Harry trato de regresar a la multitud, pero mientras se apartaban para hacerle lugar a Harry, le cerraban también el paso. De soslayo pudo ver como el señor y la señora Weasley trataban de caminar hacia ellos. El desagradable fotógrafo tomo otra foto desde atrás y por el lado, sin duda para que apareciera al lado del sonriente Lockhart. También significaba que la expresión de odio de Harry no aparecería.

"Señoras y señores, ¡Qué momento más extraordinario es este! ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta de realizar un anuncio que desde hacia tiempo quería hacer!"

"Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy a Flourish y Blotts, sólo quería comprar mi autobiografía -¡la que estoy feliz de regalarle!" esto hizo que recibiera aplausos de la multitud y un gesto de desprecio por parte de Harry. Gilderoy debió haber sido un mentiroso muy bueno, decidió Harry, porque el hombre parecía estar sorprendido por la actitud de Harry. _¿Es qué nunca había conocido a alguien que viera a través de su acto?_ se preguntó Harry. _Debe haber sido bastante rápido con sus hechizos de memoria._

"Él, er, Harry no tenía idea de que pronto iba a recibir más que mi libro, _Magical Me_. ¡Él y sus compañeros pronto iban a tener al yo mágico real! Sí, damas y caballeros, ¡en septiembre tomare el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la Hogwarts, La Escuela de Magia y hechicería!"

Le entregó entonces la colección completa de Gilderoy Lockhart mientras el fotógrafo los fotografiaba nuevamente. El flash hizo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara. Probablemente eso contribuyó a lo que paso después.

"¿Entonces me está dando estos? Eso está bien para mi supongo, pero ¿qué pasa con los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts que deben comprar _siete_ libros de defensa este año en vez de uno? ¿Tan desesperado está en aumentar sus ventas?"

La multitud enmudeció y la sonrisa de Gilderoy pareció ser forzada, "Ahora avanza Harry, estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que recoger." Volteo a Harry y le llenó los brazos con libros, para después darle un empujón al pasillo entre la multitud que se abría rápidamente.

Fue a propósito que Harry dejó que sus pies se enredaran frente a Lockhart para así caer al suelo, soltólos pesados libros para así caer sobre ello, reflexionando que sólo con eso le había dado más uso que lo que le dio durante todo el año de su vida anterior.

La señora Weasley miraba con desprecio a Lockhart mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse. El fotógrafo continuo tomando fotos, pero la sonrisa de Lockhart había perdido algo de su brillo.

Mientras terminaban ahí y se preparaban para continuar, Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry. "Eso fue extremamente maleducado. ¿Siendo un idiota otra vez?" susurro con un tono de desaprobación en su voz.

"No me emociona tener a un fraude como profesor de defensa este año."

"¡Harry, no sabes sí eso es así! Él podría ser…"

"Hermione, lo sé. He leído unos cuantos libros suyos, revisa las fechas que da para algunas de esas anécdotas y construye una línea de tiempo. Algunas de sus historias se contradicen. No hay manera en que haya hecho todas esas cosas. Es un mentiroso."

Ella enarcó sus cejas, pero no dijo nada más. Pero, los otros no fueron tan magnánimos.

"Apuesto que eso te encanto ¿cierto Potter?" critico Draco Malfoy por atrás de ellos. "El famoso Harry Potter, quien no puede entrar a una librería sin salir en la primera pagina."

"¡Dejalo enpaz, él no pidió nada de esto!" grito Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada. Harry suprimió una sonrisa. Entre más cambiaban unas cosas, más se mantenían otras. Si ese era el caso, ya sabía que venia después.

"¡Potter, te conseguiste una novia!" exclamo Draco, con evidente desprecio en su voz.

Harry ignoro el sonrojo de Ginny. "¿Por qué Draco, estas celoso? O a lo mejor no…" comento en un tono sugestivo. "Es verdad, debes extrañar tanto a Crabbe y a Goyle… maldito afeminado."

Draco enrojeció profundamente y metió la mano en su túnica.

"¡Sólo inténtalo Malfoy!" siseo Ron desde atrás del codo izquierdo de Slytherin. Neville también lo fulmino con la mirada."

"Ya chicos," interrumpió Arthur. Estaba tratando de pasar por medio de la multitud con Fred y George atrás el. "Salgamos de esta casa de locos."

"Bien, bien, bien –Arthur Weasley," dijo Lucius en tono de burla mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco. El chico se enderezó e hizo un gesto de desprecio a Ron y a Neville. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en el bastón con cabeza de serpiente en la mano del Malfoy más grande. La espada escondida a dentro de el, estaba envenenada, y fue esa espada la que tomo la vida de Arthur Weasley antes de que pudiera evacuar San Mungo. Los libros alrededor de Harry comenzaron a vibrar y respiro profundamente para calmarse.

"Y el joven Harry Potter," continuo Lucius, "es muy triste lo que sucedió en la audiencia. Pude haberte enseñado algunos… modales. Los que esos muggles evidentemente fallaron en enseñarte cuando tuvieron la oportunidad."

El señor Weasley se adelanto, botando el caldero de Ginny al suelo y haciendo a Draco al lado; su mano sonó cuando conecto con la mandíbula de Lucius Malfoy. Harry paso el pié por atrás del tobillo del Mortifago mientras retrocedía y caía lentamente al piso, llevándose a Arthur con él. Draco sacó su varita, pero Ron y Neville lo agarraron de los brazos rápidamente. Lucius golpeó el costado de Arthur con la rodilla, pero la atención de Harry estaba puesta en la mano derecha del hombre mientras buscaba su bastón. Se lanzó sobre el hombre, manteniéndolo en el suelo. Trato de quitarle el bastón, cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba de las túnicas y lo levantó.

Hagrid puso a Harry al lado de Molly, entonces agarró a Arthur y a Lucius, uno en cada mano separándolo. "Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, este no es el lugar para hacerlo." Harry se pregunto si Hagrid había venido a comprar repelente para babosas, como lo había hecho la vez anterior.

Lucius fulmino al guardabosque con la mirada hasta que lo soltó. Un enorme moretón ya había empezado a formarse en su pálida piel. Recogió el caldero de Ginny y se lo paso. "Tómalo niñita," siseo ignorando como lo miro ella. "Disfruta tus cosas de segunda mano y a tus amigos sangre sucia tanto como puedas. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que las desgracias empiecen a llegar."

Harry escucho el gesto de sorpresa de los Grangers y sus manos temblaban por el esfuerzo que le tomo no sacar su varita. Evidentemente Hermione les había dicho que significaba esa palabra. La mano de Molly en su hombro era lo único que lo detenía para no gritarle al Mortifago que cerrara su sucia boca. Cuando finalmente salieron, lo hicieron murmurando maldiciones todo el rato, Harry quiso dejarse caer al suelo.

Hagrid dejo a Arthur en el suelo, murmurando sobre los Malfoys por lo bajo. Eventualmente salieron de la tienda, pero el ánimo había sido totalmente envenenado. Harry se quedo atrás ayudándole a Hermione explicar todo el concepto de los prejuicios de sangre a los sorprendidos padres. El señor Granger lo miro con dureza como si lo estuviese culpándolo de la situación que estaba explicando. Harry estaba un poco molesto así que lo fulmino con la mirada de vuelta. "Mire," dijo, "uno de los locos que mantenía esa filosofía de la sangre mato a mis padres. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales nos mantenemos juntos. La Casa de Gryffindor no acepta esa basura. Es feo, es desagradable, pero lo más importante de todo no es aceptable para la gente decente." El señor Granger asintió mientras su esposa apretaba su brazo. Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

Un grupo mucho más calmado realizo el viaje de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante. Molly se había molestado bastante con Arthur por 'pelear públicamente', hasta que su marido le susurro algo al oído. Miro desaprobatoriamente a Harry, pero no dijo nada más.

Harry puso a Hermione a un lado antes de que tomaran el Flu de vuelta a casa y que los Grangers fueran a su auto que estaba aparcado en el camino de Charing Cross. "Puede que quieras venir el viernes," le dijo en voz baja.

Hermione meneo la cabeza. "Mi padre está muy molesto por lo que paso en Flourish Y Blotts. Le dije que sangre sucia era el peor… de todas formas. Me temo que no disfruto las cosas que vio hoy."

Harry suspiro. "Supongo que no puedo culparlo. Si puede venir a La Madriguera vamos a actualizar las protecciones durante el fin de semana. Creo que será muy interesante de observar."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron por la emoción. "¿En serio? Siempre me he preguntado que se necesita para hacer eso ¿Son sólo hechizos? ¿O se necesitan materiales de construcción? ¿Sólo utilizan hechizos o realizan operaciones Aritmacia antes que nada?"

Harry rió, "No tengo idea, pero si quieres descubrirlo, puede que quieras tratar de convencer a tu papá. Sabes, pude que sea más fácil si conectas tu casa a la Red Flu."

"Lo sé," suspiro Hermione. "Sí tenemos chimenea, solo debo convencerlos de que es seguro. Lo de hoy probablemente ayudo."

"Espero que sí," acordó Harry. "Mándame una lechuza si puedes venir." Cuando ella asintió, Harry apretó su mano y siguió al último Weasley por la chimenea.

Mientras todos se arreglaban en la cocina, Harry se ofreció para ayudar a Ginny a llevar sus cosas a su dormitorio. Siendo la única estudiante nueva, era la que más cosas tenía que comprar hoy. Harry se ocupo de llevar el caldero con los libros y rápidamente subió al piso que le correspondía.

Sorpresivamente el cuarto de Ginny era bastante femenino, con paredes azules y un cubrecamas de color mantequilla. Rápidamente puso el caldero al lado del baúl que estaba al pié de su cama y lo reviso. Rápidamente encontró el delgado libro con la gastada cubierta negra, sólo verlo hizo que su sangre se congelara. Lo abrió, y tan pronto como encontró el T.M. Riddle en la primera página, lo cerró.

Mantuvo el diario cerca suyo mientras salía del cuarto de Ginny y se dirigía al que compartía con Ron. Puso el diario en su baúl, debajo de su caldero y algunos calcetines viejos. Mientras lo hizo, sus dedos rozaron la pistola que había guardado la semana pasada. _Debo hacer algo con esto,_ pensó antes de sacarla y meterla en su bolsillo.

Se encontró con Ginny en las escaleras mientras ella subía el resto de sus pertenencias. Le agradeció por subir sus libros y su caldero y él sólo sonrió y asintió. Cuando llegó al primero piso, todos estaban hablando tan animadamente que nadie noto cuando salía por la puerta trasera.

Suspiro profundamente el aire puro mientras caminaba por la alboreada. Camino hasta el final de lo que podía ser considerado propiedad Weasley. Cuando llegó a su destino, Harry se aseguro de estar completamente protegido por el tronco de un árbol y sacó la pistola. La mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo con cuidado y apuntó al suelo a unos cinco metros de él y apretó el gatillo.

Hubo un ruido considerable, similar al que hace un fuego artificial de Navidad cuando suena. La pistola se hizo atrás en su mano, pero no tan fuerte como Harry esperaba. Tres yardas más allá el césped exploto. Harry se congelo, escuchando atentamente algún tipo de ruido. No pensó que el ruido viajara tan lejos, y si lo hacía probablemente los Weasleys no sabían dónde estaba. Sabía que no sonaba como las armas que había escuchado ser usadas en la televisión.

Sonriendo por la falta de reacción, apretó nuevamente el gatillo, una y otra vez. Con el cartucho vacio, el arma ya no lo preocupaba. Fue después un minuto completo disparando que Harry se detuvo. Mirando hacia abajo, viendo y contando las balas utilizadas, Harry contó más de treinta. ¡No existía una pistola que disparara tantas balas!

Entonces recordó las palabras de Arhtur sobre los hechizos de limpieza y de conjuración en ella… _¿Es que acaso esta cosa conjura nuevas balas mientras las otras se disparan? __¿Acaso es posible que eso suceda?_ Miro a la pistola en su mano con respeto. _Esto puede que sea más útil de lo que pensé. Sólo debo mantenerla vigilada. _

Esa noche, Harry notó que Ginny aún se mantenía en silencio durante la cena. Decidió preguntarle que le pasaba después de comer. La conversación en la cena también fue poco amena. Harry tuvo la impresión de que la señora Weasley aún estaba molesta con su esposo por el altercado en Flourish y Blotts.

"Bueno Harry," dijo de repente con un tono más animado. "¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"

Harry masticó con calma y trago lentamente. "Creo que es un fraude fotogénico con buenos dientes," replicó.

Molly se hizo hacia atrás como si hubiese sido golpeada mientras los gemelos reían.

"Ahora no te vas a salvar, pequeño Harrikins," comenzó uno.

"A mamá le gusta él," terminó el otro.

"Cállense los dos," regaño Molly. "Ahora, Harry, no deberías juzgarlo con tanta rapidez. Sé que hoy día fue un poco, er, insistente."

"De hecho, he leído un par de sus libros, y sus historias no concuerda. O es demasiado descuidado con las fechas o invento muchas de ellas."

Molly pestaño, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Ya veo. Bueno, espero que sus clases sean buenas."

Harry alzó sus hombros. "Si no lo son, Hermione y yo podemos buscar temas de estudio independientemente para mantenernos ocupados."

Ron lo miró complemente horrorizado.

Harry le sonrió con malicia a su amigo. "Y sabemos en quien podemos practicas ¿O no?"

Ron dejo escapar una profunda risa, pero aún así se veía preocupado. Harry notó como agarraba comida de la mesa y la ponía debajo de ella. Un ruidoso ronroneo se escucho debajo de la mesa.

"Ron, no sé cómo se te ocurrió comprar ese gato. Pensé que a lo mejor ibas a comprar una rata entrenada, o a lo mejor…"

"¡No ratas!" grito Ron. "Er, lo siento mamá, es solo que no quiero ver una rata otra vez. Además, el de la tienda me dijo que Crookshanks es una mezcla de Kneazle, así que es muy inteligente y huele a tipos sospechosos." Harry notó que los ojos de Ron se movieron hacia él mientras decía eso.

"Bueno, sí, supongo que hiciste un buen trato," concedió Molly. "Pero asegúrate de cuidarlo bien."

"Lo haré mamá. Hasta se quedo afuera de Flourish y Blotts cuando entramos, y esperó a que saliéramos. Pareciera que también entiende lo que decimos.

"Entonces espero sinceramente que…"

"No se ofenda…"

"Cuando las personas se pregunten…"

"Si es un gato grande,"

"O un tigre pequeño."

Los gemelos rieron hasta que se escucho un aullido debajo de la mesa y todos los demás rieron.

"Ya sé quiénes van a encontrar bolas de pelo en sus almohadas," dijo Ginny divertida, haciendo que Harry riera nuevamente.

Estaban recogiendo los platos de la cena, cuando una lechuza café llegó y se poso en la mesa media recogida mirando a Harry con expectación. Abrió la carta con curiosidad.

Querido Harry

Me disculpo por no haber respondido antes, pero estuve temporalmente indispuesto. Tus noticias fueron muy sorprendentes. En una sola carta descubrí que el amigo que llore como héroe estaba vivo y era un traidor. El otro hombre que era más cercano que un hermano pero había aprendido a odiar… era inocente de todo lo que se le había acusado. Supongo que a pesar de todo, salí de esta experiencia con un amigo más de lo que había entrado – y es en eso en lo que me concentraré. He pedido que se me permita ver a Sirius lo más pronto posible, para así disculparme cara a cara por haber dudado de él.

Me gustaría agradecerte Harry, por haberme dado esta oportunidad de recuperar una de mis amistades más antigua. No sabía que te habían puesto al cuidado de tus parientes. Por petición de Dumbledore, no podíamos romper tu cubierta. Ahora, si hay algo que quieras saber de tus padres, me pongo a tu entera disposición.

Sinceramente y con gratitud

Remus J. Lupin.

Harry sonrió y el nudo que tenía en el pecho se soltó un poco. Ginny lo miró con curiosidad, así que le paso la carta. Le sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero la tomo de todas formas. Su sonrisa aumentó poco a poco por cada frase que leía, pero sollozo ruidosamente cuando se la entregó de vuelta. Se sonrojó y se seco los ojos con rapidez. "¡Eso es realmente agradable, Harry!" dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y corria por las escaleras.

En la sala de estar, Harry ayudo a Ron y a los gemelos a prepares para sus ejercicios de Oclumancia. Espero a que comenzaran a meditar y a limpiar sus mentes, pero Ginny no bajo de nuevo. Una vez que se convenció de que estaban listos, Harry se levanto y dejo el cuarto.

La puerta de Ginny estaba cerrada, así que golpeo ligeramente.

"¿Sí?" la voz de Ginny fue clara, pero un poco silenciosa.

"¿Puedo entrar?" pregunto, tratando de ignorar su propio nerviosismo. Era un idiota en todas esas cosas de sentimientos. ¿Entonces por qué estaba haciendo todo eso por sí mismo? Su conciencia le recordó a una chica que esperó cinco años para que la notara y dejo de quejarse.

"Um, por supuesto Harry," replicó un poco insegura.

Abrió la puerta y entro, dejándola abierta tras él. Ginny estaba recostada en su cama, viéndose un poco miserable. No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban todavía rojos.

"Ron y los gemelos están trabajando en su Oclumancia," dijo lentamente. Se mantuvo en pié, pero apoyo su codo en la comoda. "No estoy seguro si estas en condiciones de meditar, pero me gustaría saber que te está molestando."

"Yo, er, no es nada," dijo. "Sólo estoy siendo estúpida."

"Prefiero dudar eso," dijo Harry seriamente. "Pero algo te molesto en la casa de Neville ¿cierto?"

Ginny levanó la cabeza rápidamente y se vio momentáneamente descubierta. Harry la miro con firmeza, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero no la empujo. Sólo espero. Finalmente Ginny suspiró y meneo la cabeza. "A veces eres imposible ¿lo sabías?"

Harry sonrió levemente. "Bueno, me alegro de que me aguantes."

Ginny sonrió ante eso. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero genuina. "De acuerdo. Es sólo que no note lo unidos que estaba los cuatro mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Verlos juntos hoy, fue difícil. Prácticamente terminan las oraciones entre ustedes como si fueran los gemelos. Sentí un poco de envidia… y también me sentí excluida. Como la quinta pata de un gato, pero no quería arruinarle el día a nadie.

Harry se sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el estomago. Ginny estaba hablando como a veces escribia las cartas… como una Ginny más adulta y directa. Esta era la Ginny quien siempre se sintió excluida por sus hermanos, aún cuando no dudaba de su amor. Como la más pequeña, la más joven. A que dejan atrás.

"Lo siento," dijo quietamente. "Creo que estábamos tan felices de vernos que se nos paso un poco la mano." Alzo la mano cuando trato de interrumpirlo. "Escúchame, nunca ha sido y nunca será mi intención excluirte de nada. Creo con firmeza que Hermione y Neville serán tan amigos tuyos como míos cuando lleguen a conocerte. Técnicamente te conocido desde antes que nadie en Hogwarts además de Hagrid. Eres una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo.

Ella pestaño, y se sonrojó. "¿D-de verdad lo crees?"

"Absolutamente. Y la próxima vez que te sientas excluida, quiero que me lo digas. No pienso que eres una de las que sobran."

"Gracias," susurró.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Te ves cansada y estoy segura que no estar de humor para meditar ¿Quieres acostarte temprano?"

"Creo que me dormiré, ha sido un día ocupado."

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se volvió y encontró a Molly Weasley afuera de la entrada mirándolo. Estaba extremadamente aliviado de haber dejado la puerta de Ginny abierta, aún si eso significaba que su mamá había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. La matriarca de los Weasleys no dijo no una sola palabra. Solo palmeo a Harry en el brazo y continúo su viaje por la escalera con un montón de sabanas.

Harry se sintió un poco más feliz mientras bajaba a testear el progreso de Ron y los gemelos.

**OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gracias por leer! Les prometo que de ahora en adelante actualizaré todos los lunes y a veces cuando pueda lo haré dos veces a la semana.**

**Ahora, se que ha estado dando vuelta un poco de controversia con respecto a la historia. Hace unos días atrás me enteré de que alguien había tomado la traducción y la había subido a otra página sin siquiera avisarme. Los moderadores de dicha página se enteraron y la borraron. No es que quiera ser mala con la persona que lo hizo, pero me molesto un poco el hecho de que actuara como si no hubiese hecho nada mal siendo que tomo todos los capítulos que yo traduje (sin siquiera borrar las notas de autor) y los subió sin siquiera mencionar mi nombre ni de donde los había sacado. Para mí (y para muchas personas) eso es considerado plagio, y el plagio debe ser castigado. A lo mejor muchos de los que continuaron la lectura en el otro sitio no están de acuerdo conmigo, pero les pido que consideren como se sentirían si les hicieran eso a ustedes y que más encima les manden un mensaje burlándose de ustedes por la situación, sin tener medio alguno para contactarse con la otra persona. **

**Espero que mis divagaciones no los hayan aburrido y nos vemos la otra semana**

**Bye**


	18. Año 2: Una Visita del Más Grande

**Disclaimer –**_Esta historia es un trabajo de __**S'TarKan **__yse puede encontrar bajo el titulo de 'Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past'. __Los personajes son de J.K. _

**Disclaimer – **_This F.F is the hard work of __**S'TarKan **__and I have his permission for this translation. If you have any question all you have to do is e-mail me._

_Enjoy._

**Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de un Pasado Futuro.**

Chapter 18: Una Visita del Más Grande

La mañana del viernes llegó clara y brillante, y hasta los gemelos se unieron a Harry, Ron y Ginny para la corrida matutina. Con los cinco, hasta el sparring era un poco más interesante. Para cuando terminaron, todos estaban cansados, un poco morados, y muertos de hambre. Molly chasqueo la lengua reprobatoriamente mientras entraban a la cocina. Se detuvo cuando vio a su hija.

"Ginny ¿qué paso?" preguntó Molly preocupada.

Ginny se mostro sorprendida. Frunció el ceño y gimió tocándose la frente. "Oh, er, calcule mal un movimiento."

Ron rio y comenzó a toser. Se detuvo cuando su mamá lo fulmino con la mirada. "¡Yo no lo hice!" dijo alzando las manos.

"Bueno," comenzó Harry, "Era mi barbilla o tu pierna, Ron."

"Ginevra," dijo Molly reprobatoriamente. "¿Qué paso?"

Ginny suspiro. "Harry me estaba enseñando como liberarme si alguien me agarraba por los brazos. Ron estaba siendo un idiota, diciendo que yo era demasiado débil, así que decidí ver qué pasaba si me tiraba hacia tras en vez de hacerlo adelante cuando me resbale."

"No fue una mala idea," dijo Harry defendiéndola. "Me tiro al suelo y a Ron también."

"No fue una mala idea," repitió Ginny no creyéndole y agrego, "hasta que ustedes dos cayeron encima mío."

"Bueno, esta eso también," acordó Harry sonriendo.

Molly meneo la cabeza y se volvió hacia el tocino.

"No te preocupes mamá," comenzó Fred. (Tenía un gran moretón bajo su ojo izquierdo)

"Míralo de esta forma," continuo George. "Tenía un rasguño en el lado derecho de su mandíbula)

"Si un tipo trata de propasarse—"

"… con la pequeña Gin-Gin—"

"-lo pondrá en la enfermería-"

"-antes de que nosotros tengamos la oportunidad!"

"¡Y no lo olviden!" agrego Ginny, pausando para limpiar sus uñas en su camiseta. Harry se divertía al escucharla pelear con los gemelos. No recordaba que los haya puesto en su lugar antes de su cuarto año. ¿O no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo frente a él? Harry se recordó que comparar a ésta con la antigua Ginny podía ser perjudicial.

_No lo cuestiones, _se dijo a sí mismo, _sólo acéptalo._

Harry ayudo a Molly a poner la mesa mientras ella daba vuelta las salchichas. Estaba reacia a aceptar mucha ayuda en la cocina. Poner y limpiar la mesa era una cosa, pero si no le ganaba en la cocina, Harry usualmente no podía hacer mucho en la cocina.

Por supuesto que hay excepciones a cada regla, pensó mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"Yo vigilaré estas," se ofreció mientras Molly iba a la puerta. Espero que no mirara el reloj para no arruinar las cosas.

Harry se echó hacia atrás para vigilar su progreso a través de la sala de estar hasta la puerta de entrada. Ron y los gemelos aún estaban riendo y bebiendo jugo de calabaza, pero notó que Ginny lo miraba con curiosidad.

Molly abrió un poco la puerta y dejo escapar un ruidito de sorpresa. Sus hijos miraron desde la cocina cuando abrió la puerta totalmente. "¡Bill!" gritó felizmente.

En la puerta de entrada había un hombre con un largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta negra y unos muy usados jeans de color azul. Podría haber pasado por un fanático de las motocicletas si o fuera por el colmillo que colgaba de su oreja, y las botas de cuero verde que brillaban con el sol de la mañana.

"¡Bill!" grito Ginny y corrió desde la cocina, Ron y los gemelos siguiéndola un paso atrás. Harry rio y dio vuelta las salchichas antes de que se quemaran.

Estaba poniendo los huevos y el tocino cuando la cacofonía de sonidos se movió lentamente a la cocina. Al parecer, Arthur y Percy se les habían unido.

Mientras terminaba las salchichas, sus oídos escucharon su nombre del ruido del pasillo. "En todo caso ¿dónde está Harry?"

"Oh Merlín," exclamó Molly. "Lo deje con la comida media hecha."

"Ya está todo listo," replicó Harry mientras sacaba los platos desde el mueble de cocina. Molly entró a la cocina un segundo más tarde y le quito los platos de las manos.

"Estas a tiempo para desayunar, Bill. ¿Quieres un par de huevos?"

"Ya comí mamá. De hecho estoy en la hora, gracias al señor Potter aquí presente."

Harry enarco las cejas cuando los otros Weasleys lo miraron con curiosidad. "¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó.

Bill sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Me dijeron que me pediste específicamente cuando estaban arreglando el equipo para hoy."

"Oh sí," Harry alzó los hombros. "Bueno, Ron y Ginny siempre hablan de lo bueno que eres en tu trabajo, así que pensé que podrías estar aquí para asegurarte de que no existan errores en el trabajo." De hecho, su conocimiento iba un poco más allá que eso. Con la destrucción de Hogwarts, muchos de los sangre pura que apoyaban a Voldemort enviaron a sus hijos al Instituto de Durmstrang para completar su educación. Con la muerte de Karkaroff, fue Antonin Dolohov, uno de los Mortifagos que escapo de Azkaban, quien se convirtió en el nuevo director. Con eso, cualquier pretensión de que la escuela era más que un campo de entrenamiento para Mortifagos desapareció.

En una de las ofensivas más atrevidas de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Bill Weasley guió a un grupo de Aurores y luchadores de la ya rota Orden a las montañas donde se decía de Durmstrang estaba ubicada. El hijo mayor no sólo logro pasar el encantamiento Confundus que ocultaba la locación de la escuela, sino que logro por sí mismo levantar las protecciones que por siglos cuidaban a la escuela de intrusiones en una sola noche. Lo que iban con él pudieron entrar en la escuela y matar a los profesores y a los estudiantes que trataron de impedirles la entrada. Encontraron grandes cantidades de objetos oscuros en las mazmorras, que fueron las pruebas suficientes para que el Ministerio de Noruega pudiese encarcelar a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

Bill miro a Harry con sospecha en los ojos mientras Molly lo convenció de sentarse para al menos tomar una taza de té. "Supongo que yo sería un candidato para inspeccionar el trabajo del equipo, pero probablemente van a resentir que alguien tan joven como yo critique su trabajo."

"Ya Bill, ahora estas siendo modesto," dijo Molly mientras lo sentaban y le ponía una taza de té y un plato de salchichas frente a él. "No fuiste Premio Anual para nada, sabes."

Bill miró a su madre con clara diversión en sus ojos. "No creo que eso le importe mucho a Carpenter, Fitz-willis, Holmes y a sus muchachos." Miro a Harry y meneo la cabeza. "No sé que le dijiste a Goldfarb, pero saco a los mejores hombre de sus trabajos en Europa para esta pequeña reunión. Si no fuera porque le están pagando tanto se enojarían por esto."

Harry se sintió enrojecer al ver que Molly y Arthur lo miraban sorprendidos. "Bueno," comenzó, a pesar de sentirse horriblemente incomodo. "lo superaran cuando descubras las primeras fallas y hagas que re-hagan el trabajo un par de veces."

Bill rió. "Eso es lo que estoy esperando. Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me llegó el mensaje de que tenía que volver a Inglaterra por un trabajo de máxima prioridad. ¡Cuando llegue a Londres, pensé que era una broma cuando me enteré que era aquí!" sus ojos brillaban yendo desde sus padres a Harry quien estaba sonrojado. Harry recordó que después de todo, este era el hermano mayor de los gemelos. Bill vacio su taza y se levanto abruptamente. "Debería empezar a trabajar en revisar el terreno antes de que lleguen los demás. Puede que eso me salve de mis superiores. ¿Papá han cambiado los limites?" cuando Arthur meneo la cabeza, Bill deposito su tasa en el lavaplatos y salió por la puerta trasera sacando un pergamino y una pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Harry evadió la mirada de Arthur y Molly hasta el final del desayuno. Uno por uno los chicos Weasleys terminaron y salieron por la puerta para observar el trabajo de su hermano mayor. Ginny se quedo atrás para ayudar a Harry con los platos, pero su mamá la saco de la cocina.

"Harry," comenzó Arthur en un tono demasiado formal cuando se cerró la puerta de la cocina, "¿Qué tan costosa es la actualización de la que estaba hablando Bill?"

"No estoy seguro," respondió evasivamente. "Goldfarb está a cargo de los detalles."

Molly comenzó a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando su marido puso dos dedos en su muñeca. "Harry," comenzó quietamente, "unos de los hombres que Bill mencionó me son familiares. Holmes y Fitz-willis hicieron el nuevo anexo del Ministerio, así como también la sala de daños por hechizos en San Mungo. Joshua Carpenter es también reconocido como uno de los mejores en el mundo. ¿Qué le dijiste a Goldfarb que hiciera?"

Harry suspiro. "Técnicamente no puedo decirle que haga nada. Si le aconseje respecto a la situación con Voldemort," frunció el ceño al ver que los Weasleys tiritaban, "le pedí que se asegurara de que la próxima vez que Voldemort viniera por mí, lo hiciera en Hogwarts porque sería más fácil."

Los Weasleys se miraron entre sí. "Harry," comenzó Molly, "Hogwarts es… bueno, es…"

"Lo sé, tiene siglos de antigüedad. Y los mejores magos de algunas generaciones han agregado protecciones. Pero eran profesores y tenemos la mayoría de sus apuntes, y Hogwarts es un edificio público. Sus protecciones tienen que ser mucho más flexibles en algunos aspectos, y tienen un área más extensa que cubrir. No debería dar mucho problema cerrar una sola residencia."

"A pesar de que lo que digas pueda ser verdad, esto debe ser extremadamente, er, costoso," dijo Arthur un poco incomodo. "Bill dijo que sacaron a varias personas de otros trabajos."

"Bueno… creo que es la forma en que Goldfarb me está pagando de vuelta," respondió Harry lentamente. Entonces gruño. "Sabe, antes de que hablara con él, ¿nadie en el Ministerio se había preocupado de informarle a los goblins que Voldemort estaba de vuelta? ¿Aún cuando probablemente fue él el que estuvo detrás de la entrada a Gringotts el otoño pasado? Cuando lo piensas es casi criminal. A lo mejor Goldfarb está siendo un poco más amable conmigo porque lo trate mejor que el resto de la sociedad mágica a la que sirven."

Harry sintió un poco aliviado al ver el gesto de enojo que pasaba por el rostro de sus guardianes. No creía que Arthur supiera del doble estándar del ministerio, pero era bueno confirmarlo. "Preguntaré en el trabajo sobre eso," dijo el señor Weasley, "No conozco a muchas personas en esa área, pero puede que alguien será capaz de decirme por qué no comparten ese tipo de información que es bastante importante."

Harry asintió. "También me gustaría saber eso. Cuando Goldfarb me envío los detalles no sabía quiénes eran esos hombres. Solo sugerí a Bill porque escuché que era bueno en su trabajo y pensé que estaría motivado en asegurarse de que La Madriguera estuviese bien protegida," sonrió, "además no pensé que les importaría recibirlo de visita."

Molly lo acaricio con la mano, "eres un chico tan bueno Harry. Aunque desearía que esto no fuera necesario."

Harry alzó los hombros. "En un mundo perfecto no lo seria. Pero por lo que él dijo no creo que sea la última vez que vea a Voldemort," hizo énfasis en la última palabra y vio a los Weasleys suprimir su reacción un poco mejor esta vez. "Menciono algo de una profesa, pero el profesor Dumbledore evidentemente piensa que soy demasiado joven como para escucharla," agrego ácidamente. S los Weasleys podían lograr que compartía la información antes, puede que las cosas resultaran más fáciles. Puede también que lo echaran de la casa, pero si ese era el caso era mejor que supiera ahora que después.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chimenea que rugió con vida y Hermione salió de las llamas verdes del la red Flu.

"¡Oh, Hermione llegaste justo a tiempo!" grito Molly. "¡Bill llegó a hacer la revisión inicial!" Fue necesario hacer unos arreglos, pero Hermione tomó el metro a la casa de una de las compañeras de la época escolar de Molly quien estaba conectada a la red Flu. A pesar de que sus padres estaban menos que encantados con la idea, Hermione los convenció diciendo que era un trabajo para un crédito extra que le entregaría al profesor Flitwick cuando comenzaran las clases.

Harry tomo la oportunidad para escapar, y guió a Hermione por la puerta trasera. No sin que antes Molly le diera algo para comer.

"Definitivamente voy a tener que salir a correr después," murmuro Hermione mientras le daba un mordisco. "La señora Langston no de dejo ir antes de tomar té con pastelitos."

Harry rió mientras caminaban por el patio. Más adelante, pudo ver un mar de pelirrojos que seguían a Bill, mientras este caminaba por los límites de la propiedad con su varita afuera. Se detenía cada pocos pasos y parecía escribir algo antes de volver a caminar.

Evidentemente Bill le había advertido a sus hermanos que debían mantenerse en silencio mientras trabajaba, porque Ron y los gemelos hicieron sonidos de 'shus' para que Hermione permaneciera en silencio cuando le preguntó a Bill algo acerca de su trabajo. La miro de soslayo y respondió algo que sonó extremadamente técnico. Harry no estaba seguro de si era inglés o no.

Era más que evidente que Hermione devoro uno más libros acerca de la construcción de las protecciones en los últimos dos días, porque asintió y respondió con algo aún más abstracto. Bill levanto la mirada algo sorprendido y sonrió.

Siguieron hablando mientras Bill continuaba trabajando alrededor del perímetro. Harry entendía una de cada tres palabras de lo que hablaban. Por las expresiones de los demás, parecía que le estaba yendo mejor que a ellos. Harry no era un completo idiota en Aritmancia, pero necesito ayuda del retrato para hacer los cálculos del tránsito temporal; esas ecuaciones sí que eran difíciles. Por otro lado, nunca había recibido educación formal en la asignatura, y nunca antes había estudiado la construcción de protecciones. En el futuro, Hermione era la que se ocupaba de esas cosas cuando eran necesarias. Después de su muerte, él y Ron se movían mucho como para preocuparse de esas cosas.

Y hablando de eso, Ron miraba a Hermione manteniendo una conversación demasiado técnica con Bill, maravillado. "Es demasiado irreal, si lo es," susurro, meneando la cabeza.

Cuando Hermione pareció sentirse satisfecha con su primera ronda de preguntas, Harry sugirió que se pusieran a trabajar en su 'proyecto de verano'. Percy ya había vuelto a su cuarto, murmurando algo de un ensayo. Vagamente Harry recordaba algo de él escribiéndole muchas cartas a Penelope Clearwater.

Se ubicaron en su usual árbol de la arboleada y trataron de aclarar sus mentes y enfocarse. Cuando tuvieron tiempo suficiente, Harry comenzó individualmente a testear sus defensas co su Legilimancia.

No hubo sorpresa al ver que Hermione había progresado tanto como los gemelos, quienes admitieron estar estudiando por cuenta propia. No dudo que estuviesen haciendo eso para molestar al profesor Snape, de la única manera en laque no podía responder sin tener un motivo mayor. Si se quejaba porque estaba aprendiendo Oclumancia levantaría muchas sospechas para el maestro de pociones.

El control de Ron era irregular. Algunas veces sus defensas eran tan buenas como las de Hermiones, pero parecían ceder, como si no pudiese mantener el foco por mucho tiempo. Los escudos de Ginny parecían estar bien desde lejos, pero cada vez que Harry los empujaba, estos parecían desaparecer. Por otro lado, si abría los ojos para mirarlo cada vez que sucedía, así que estaba consciente de las invasiones.

Después de casi una hora de esto, todos comenzaron a moverse un poco incómodos. No queriendo que estuvieran todos malhumorados y con dolores de cabeza, Harry termino la sesión mientras Bill caminaba hacia ellos.

"No estoy seguro de querer saber que hacen que los mantiene en silencio por tanto tiempo," dijo bromeando.

"Tengo malas noticias para ti, Bill," replico Ron en un tono serio. "¿Recuerdas a Snape?"

Bill puso una cara de desagrado "¿Quién podría olvidarlo? Trato de hacer que me quitaran el Premio Anual dos veces en mi último año."

"Debes haber estado pensando—" comenzó Fred.

"Cosas malas de él," terminó George.

Bill frunció el ceño. "Probablemente más de una vez ¿Por qué es importante?"

"Bueno," dijo Ron un poco indeciso, "Hermione fue la que lo descubrió."

Hermione miro a Ron con calidez antes de meterse, en lo que Harry llamaba en privado, su 'modo de sermoneo'. "Bueno, fue bastante fácil, una vez que los hechos fueron aislado. Sabíamos que el profesor estaba haciendo algo que no requería el uso de varita, pero parecía tener graves efectos en la personas, sobre todo en Harry. Cuando el profesor Sanpe estaba enojado con él, Harry terminaba con dolores de cabeza enormes. Pero lo que nos convenció fue ver que él y el profesor Dumbledore sabían cosas que no deberían haber sabido –cosas que no estaban escritas en papel o que no eran discutidas frente a otros; cosas que solo podían saber si accedían a nuestras mentes de manera directa. Después de saber que debíamos buscar, fue cuestión de tiempo encontrar un libro de Oclumancia y cómo usar y bloquear la Legilimancia. Parece que Harry es un Oclumens natural, y aunque es extremadamente raro, parece creer que esto está relacionado con la cicatriz."

Bill pestaño, observando a la chica que ni siquiera había empezado su segundo año en Hogwarts. "¿Y descubrieron eso por sí solos?"

Ron frunció el ceño. "No es la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año por nada," objetó.

Bill alzo las manos, riendo. "¡No lo dudo! Sólo estoy un poco sorprendido," se vio pensativo. "Ahora que lo pienso, Snape siempre parecía estar demasiado bien informado. Sólo asumí que los Slytherin espiaban por él."

"No me sorprendería saber que también hacia eso," acordó Harry.

Bill meneo la cabeza. "No los envidio, ya que deben lidiar aún con él."

"No te preocupes, hermano mío," rió Fred.

"El pequeño Harrikins puede ser un verdadero bastardo," continuó George.

"¡Cuando se propone hacer bromas!"

"Sólo necesita un poco-"

"-de motivación adecuada,"

"Para traer el infierno a la tierra."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras sus amigos reían.

Bill les sonrió con malicia. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con el nuevo Ridgeback de Charlie ¿o sí? No quiso discutir como lo había 'obtenido' en la carta… solo que debía comprarle algo muy lindo a Ron por navidad este año."

Ron enrojeció mientras su hermano reía.

"Gracias Ron. ¡Acabas de salvarme de comprar una botella de whiskey de fuego con la que iba a atacar a Charlie! ¡Ahora suéltenla!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaron contándole la historia de Norberto juntos. Cada uno agrego detalles que los otros olvidaron. Para cuando terminaron, Bill ya no podía aguantar la risa. Apunto a los gemelos, "¿Y ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con este lio? ¿Estaban enfermos o algo por el estilo?"

"Enfermos de envidia," dijo Ginny con acidez, "Soltaron la historia ante mama en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron," Harry se sorprendió al ver que aún estaba enfadad por ello. No sabía que Ginny guardaba rencores por tanto tiempo.

"Por lo que ya hemos pagado—"

"—hermanita! Se enojo, sí lo hizo—"

"Y estaba dispuesta a defender el honor de Harrikins—"

"—pegándonos en el proceso."

"Cállense los dos," los regaño Harry, entonces sonrió. "¿De verdad quieren entrenar con ella la próxima sesión?"

Los gemelos suspiraron y se volvieron hacia su hermano mayor. ¿Ves lo que queremos decir?" dijeron al unísono.

"Deberíamos aplicar al puesto de Trelawney—" Fred suspiro.

"Viendo que predijimos que se convertiría en un Weasley-" continuo George.

"En la primavera pasada."

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"

"Pregúntale a Harrikins de nuestra charla-"

"Sobre madres descarriadas—"

"¡Y Weasleys de pelo negro!"

Ginny saco su varita y apunto a sus hermanos gemelos, golpeando su pié en el suelo. "Podría hechizarlos y meterme en problemas. O sacar una página de su libro y contarle a mamá, para que ella lo haga por mí."

Fue salvada de esa difícil decisión por un grito proveniente de la casa. Mientras caminaban hacia allá, pudieron ver una gran máquina estacionada frete a La Madriguera. En la parte de atrás había un montón de barricadas de piedra. A los lejos parecían cilindros de cemento.

"¿Por qué caramba están usando un vehículo muggle?" preguntó Ron.

"Creo que es bastante obvio," comenzó Hermione, pero se detuvo cuando Harry la fulmino con la mirada. "Lo siento," le dijo a Ron, "Fue pesado de mi parte ¿cierto? Lo que quise decir es que parecen tener muchos bloques que mover, así que un medio de transporte muggle puede que sea la mejor forma para traerlos."

"¿Para qué necesitan todo eso?" preguntó George.

"Bueno, para todas las protecciones y los hechizos que necesitamos anclar, vamos a erguir unas pequeñas plataformas en los límites de la propiedad," respondió Bill en un tono formal. Harry notó que su postura se enderezo y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más directos al hablar de su vocación. "Con las piedras bien puestas puedes aumentar el poder de los encantamientos, haciendo que las personas que tengan mi trabajo se les haga aún más difícil. También es más efectivo para… contramedidas más activas."

"¿Contramedidas más activas?" pregunto Hermione con intensidad.

Bill dejo de caminar y se volvió hacia ellos. "Cosas diseñadas para matar a los intrusos. He estudiado los planos y quiero que entiendan una cosa. No se puede jugar con estas cosas. Que ni se les ocurra traer a sus amigos sin anunciarlos como broma. Esto es mortalmente serio. No estoy seguro de lo que Goldfarb le dijo a Carpenter cuando le pidió que creara estos planos, pero…"

"Yo lo sé," dijo Harry quietamente. "Quería que cualquier sobreviviente de n ataque a La Madriguera tengan pesadillas por el resto de su vida." En privado acordaba con Bill, quería que sus amigos tomaran las protecciones en serio.

Podía sentir los ojos de sus amigos en él, pero Bill dejo escapara una risotada. "Eso lo resume. Los Goblins son criaturas justas, pero también resultan ser unos bastardos vengativos cuando les hacen ago. De todas formas, el punto es que deben tener cuidado con esto ¿de acuerdo?" todos asintieron y Bill los llevó a la casa.

Más de una docena de magos y brujas llegaron con el camión. Bill era bastante más joven que el resto de ello, y tres de los hombres a cargo parecían mostrarse bastante fríos con él. Bill se presento educadamente y les entrego sus notas de campo. La atmosfera mejoro ligeramente mientras estudiaban el mapa y las anotaciones, haciendo preguntas aquí y allá.

Dado un momento, el mago más viejo señalo a los niños y le murmuro algo a Bill. Bill le respondió en tono claro de voz. "Oh, yo me preocuparía por ellos, señor Holmes, ya hablé con ellos y saben que deben mantenerse alejados. La mayoría de ellos viven aquí, pero asisten a Hogwarts y encuentran el proceso muy fascinante. Uno o dos de ellos hasta van a hacer un ensayo sobre esto cuando comience el año escolar. ¿Y ve al chico de pelo negro que esta al medio? Bueno, él es el encargado de pagar toda esta operación."

Harry se sintió enrojecer, pero después de eso no hubo más preguntas de por qué ellos estaban ahí. Se despejaron pequeños pedazos de tierra en cada esquina de la propiedad. Y levitaron hasta ahí bloques de construcción que estaban marcados con runas. Una vez que estuvieron alineados, se utilizó un hechizo para unirlos, las pequeñas cabañas fueron construidas si puertas ni ventanas, peor en el centro de cada una había una gran piedra negra en el suelo. Las cabañas fueron dejadas sin techo, pero Harry notó que había cuatro rocas grandes llenas de runas en el camión.

Entonces los magos más viejos se unieron y parecía que el aire estaba vivo por todos los hechizos. Estos fueron lanzados continuamente hasta que el sol parecía tocar el horizonte del este. Molly, quien había alimentado a todo el equipo durante todo el día, prácticamente arrastro a los líderes de la obra a la parte de atrás de la casa. Los chicos habían sido atraídos a la casa en turnos para ayudar a arreglar las cosas de la comida, ayudando a poner más sillas y mesas para la gran comida que había sido preparada. Los magos más viejos Carpenter, Holmes y Fitz-willis parecían estar un poco sorprendidos por esta muestra de hospitalidad, pero tan pronto como aceptaron se sentaron junto a los trabajadores más jóvenes.

Molly parecía estar en su elemento, reflexiono Harry, viéndola feliz al alimentar a un montón de personas. Los líderes parecían haber olvidado su resentimiento, y alababan el trabajo de Bill en la observación inicial, para el orgullo de Molly y Arthur y la vergüenza de Bill. Finalmente los trabajadores satisfechos y con sueño, se Aparecieron. Por supuesto, Bill se quedo a dormir en el cuarto de Percy.

Hermione también se quedo a pasar la noche, durmiendo en una cama extra en el dormitorio de Ginny. Hizo que practicaran Oclumencia después de que los obreros se fueran. Mientras se acomodaban en la sala de estar, Arthur y Molly miraron de un chico al otro, sin poder esconder sus sonrisas_. Que apuesto que están deseando que todos sus hijos hubiesen estudiado Oclumancia,_ reflexiono Harry divertido. _Definitivamente mantienen bajos los niveles de ruido ¿o no?_

Nuevamente testeo las defensas de todos, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su mente. Miró a Hermione quien tenía los ojos abiertos. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, el cosquilleo se volvió mucho más pronunciado. Harry cerró los ojos y reforzó sus escudos hasta que el cosquilleo desapareció. Era de esperar que Hermione trata de obtener un 'crédito extra' pretendiendo aprender Legilimancia.

Esa noche, Harry soñó de la caída de las protecciones alrededor de la mansión Malfoy, la noche en que Ron vengó a su padre. Sorpresivamente no se quedo en la agonizante muerte de Tonks, o la masacre de los Mortifagos. En vez, se enfoco en el juego de luces de los rompe maldiciones del Ministerio mientras destruían las defensas poco a poco.

Harry se despertó antes que los demás en la casa, pero había dormido mucho más de lo usual, así que no podía quejarse. Comenzó el desayuno y lo hizo hasta que Molly llegó a sacarlo de la cocina con una leve sonrisa y un abrazo. Ron y los otros comenzaban a desperezarse, así que Harry no tuvo problemas en despertarlo para la corrida matutina. Hermione también se les unió, usando el traje que sus padres les había regalado.

Esta vez fue Harry el que los guió, asegurándose de que los otros corrieran alrededor de los límites de las protecciones. Aumento el paso, y se alegro de que ninguno pareciera cansado cuando llegaron al final. Después de veinte minutos de hacer catas como forma de calentamiento, se emparejaron para entrenar. Ginny hizo pareja con Hermione, y Harry notó que habían adoptado estilos diferentes. Hermione uso Aikido, y trato de inmovilizar o neutralizar a su oponente. Ginny estaba trabajando un acercamiento más fluido y acrobático usando su velocidad y un montón de patadas. Cada poco tiempo, Hermione agarraba el brazo de Ginny o una pierna forzándola al suelo con una llave. Mientras Ginny trabajaba con ella, comenzó a seleccionar sus ataques y preocuparse por el tiempo. Pronto, el entrenamiento parecía ser llevado por una, con Ginny siendo capaz de atacar y con Hermione que cada vez se frustraba más.

"Mione, puede que quieras cambiar tácticas," sugirió Harry con calma.

"¡Pero soy buena ene esto!" insistió casi llorando. Ginny dudo, casi entendiendo por lo que la otra chica estaba pasando.

"Y lo eres," acordó Harry. "Pero situaciones diferentes hacen que se deban utilizar tácticas distintas ¿cierto? Ginny es muy rápida, y yo nunca trataría de atraparla de esa manera. A no ser que este muy cansada, es casi imposible atraparla. Pero también puedes atacarla, y un par de golpes puede que le quiten el equilibrio y no dejarla continuar como lo ha hecho hasta ahora."

Hermione asintió pensativamente y comenzó a entrenar nuevamente. La chica más grande parecía estar indecisa al principio, pero cuando Ginny trato de darle una patada alta, Hermione la esquivo y con una patada mando a la pelirroja al suelo. Hermione se vio horrorizada por un momento, pero Ginny se levanto con una sonrisa. "Esa fue buena ¿no?"

Ron se veía casi aburrido observando como los gemelos comenzaban nuevamente a entrenar. Hacer que entrenaran juntos era inservible masi que Harry los dividió quedándose él con Fred, mientras Ron practicaba con George.

Media hora después, cansados y adolorido al máximo, entraron a la cocina. Bill, quien ya estaba desayunando en la cocina los miró con curiosidad mientras Molly los hacía sentar.

"¿Condicionamiento para Quidditch?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione se vio ofendida, pero Harry respondió primero. "Los Slytherins han estado más agresivos este último año, así que hemos estado estudiando artes marciales muggles."

Bill frunció el ceño. "Parece que Hogwarts ha estado decayendo desde que me fui."

"Diré que han estado—"comenzó Fred.

"Es una estupidez," interrumpió Percy."No habrían problemas si ustedes no los buscaran y comenzaran peleas con otros." Parecía que el hermano mayor sólo era visto en horas de comida.

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto George.

"Me parece vagamente familia," admitió Fred, mirando a Percy con curiosidad, éste enrojeció.

"Déjenlo tranquilo, ustedes dos," los regañó la señora Weasley. "Solo porque algunos se tomen los estudios en serio no es razón suficiente para molestarlos."

"No sé mucho del año anterior a este," dijo Ron, cambiando el tema "pero ha sido horrible con Malfoy y su sequito de idiotas."

"¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?" preguntó Bill mirando a su madre.

"Sí," confirmó Harry, "y la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol."

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo.

Harry miró alrededor y notó que Arthur no estaba ahí. Una mirada al reloj familiar revelo que estaba en el trabajo. El pobre hombre de nuevo estaba trabajando el sábado.

Bill salió e recibir a los trabajadores cuando comenzaron a llegar y comenzaron a trabajar. Todo estuvo bien hasta medio día. Bill estaba hablando con uno de los juniors sobre algo. Harry se acercó y vio que estaba apuntando la frontera sur de la propiedad. La discusión continuó, con Bill frunciendo el ceño mientras el rostro del constructor enrojecía.

Finalmente Bill alzo los brazos y camino hacia el camino que guiaba a la villa. Tan pronto como dejo la propiedad se volvió y camino hacia el límite, hasta que estaba a diez metros de la frontera sur. Saco su varita y comenzó a recitar y hacer gestos muy precisos, casi como si estuviese desatando una madeja de lana invisible. Después de unos minutes, aparecieron unas líneas multicolores brillando a pleno día, mostrando una delicada forma. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el brillo se hizo insoportable, hasta que desapareció con un ruidoso sonido y dejando un olor muy peculiar.

Bill guardó su varita en su bolsillo y camino tranquilamente hacia el límite de la propiedad. Su largo cabello se movió un poco mientras caminaba por la línea invisible, pero no paso nada más. Harry no puedo evitar escuchar mientras lo líderes se acercaban a la sección destruida.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"Rugió Holmes

Bill lo miro gélidamente. "Nadie me creyó cuando les dije que el campo de anti aparición estaba demasiado cerca del límite. La densidad geomágica es un poco más baja aquí, así que una vez que descubrí eso, se expandió hacia los otros campos, comenzando una caída en cadena.

El mago que lo regaño gruñó, pero Carpenter, un hombre de mediana edad y con un bigote rió. "Te gano ahí, viejo. Esa sección estaba completa y arreglada. Si se hubiese equivocado no podría haberla movido ni un ápice. Al parecer los chicos se están preocupando menos por los detalles." Aplaudió una vez. "Ya chicos, hagámoslo otra vez, y presten atención a los malditos márgenes esta vez ¿de acuerdo?" se volvió hacia Bill y sonrió. "¡Buena esa Weasley!".

Bill inclinó la cabeza en señal de modestia. Harry no puedo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante la escena.

Después de eso no hubo más errores, y terminaron de sellar la propiedad casi al atardecer. Los techos fueron puestos en las cuatro casas de cemento. Tal como iba a ser, la señora Weasley les dio una enorme cantidad de sándwiches a los trabajadores mientras el camión rugía y comenzaba a andar. Los tres líderes le dieron la mano a Bill antes de irse y agradecieron a la señora Weasley por su hospitalidad.

Después de que se fueron, Bill anuncio que no tenía que reportarse en Gingotts hasta más tarde. Les sonrió a sus hermanos y sacó una escoba mágicamente achicada de su bolsa de viaje y cancelo el hechizo. Tan solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que el jardín se vaciara de niños.

Hermione no tenía que volver a su casa hasta más tarde, así que los siguió a la arboleada a observar el juego. En cambio Harry, tenía otras ideas.

"Puedes turnarte para jugar," le aseguró. "Tienen un montón de escobas en el armario."

"Está bien, Harry," dijo rápidamente. "No me siento muy cómoda en las escobas."

"Esa es una mejor razón para practicar," replico con suavidad. "Nunca sabes cuándo será necesario saber cómo volar bien." Trato de no pensar en su cuerpo destruido después de caer. Los tres estaban escapando una emboscada cerca de Birminghan cuando sucedió. Habían mortifagos en todos los alrededores, y con los dementores en el suelo, utilizaron unas de las escobas salvadas de Hogwarts hasta que pudiesen llegar al campo de aparición. Desafortunadamente, Hermione nunca había sido buena volando, ni tampoco tenía la confianza para hacerlo. Con su andar lento y su curso derecho, debió haber sido un blanco fácil. En un momento estaba volando sin confianza y agarrándose del mago con todas sus fuerzas. En el momento siguiente el hechizo cortante la había alcanzado por el costado y había llegado casi a su pulmón. El hechizo de levitación de Ron la alcanzó antes de que llegara al suelo, pero no antes de que chocara con un árbol. Harry casi se volvió loco realizando los hechizos de sanación que Hermione les había enseñado, mientras Ron la abrazaba, tratando de que no se ahogara con su propia sangre. Apenas lograron estabilizarla antes de que se desangrara. Pasaron dos semanas, aún con magia, antes de que pudiese respirar con facilidad. Y paso un mes antes de que pudiese usar nuevamente su brazo izquierdo. Después de eso, trabajo con Ron casi todas las tardes hasta que pudo volar casi tan bien como él.

Hermione lo miro con extrañeza, haciendo que Harry revisara sus escudos de Oclumancia. "Si realmente crees que es importante," le dijo con clara duda en su voz.

Harry alzó sus hombros. "Podría ser," dijo. "¿Sabes nadar?"

Hermione asintió. "Es lo mismo ¿cierto?"

Le sonrió a su amiga. "Es un por si acaso ¿de acuerdo?"

Bill, sobre las protestas de los gemelos, propuso un juego de tres contra cuatro, con él y los gemelos contra Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, de quien se sorprendió al saber que sabía volar. La persona extra en el equipo de los más jóvenes se suponía que tenía que equiparar la situación, ya que los mayores eran más experimentados. Hermione se mantuvo cerca de Ron en los aros, quien le habló para mantenerla tranquila desde que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Aún si estaba poco entusiasmada, su presencia bloqueo una de las anotaciones completamente. Harry se concentro en hacer interferencia para que Ginny pudiese anotar… lo que hizo con gran entusiasmo. Después de unas cuantas anotaciones, los Weasleys más grandes tuvieron una conferencia. Después de eso se concentraron en mantener la Quaffle lo más alejada posible de ella.

No hubo nada que Harry pudiese hacer más que llamar a tiempo fuera para cambiar de escoba con Ginny. En la Nimbus 2000 era imparable y las cosas avanzaron después de eso. Eventualmente terminaron en un juego aéreo de al pillarse. Hasta Hermione se unió a ellos. Cuando la perseguían se escondía en los arboles para que los que la seguían se detuvieran y no pudiesen alcanzarla.

Para la cena, todos estaban casi sin aliento y sin voz por los gritos. Mientras se arrastraban de vuelta a la casa, Bill no se pudo mantener en silencio y hablaba de lo buena voladora que era Ginny. Le pego en la mano cuando jugando le revolvió el pelo, pero su sonrisa hizo que Harry le doliera el pecho.

Después de la cena hubo unas cuantas lágrimas mientras Bill se preparaba para irse. Le tendió la mano a Harry y moviendo sólo los labios le dijo 'Estaremos en contacto', lo que lo puso un poco nervioso. El señor Weasley llegó a casa a la mitad de la cena. Estaba feliz de ver a su hijo mayor antes de que se fuera, pero mientras Molly le servía la cena se veía un poco pensativo.

Después Bill camino hasta el punto donde podía aparecerse y desapareció con un suave 'pop'. Arthur puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y le susurro que necesitaban hablar. Después de que Hermione se fuera, Molly hizo que sus hijos subieran o se fueran a la sala de estar. Después cerró la puerta de la cocina, y ellas y su marido se sentaron con Harry en la muy usada mesa.

Harry sintió como se le cerraba la garganta al sentarse al hablar. Arthur tenía una taza de té con mucha azúcar en las manos. Se restregó los ojos y respiro profundamente. "Harry, estoy seguro de que has notado de que no ha salido ni una sola historia en El Profeta sobre Sirius o Pettigrew."

Alzo caliente parecía quemarle el estomago. "Lo he notado ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Cuando pasaron unos días sin noticias, trate de contactar al Auror Shacklebolt sobre el caso. Al parecer fue promovido y enviado fuera del país. Está en una misión con el Ministerio italiano, algo sobre cazar a Animagos ilegales que están vandalizando sus oficinas."

"Eso es… interesante," dijo Harry lentamente. "¿Qué hicieron con Peter?" preguntó.

"Me dijeron que está en una facilidad de alta seguridad, pero no pueden confirmar su locación o identidad, ahora está puesto como una Animago no registrado."

"Pero si lo obligan a transformar pueden ver quien es en realidad," objetó Harry.

"Eso es verdad, pero ha envejecido mucho por pasar más de una década como rata. El Ministerio parece… bueno, un poco reacio de confirmar que es Pettigrew." Arthur se restregó el rostro. "Pensé que una vez que estuviese en custodia estarían dispuestos a admitir el error ya que tenían al verdadero culpable en sus manos. Ahora creo que hay algo más de trasfondo."

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué le hace pensar eso?"

"Traté de arreglar otra visita a Azkaban para el lunes, dado que ese es el último día antes de que debas volver a Hogwarts. El celador ha sido remplazado, y ya no se pueden hacer visitas a la prisión."

Harry inspiro rápidamente y apretó el borde de la mesa. Esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido. "Esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia," gruño.

"No, no creo que lo es. Alguien con mucho poder en el Ministerio no quiere que Sirius quede libre. Esto va más allá de la vergüenza por encerrarlo sin un juicio."

Harry gruño y le paso la mano por la frente. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que iba aumentando poco a poco. "Creo que necesito escribir un par de cartas," dijo lentamente, "Remus Lupin debería ser informado. Puede que también tenga algunas ideas respecto a esto."

"Si encuentro algo más después de que te vayas, te lo haré saber inmediatamente," prometió Arhtur.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su guardián. "¿Esto va a causarle problemas en el trabajo? Si el que hizo esto tienen influencia suficiente, puede que le haga la vida difícil."

"Harry, hay un hombre inocente encerrado contra su voluntad en el peor lugar de la tierra, yo no lo conozco, pero luchamos en el mismo lado durante la guerra, no lo vamos a dejar ahí."

Harry se sintió avergonzado. "Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar ¿verdad? Si Lupin puede, ¿podría venir a la casa mañana o el lunes en la tarde? Puede que tenga alguna idea para orquestar todo esto."

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa, Harry," dijo Molly felizmente, "Deberías tratar de conocer a los amigos de tus padres. Pídele que venga el lunes, voy a hacer los favoritos de todos ya que es el ultimo día antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts." Casi se puso a llorar al final de eso y le sonrió a Harry.

"¡G-gracias!" tartamudeo mientras se levantaba de la silla. Se sentía un poco incomodo el ser quien iniciara un abrazo, pero el que recibió de vuelta era más que suficiente.

Le escribió una rápida nota de agradecimiento a Remus, dejándole saber que estaba pasando e invitándolo a la Madriguera a cenar. Incluyó la contraseña para usar la red Flu, una de las mejoras de la defensa de la casa. Hedwig parecía estar encantada de estrechar las alas, y después de que el pergamino estuvo asegurado, desapareció antes de un minuto.

Esa noche soñó que veía cuando Bellatrix hizo que Sirius cayera por el Velo una y otra vez. Después de despertarse sobresaltado se preguntó si su celda estaba cerca de la de su primo.

El domingo pasó relativamente normal. Arthur se quedo en la casa y disfruto su último día libre con sus hijos antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts. Entre las prácticas y los juegos de Quidditch, Harry se aseguró de que sus tareas estuvieran listas y trabajó en escribir un borrador de carta para uno de sus contactos. Esperaba no tener que usarlo, pero la conversación de la noche anterior lo hicieron pensar que si lo usaría. Después de pulir sus palabras hasta que le dolía la mano, Harry salió a tomar algo de aire fresco. Se forzó a admitir que se sentía un poco nervioso de conocer a Remus Lupin. También estaba preocupado por Sirius. No podía decidir si no saber nada sobre la verdadera situación era peor que la sensación de no poder hacer nada. No podía recordar signos de una conspiración contra Sirius en la línea de tiempo original. ¿Era acaso por qué era el único preso cuya situación se escapaba de sus manos?

Harry suspiro y trato de aclarar su mente. Psicosearse no le ayudaría en nada. El sol brillaba, y la ligera brisa llevaba el olor de flores desde el jardín. Camino por los alrededores, sonriendo cuando vio que los gnomos ya habían encontrado un hogar. El pequeño lago detrás del jardín en la tarde parecía ser de color cobalto. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que Ginny estaba sentada sola el banco.

"Hermoso día ¿no?" le pregunto mientras camina hacia ella.

Ginny salto y se dio vuelta. Notó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien. No dijo nada, pero asintió.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" preguntó Harry. Cuando ella meneo la cabeza se sentó a unos centímetros de ella.

Se quedaron mirando el agua que brillaba y se movía bajo sus pies. Harry la miro se soslayo. La ligera brisa movia su cabello. Harry lucho con la urgencia que sentía por tocarlo y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente.

Ginny sonrió, aunque lo hizo de manera fingida. "No, la verdad es que estoy siendo bastante estúpida. Me siento un poco extraña. Por ir a Hogwarts, eso es," suspiro. "Si Ron me ve así, me molestara hasta el fin de los días."

"No es estúpido Ginevra," replicó Harry. Ella se frunció el ceño cuando la llamo por su nombre completo "Estas dejando tu casa para ir a un lugar nuevo por primera vez. Seria anormal si no te sintieras mas por ello. Pero sabes que la mayoría de las personas que están en esta casa van a estar ahí para ti ¿cierto?"

Ella asintió. "Lo sé. Es solo que todos estarán en clases distintas y yo estaré estancada con los de primer año."

"Verdad," acordó Harry, "pero probablemente estas en Gryffindor, así que podremos comer y estudiar juntos. Ya sabes que Hermione se vuelve loca por las tareas."

"Ya lo note," dijo Ginny. Se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Crees que a Ron le guste un poco?" preguntó susurrando.

Harry pestaño. "A lo mejor," dijo, "pero no digas nada ¡por favor! Él lo negará hasta morir y entonces hará algo estúpido, y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlos pelear."

Ginny sonrió dejando escapar una risita. "Sabes, eres bastante inteligente para ser un chico."

Harry suspiro. "También he tenido mis momentos de estupidez," dijo.

_Como ignorarte por cinco años,_ pensó arrepentido.

La risa de Ginny cortó su línea de pensamiento. "Lo siento," dijo. Su mano se movió hacia él, pero regreso a su rodilla.

Harry meneo su cabeza. "No hiciste nada," le aseguró. "De todas formas, dijiste que conocias a una chica llamada Luna que iba a comenzar este año ¿o no?" cuando ella asintió, él continuo. "¿Te llevas bien con ella?"

Ginny frunció el ceño. "Es bastante simpática y todo eso, pero es un poco, bueno, extraña, desde el accidente de su madre. Pareciera que está poniendo poca atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, así que las personas comenzaron a llamarla 'lunática'. Yo pienso que es un poco cruel."

"Probablemente se sienta sola," acordó Harry. "A lo mejor tendrá las mismas clases que tu. Con un poco de suerte, puede que terminen en la misma casa y tendrás una compañera de habitación que ya conozcas."

El ánimo de Ginny pareció mejorar considerablemente al considerar lo que Harry dijo. "Sería espectacular," acordó.

"Por supuesto," continuo Harry, "que si las personas la molestan tendremos que estar listos para lidiar con eso."

"Y si pasa en clases yo los haré pagar primero," dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

"Casi me dan pena esos pobres diablos," rio. Recordó como Luna habló con él después de la muerte de Sirius. No estaba seguro de lo que hubiese hecho sin sus palabras de que eventualmente se reuniría con su padrino. A lo mejor lo que había planeado serviría como un pago por lo que le debía.

"Sabes Harry," dijo Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamiento, "eres la única persona que conozco que no me dice que me mantenga alejada. No me estas molestando a cada momento diciendo que no puedo cuidarme sola, o que algo es muy peligroso para mí porque soy una chica, o porque soy la más joven ¿por qué?"

Harry se congelo. Lo que realmente quería decir quedo atascado entre sus dientes. "Bueno, er, ¿a lo mejor es porque te conozco de verdad?" dijo penosamente.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó claramente confusa,

"Sí, la Ginny que no es una niña pequeña. La Ginny que está dispuesta a escapara en medio de la noche para practicar en las escobas de sus hermanos. La Ginny que fue lo suficiente amable como para mostrarle a un extraño como pasar la barrera de King Cross. La Ginny que fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a su hermano, defendiendo a una chica que nunca había conocido, solo por se lo correcto. Esa Ginny."

El rostro de Ginny enrojecía cada vez que hablaba, pero no desvió la mirada, cuando hablo lo hizo casi susurrando. "Gracias Harry."

"No me agradezcas," alzó los hombros, "sólo estoy diciendo la verdad." Se levanto y se estiro. "Creo que iré a ver si puedo ayudar con la cena." Se alejo pestañando rápidamente.

Su último día en La Madriguera comenzó de manera normal. Los gemelos se les unieron en la práctica de artes marciales y de Oclumancia. Harry sabía que no tenía que obligarlos a practicar. Eso sólo los haría buscar razones para no hacerlo. En vez lo ofrecía como una oportunidad y dejaba que sus propias razones los llevaran a ello. Tampoco dolía dejarles saber que no compartiría ninguna idea para bromas si no protegían sus mentes.

Las últimas semanas de entrenamiento habían hecho cambios físicos significativos. Harry había perdido la rigidez que tenia al dejar San Mungo. Con un compañero con quien entrenar, Ron estaba siendo difícil de bloquear. Y Ginny parecía ser cada vez más rápida.

Hedwig regresó antes de medio día con una nota de Remus Lupin. No se le había permitido ver a Sirius, y decía que llegaría pasado de las seis. Harry se sentía un poco nervioso de ver al hombre, así que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a Ginny y a Molly a preparar la cena. A Ron y a sus hermanos se les dijo que debían asegurarse de tener sus baúles listos para el viaje a King Cross mañana en la mañana.

La señora Weasley acababa de sacar la comida del horno cuando Arthur Weaslye salió de la chimenea. Harry trato de no hacer nota su decepción. No había visto a Remus desde poco tiempo después de la destrucción de Grimmauld Place.

"Huele exquisitamente, Molly," le dijo Arthur a su orgullosa esposa. "¿Ya llego nuestro invitado?"

"Gracias querido. Debe llegar en cualquier momento."

Como si lo hubiese previsto, las llamas volvieron a arder y un hombre de gastadas túnicas y un cabello castaño claro salió un poco indeciso de la chimenea. Sus oscuros ojos se veían cansados y se podían ver canas en su cabello. Sus ojos observaron el salón poco familiar, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando cruzo la vista con Harry. Sus cejas se elevaron al máximo al mirarlo.

"Sirius dijo que me parezco a mi papá," dijo Harry sonriendo ligeramente.

"Diría que sí," replicó Remus con un tono suave de voz. "Si tus ojos fueran más café podrías pasar como él a esa edad," meneo la cabeza como si quisiera aclarar sus pensamientos. "Mis disculpas," dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el señor Weasley, "Remus Lupin."

"Arthur Weasley."

"¿Entiendo que ahora eres el guardián de Harry?" cuando Arthur asintió él sonrió. "Me sorprendió un poco cuando vi la noticia en El Profeta. Recordé que Lily detestaba a la familia de su hermana. No imagino cómo Harry llego ahí."

El señor Weasley se mantuvo en silencio y la señora Weasley comenzó a ocuparse de los cubiertos. Remus pasó la vista de ellos a la expresión de Harry e inmediatamente cambio el tema. "¿Así que tengo entendido que pudiste visitar a Sirius?"

"Dumbledore decidió que debería quedarme allí," respondió Harry quietamente. "Imagino que aún estaría ahí si se hubiese salido con la suya."

Remus dejó de hablar cuando Harry comenzó, quedando con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era una imagen un poco desconcertante para Harry. Le recordaba de la expresión que tenía después de que Macnair lo apuñalara con una daga de plata. Le tomo casi un día sucumbir ante el envenenamiento por plata. Al final, lo mejor que Harry o los que quedaban de la orden pudieron hacer fue disminuir su dolor. Harry se sentó junto a él, mientras el último de los Merodeadores le contaba al hijo de su mejor amigo historia de sus años en Hogwarts. Harry no sabía si lo estaba haciendo para aliviar su dolor o con la esperanza de que sus proezas lo sobrevivieran. Harry no creía que importara. Tonks apenas llegó antes de que muriera. Lo beso como muestra de despedida y tranquilamente dio su último suspiro. Harry la sostuvo mientras lloraba en su hombro como un niño destrozado.

Harry meneo la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando noto que Molly le estaba preguntando algo. "Lo siento," murmuro.

"Estaba preguntando si te gustaría darle un tour al señor Lupin junto a Arthur. La cena estará lista en diez minutos."

Harry asintió y los tres salieron por la puerta trasera.

Definitivamente se encontraba más calmado cuando se sentaron a cenar. Probablemente Molly se había asegurado de tener más tiempo después de la charla, pero por ello estaba agradecido. Arthur apuntó la caseta donde guardaba sus cosas muggles y también el jardín, pero lo que más hicieron fue conocer a su visitante, o conocerlo nuevamente como fue el caso de Harry. Afortunadamente Remus era tan amable y genial como cuando Harry tenía trece años. A pesar de que él y Arthur habían luchado en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, ambos habían hechos cosas diferentes y habían movido en círculos distintos ya que Arthur ya trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Pero igual pudieron ponerse al día respecto a conocidos de ambos y conocerse un poco más. Harry noto que Arthur se estaba tomando el rol de guardián como algo serio, y quería saber más de Sirius y Remus antes de que se acercaran mucho a su protegido. Si las intenciones del hombre no hubiesen sido buenas, lo más probable es que se hubiese sentido ofendido por la acción. A Harry le sorprendía que algunos de los Weasleys no fueran sorteados en Hufflepuff en vez de Gryffindor.

La caminata también le dio a Harry la oportunidad de controlar su equilibrio emocional. No anticipó haberse retraído en sus pensamientos, pero supuso que no debía haberse sorprendido en realidad. Recién se había enterado de lo de Sirius y había sido presentado nuevamente ante alguien a quien había visto morir con sus propios ojos. No, no. No debía meterse ahí nuevamente.

Se preguntó su rostro aún mantenía una expresión extraña cuando Ginny le sonrió preocupada. Le sonrió de vuelta y se recordó que las cosas estaban desviándose cada vez más de la línea de tiempo original - y que a lo mejor eso era algo bueno.

Por supuesto que la cena fue algo espectacular. Suprimió una sonrisa cuando vio a Molly animando a Remus para que se repitiera por tercera y cuarta vez. Después de que él y Ginny despejaran la mesa, varios de ellos se sentaron en la mesa para conversar. Ginny y Ron se quedaron en la puerta hasta que Harry con una mirada les indicó que podían sentarse. Molly los miró con suspicacia, pero Harry sólo asintió.

"Algo no está bien con toda esta situación," comenzó Arthur. "Tan pronto como capturamos a Pettigrew Azkaban recibe un nuevo celador que no permite visitas y el Auror que estaba en el caso es reasignado a otro lugar."

"¿Es qué creían que lo íbamos a olvidar y lo íbamos también a dejar ahí?" preguntó Remus un poco molesto.

"A lo mejor hay algo más que quieren lograr primero," comentó Harry.

"¿Qué podría ser después de diez años?" preguntó Arhur.

Remus se quedo como mirando a la nada. "Voy a comenzar a chequear algunas cosas," dijo, "Aunque no sé si ayudaran."

"Puede que tengamos otra opción," dijo Harry. "Le escribí una carta a esa reportera que estaba husmeando por aquí. Su nombre es Rita Skeeter, y está desesperada por lograr una noticia con El-Niño-Que-Vivió, pero imagino que un jugoso escándalo también servirá."

"Harry," dijo Molly con un tono de preocupación en su voz. "No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. He leído un par de sus artículos y parece sentirse encantada de decir cosas horribles sobre las personas."

"Tiene razón," acordó. "Es totalmente desagradable. Pero sabe que si se mete conmigo nunca más le daré una entrevista. También le pregunté a Goldfarb si sus asociados sabían algo sobre ella. Al parecer es una Animago no registrada, un insecto para nada atractivo. Si no se comporte esa información podría terminar como un aviso anónimo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas."

Las reacciones alrededor de la mesa fueron mixtas. Molly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Arthur tenía una expresión de dolor. Esto fue balanceado por la sonrisa de Ginny que daba un poco de miedo, y cuando Ron murmuro "¡Genial!"

Por el contrario, Remus parecía tener una expresión un poco agridulce. "James estaría orgulloso," dijo con tristeza. Molly pareció escandalizada por ello.

"Bueno, quien sea que tenga a Sirius encerrado esta quebrantando la ley," replicó Harry. "Creo que también debemos trabajar alrededor de las leyes para sacarlo de ahí."

Harry subió a buscar el bosquejo de carta en la que había estado trabajando. Mientras que los adultos tenían cosas que decir por la manera en la que había escrito ciertas cosas, Ron y Ginny aportaron apoyo moral.

No sabía por qué los quería ahí, pero si sabía que no quería mantener secretos. Eso lo había aprendido a la fuerza. A Harry le habían ocultado cosas, 'por su propio bien', y también había mantenido alejados a sus amigos 'por su propio bien'. Al final, todas esas buenas intenciones habían hecho que todo se fuera al diablo. _Nadie puede decir con seguridad que es bueno para ello,_ pensó. _Necesito tomar mis propias decisiones y dejar que ellos tomen las propias. Y no van a haber más secretos tan pronto como aprensan Oclumancia._ Esos pensamientos eran liberadores y también asustaba un poco. Y si los gemelos se convertían en algo más que sus asociados en negocios en esta vida, también tendría que incluirlos.

Para cuando todos terminaron de dar sus opiniones respecto a la carta, ya se había hecho muy tarde. Molly aún tenía dudas sobre usar a la venenosa reportera, pero acordó que Rita podía ser un buen respaldo si todo lo demás fallaba. Entonces los mando a acostarse después de que Remus se fuera con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto por lechuza.


End file.
